All That Jazz
by Zexion666
Summary: Amy knew the day was going to be difficult when a giant robot destroyed her house. OC heavy! 2007 movieverse! Yaaaaaay!
1. Part 1

I seem to have bad luck on this site when posting fanfics with Original Characters in them. Oh well, onward and upward!-Zex

Disclaimer: sigh I do not own Transformers, or the characters in it. I do own Amy and Trigger. End Trans.

Rated:T (so far, but i don't plan on making it any more graphic)

Part 1.

All That Jazz

Amy sat on the couch watching the Nightmare Before Christmas, a small black ball robot with little metallic legs, and one big blue eye like a camera lens sat on the coffee table watching the screen intently. Amy glanced at the little robot, and half-smiled.

The little robot made a metallic, disappointed "aww" noise when Jack's candy cane went floppy.

Amy chuckled. "That was adorable." She murmured.

The little robot turned, and two little flaps on top of its head opened, and flapped happily.

"Yes, Trigger, you're adorable." Amy stood up, picking up a yellow plate a calzone had previously occupied.

Trigger beeped like Morse code, and crouched down, and spun around giddily.

Amy giggled. "You're so cute!" She cooed.

Trigger jumped up from the table, and fluttered it head flaps until it was perched on Amy's shoulder. Amy walked into the kitchen, carrying the plate to the sink. She sighed, and stood by the sink for a moment.

Trigger beeped in code again, and nudged her temple.

"Huhm?" Amy turned her head. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine Trigger," she sighed, and looked out the window at a silver motorcycle sitting at the curb. "I just...haven't quite coped yet."

Trigger nodded, and hopped down onto the edge of the sink. It fluttered its little head flaps, and flittered over to the windowsill. It tapped the glass with one foot.

"Yeah, it's different without Dad and Lisa here." Amy sighed. She remembered the day they got the call.

Amy and her mother and rushed to the hospital to find that her father and younger sister had been in a car accident, and were in critical condition. Neither of them made it out of the ER.

Trigger bobbed; its way of nodding. It beeped rapidly, and hopped from the windowsill, and flapped toward Amy. It hovered in front of her still beeping then circled around her.

"I can't understand you, talk slower!" Amy exclaimed.

Trigger beeped slower, it's camera-like eye dilating.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Deceptacon?"

An image appeared in Trigger's eye of a red dot inside a red circle, and a blinking red dot moving toward it.

Amy tilted her head. A _boop_ noise sounded, starting off slow, and growing faster as the moving red dot closed in on the circled dot. "What is that?" she asked, smirking with interest. "Some kind of game?"

A glass of water on the counter vibrated, the liquid inside vibrating as well.

"What the...?" Amy walked over to the glass, her smirked fading.

"Amy, honey, I'm home!" Amy's mom walked in. "Did you get the earthquakes here?" She beamed. "It was positively amazing downtown! More like explosions, really, but fascinating!"

Amy raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something when the entire kitchen shook.

Trigger trembled, and dove under Amy's skirt.

"Ah! Trigger, get out of there!" Amy blushed as trigger trembled, and peeked out from the edge of the hem.

A shadow descended on the house, and the neighbors across the street. The two people outside ran indoors screaming at the top of their lungs.

Trigger gave a long-winded shriek, and buried itself against Amy's chest.

"Trigger, that wasn't a game, was it?" Amy held the little robot, starting to get scared.

Amy's mom shook her head. "What has gotten into that silly little thing?"

Trigger trembled more violently.

"Trigger, what-AA!" Amy screamed.

Bits of the ceiling crumbled down onto Amy and her mom. The beams creaked, and a large section of the roof above their heads tore away.

"MY LORD!" Amy's mom screamed.

"_Not exactly_." The voice of the gigantic silver robot hissed.

"Run, Amy!" Her mother pushed her toward the kitchen door.

"Wretched humans." The robot sneered, its hand descending into the kitchen. It narrowly missed Amy, and cursed in a bizarre language.

Amy ran out the door. "Mom!" She turned. "Mom?" She did not see her mother, and started to run back.

Trigger shrieked again, and two holes opened up on its sides, and two metal chords shot out, and wrapped around Amy's torso. Trigger's head flaps fluttered madly as it continued to shriek and scream, and tried to hold Amy back from entering the house again.

"Trigger, that's not helping!" Amy covered her ears.

Trigger beeped, and pulled harder, it's strength surprised Amy as she was held back, barely able to fight against the little robot pulling on her.

An engine roared behind Amy, and a silver Pontiac Solstice drove up onto the lawn.

Amy turned. "HEY!" She was about to scold the driver when a metallic voice answered.

"Hey yourself!" The passenger side door opened, and Trigger pulled Amy toward it. "Get in!" It demanded.

"No, MOM!" Amy shouted toward the house.

"Mom?" The voice from the car said puzzled. "I dunno what your talkin' bout, girlie, but you better just get in the car!"

Trigger agreed whole-heartedly, and pulled Amy into the car, and the door slammed behind her.

"Ohhh myyy god! Who's driving this car?!" Amy shrieked, trying to open the door, but it was locked tight, and she couldn't get a hold of the lock.

The silver car spun to avoid a blast from the robot poised above Amy's house. It straightened out, and sped down the road, dodging fire, and traffic. There was return fire from somewhere, but Amy kept her head down as the car weaved down the street as passersby and other cars spun off the road, and panicked.

Trigger wailed, perched on the steering wheel as it turned madly back and forth, sending trigger spinning with it.

The car spun out into the intersection four blocks from Amy's house, but quickly recovered, and turned toward the freeway.

"NO! My mom is still in there!" Amy shouted, looking back at the house.

The brakes slammed on, and the car turned sharply one lane over. "You've gotta be kiddin' me!" The voice growled.

And explosion from Amy's neighborhood rattled the car windows, and shook the ground. Amy stared wide-eyed at the explosion as the car sped in reverse.

"MOOOOOOOM!" Amy screamed.

"Stop screamin' girl, it ain't helpin'!" The car spun around, and accelerated down the onramp onto the freeway. A dark yellow Camero with black racing stripes came up fast on its tail, and shifted into the lane next to it.

A fighter jet roared overhead, making the windows rattle again.

"_Do not engage, repeat do not engage Starscream_!_ Fulfill the retrieval mission_!" A gruff voice said over the radio.

"Damn! I can take him!" The silver car shifted one lane over.

"_Stand down, Jazz!_" The radio exclaimed. "_Ironhide is coming in to assist._"

Trigger wailed, and flung itself at the window with a metallic splat.

"Hey! Watch the windows, tiny!" The silver's car's voice snapped.

An obscenely large black truck with two exhaust pipes coming out the top of cab thundered down an onramp, and pulled out in front of the silver Pontiac.

"_Bumblebee and Ironhide, give Jazz cover fire until the package is safely out of Starscream's range._" A deep bellowing voice said over the radio.

Amy felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She braced one hand on the top of the car, and the other on the empty seat next to her as the car weaved through traffic, and spun around to avoid shots from the same giant silver robot that had destroyed the roof of her house.

"AAAAAA! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!" Amy screamed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Amy didn't see the Camaro and Truck transform into giant alien robots, and start shooting back at the silver robot that had been a jet plane only moments earlier.

"Shut your mouth, girl!" The silver car's voice exclaimed exasperatedly. "We're not dyin'!

"I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A CAR WITH NO DRIVER, AND IT'S TALKING TO ME!" Amy screamed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice murmured. _Y'know, it really isn't that bad. You're alive, right?_ "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed to that voice.

"I DIDN'T SAY NOTHIN'!" The silver car's voice roared angrily as it pulled off the freeway onto Route 66.

The explosions dissipated into the background as the Silver Pontiac sped down the nearly abandoned highway through the desert.

After a few minutes of silence, the car's deep voice sighed. "We lost 'im. We're okay for now."

Trigger wailed, and pawed at the windows with its cord-like arms.

"Stop the car." Amy murmured.

"Can't stop until we're at the dam." The voice said matter-of-factly

Amy kicked the dashboard. "STOP THE FUCKING CAR, I'M GONNA PUKE!" She screamed.

The brakes slammed. "Not in here you're not!" The car spun, and the door opened, throwing Amy and Trigger out onto the sand.

Amy rolled a few feet then when her head realized it had stopped moving, she propped herself on her hands an knees, and vomited on the ground.

_Oh god!_ Amy thought, sobbing as she watched her lunch spew onto the sand. _Mom, no! Mom! MOM!_

Trigger howled sadly, sitting in the sand next to Amy. It's head flaps moved up and down slowly as it wailed.

"Shit," The car's voice sighed. "Of all days, why do I gotta get _this_ job?"

"_Come in, Jazz. Report on the package."_

Amy finished spitting and hacking, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She sat on her knees on the ground, staring back at the billowing black smoke still visible on the horizon from the freeway. It reminded her of the explosion near her house.

"My home." Amy sniffed. "Mom, I'm sorry." She choked. "I left you, I'm so sorry." She started to sob again.

Trigger whimpered, and waddled over to Amy.

"Come on, girl! Bring your little wind-up toy with you!" The car's voice snapped. "We gotta go, fleshy!"

Amy looked at the car, and wiped her mouth. "You," She growled. "I don't know what the _hell_ you are, but I don't like you." She picked up a small tan rock.

"You don't wanna be messin' with me, bitch!" The car's voice growled.

"My _name_ is NOT _GIRL, OR BITCH, OR FLESHY! It's AMY, You piece of shit PONTIAC!"_ Amy pulled her arm back to throw the rock.

"Oh no she didn't." The car fumed.

Trigger beeped and howled, and pulled on Amy's arm, but Amy ignored it.

"You should've gone back!" Amy's voice became shrill, and she threw the rock, which was just a clod of sand that splattered against the door.

If the car had eyes, they would have twitched. "That's it." The passenger door slammed, and the car's tires spun, and turned the car around. "You have given' me nothin', but trouble, woman! I'm just doin' my job!"

Amy glared, and picked up another rock. "You stay away from me, you hot rod from hell!"

The car revved.

Amy glared. "You wouldn't _dare_." She held her arm back to throw the small jagged rock.

The car revved again.

Amy prepared for the car to charge toward her. It moved forward a couple of feet then it shifted, and opened in places. Amy's eyes widened as the cars parts shifted, and cranked, and transformed into a silver robot.

Amy dropped the rock, and ran away. "AAAAA! FUCK, HELP ME!"

Trigger clung to the back of Amy's collar, wailing, and hanging on for dear life.

The robot just stood there then ran forward three steps, and was in front of Amy.

"Shit, shit, shit! Heeeeeeeelp!" Amy shouted.

The robot leaned down, and picked Amy off of the ground.

"AAAA!" Amy screamed.

The robot held Amy up to face.

"Shut up!" It snapped.

"Yes, sir." Amy gulped, her eyes wide.

Trigger stood trembling and mewling on Amy's shoulder.

"Listen here, _Amy_, I got a job to do! Your little pet has to get to Optimus Prime!" He shouted.

"Optimus?" Amy said breathlessly, her brain wanting to shut down just from the fact that she was now being held in the hand of the robot that the car she had been kidnapped by had transformed into.

Trigger fainted, but still clung to Amy's shirt, hanging helplessly from the cottony material, and twitching.

"You're a robot." Amy said slowly. "So, robot," She gulped.

"The name's Jazz."

"Jazz." Amy felt her brain want to shut down again, but resisted the urge to close her eyes, and hope that when she woke up she would be at home in bed, safe and sound. "If you could turn into a robot, why didn't you stay and fight that other robot, and save my mom."

"That's not my mission." Jazz said.

"She was my mom!" Amy shouted. "She would have been here if you hadn't swooped in, and freaked out Trigger! None of this would have happened if it wasn't for _you_!" Amy shrieked. The little voice in the back of Amy's head sighed. _Now that isn't fair, Jazz is only doing his job; helping you._

"She was dead before I got there!" Jazz bellowed. "My bio scanners clearly showed only one life sign at that house, and it was _you_!" He resisted the urge to shake some sense into the human girl.

Amy stared angrily at him. "_Lifesign? Bio scanner? What the hell? Is that all we humans are to you? Lifesigns, and Bio scans_?!" She shouted, sobs starting to come out.

"What are you doin'?" Jazz pulled Amy closer, his optical scanners studying her face.

"Crying!" Amy snapped. "What does it _look_ like?" She sniffed hard.

The dark shield over Jazz's eyes lifted, and he examined her with iridescent blue eyes. "Looks like you're leaking out your optics. You broken?"

"YES!" Amy shrieked. "I'm BROKEN!"

The shield slid down again over Jazz's eyes. "Oh." He knelt down, and set Amy on the ground.

A siren whooped a couple of times, and a fire and rescue truck pulled off the road to where Amy stood. "Those men are gonna shit a brick when they see you.

Jazz folded his arms. "I doubt that."

Amy glanced at the robot. He was all but spiffy looking, and had little silver pointed ear-type points on either side of his head. His whole physique reminded Amy of the little gremlins she saw in movies as a kid. She decided he wasn't so bad as he stood there, shifting under her gaze. He wasn't as big as she had imagined a giant alien robot to be, but Jazz was still more than she had ever thought she would see in her life.

Jazz turned, and looked down at Amy, his arms still folded. "What?" He said.

"Nothing." Amy looked away just in time to see the rescue vehicle transform as Jazz had into a physically bigger, and taller yellow robot with a face that made her think of a fat raptor with collagen injections, but settled for possible doctor seeing as how it wasn't a fat raptor with collagen injections.

A red scanner swept over Amy's body. "Aside from minor bruises, and elevated adrenaline, this female seems to be quite physically well."

"My name isn't _this female_," Amy frowned. "I'm Amy Miller!" She exclaimed.

"Well, Amy Miller, I am Ratchet; senior medical officer of the Autobots stationed here on Earth."

Amy gulped.

"Your pulse has increased," Ratchet stated. "Are you frightened?"

Amy shook her head. "No, I'm actually impressed!" Amy exclaimed. "You're the coolest doctor I've ever met!"

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you, Amy Miller."

"You can just call me Amy!" She beamed.

Ratchet turned to Jazz. "Where is the package."

"Hangin' out." Jazz growled, and transformed back into a car, and sped away.

"Jazz!" Ratchet called.

"He's got a really bad attitude." Amy glared at the car speeding down the freeway.

Ratchet knelt down to Amy.

Amy hopped back a step.

"Do you have a micro transformation module?" Ratchet asked.

Amy frowned. "Um," She reached over her shoulder, and plucked the fainted Trigger from her shirt, and held it up. "I have Trigger."

"Yes! This is it!" Ratchet exclaimed, scanning it. "What did you call it?"

"Trigger." Amy chuckled. "It's a metaphor, really for how spastic this little guy is." She smiled.

"Trigger," Ratchet said. "A noun describing a device to operate a mechanism." He recited.

"Yeah, pretty clever, isn't it?" Amy beamed.

"You have no idea." Ratchet winked.

Amy hugged Trigger against her. "So, um, now what?" She shifted, starting to feel less nervous around the giant robots.

"We Autobots need Trigger. It is imperative we take it to a place you humans refer to as _Hoover Dam_." Ratchet explained.

"Hoover Dam?" Amy gasped. "That's in Colorado."

"Four-hundred and seventeen miles from our current location. We will follow Historic Route 66 to Santa Fe, New Mexico, and then turn North on-"

"It's not as simple as that." Amy sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Is it not?" Ratchet asked.

Amy shook her head. "No, if we follow route 66 to Flagstaff that'll take about three hours then we can find I-17 then merge onto I-40, and take exit 48 to US 93." She said in one breath.

Ratchet blinked.

"I study these things." Amy sighed. "No offense, but you have a really bad sense of direction."

"None taken." Ratchet stood up, and transformed back into the Fire & Rescue vehicle.

"And if you're going to be going back and forth between cities, try to stay on the major highways, it'll save you time." Amy sighed.

Ratchet chuckled. "It seems I am in need of an experience Earthling navigator."

Amy sighed. "I guess I'm coming with you then." She walked up to the truck. The passenger door opened, and Amy climbed in, and closed it.

Trigger opened its eyes, and looked around. It cheered, almost saying _yahoo_, and hopped onto the driver's seat as the truck started out.

Amy got a knot in her stomach as the yellow vehicle drove back onto the road just as the camaro and black topkick from earlier joined them.

"Ah! Bumblebee and Ironhide." Ratchet said.

"Where is that coming from?" Amy looked around the cab.

A small screen popped from the ceiling with a blue sound wave form wiggling on it.

"_Hello Amy_." The wave form grew wider with every syllable.

Amy smiled. "Hello Ratchet."

Trigger cheered.

"_Ironhide and Bumblebee are Autobots as well. They gave Jazz a clear path away from Starscream. They both seem to be intact, but I'll have to give them both a full diagnostic after we arrive at the base."_

"Base?" Amy asked. "I thought you said we were taking Trigger to Hoover Dam."

"_The base is underneath the dam, ya looney!_" A gruff voice shouted.

"_There's no need for that, Ironhide._" Ratchet sighed.

"Wow, a secret underground base." Amy awed. "Coolies."

"_It was the base of the human government Sector Seven, but it was disbanded, and your president allowed us to use it as our base of operations._" A lighter, friendlier male voice said.

Amy smiled. "That was awful nice of him."

"_I guess_." The same voice said softer.

"_Bumblebee did not have a very good first encounter with the American human government._" Ratchet explained.

"_Not very good is _not_ my first choice of words_." Bumblebee grumbled, followed by a series of no doubt unfriendly words in a bizarre language.

"What was _that_?" Amy uncovered her ears.

"That" Ratchet sighed. _"Was unnecessary_."

"_Sounded justified to me_." Ironhide snickered, and spat off an even more unfriendly string of alien words.

"_Say that again, and I'll flush _both_ of your exhaust systems._" Ratchet warned.

Amy saw the truck and Camaro slam on their brakes, and put some distance between them and the medical officer in a flurry of squealing tires, and smoke in the rearview mirror.

"What was that?" Amy looked at the sound wave. "What do you mean by _flush their systems_?"

"Hmm," Ratchet thought for a moment. "I believe on Earth it is referred to as _Colonic Irrigation_."

Amy stared at the sound waveform for a moment then burst out laughing. She gazed out the window at desert passing by, her eyes feeling heavy from the day's exertion.

A compartment in the rear area generally used for patient transport opened, and trigger fluttered over to it. It pulled out a grey blanket, and the compartment closed. Trigger unfurled the blanket over Amy, and patted her head.

Ratchet chuckled softly.

Amy awoke as Ratchet spun out, and Trigger wailed, gripping the steering wheel for dear life as it spun around with it.

"_Fasten your seatbelt, Amy_!" Ratchet strained as the ambulance started to tip.

"What's happening, why are we spinning?" Amy shrieked, trying to fasten her seatbelt. She kicked off the blanket. _Where did_ that_ come from_? She wondered for a moment before her head started spinning.

Trigger reached out with one chord arm, and pulled the seatbelt down into its receptacle. It wailed again as the wheel spun the other way, taking the little robot with it, spinning it into oblivion.

Amy braced her hands on the ceiling. She saw two blasts explode on either side of the Fire & Rescue truck, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" Amy gasped. "What the hell is going on?!"

"_It's Starscream!" _Ratchet shouted, vaulting over a bump in the road as it continued to spin.

"RATCHET!" Ironhide shouted.

Bumblebee ran to help the medical officer.

The yellow truck rolled over the highway, knocking a few cars aside, and slid to a stop on its left side. The metal ground against the cement, dragging sparks behind it.

Dulled sound, and blurred vision met Amy when she opened her eyes. Her head spun, and she could feel a trickle of blood crawling down the side of her head. She tried to lift her head, but it felt heavy, and it thumped against the floor.

Trigger whimpered, and rolled around trying to get up. It had a dent in the left side of its baseball-sized head, and its vision was slightly impaired as it sat up, pulling itself up to the steering wheel mewling as its right leg sparked from the knee.

The radio crackled, and sent a small shower of sparks onto Amy and Trigger. Trigger's arm pulley clicked as it stopped at the edge of the steering wheel, and looked down at Amy unconscious on the floor. It hung on the wheel, and beeped out an S.O.S. for the other Autobots to hear.

"Ratchet!" Bumblebee exclaimed, sliding to a stop next to the nearly upturned ambulance. "RATCHEEEET!" He shouted.

Amy heard a voice calling out to the ambulance. She felt a weight on the left side of her head, and knew she must have some kind of concussion.

"_Amy,_" Ratchet's voice strained. "_You must not move. Your lower right synoval hinge joint had a compound fracture."_

Amy tried to move her legs, but her right ankle dragged, and sent excruciating pain up her leg. _Oh god, my ankle is broken_. She looked around the cab. "And I'm hanging by it." She sighed exasperatedly.

"_The girl is injured!" _Ratchet exclaimed.

"Come on, Bumblebee, we gotta get the doc turned over."

"_NO!" _Ratchet shouted. "_Her lower right synoval hinge is lodged under the seat with a compound fracture!"_

Ironhide and Bumblebee exchanged glances.

Amy managed to muster enough strength to shout. "MY FUCKING ANKLE IS BROKEN!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Bumblebee crouched down, and looked into the ambulance.

Trigger climbed up the steering wheel until it could see the windshield. Its pupil shrank to a small dot, and it let out a high pitched keening shriek.

Bumblebee and Ironhide covered their heads.

"What in _tarnation!_" Ironhide shouted.

Jazz sped back down the highway to where he had left Ratchet, and that annoying human girl. Call it old-fashioned guilt, but he felt badly for abandoning his mission, no matter how annoying it was.

_"Jazz, report on the package_." Optimus's voice said over Jazz's radio.

Jazz didn't answer.

"_Jazz! Come in!"_

Jazz tried to think of an answer that was not obviously complete bullshit. "Jazz here, the package is...um..." He sped up. "The package has not been retrieved.

"_Message to all Autobots on short wave S.O.S! Chief medical officer Ratchet is down! Repeat we have a soldier down with precious cargo! T3X119 is trapped inside. Medical Officer Ratchet can_not_, I repeat, can_not_ transform to robot mode. T3X119 is trapped inside!"_

_"T3X119 is with the key!" Ironhide _

_"O-oh yeah! We have the key! All Autobots in the area, please assist! We have an injured human_!" Bumblebee exclaimed just before cutting out.

"I hear ya! Jazz on the way!" Jazz accelerated, hoping Optimus had momentarily forgotten about the package, giving Jazz a chance to come up with an excuse for leaving the girl and robot behind instead of just _She was annoying. Man, I _knew_ that girl was trouble._

Amy strained to free her ankle, but every twitch made the pain worse. "Aa!" Her sobs hiccupped as she managed to brace her back against the driver's seat. "Trigger! Stop that shrieking!" She shouted.

Trigger's shrieking stopped, and it's pupil widened. It looked down at Amy, and lowered itself, beeping and mewling.

"I'm not dead yet, but I'm worried about Ratchet. What the hell happened?" Amy gasped out as she tried to pull her ankle out again. "AAA-FUCK!" She screamed.

"_I am alright, Amy, but I can not transform with you inside the vehicle." _Ratchet explained, the sound waveform somehow still intact, but hanging by a wire near Amy's head.

"What happened?" Amy panted slightly as she let her ankle rest before she tried to pry it loose again. "I woke up when you started spinning out."

"_It was Starscream again, he tracked our position, and attempted to destroy us."_

"What's his problem anyway?" Amy winced as she tried to shift her ankle.

"_Starscream is a Deceptacon_," Ratchet explained. "He-AA!"

A loud thud hit the side of the ambulance.

"What is it? What's happening?" Amy shrieked. "Ratchet?" She looked at the Waveform, but it was gone. "Ratchet! Talk to me!"

"Sorry old man." Jazz punched in the windshield, sending glass shards raining over Amy. "Hey kid! What up?"

Amy glowered up at Jazz. "Do I _look_ fine?"

"Get up on outta there!" Lights shone from Jazz's shoulders into the ambulance.

"The girl is trapped! Her lower right synoval hinge has a compound fracture!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Ironhide and Jazz stared at the yellow Autobot.

"Boy, you better speak binary!" Jazz warned.

"MY _ANKLE_ IS _BROKEN!_" Amy shouted at the same time Ironhide shouted _HER ANKLE AIN'T WORKIN'!_

Jazz looked back at Amy. He crouched down low. "How you doin' old man?"

"_I will survive._" Ratchet replied slowly. "The girl needs human medical attention."

"Give me your hand." Amy held up an arm.

Jazz lowered his hand, and grabbed Amy's arm.

"Pull!" Amy clenched her teeth.

"You're shittin' me." Jazz said in disbelief.

"Just do it!" Amy shouted.

Jazz pulled Amy out, freeing her ankle most uncomfortably.

"AAAAA! FUUUCK!" Amy sobbed with relief, pulling her ankle up as Jazz pulled her through the window.

Trigger shrieked, and climbed out of the ambulance. It fell to the ground, and rolled up to Jazz's foot.

Ironhide and Bumblebee turned Ratchet upright with a slight crash.

Optimus sighed, and stood over the console still being built along with most of the renovations to Hoover Dam.

"They okay?" Sam asked, his heart pounding in his ears.

"_The team retrieving T3X119 came under heavy fire from Starscream,_" Optimus sighed. "My medical officer is injured, and T3X119 may be destroyed."

"What _is_ T3X119?" Sam asked.

"It is a form of Energon, a fuel the Autobots and Deceptacons use. Its energy can be converted into a powerful weapon. It must be retrieved." Optimus explained with urgency. "Sam, I need you to go to where Ratchet crashed. I will have Bumblebee meet you halfway. Bring back T3X119."

"What does it look like?" Sam asked as he started toward the exit.

"I do not know." Optimus shook his head. "It can take many forms, but I know this: it is very small."

Sam stared at him incredulously.

"Sam, you must bring back T3X119." Optimus called as Sam ran out the exit.

Amy lie on a cool metal surface, her body relieved to be in the cool air of the early evening. She looked up at Jazz who stood holding her in his hand.

"My ankle hurts." Amy murmured.

"No shit." Jazz looked at the swollen ankle.

"Bumblebee, take the girl to the nearest human medical facility. I must return to base and make repairs on myself and Ironhide." Ratchet instructed.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I'll do it, no prob!" Jazz set Amy gently on the ground, and transformed back into a Soltice.

Trigger wrapped its chord arm around Amy's shoulder, and lifted her up to balance on her unbroken foot. It half carried her as she hopped toward the Soltice. She opened the passenger door with one hand, and Trigger released her to fall back on the seat.

"Ah." Amy winced as her ankle jerked in mid air. "Thank you, Jazz." Amy slid both legs in then held her arms out to Trigger.

Trigger retracted its chord arm, and closed up into a ball, and fell on the ground with a metallic clank.

"Trigger!" Amy exclaimed.

Jazz closed the door, and took a jackrabbit start away from the group.

"No! You asshole, go back!" Amy snapped.

Jazz didn't answer.

"I _know_ you can hear me!" Amy shouted, kicking the dashboard with her unbroken left foot.

"_Hey, girl, lay off the dash!"_ Jazz snapped. "I _will_ throw you out, and let the kid handle this!"

"Fine!" Amy winced, shifting her right leg carefully with her hands. "As long as I can get Trigger back!"

Jazz slammed on the breaks.

The car idled for a moment then started back up again. "_Bumble has new orders_."

"It figures I'd get stuck with you." Amy frowned.

"Tough shit, kid." Jazz said.

"But despite that, you weren't really going to throw me out, and leave me behind with a broken ankle." Amy said matter-of-factly.

"Wa-" Jazz stammered. "What the hell makes you so sure?!"

"You're not that heartless." Amy smiled slightly.

Jazz muttered in Cybertronian.

A screen slid down like the one inside Ratchet, but this one got in Amy's face, and looked like a lens on a long arm.

Amy started, and gave the lens a sideways stare. "So are you trying to alienate me from everyone I love?"

"_Don't worry about the little ball._" Jazz said, feeling uncharacteristically sympathetic. "_Optimus will take good care of it._"

"You say that like I'm never gonna see Trigger again." Amy said, watching the lens skeptically.

Jazz was quiet as the lens retracted.

"WHAT?! YOU TAKE ME TO HIM RIGHT _NOW_!" Amy kicked the dashboard again, leaving a footprint.

"_Oh, you done it now._" Jazz growled.

"Take. Me. To. Trigger! Or this Optimus person!" Amy demanded.

"_You need _help" Jazz accelerated, intent on taking Amy to a hospital.

Amy sighed. "Will you take me to see Trigger after I see a doctor?" She asked, wincing as her ankle throbbed painfully.

"Sure, why not?" Jazz almost scoffed.

Amy hiccupped. "Promise?" She felt like a child speaking to their parent, but Trigger was all she had left, and she did not plan on letting it go to some giant robots.

Jazz would have rolled have rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."


	2. Part 2

Chapter Edit! I couldn't stand the spelling errors anymore . 

All That Jazz Part 2! One of my favorite chapters. It's just cute. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked as Jazz walked into the E.R. sometime after 3 AM with Amy sitting in his palm. The swelling in her ankle had gone down, but a quick once-over with a red beam that left Amy naked wherever it touched told him her ankle was shattered, and she was knee-deep in recharge deprivation. "Jazz, your human is in poor health. Why did you not take her to see a human doctor?"

Jazz grumbled in Cybertronian. "It's not cool, yo! They make humans pay with bits of paper and metal to get fixed up. Amy doesn't have anything, and they refused to set her up."

Amy's eyes closed for a moment, her brain unable to follow the Transformers' native electronic tongue.

Ratchet sighed. "Set her here."

Amy rubbed her eyes, and yawned as Jazz set her down on the table. She felt for the entire world like a small child. She was overtired, near tears because of it, her ankle hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before, and if she did not see Trigger soon she was going to start complaining.

"It's not gonna hurt 'er is it, doc?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet started, and looked at the silver lieutenant. "Er...no, not if I sedate her."

"Hey girl, go to sleep." Jazz demanded.

Amy glared tiredly at the silver Autobot, and frowned tiredly. "I can't do it on command." She growled. "Which brings me to the point of you ordering me around like some kind of Chinese take-out menu!" She exclaimed.

"The doc can't fix ya up if you don't go to sleep!" Jazz exclaimed.

"I'll go to sleep whe-when-" Amy yawned wide, and long. "When I'm good and ready!" She said after her mouth had relaxed.

Jazz rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"Where's Trigger?" Amy snapped.

"Trigger is all right." Ratchet assured her.

"Well, where is he?" Amy demanded.

"_Somebody_ missed her recharge cycle today." Jazz grumbled, and folded his arms.

Amy folded her arms, and looked away from the two Autobots.

Ratchet looked between the pair, a knowing smirk on his face. He could already detect elevated stress patterns in Jazz's vocal output, but it was not because he was angry with her. In fact, and it didn't take a medical officer to see this, Jazz cared more about the girl's health than he let on, and Amy was grateful no matter how she acted.

Amy knew she was being childish, but who wouldn't after a long day of no answers? She had been enjoying herself earlier that day. Just at lunchtime she was eating a calzone and watching TV, and now she was in the presence of autonomous robotic organisms from another planet, and she didn't even know _why_!

Like most humans, when too much information, or the realization of too much information, was given to the brain, the only reaction the human body could respond with was to shut down into a state of unconsciousness until the current situation could be reassessed, and properly monitored until such situation changed.

Jazz glanced over his shoulder at Amy, watching the girl nod off. He sighed, and opened his mouth plate to say something when Ratchet interrupted him.

"The synoval hinge must be replaced." Ratchet said thoughtfully, looking at a 3-D model of Amy's broken ankle. The compound fracture extended from the bottom of the joint, having cracked the top of the heel bone, and up to the base of the fibula where it had frayed the fragile bone.

"Damn Starscream." Jazz clenched his hands into fists.

Ratchet nodded, but did not respond. He felt most of the responsibility on his shoulders. It had been the passenger seat in his alt mode that had broken the girl's ankle. He looked down the human in forced stasis. It was only a matter of the right electromagnetic frequency to make her brain think it had to sleep as long as the frequency was active.

Jazz took a seat on top of a cargo crate, and stared at Amy's vitals as the operation took place.

_**Amy found herself standing in the remains of her dilapidated house. She looked around at the rubble, her heart breaking. Pieces of the ceiling were on the floor. Pieces of the floor were outside, and even bits of outside were in the front hall. She walked through what had at one time been the kitchen into the living room. She stared at the singed remains of walls and the china cabinet. She walked over to it, and sighed dejectedly. She was about to walk away when she saw a glinting blue stick of gum inside the cabinet. She narrowed her eyes, and leaned forward to get a closer look.**_

_**A small crackle noise drew Amy's attention to the window, thinking it had come from outside. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened to scream when she saw a giant metal scorpion-like robot crouched directly behind her, its tailed poised to attack. **_

_**Amy's scream seemed to come at her like a speeding train, starting soft, and growing louder.**_

_**The scorpion robot thrust its tail forward toward her abdomen, too fast for Amy to see.**_

Jazz glanced over his shoulder at Amy, watching the girl nod off. He sighed, and opened his mouth plate to say something when Ratchet interrupted him.

"The synoval hinge must be replaced." Ratchet said thoughtfully, looking at a 3-D model of Amy's broken ankle. The compound fracture extended from the bottom of the joint, having cracked the top of the heel bone, and up to the base of the fibula where it had frayed the fragile bone.

With every little blip on the screen, Jazz jumped to help Ratchet. Ratchet would sigh, mutter a little, and continue on with replacing the bone. The joint was literally shattered; Jazz had never seen so many internal parts removed from such a small area. The damaged parts were set under a green beam that vaporized them after scanning them, and cataloguing the human body part.

The screen let out a loud twitter, and Jazz jumped up.

Ratchet glanced at the silver robot. "You can relax, Lieutenant." He smiled slightly. Jazz relaxed only slightly, and walked up next to the medical specialist.

"She gonna make it?" Jazz asked, unaware of the concern that managed to sneak out in his words.

"Yes." Ratchet said as he set the new ankle into the human body like pieces to a puzzle. His lasers worked at reattaching tendons, and fusing the transmetal parts to the human bone.

Jazz watched, not the surgery, but the screens, and Amy's body. He leaned over to examine as light twitch in her mouth, and was gently pushed aside by Ratchet. The silver lieutenant walked back over to his crate, and sat down, elbows on his knees, and hands on his head.

Ratchet sighed, and switched off the machine emitting the stasis frequency. He looked at the newly patched synoval hinge, and gave himself a mental pat on the back. He had no doubt he could successfully replace the joint, although he had been cautious about tampering with the human's nervous system; such strange names humans had for their internal workings. Ratchet mused at Earth's medical terminology, his slight smile slowly falling, as Amy did not come out of stasis. His optics moved quickly to the screens, and he felt as though he would go offline right then from what the readouts were telling him.

"She has gone into Hypovolemic Shock!" Ratchet gasped.

"What?" Jazz sat upright. "She get zapped by one of your medical gadgets?" He growled. "If you hurt-"

"No!" Ratchet snapped. He stood helpless, not knowing what to do. "My instruments are telling me she is rapidly losing red cells! Her heart rate is rapid, as if her breathing, and her epidermis is pallor!"

Jazz wanted to understand, he really did, but when the doc started panicking, he just could not speak plainly.

"Doc... Y'know I respect ya and all..." Jazz sighed.

"AMY IS BLEEDING TO DEATH, BUT HAS NO OPEN WOUND!" Ratchet bellowed. He had successfully cauterized the incision in her ankle. Al of his screens had only moments earlier said Amy was well on her way to a full recovery.

Amy collapsed against the china cabinet with a gaping hole in he abdomen that was losing blood quickly.

The scorpion robot was gone, and Amy was looking up at the sky.

_I'm dreaming_. Amy thought. _But things don't hurt this much in dreams_. She tried to speak out loud, but when she opened her mouth, blood replaced her words. _Please, don't let me die. I don't want to die yet._ She squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched her teeth. She opened her mouth, and screamed out one single word that surprised her, but she had not time to contemplate the meaning of it.

"_JAAAAAZZ!"_

"She's..." Ratchet gasped again.

"What? Doc!" Jazz grabbed Ratchet's arm, and shook him.

"Stop shaking me, Lieutenant!" Ratchet yanked his arm free. "Her vitals...they've all..." He felt his vocal processor freeze for a moment.

Jazz looked at the screens. Nothing was moving, and he had never had any medical training, but when something did not move, it usually meant it was slagged. "_They what?! Tell me doc!"_ Jazz shouted.

Ratchet slowly turned his head to Jazz, startled and confused, but also relieved. "She is stabilized."

Jazz was so relieved; he fell to the floor in a heap.

Ratchet started. "Lieutenant?" He asked softly, staring at the silver Autobot who had gone into his own state of shock, but nothing too serious.

Amy's eyes shot open, and whipped around the room in a panic. She raised her hands to her mouth, and sat up quickly. Her head spun, having just come out of some kind of induced coma for the sake of the surgery, but she had to make sure. She crawled to the right side of the table. No scorpion. She clambered to the left side. No scorpion. She looked out over the floor, but only saw Jazz fainted on the floor.

"Please do not stress your joint in such a manor; you are going to make a full recovery, but recovering still takes time." Ratchet said insistently.

Amy looked up, slightly startled by the yellow medical bot. Her heart pounded in her ears, but as the seconds ticked by she grew calmer, and calmer. The scorpion robot was _not_ here, and Amy hoped it stayed that way.

"Your rapid heart rate, and profuse perspiration indicate distress." Ratchet said matter-of-factly.

Amy chuckled slightly. "You have a knack for stating the obvious." She smiled up at him. "And you're right, I'm distressed, but I'm calming down."

"Indeed." Ratchet crouched down to be eye-level with his tiny patient. "As my human friend Sam would say, "_I'm all ears_"."

Amy took a deep breath. "I had a weird dream is all."

"Dream? A manifestation of subconscious thought into a recharge cycle." Ratchet said thoughtfully.

"Yes, humans dream while they sleep, and sometimes they have nightmares, too." Amy hugged her knees to her chest, and found that her ankle did not hurt her in the least, but left that thought for another time. "There was a huge scorpion robot in my dream."

Ratchet stood at attention, hands clenched into fists. "Scorponok." He murmured.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You know my scorpion nightmare? I have bad insect dream all the time, but I'm not gonna lie to you, none of them were like this one."

Ratchet looked at Jazz, still idling on the floor then back at Amy. "What happened in the dream?"

Amy shuddered. "The thing stabbed me! It really fucking hurt, too! I thought I was dead! You don't know how relieved I was when I opened my eyes, but I was so scared like it really happened!" Amy shouted.

Ratchet's monitors picked up the distressed pitches n her voice indicating panic.

"GEEZUZ, I thought I was DEAD! You have no idea how _dead_ I would be if I had _really_ gotten stabbed like that!" Amy shrieked.

Ratchet nodded, and folded his arms as he thought.

"Oh," Amy sighed. "And there was this thing in the china cabinet in my dream, too. I started off at home, and I was just walking around. I went to the china cabinet in the living room; it's like I was drawn there. Anyway, I saw this weird blue stick of gum with my mom's..." Amy paused at the thought of her mom. "Teacups." She finished in a hushed tone.

Ratchet started. "Blue stick of gum?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "Well, it wasn't really gum, but it looked like it at first. "It was a rectangle, and kinda small, and glowed...sorta..." She shrugged. "It was just a dream, so not really of any consequence."

Ratchet lowered his hand for Amy. "I am not certain that is so."

Amy stepped onto Ratchet's hand, and her ankle started to throb a little. "My ankle kinda hurts, is that normal?" she asked, looking up at Ratchet.

Ratchet's optics turned up in a smile. "The only way to repair the damage to your right synoval hinge was to replace it with a new one."

"I have a new ankle." Amy's jaw dropped. "You made a new bone or something?"

"No. My equipment is unable to replicate human tissue, so I had to replace the bone of the hinge with a transmetal replica. The cartilage, nerves, and base of the fibula have also been replaced."

Amy's eyes got wider. "What did you replace them with?"

"A porous Energon membrane, and a transmetal cap. I was unable to repair damage to that part of your nervous system, regrettably." Ratchet explained.

"Cool!" Amy beamed. "So now I'm, like, bionic!" she grinned.

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh. Amy's reaction was much better than he had been prepared for.

"Does that mean my ankle can't feel pain now?" Amy asked as they entered what looked like a command center.

"The damage to your synoval hinge was extensive, and I am unable to predict the effect it will have your nervous system."

"So in other words, you don't know?" Amy folded her arms, and raised her eyebrows at Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded.

Standing by a large translucent screen was a Transformer slightly taller than Ratchet, and a black hulk of a Transformer with large cannon on each of its arms that Amy had to ogle for a moment.

Ratchet stood at attention. "Optimus sir, I thought you might like to meet my latest patient."

The tallest Transformer turned.

Amy's brow furrowed. "His chest looks like it came off of a tractor trailer." Her eyes traveled over the red and blue body of the large robot, taking note of the alternating color of flames as well. "A really cool tractor trailer."

Optimus laughed. "You are very perceptive, Amy Miller." His voice rumbled pleasantly.

Amy smiled, and shrugged. "That's the way Mama raised 'er!" She gave Optimus thumbs up. "So what are you called? Or should I just call you _flaming tractor_?" She grinned

"Careful what you say 'round these parts." The cannons on the arms of the black robot spun, and he aimed them at the girl, which could be said he aimed them at Ratchet.

Optimus sighed as Ratchet shielded the girl. "Easy, Ironhide." Optimus glanced at the munitions expert.

"Cool name!" Amy beamed, peeking over Ratchet's hand.

Ironhide stared, looking nasty, still pointing his cannons at the small human female.

"I like your cannons, too! Very impressive!" Amy pushed at Ratchet's hand, and the bot moved it. "I'm not just saying that to flatter you, either! I've always had a thing for spaghetti westerns, and the spinny thing you just did _totally_ reminds me of Clint Eastwood." She beamed.

Ironhide smiled slightly, and spun his cannons again to where they sat back on his forearms deactivated, Amy assumed.

"I am please to see you are recovering quickly, Amy." Optimus smiled.

Amy smiled. "Thanks."

The Autobots all talked in Cybertronian as Ratchet relayed what had happened during the surgery, and what Amy had told him about her dream.

Amy yawned, still a bit groggy. _Just a minute,_ She thought_. I'll just rest my eyes for a minute more_. She sat down, and leaned against Ratchet's thumb. She sighed, and closed her eyes, asleep in seconds.

"Amy, please tell Optimus about your dream." Ratchet looked down at the girl, but Amy was fast asleep.

"Let her rest." Optimus sighed. "The girl had been through much today, and she needs it."

Ratchet nodded, and carried Amy out of the command center.

Jazz came barreling out of the ER in a panic. "Doc! Where-" He started, and saw Amy lying in his hand. "No way." He could almost feel his spark grow weaker at the sight of the motionless girl.

"Shh." Ratchet hushed Jazz. "She's only asleep. Take her somewhere to rest, I have to clean up the infirmary."

"Clean?" Jazz asked dumbly as Ratchet slid the girl gently into Jazz's upturned palm.

"Yes, clean, and don't tell me you have better things to do." Ratchet said as he walked back toward the OR.

Jazz didn't say a word after that. He carried Amy to his private quarters, and laid her down on his recharge station. He crouched down, and leaned his head and arms on the hard, gunmetal gray surface, and frowned; it was too hard for a human to rest on, but he didn't know what else to do.

Trigger wandered in then, and Jazz grabbed him.

After transforming into his Pontiac alt mode, Trigger lifted Amy, and set her in the passenger side seat of the car. Amy shifted, and yawned, and fell deeper asleep.

"Thanks, tiny." Jazz sighed with relief as Trigger nestled in the back seat. The doors closed, and locked, and Jazz shut down some of his primary systems, and fell into stasis until the girl awoke.

XXXXXXXX

:D

Zex


	3. Part 3

yaaay! another spelling error-free chapter! yaaay!

Part 3 fixed! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just this story idea

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All That Jazz Part 3

Amy woke up slowly as if she hadn't had sleep in years, and stretched. Her hands hit the roof of the car, and she stared.

"Oh!" She looked up then frowned. _How did I get in here_? She raised an eyebrow, and looked around in confusion.

Trigger twittered, and jumped up onto the dash. It fluttered its head flaps, and made a purring sound.

Amy smiled. She looked around, and recognized the interior of the silver Pontiac. She grumbled, and pulled the door handle.

Nothing happened.

Amy pulled at the lock, but she could not get a hold on the small silver t-shape. Her frown deepened, and she looked at the dashboard.

Jazz awoke to a swift, hard kick to his dashboard, and revved his engine angrily.

"Let me OUT!" Amy roared.

"_Mebbe doc coulda put a happy chip in your head or somethin'." _Jazz grumbled.

"I'm plenty happy." Amy stuck her tongue out at the rearview mirror, and the white sound wave form trembling on its screen.

The passenger door swung open. "Get out!" Jazz's engine revved again.

"Jerk." Amy got out of the car, and slammed the door. "Lock me in." she mumbled, and folded her arms.

Trigger pawed at the window with chord arm until it rolled down then the black ball robot fluttered out, and hovered over Amy's right shoulder.

Jazz transformed into his robot form, knelt down, and scooped Amy up in his hand.

Amy shrieked indignantly as the silver robot pressed her to his chest. The dark-haired girl sighed, and let herself relax against Jazz's chest.

"I was..." Jazz started. "I mean, you..." He said, flustered. "Be more careful." He finally said, and set Amy down.

Amy was a little putout then wrinkled her nose up angrily. "That's_it_? You faint, and then-"

"Whoa, girl, I did _not_ faint!" Jazz folded his arms indignantly. "Somethin' disrupted my servos, and my neural processor had to just shut down for a minute."

"More like twenty. Admit it, you fainted! I bet it was the sight of human blood, are you squeamish, Jazz?" Amy teased, grinning. "I bet you are!" She clasped her hands behind her back.

"Autobots don't get squeamish." Jazz growled.

"Uh huh, I believe that." Amy raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Great, so we agree!" Jazz exclaimed. He wasn't really frustrated, but this human girl made him do all kinds of hypocritical things when he was around her. Before _her_ he was a well-to-do Autobot Lieutenant, and a respected one at that.

Amy clenched her fists at her sides. "It's called sarcasm!" She stomped her foot. "Which means I really _don't_ believe you!"

Jazz crouched stepped deliberately inches from Amy, and relaxed on his recharge station. "Whatever, 'least now I can kick back." He lay down, and crossed one leg over the other, and braced his hands behind his head. Rap music emanated from the car stereo that he still controlled somewhere inside his inner workings.

Amy glared. "So you're just going to _leave_ me here?" she shouted over the music.

The music's volume increased.

"Ah!" Amy put her hands on her hips. "HEY!" She shouted.

Jazz looked at Amy, the motions on his face indicating the same as raising an eyebrow. He unfurled his left arm from under his head, and pointed at the wall across from him. "Door's over there." He said.

Amy stuck out her tongue. "You are so-" She made a gesture like squeezing someone's neck. She glared up at the robot, and the little voice in the back of her mind sighed. _Ahhh, A girl could fall for a guy like you_. "SHUT UP!" Amy shouted.

Jazz rolled his optics, and curled his arm back under his head, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ohh, you are so infuriating!" Amy shouted, and started to storm away.

The music's volume increased again.

Amy roared something inaudible, and most likely unkind at the Autobot lieutenant. She was halfway to the door, Trigger fluttering over her shoulder when the monolith door slid back, and Bumblebee stood in the doorway.

"Ah!" Amy jumped.

Bumblebee looked down at Amy. He crouched down, and held out his hand. "Optimus would like to speak with you, if you're up for it."

Amy glanced at Jazz.

Jazz looked away before the girl saw him looking at her. His tinted visor down, he tried to appear completely engrossed in his music.

Amy sighed, a bit disappointed, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing her break first. "Of course I am," she looked pointedly at Jazz. "I'm up for _anything_." She climbed into Bumblebee's hand, and sat comfortably on his palm. "Bye Jazz." Amy gave a little wave.

Jazz pushed at the visor with one thumb, revealing one eye. "YOU SAY SOMETHIN'?" He shouted over his music.

Amy rolled her eyes, and folded her arms.

Bumblebee left with Amy in his hand.

Jazz watched the door from underneath his visor. He sighed, and shut off his music. He sat up, and the visor slid back off of his eyes. He stood, and started toward the door to his quarters. He exited, and saw Bumblebee walking away, chuckling about something as Trigger fluttered around, and made impossibly hilarious faces.

_And it coulda been you takin' her to Optimus_. Jazz chided himself.

Unknown to Jazz, Optimus had specifically asked Bumblebee to bring Amy to him, and leave Jazz out of it at all costs. It was nothing personal, but Jazz would be spending a lot more time with the human girl from now on.

"Hello Amy." Ratchet gave a little wave as he passed Bumblebee exiting the command center.

"Hey-" Amy started to wave back then sighed. "Ratchet..." She murmured, and pulled her legs into a lotus position only to be unceremoniously, accidentally, dumped onto a small raised platform. Amy stood, and brushed herself off. She noticed her ankle didn't hurt in the least, and smiled.

"I trust your ankle has made a full recovery." Optimus said, standing with his arms behind his back, and looking very much like a military officer at attention.

Amy nodded. "Yes, sir." She felt humbled in his presence; authority practically poured off of him in invisible waves.

Bumblebee saluted Optimus. "Permission to be excused, sir!"

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus nodded.

Bumblebee turned, and gave Amy a little wave. "See ya."

Amy nodded, and returned the wave. "Bye." Her smile fell slightly as the smaller yellow Autobot left.

"Ratchet told me you were stricken with a rather disturbing dream." Optimus stepped toward Amy.

Amy shivered. "Yes. It was horrible."

"Would you please describe it to me?" Optimus asked politely.

Amy sighed. "I was at my house, but it was destroyed. There wasn't anything there of any consequence, but I was walking around."

Ratchet entered the command center, Jazz walking lazily at his heels, looking down. He glanced up, and brightened when he saw Amy.

"Please, continue." Optimus nodded to Amy. He directed Ratchet and Jazz off behind him.

"For some reason the china cabinet looked interesting. It's really nothing special, but I was looking at it anyway, and I saw this glowing blue stick in there, about the size of a stick of chewing gum."

Optimus touched a spot on his right temple, and his eyes glowed to life. A blue ball of light appeared in front of Amy, and depicted the strange blue slab Amy had seen in her dream.

"That's it!" Amy exclaimed. "Oh my god, you know what it is?" She gasped, wide-eyed, pointing at the glowing ball.

Optimus nodded, and the image disappeared. "It is a key."

"Key?" Amy narrowed her eyes in thought, and held on hand to her mouth. She tapped it thoughtfully then happened to glance at trigger. The little robot was poised over an ant that had made its way into the Autobot base, and was now trying to make its way frantically out. A dark line Amy had never noticed before stood out in Trigger's back. "Trig." She walked over, and picked up the little robot.

The little robot ooed as it was lifted up, and watched the room with a dilated eye, as the room seemed to sink before it.

Amy examined the dark shape in Trigger's back, and realized it was a slat big enough for something the size of a stick of gum. "A key." Amy pondered. She looked up at Ratchet. "When I told you what I named Trigger, you seemed...amused."

Ratchet nodded.

"Trigger is known to Autobots as T3X119." Optimus explained.

Amy scratched her head. "Say what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"T3X119 is a codename for the perfect weapon." Ironhide put in, standing off to the side against the wall.

Amy shook her head. "I don't really understand."

"The Allspark made it," Jazz said. "Just like everythin' else. It made this Transformer that destroys worlds."

Amy gasped. "And you think it's _Trigger_?"

Optimus nodded.

"No way." Amy scoffed. "Trigger can't even stand up on its own let alone destroy worlds." She folded her arms.

Optimus sighed. "The entity you know as _Trigger_ is the remaining left eye of the Transformer designation T3X119."

Amy turned Trigger around, and stared at it. The little root made a purring noise, and showed heart on its little eye screen. "Aww." Amy cooed.

"The remaining power it holds, coupled with the key could wipe out all mechanical life on this planet." Ratchet explained.

Amy started. "_Mechanical_? It destroys _machines_?" She blinked wide eyes.

Optimus nodded. "We have no idea the magnitude of the blast, but it could be as devastating as a mass viral plague in humans."

Amy made a disgusted face, and dropped Trigger. The little robot bounced, and rolled before it kicked its legs madly, and rocked back and forth until it could stand.

There was silence in the command center save for Trigger rolling back and forth, and the small grunts it made as it attempted to right itself.

"But..." Amy said softly. "It's so cute, and," she looked at Trigger as it managed to used its little chord arms to prop itself up, and stood with a triumphant fanfare. "My friend. Trigger can't possibly be_that_ dangerous!" She exclaimed.

"Amy." Ratchet started.

"No! I know exactly where this is going, you want to destroy Trigger!" She scooped up the little robot in her arms, and held it. "I won't let you!"

"Quit actin' like this, we ain't gonna destroy it!" Jazz snapped.

Amy looked at Jazz. "You aren't?" she gasped, hopeful.

Optimus shook his head. "We do ask that you never bring Trigger and the chip together. If you dream is any indication, the chip is at your dilapidated dwelling."

Amy sighed. "If some police clean-up crew hasn't already found it, and locked it into some vault in a basement somewhere."

"The Earth authority communicator indicated no crew has been into the site since the explosion." Ironhide informed them.

Amy raised an eyebrow, her head aching from all the confusion. "But someone should have been in there already.

"Let's say a certain Camaro hacked the frequency, and kept 'em tailin' their own hides." Ironhide winked, or what Amy could assume was an Autobot wink, more like his larger optic dimmed until it was black, giving the illusion of being covered.

Amy chuckled. "A wild goose chase?" She clapped her hands. "Oh that is too good."

"Jazz and Ironhide will accompany you back to your dwelling. They will assist you in searching the remains for anything you may need, and please find that key." Optimus said urgently.

Amy nodded "Okay." She smiled.

"You are welcome to, as humans say, _crash_ at our base if you so desire." Optimus offered.

Amy bit her lip. "I'll have to think about that."

Jazz walked over to Amy with intent on lifting her off of the platform, but Optimus stopped him.

"Jazz, a moment of your time." Optimus requested.

"Sure, Optimus." Jazz faced the commander.

"Alone." Optimus suggested.

Ratchet walked out. Ironhide let Amy hop onto his hand, and the hulking black Autobot carried her out of the command center.

Amy stared at Jazz worriedly until the doors closed behind them.

"What's up, Big O?" Jazz folded his arms.

"I want you to protect the girl." Optimus said, his back to Jazz, staring at a screen ahead of him depicting the Earth, and a few signals on it.

"Yeah, sure." Jazz said confidently. "I can do that."

"You are now the girl's permanent guardian. Her well-being is in your hands."

Jazz let slip his excitement for spending more time with Amy. "Coo'!" He exclaimed.

Optimus smiled slightly though his lieutenant couldn't see.

"I mean, uh, affirmative!" Jazz saluted.

"If T3X119 exhibits threatening behavior, you are to destroy it immediately." Optimus said firmly.

Amy sat on a crate in what looked like a cargo hold of the base; a few other gunmetal gray boxes sat around, but Amy did not care to look in any of them. She swung her legs idly, her heels tapping the surface of the box, the dull thud echoing around the massive room.

"Can you stop that? I can hear all way across the base!" An irritated female voice called.

Amy looked around, but only saw Ironhide a few yards away rummaging in one of the crates. She pulled her legs up, and lay on her stomach to peer over the edge of the Autobot sized crate. Trigger waddled up to the edge, and peered over as well.

"Oh!" Amy started. "Hello." She stared down at the annoyed dark-haired girl standing below.

She was skinny, wore an orange tank top under a jean jacket, and a short skirt. She had her arms folded, and was tapping on foot irritated until she saw Amy peer over the edge of what she had assumed was a wall.

"I didn't know any other humans were here!" Amy called down, surprised to see the girl. "I'm Amy Miller!"

The girl below looked a bit surprised to see a girl about her age, and what looked like a giant eyeball staring down at her. "I'm...Mikaela," She said cautiously. "Mikaela Banes."

"Okay." Amy nodded.

Mikaela looked forward, and rubbed her neck; looking up hurt.

Amy drummed her fingers against the side of the crate, and whistled something without a tune.

"Hey, can you get down?" Mikaela called, not looking up.

Amy glanced at Ironhide then back at the brunette. "No," She shook her head. "But I don't really want to. I'm waiting for someone."

Mikaela raised an eyebrow, and paused rubbing her neck.

"It was nice meeting you." Amy scooted back away from the edge of the crate.

Trigger leaned forward farther, and started to teeter.

Amy watched the little robot.

Trigger made an "oooh" noise as it teetered off the edge then wailed as it fell a good 4 feet.

Amy gasped, and crawled to the edge of the crate. Trigger floated back up to eye-level with Amy, its head flaps fluttering madly as it kept itself aloft.

Jazz approached, and saw Amy staring wide-eyed at Trigger.

"Hey Jazz!" Mikaela called to the silver Autobot as she trotted away toward Ironhide.

Jazz gave a small nod then looked back at Amy as he approached.

Amy reached out to Trigger, the small robot just out of arms' reach. "Get... over...here." Her voice strained.

"C'mon, tiny." Jazz grabbed Trigger, tossed it to Amy then picked up Amy from the crate.

Amy settled in Jazz's hand, her legs tucked under, and Trigger held tightly against her chest. She looked up at Jazz, who looked straight ahead.

Autobot faces are extremely hard to read, they don't have muscles to look tense, but Amy could see it in the way he kept his eyes forward, and how the silver Autobot was silent, she could feel his intensity hovering in the air.

It was only after Jazz had transformed, and left the base, Amy nestled in the front passenger seat, eyes fixed on the radio did the human girl say something.

"What's wrong?" Amy murmured.

"_Nothin_'." Jazz said simply.

"It is _not_ nothing, something is bothering you." Amy insisted. She sat forward in the seat, and pretended to be interested in the radio, but when she tried to turn the radio on, it stayed silent. Amy sighed. "Please, talk to me."

"I thought I was irritatin'." Jazz said a little snappier than he'd meant to.

Amy frowned. "You _are_ irritating, and not saying anything is _not_ helping your case any!" She exclaimed.

Jazz's engine revved angrily.

Amy stuck her tongue out at the radio then looked out her window. She folded her arms, and slouched.

"_Sorry_." Jazz mumbled.

Amy glanced at the steering wheel. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Jazz stayed silent.


	4. Part 4

WHEE! Chapter 4! Only took me ALL DAY to write! Banzai! 21 reviews and growing strong! Thank youto everyone who had reveiwed, it really keeps me going to have all the positive support!

Disclaimer: i still don't own tranformers/Beast Wars

ALL THAT JAZZ PART 4

The once beautiful Tudor-style house as now Tudor-style ash; The upper floors had collapsed onto the main floor, creating a great big pile of debris for Amy, Jazz, and Trigger to dig through. Amy ran around the side of the house to the back yard, and into the shed that "can stand up to anything", or so the salesman at Home Depot had said. Luckily, he was right, and it now lay on its back in the back yard of the people who live behind Amy's late house.

"Crapshoot." Amy climbed through the remains of the fence separating the two yards, and trotted over to the shed. She touched the silver metal to test it, and pulled her hand away cursing in incomplete words. "Fck, fck, fck." She hopped a little, holding her hand against her lap. "I just had an ankle replaced, I am _not_ replacing a hand, too!" She said through clenched teeth.

"What's the hold-up, we gotta find the key!" Jazz exclaimed.

Amy held her hand. "I am _not_ digging trough 40 feet of wood, and _crap_ without gloves.

Jazz glowered. Amy ignored it.

Amy wished she had sleeves on to try and open the door with. "I'm never gonna get this open." She looked down at her tight, hip-hugging jeans, and t-shirt. "Probably shouldn't go digging around in the house in this, either." She frowned.

Jazz reached down, and pulled the door off of the shed with a resounding, metal pop that echoed to neighborhoods nearby.

Amy jumped, and turned to Jazz. "Stop it!" She hissed.

"Get your gloves, and let's get to it!" Jazz snapped his fingers twice, and walked away.

Amy fumed. She turned, and climbed into the shed, careful to keep her hands on the wooden skeleton of the shed, but didn't see her mom's working gloves in its depths. Amy took a moment to quell the tears that started when she thought about her mom smiling, and working in her garden that was now its own small pile of ash.

"C'mon, girl!" Jazz snapped.

"Be QUIET!" Amy shouted.

Jazz was crouched over a pile of debris as Trigger buried itself in the ashen beams, and disappeared in seconds. "Who you think you're talkin' to?" He growled.

"A robot!" Amy shouted. "A giant robot who only wants to find that blue sticky thing so he can take it back to fearless leader, and destroy it along with Trigger!" Amy shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Jazz frowned, and turned on two lights at his shoulders. They lit the area Trigger was digging in.

"DOWN? For what? The people who are now DEAD in their homes from the explosion? For the count-" Amy stopped talking, and looked in the direction of a cracking noise coming from what was once the kitchen. The cracking sounded again, like footsteps. "Jazz. I want to go now." Amy grabbed the Autobot's arm, and hid behind it.

Jazz scanned the area the sound was coming from, and gasped slightly.

"Is it the scorpion?" Amy murmured. "Is it really here?"

"No." Jazz moved an already breaking piece of wall, and it fell down to join the rest of the debris.

A little silver robot shorter than Amy, and stick-like, had been standing behind the wall for cover.

"That thing is freaky! What is it?" Amy shrieked.

The little silver robot muttered, and vibrated, looking very much like a person on speed, and let out an electronic howl.

"Shit! We gotta book!" Jazz picked up Amy just as Trigger popped out of the debris triumphantly holding something up. Amy grabbed Trigger just as Jazz lifted her up, and started away.

The little silver robot followed, chattering, and trying to keep up with the large silver robot.

A police car slid around the corner in response to the howl, and transformed into a Deceptacon named Barricade.

"Oh my GOD!" Amy gasped. "What is that?"

"It's Barricade!" Jazz put Amy on the ground. "Get outta here, and take tiny with you!"

"What about you?" Amy exclaimed.

Jazz looked down at Amy. He could see it in her little human eyes that she was concerned about him, and was about to say something when Frenzy jumped on the girl, grappling for the little eyeball robot hiding in her shirt.

"AAA! GET OFF ME!" Amy shouted, and kicked Frenzy away to no avail.

Barricade rushed Jazz, and tackled him into the street, swinging at him with a buzz-saw like weapon on his right arm.

"JAZZ!" Amy screamed. "Get off me, you freaky little insect!" Amy shouted.

Trigger maneuvered out of Amy's shirt, and fluttered its head flaps until it was up out of Frenzy's reach. Frenzy jumped around on the pavement, climbing on upturned cars trying to get to Trigger.

Barricade swiped at Jazz with the buzz saw. Jazz flipped back onto his hands, and as Barricade advanced, Jazz kicked Barricade with both feet to its lower chassis. Barricade stumbled backward.

"Leave Trigger alone!" Amy grabbed one of Frenzy's feet, and pulled it down. The spastic decepticon yelped in surprise then kicked Amy in the head, sending her to the ground, and resumed trying to get at the little robot, but it was far up out of reach.

Jazz rushed the larger Decepticon, and tackled him to the ground in his surprise. The Decepticon quickly recoiled, and grabbed Jazz by the foot, swingin him around.

"You want a piece o' me?!" Jazz shouted, shooting plasma rounds from his shield weapon.

_**"No, I want two!" Megatraon roared, tearing Jazz in half**_.

"NO!" Jazz screamed in terror. "NOT AGAIN!"

_"I-i-its esca-pi-pi-ping!_" Frenzy shouted in Cybertronian like a broken record set to play way too fast.

Trigger fluttered away, its prize stowed away as it frantically tried to get too high for even Barricade to reach.

Barricade threw Jazz at a house, the silver Autobot crushing what was left of the already destroyed dwelling, and looked at where its tiny, twitchy partner was hopping madly on top of a human transportation vehicle to get to a small round robot slowly climbing in height above it. He roared something humanly impossible, and started toward the small helpless robot.

Jazz pulled out his shield weapon, and fired plasma rounds at Barricade's back. The Decepticon's back sizzled from the impact, and he was sent to his knees.

Trigger sputtered, and fell, having wasted all its energy reserves trying to escape. It sputtered, and plummeted, landing in a familiar black hand.

Ironhide looked down at Trigger then at Jazz, and finally glared at Barricade. "_I'm gonna count to three_." Ironhide growled, aiming a cannon at the Decepticon.

"_I will have that key! Glory to the Decepticons!_" Barricade roared, and transformed into a police car. Frenzy jumped into the transformation, and the police car sped away.

Ironhide looked down, and saw Amy on the ground unconscious. He crouched down, and set Trigger next to her. "_Watch the kid, pipsqueak_."

Trigger saluted with one of its wiry arms, and marched around with a stick like a rifle, guarding Amy's head.

Ironhide lumbered over to jazz, stowing his cannons. "Are you damaged?" He asked.

Jazz stared at the ground, and nodded slowly.

"_C'mon, kid._" Ironhide held out a hand.

Jazz swiped it away gently, and stood. He walked past the black munitions specialist, and over to where Trigger was marching back and forth, guarding Amy.

_Is that what I looked like_? Jazz wondered. _Was I that peaceful?_

"_Hey_." Ironhide leaned over, and clapped a hand onto the autobot half his size. "_What's got your sensors in a twist_?" he asked.

Jazz looked up at the sky. "_Nothin'." _He murmured.

Ironhide squeezed the lieutenant's shoulder. "_Glad to have you back_." He said. "_I really thought we lost ya there in Mission City_."

Jazz nodded slowly. "_Yeh...me too."_ He thought about the hellish abyss of black his spark had been in for almost six months. "_Me too, big guy_." He folded his arms.

"_Do you need assistant escorting the little lady back to base_?" Ironhide asked.

"_Nah_." Jazz looked back down at Amy. Her eyes were open a little, and she was giggling at Trigger. "_I'm coo'."_

Amy looked up at Jazz, smiling. "Are you guys talking about me?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jazz didn't say anything that Amy could understand. "_Actually, gimme a few. Help 'er out, okay?_" Jazz transformed, and sped away.

"HEY!" Amy shouted. "YOU STUPID GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!" She screamed.

Ironhide stamped a foot.

The whole neighborhood shook, and then some. Amy looked up at Ironhide with wide eyes, and gulped.

"Lieutenant Jazz is many things, but good-for-nothing, is not one of them. Stupid, maybe, but not good for nothing."

Amy snorted. She looked over at her house, and saw the lower left window was broken out, but mostly undamaged. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "My room!" She ran over to the house.

Ironhide tried to grab her, but she slipped between his fingers. The black Autobot frowned. "You are very persistent."

"Yeah!" Amy waved behind her. She dove into the window, and landed on her bed. "Wow." Amy looked up at the spiderweb of cracks in the ceiling.

"This structure is unstable, come out of there at once!" Ironhide shouted. The response was a pair of Sesame street panties hitting him in the face. He raised one cannon, and aimed it at the window. "Do not throw small human undergarments at me." A Kingdom Hearts T-shirt hit him in the face that time followed by other clothes, and a pillow in the shaped of Menchi's head.

A hello kitty suitcase came out of the window next to Ironhide followed by more clothes, and a silver prom dress that had been tailored into an everyday dress with a big black ribbon as a belt. Amy climbed out of the window, and brushed ash off of herself.

Ironhide stared at her, frowning.

"What? I had to get as much of my clothes as I could. The rest is ash." She sighed.

Ironhide pointed his cannon at Amy.

"Okay, sorry for throwing my panties at you, chalk it up to bad aim." She shrugged.

Ironhide was not amused.

"Humans need clean clothes, and underwear. I'll have to buy shampoo, and deoderant." She counted on her fingers the things she would need to buy. "Hairbrush, toothbrush, tooth_paste_." She rolled her eyes. "And groceries! I'm glad I have money in my bank account." Amy sighed then gasped. "Omigod! Work! I'm gonna get so fired! I still have to go to work tomorrow!" She turned, and scanned the interior of the dark bedroom. "I didn't see my uniform." She sighed. "That's another forty dollars." She whined.

"Be silent!" Ironhide exclaimed. "Or explain to me what tooth_paste_ is." He stowed his cannon.

"Toothpaste? It's gets human teeth clean. You brush it on with a toothbrush, and after a couple minutes of scrubbing your teeth are clean," she looked thoughtful, and folded her arms. "At least that's what dentists tell us. Anyway, humans _don't_ brush their teeth, they get bad dragon breath, and I get nauseous if I don't do it, but anyway." She took a couple deep breaths. "That was intense." She said, thinking about the day's events. She opened the hello kitty suitcase, and started stuffing clothes into it. Trigger helped her fold, and put the clothes into the suitcase. After the suitcase was packed, and all of the clothes nestled safely inside, Ironhide gave Amy a ride to the grocery store where she bought toiletries, and some food for the next few days.

As Ironhide got onto the freeway as per the GPS on his dashboard, Amy started thinking about having to ride 8 more hours in a car, and the thought struck her as unwanted. She managed to convince Ironhide to take her to a motel in Mission City

Amy got all of her groceries out of the back of the truck. Trigger carried four bags, fluttering alongside Amy much to the surprise of the patrons in the motel. Amy gave a little wave to Ironhide, and the black truck sat at the entrance a moment longer then pulled away reluctantly.

"Wel-AA!" The desk clerk started at the sight of a black eyeball robot holding four bags of miscellaneous groceries, and things, inspecting a rubber tree plant. "Welcome to Mission City Motel. Can I help you?" she asked Amy, still looking at Trigger.

"It's a robot." Amy said tiredly.

Not that the robot wasn't enough to be surprised about, but the woman had to give the weary, dirty teenager a once over.

"Traveling alone?" the clerk asked.

Amy set her debit card on the desk. "I need a room. Indefinitely."

The woman nodded. She really wanted to ask why Amy was so messed up, and tired, not to mention what the little robot was, but decided she would sleep happier, and more peaceful without the knowledge.

"We offer monthly rates for our long term guests." The woman's voice cracked.

"Whatever it takes, I need to sleep." Amy said monotonously. She could feel her body starting to shut down from the day's events. Being chased by a jet, shot at, spun around, vomiting, losing her mother, breaking her ankle, dealing with a positively irritating- She paused, and thought about Jazz. Where had he gone? She wasn't really angry, but she was a little worried about his silence. He had ignored her in a way, and it did piss her off a little...

"Miss?" the clerk tapped the counter with a pen. "Your signature, please, and we'll need a 75 dollar payment for you pet."

"I don't have a pet, I have a robot. He sleeps, shrieks, and does my hair." Amy's glare pierced the woman. "But I'll give you the 75 dollars just because I'm tired as any one person can be, and I _really_ _don't_ want to argue about this."

The woman took Amy's debit card, and in minutes handed her a card key for her room.

"Thank you _so_ much." Amy gave a poisonous all-teeth smile, took the key, and her card, and walked to the elevator trailing her suitcase, and carrying a bag of groceries, and her Menchi pillow in the other hand. Trigger hovered behind Amy carrying the remaining four bags of groceries.

Amy tried the call button, but nothing happened. She pushed it again, and again, and it still didn't push.

Trigger hovered low to examine the button and after a moment, slammed its body into the button.

The elevator pinged, and the doors opened.

Amy snickered tiredly. "That's one way to do it." She spied a sign pointing to a laundry room, and made note of it.

The room was cool, the AC humming softly under the window. Amy dropped her bags on the bed, and walked over to the window.

Trigger set the grocery bags on the dresser under a large mirror, and watched Amy sadly. It turned, and looked at the mirror, yelping, and falling at the sight of another little robot.

Amy stared out the window at the parking lot, and city beyond it. "Y'know, it's just a mirror." She sighed.

Trigger sat up, shook itself then leaned closer to the mirror. It tapped it with one chord, the end frayed, and forked like a hand. It chirped happily then busied itself stuffing the perishable food, along with anything else it could muster into the tiny fridge under the sink outside the bathroom.

Amy walked back to her suitcase, and opened it. The clothes were all nearly matte black with ash, and that meant no clean clothes. She picked up the whole suitcase, and headed down to the lobby to find the laundry room.

The laundry room was full of the maids folding sheets, and towels.

"Hi, can I help you?" A chinese woman asked.

"Sorry, I just need to wash my clothes." Amy sighed.

"Coin laundry down the stairs." She pointed vaguely, and went back to folding.

Amy followed the stairs down to another carpeted floor, and into a room marked "Guest laundry".

There was a stout woman with two toddlers and a ten-year-old folding her laundry, and singing a song about a worm who ate his family.

"Look, mommy! A robot!" The ten-year-old pointed at Trigger giddily.

Amy smiled slightly, and entered with her suitcase. She walked to an empty washing machine as Trigger rolled by clinging to a laundry basket on wheels, and whooping giddily.

"I'm glad somebody's enjoying itself." Amy glanced at Trigger out of the corner of her eye.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Is it fwendly?"

"Can I hab it?"

Amy smiled.

"Sorry about them, dear, but boys will be boys." The woman smiled warmly.

Amy nodded. "It's fine." She stuffed her clothes into the washing machine, and set the empty, sooty suitcase on the far end of the wooden table for folding clothes.

The woman looked at the suitcase, and gave a thin-lipped smile. "My goodness, you must have really been through something. Y'know I heard there was an explosion today in a nearby neighborhood."

Amy shoved a few quarters she had gotten from the grocery store into the machine, and looked around for laundry soap.

"Here, you can use some of mine." The woman slid her a box of tide.

"Thanks." Amy scooped some of the soap into the machine, and sighed.

The woman nodded. "You weren't...in that explosion," The room was silent for a moment. Amy kept her eyes fixed on the washing machine. "Were you?"

Amy turned slowly, and looked at the woman.

Trigger slid down the pole on the side of the basket, and stared at Amy. Even the three boys seemed to sense something heavy in the air surrounding their mother's question about the explosion.

The woman finished her laundry, and left with her boys without receiving a response from Amy about the explosion. Amy sat on the table, swinging her legs idly as she watched the washing machine spin slowly. After her laundry finished, she and Trigger folded the shirts, socks, underwear, a couple of skirts, a corderoy jacket, a leather jacket, and put it all into a white laundry bag.

"We'll scrub out the suitcase later." Amy mumbled as Trigger head-butted the elevator call button.

Ironhide arrived back at the base, and saw Jazz getting minor repairs from Ratchet. He walked over, and stood by the door.

"_Where's the kid_?" Jazz asked.

"_I deposited the girl and robot at a temporary residence."_ Ironhide said simply.

"_Those were not your orders_." Ratchet sighed, sautering a couple of wires in Jazz's arm together.

"_That is where the girl insisted I take her_." Ironhide folded his arms.

"_What I meant to say is that Amy is under the protection of lieutenant Jazz, and it falls on his shoulders to do whatever it takes to fulfill his mission_." Ratchet said, not looking at Ironhide.

"_she was...very upset_." Ironhide added.

Jazz looked at Ironhide. "_Upset?_"

Irohide nodded, and left the infirmary.

Ratchet stowed his equipment. "Reapaired again, lieutenant."

Jazz hopped off the table, and tested his arm by doing a flip.

"_I suggest you speak with the girl_." Ratchet glanced at Jazz over his shoulder.

"Hey doc, do you have the codes for a level 3 holographic projection program?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet thought for a moment. "Yes, I do." He transmitted the code to Jazz. Ratchet turned.

Jazz jogged out of the infirmary, and was out of the base in minutes. He drove through the night, stopped at a carwash in the morning, and was tracking Trigger's signature by lunchtime the next day.

Amy sat at a Burger King picking at a chicken sandwich as Trigger built a fort out of the two large orders of French fries Amy had ordered.

"You're gonna get greasy." Amy muttered, watching the little robot with increasing amusement.

Mikaela exited the burger king with a few of her friends, and saw Amy sitting alone in a back corner table. "Be right back, guys." She walked over to Amy.

Trigger wailed, and dove into its fort of French fries, staring out through a small space at the new human that had walked up.

"Hey Amy." Mikaela sat down on the seat next to Amy. "I'm Mikaela, remember?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "From the base." She said simply.

"Yeah." Mikaela smiled. "So where's the little-"

Trigger's fort collapsed as it burst out wailing.

"Eyeball!" Mikaela jumped up from her seat.

"You're greasy, and I'm not putting you in my purse until you're clean." Amy reprimanded the bot.

Trigger whimpered, and looked around for something to clean itself off with. It spied a leaky faucet on the outside of the building, and jumped down off of the table to inspect it.

"Greasy?" Mikaela panted slightly.

Amy looked up at the startled girl. "From the French fries," Amy pointed to the fries strewn on the table. She shook her head. "It built a fort, and I have no idea what it hoped to accomplish." She said.

Mikaela chuckled nervously, and sat down cautiously. "Yeah, heh heh, so where's Jazz?" she asked.

Amy huffed. "How should _I_ know? Stupid drove off without me! He just gets all indignant about something, and doesn't say more than two words to me _all night_. I finally got into a hotel at like five this morning, and god bless Ironhide; if he hadn't been there I woulda been walkin' to the grocery store."

"Grocery store?" Mikaela asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Yeah, I had to get basically _all_ of my amenities last night before going to the motel. I just washed my clothes this morning 'cause they were all sooty, and I have to clean out my suitcase when I get home because it's all full of soot."

Mikaela sighed. "why is your suitcase full of soot?"

"Because, Mikaela, my house was blown up by Starscream, and everything is ashen, which results in soot," She leaned toward Mikaela. "Lots, and lots, of soot." She sat back, and wrapped up her chicken sandwich."

Mikaela nodded. "Well, I gotta go, but can I have your cell phone number?"

Amy took her cell phone out of her purse. They exchanged numbers, and Mikaela left with her friends. She didn't know what to think about Amy; she chalked her snappy nature up to how much stress she'd been under in the past twenty four hours.

Trigger waddled back toward Amy dripping wet, and considerably less greasy.

Amy smiled, and shook her head. "de-greased, are we?"

Trigger bobbed its little nod.

"Nice car!" Someone called out.

Amy looked over at the street, and saw a silver Pontiac solstice parked at the sidewalk.

Trigger trotted over. The passenger side door opened, and Trigger jumped in. Amy walked over, and got into the car.

"What's crackin' little bitch?" A wide-faced, dark-skinned man winked at Amy over a pair of dark glasses.

>

> 

>> 

>> >

>> 

>>

>

O.O gasp some dark and handsome stranger is inside the Solstice! OMGAWD! WATCH OUT-for chapter 5


	5. Part 5

\/\/007!!! Part 5! BOOYA! It's kinda short, but omigod! I just had to post it! I might get two chapter up today, but no promises! Happy reading, and R&R please!

>

>

>

ALL THAT JAZZ PART 5!!

"AA! Omigodi'msorrymylittlerobotgotinhere,andIjust-wait, what did you call me?" Amy glared.

The man laughed deep and throaty, and made Amy's soul vibrate pleasantly. She looked at the man, and reached out to his face. He made no move to stop her as she pulled his sunglasses down.

Amy gasped. "Jazz!" She exclaimed. "Oh my god!" She smiled a bit. "What happened?" She raised an interested eyebrow.

The man turned to face forward, and the car pulled away from the curb. Amy righted herself, and pulled on her seat belt. She blushed slightly, and stared at the man driving Jazz.

"What?" the man smirked, looking ahead at the road.

Amy exchanged a look with Trigger, a smile spreading across her face. "So, what's with tall dark an handsome?" she asked, looking back at the man.

"Got a level 3 holographic program from Ratchet." He explained.

"So that's you in there?" Amy asked.

The man laughed throatily again.

"Ain't noone else here, Amy." The man winked.

Amy blushed. "Yeah." She looked away. "hey, wait, you just called me Amy." She looked back at the dark man.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Yeh. What about it?"

Amy smiled. "Well, you never call me by my name. It's usually girl, or once you called me fleshy, and little bitch just now-" She ticked off on her fingers.

"Okay!" He exclaimed. "I get it, Ah call ya Amy." He put his hand on Amy's, and pushed them into her lap. "Jus' quit countin'."

Amy smiled, but it didn't last very long, and it fell back into a flat frown. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No."

Amy placed her free hand on top of the large dark hand covering hers. "You left really suddenly, and you didn't say anything to me, and I just thought..."

"Thought what?" Jazz slid his hand away from Amy lest she decide to cut it off; he could see her doing that. This one was violent, and loud, and it had taken all of Ironhide's patience for the week to spend just 2 hours with the girl. It wasn't just Amy either, Jazz had been constantly on him about sticking with Amy.

It was almost a constant _"Put your cannons away_!".

Jazz chuckled. "I'm sorry." He glanced at Amy.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You? Apologizing? Well, I must say I'm impressed." She teased.

Jazz let a small smirk play on his lips. "You some'in else, girl." He looked at Amy. Amy's eyes wandered to the windshield. "I mean, Amy. You're somethin' else, Amy."

Amy frowned slightly. "Did you know your mood dictates how clearly you annunciate?" She grinned.

Jazz raised a sleek black eyebrow. "Whachu talkin' 'bout?"

"Like when you get mad, your words are more clearly annunciated, and when you're happy you're more relaxed, and they break up a little." Amy wiggled her eyebrows. She turned, and looked out the window. "I wonder what other emotions would do to your words."

Jazz's eyebrow ticked. He slid Amy a glare, and folded his arms.

Amy looked over, and her eyes widened. "You crazy person, why'd you let go to of the wheel? YOU-" she looked at the road, the Pontiac weaving neatly through traffic. "you're speeding." She sniffed indignantly, and folded her arms, staring at Jazz with as much indignance as she could muster.

Jazz blinked.

"What?" Amy exclaimed. "Stop staring at me, you're freakin' me out! What did I say?"

Jazz lowered his eyes. Should he tell her? No one told him _not _to tell her. He looked back up at her, his bright blue eyes considering her slowly tensing face.

"How's tiny doin'?" Jazz asked. He placed his hands back on the wheel, and looking straight ahead.

"There you go again!" Amy snapped. "Every time we start to have a decent conversation-"

"You go harpin' on me like I done somethin' wrong." Jazz growled, dark hands squeezing the steering wheel.

Amy gave a long, drawn-out sigh.

The silence was deafening save for the even hum of the engine as it accelerated and zipped down the freeway.

Trigger glanced at Amy and Jazz in turn then whimpered, and wiggled its head flaps in distress.

"I was going to say you change the subject." Amy sighed, and slid Jazz a skeptical glance.

Jazz closed his eyes for a moment. The solstice pulled off the freeway, and sat on the side of the road. The dark-skinned man turned to Amy.

"Listen, girl," Jazz started, angrily. _Easy, Jazz, it's not her fault. Just tell her_. Amy raised an expectant eyebrow. Jazz sighed, and looked at Trigger. He visibly sulked. "I'm sorry."

Amy groaned. "There it is again!" She exclaimed, and threw her hands in the air.

"What?" Jazz looked up, eyes narrowed.

"That stupid apology! What in the _hell_ do you have to apologize for, and don't you _dare_ go about your business this time!" Amy pointed a finger at Jazz.

Jazz grabbed Amy's hand, and pushed it away. "I got orders!" He exclaimed.

"Orders?" Amy folded her arms. "Uh-huh, so you're sorry that you have orders." She said in mocking disbelief.

"Gimme a minute, girl, y'can't rush me!" Jazz growled.

"Rush you? Rush you to do _what_?" Amy shrugged, exasperatedly.

Jazz sat back in his seat. "Forget it." He leaned on the steering wheel. He looked up at Trigger dancing on the dashboard.

"Forget it?" Amy sniffed hard, tears of rage starting to win over. "_Forget it_? Is that what you expect me to do? Oh! Life's tough, Amy should just forget it!" She exclaimed snidely.

The hologram raised an eyebrow. "Th' hell you talkin' 'bout?"

"If I forget it then it all just goes away, right? It all just disappears, and everything goes back to normal, but it's not!" Amy broke. That was the only way to describe it. Her mother had died, her house was gone, she was living out of a hotel room, and the only friend she ever had was now declared extremely dangerous, and the first guy she meets wants to kill it!

"What I tell you about leakin' like that?" A strong arm pulled Amy against his body, and held her, _really held her_ for the first time.

Jazz closed his eyes, and hugged Amy tighter. "I'm sorry...for ev'rythin' I done to ya, kid."

Amy looked up, sniffling, her eyes red. "I thought...holograms...weren't...solid." She said between hiccupping sobs.

"Don't you go doin' that again." Jazz gave her a stern, but caring look. "Y'got stuff to get out, so get it out."

Amy frowned a little. "since when do you care so much?" she sat back, her eyebrow raised at the dark man in the driver's seat.

Jazz shrugged, and scratched the back of his head. "Ah jus' do." He sat back.

Amy smirked. "Right." She chortled.

Jazz nodded slowly. He looked at Trigger again, and the eyeball stared right back. He reached out with a dark hand, and picked up the little robot.

Trigger made a "whee" noise, and wiggled.

"Hold still, tiny!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Be nice to him." Amy sniffed. She pulled a small packet of tissues out of her purse, and blew her nose. She held the tissue, looking around.

The window rolled down.

"I'm not going to throw it outside." Amy sighed. "That's littering, the state makes you pay money for littering.

Jazz pointed a finger at a trash can.

"Oh." Amy got out of the car, noticing for the first time that Jazz had pulled off into a truck stop. She had been so distraught that she hadn't paid it any mind. _That's wasn't even the worst of it._ She reminded herself.

"Hey pretty lady." A large, overweight blonde man had sauntered over to Amy. "Why don't you take a ride in a real car, 'stead of this little toy thing."

"Who you callin' toy, you piece of shit driver! I get better mileage than that junkheap you drive!"

Amy gawked.

The man gawked as well. He was taken back a moment then saw the holographic driver in the driver's seat, but to him it was just another human being.

"Why don't you git outta that car, and say that to my face, nigger!" He laughed, thinking he was so dang smart.

Jazz, not knowing he was being insulted, rolled his eyes, and started tinkering with the slat in Trigger's back.

Amy, however, _knew_ what the man meant.

The man laughed, and whooped at the driver.

"Hey." Amy tapped his shoulder.

"What?" The man slurred, and looked at Amy.

Amy pulled her fist back.

The man smirked. As if SHE could hit him.

At the last second Amy switched, and kicked the man much lower, and a _lot_ harder than she could punch.

"That's for insulting my boyfriend!" She roared.

The man nodded, and waddled away, one hand on his crotch.

Amy gave a satisfied little smile, and got back in the car.

Jazz was already facing her, Trigger as well, a smile on his face.

"What?" Amy looked indignant. "I couldn't let him get away with saying that to you."

Jazz's smile grew.

Amy blushed. "Stop that, you're embarrassing me."

"Can't I smile at my _girlfriend_." Jazz teased.

Amy gasped. "Omigod! I said that?" she laughed nervously. "A ha ha! Whoo! Yeah, I did. Wow! Heat o' the moment, y'know?" She rubbed the back of her head. "Just kinda slipped out. Heh, but I sure showed him!" She grinned.

"You tougher than I thought you were." Jazz winked, and leaned forward. I'm proud ah ya."

Suddenly Amy's little voice piped up after two days of silence. _Dooo it, dooo it_. It chanted slowly. _C'mon, you know you want to! You _like_ him_!

Amy blushed furiously, and just when she was about to tell it to shut up, and probably freak the _crap_ out of Jazz...AGAIN, she took a deep breath, and leaned forward.

The felt like real lips, they even moved like real lips, but the look on Jazz's face was way more interesting. Amy burst out laughing, unable to contain.

"Oh my god!" Amy heaved, laughing almost too hard to speak. "Your face!" She pointed at him.

Jazz was a mixture of different levels of confusion. What the hell was _that_? Her mouth and his were together. But why? He raised one eyebrow so high it pulled the other with it eventually. "What th' hell?" his face was growing hot, was he overheating?

"Holy crap, you're blushing!" Amy giggled. "You learn something every day! Holograms are solid, and they blush!" she laughed.

Jazz frowned. "Stop that." He demanded.

Amy shook her head.

Jazz grabbed Trigger, and started indignantly tinkering with the slat in its back.

"Oh come on, I'm not _really_ teasing you." She sat forward, her face close to his. He turned, and kept poking at the robot with a hairpin he'd pulled out of Amy's purse. "It's cute!"

Jazz turned his head, and saw her closeness. Her lower lip was protruding in a way that was no so attractive, but made him smile slightly anyway. He suddenly got an idea that did not really understand the deviousness of until much, much later. He leaned forward quicker than Amy could pull back, and returned the favor. He wasn't quite sure what pressing lips signified, but somehow he liked it. Whatever it was, he liked it _a lot_.

Jazz pulled away just a few inches, and watched Amy's expression change to something he hadn't seen before.

"Mmm." Amy hummed. "Mm mm mm mm mm." Her eyes were closed, and her heart rate and adrenaline were almost through the roof on Jazz's biosensors. What the hell had he done? "Thank you." Amy murmured, and sat back in her seat, staring dreamily out the window.

"Yeh," Jazz blinked. "No probl'm."

The solstice pulled out into the early evening twilight, still trying to figure out what the expression was Amy had on her face. He tried talking to her, but all she would do is sigh, and hum, and looked at him with that damned expression. He decided she was broken, and took her to see Ratchet.

"_According to human standards, Amy is in perfect physical condition. Aside from slightly elevated adrenaline she is unharmed_." Ratchet explained, showing Jazz the chart for the forth time.

"_That ain't right, yo_." Jazz said frustrated, and paced the room.

"_Lieutenant, what have I said about pacing_?" Ratchet sighed, and walked back to his workbench where Amy listening to a small pink device similar to a radio, but referred to as "iPod". Her right foot bobbed in time to the music, and she seemed completely oblivious to the autobots' conversation; as if she could understand cybertronian anyways.

Jazz tapped his foot, and head at the same time. "_I got it_!" He said, ceasing all movement. He pointed at Amy. "_Mebbe she has a virus_."

Ratchet sighed exasperatedly. "_Lieutenan_t!" He exclaimed. "_My scans are conclusive! The only ailment Amy has is perhaps a small case of the emotion called love_."

Jazz started then slid Ratchet a skeptical glare. "_Say that again_."

Ratchet seemed to be sighing a lot since Amy turned up. He wasn't complaining, but it did wear on his vocal processor. "_Amy_," He pointed at Amy. "_Is infatuated_." He said slowly. "_With you, lieutenant_."

Jazz turned, and walked out of the infirmary.

"That bot is hardly worth your time." Ratchet mumbled in the Earth tongue English.

Amy pulled her earphones out, and smiled up at the yellow medical bot. "Did you say something, Ratchet?" She beamed, and hopped off the table with Trigger's help.

"Yes!" Jazz cheered once outside, and did a little dance. A small verse from his radio blared.

_Jubilation! She loves me again! I fall on the floor, and I'm laughin'! Jubilation! She loves me again! I fall on the floor, and I'm laughin'!_

It wasn't his usually music, but it seemed to fit his mood. He danced, and did a spin, facing the door in time to see Amy exit the infirmary.

"Yo." Jazz said as nonchalantly as he could to contain his excitement.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Hi." She held back a smile.

Jazz bobbed his head softly, tapped his foot, and his hand, thinking about what Ratchet had said. To Amy it looked like he had music in his head, and was trying really hard not to dance to it. "S'up."

"Well, besides seeing my Autobot guardian dancing to Simon and Garfunkel, not much, but it really brightened up my day." Amy grinned.

Jazz watched her walk by, Trigger tailing her clapping its little frayed hands.

Amy started humming, and caught Jazz's attention. She started dancing a little then started singing out loud. "It's the way you love me, it's a feeling like thiis! It's centripetal motion, it's perpetual bliiss! It's that pivotal moment, it's, ahh, impossible! This kiss! This kiiiiss! Unstoppable! This kiss! This kiss!" she winked, and danced her way away from Jazz. The song would be stuck in _both _ their heads all day.

Bumblebee stood in an adjacent doorway, Sam and Mikaela on his shoulder. The three of them all looked at Amy then Jazz, and exchanged knowing glances.

>

>

>

>

Woo! Don't forget to check out Zexion666's new project! Don't worry, I'm no where near giving up on this story. :D

Remember! Zex 3's U!


	6. Part 6

SQUEE! I got the Transformers movie game, and I've been a little distracted from writing the past couple of days. Anyway, part 6 just for you!!!! Sorry it took a couple days, and now i have an interview for work, so the posting may get even slowe, but i promise to keep on truckin', and i WILL get this story complete just for you!

Enjoy!

>

>>

>>

>>

>

All That Jazz

Part 6!

Jazz sped down the highway, his driver absent, but no one minded. It was an empty stretch of highway, so no one would see a driverless Solstice.

Amy sat in the passenger seat, poking at Trigger with a hairpin.

Jazz, not usually the overly curious type, activated his hologram, and snatched the little robot from Amy's hands.

"Hey! I was playing with that!" Amy frowned.

"Gimme th' pin." He held out his hand.

Amy gave the hairpin to Jazz, but couldn't stay cross long seeing as Jazz was bout to do what Amy wanted to.

Jazz stuck the hairpin into the slat, and poked around.

Trigger hiccupped.

Amy looked at Jazz. "Are robots supposed to hiccup?"

Jazz watched Trigger, his eyes widening. He moved the toothpick a little cautiously.

Trigger made a sneezing noise, and a blue ball of energy shot through Jazz's windshield.

The pair in the front seats stared at the hole.

"Wow, melted right through, cauterized the glass, and-" Amy looked at Jazz, and held her tongue. "I mean," she tapped her mouth thoughtfully. She shrank a little under the black man's piercing blue gaze. She looked at Trigger. "Bad Trigger." She hissed, and nodded at Jazz.

It could only be said that Jazz stared daggers at Amy all the way back to the base.

"Back so soon?" Ratchet started.

Amy walked in, the silver Pontiac solstice revving behind her. Amy whirled around, and kicked the car's front bumper. "I apologized like thirteen times already, and I'm not the one who blew out your windshield! Besides," She gestured to the windshield. "You can hardly see the little _gaping_ hole thesizeofmyfist" She turned around, and looked at Ratchet.

Ratchet shook his head slowly. "I can see now that you both are going to be my most frequent patients." He sighed.

Jazz's engine revved for a long period.  
"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Amy shouted, and kicked the bumper again. "If you don't stop throwing a fit, I swear I will kick you a nice new hole in your bumper to go with the hole in your windshield!" She snapped, slamming her hands on the hood.

Jazz reversed, causing Amy to fall on the floor then revved his engine as he moved forward.

Amy braced her feet on the bumper, kicking and screaming. "COME ON! IF YOU'RE GONNA RUN ME OVER, DO IT! I DARE YOU!"

Ratchet pressed a small blue button on the wall. "_Optimus, sir, Jazz and Amy are back._" He sighed again.

Jazz transformed, and Amy scrambled to get up. "C'mere." Jazz picked Amy up in his hand, the fingers forming a claw now. He lifted Amy toward his face, intent on saying something.

Amy wiggled out of Jazz's cage-like grip, and held onto one of his fingers with her hands, and kicked Jazz's cheek.

"Oh now It's on, fleshy!" Jazz exclaimed. He grabbed her leg, and she swung the other, kicking him in the nose. "You half-pint bitch! First my 'shield, now mah nose."

"What the hell are you blaming _me_ for?" Amy shrieked, letting go of Jazz's hand as he lifted her up.

Trigger started beating on Jazz's head with it's little chord arms, twittering most angrily even though it was so damn cute.

"Trigger busted your windshield, not me! And _you_ are the one who just HAD to go poking around with a TOOTHPICK!" She screamed.

"There you go screamin' at me again, girl! Can't you just shut up for two-"

"_**SIIIILEEEEENCE!"**_ Optimus's Voice boomed over the ruckus in the infirmary. The echo lasted a good thirty seconds, and brought Bumblebee running into the infirmary.

"-seconds." Jazz murmured the last of his sentence.

Mikaela and Sam peeked around Bumblebee's leg at the scene.

Amy swung idly from Jazz's claw hand, staring in awe of the Autobot leader. "Woah."

"The bot said silence." Jazz hissed.

"I am!"

"You talkin'!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Both of you _be silent_!" Ironhide shouted from behind Optimus.

"Okay."

"Jeez." Jazz groaned.

"Alright!" Amy exclaimed.

"Be silent!" Ironhide shouted, aiming both his cannon as the irritating pair yammering on incessantly.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus sighed.

"Sorry." Amy folded her arms, still upside down.

A short silence followed save for Ratchet sighing.

"Finished?" Optimus asked, arms folded.

"Yes." Amy said shortly.

"Yeh." Jazz shifted, still holding Amy upside down.

Optimus walked forward, and plucked Trigger off of Jazz's head much to the small robot's displeasure.

"HEY! PUT TRIGGER DOWN!" Amy shouted.

"I can't do that." Optimus said.

Trigger mewled, and trembled in Optimus's grasp.

"Stop it, you're scaring it!" Amy held out her hands to Trigger, but it had no effect.

"If you can not put your differences aside then you have much more pressing matters than this small robot." Optimus said, opening his palm. Trigger wanted to go to Amy, but it sat obediently in Optimus's hand. "And it would seem _Trigger_ agrees with my decision."

"NO!" Amy screamed. "TRIGGER! GIVE IT BACK! OPTIMUS, PLEASE! NOOOO!"

"Take Amy home." Optimus said to Ironhide.

"But-" Jazz started.

"Lieutenant, you are confined to quarters." Optimus ordered, and walked back to the command center.

Amy covered her face, still upside-down, and sobbed hard into her hands.

"Amy." Jazz murmured.

"YOU!" Amy shrieked. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T TRIED TO _RESCUE_ US, I WOULD STILL HAVE TRIGGER, AND I WOULD STIL HAVE MY SANITY!" She shouted then kept sobbing, covering her face.

"Can't blame that on me, it was gone 'fore I metchu!" He shouted then felt bad about it, and sighed, "Amy-"

"Put me down!" Amy sobbed. "I can't breathe!"

Ironhide held out his hand.

Jazz set Amy in Ironhide's palm. Amy curled up in a ball, and cried, refusing to look at anyone.

"Sorry, Lieutenant." Bumblebee said as the door closed. He pressed and held a button on the outside of the door that locked Jazz in.

Jazz proceeded to beat on any piece of equipment he could find, and curse in every universal language in his neural database.

Jazz fell down on his recharge station after giving a smoking console one final kick. He slammed his fist into the surface of the station, a wordless scream breaking from his vocal distributor.

"I was gone 'fore I metchu." Jazz mocked himself. "You relly ah' irritatin'. She hates ya, and you ain't _neveh_ gonna se 'er again." He scolded himself.

Optimus tapped away at a console, Trigger sat on an offline console behind him.

The tiny robot suppressed its mewling, and it had possessed a bottom lip it would be trembling. Ratchet walked in, and to Trigger he was just another sore sight for an even sorer eye. It let a whimper out, and Ratchet turned. Trigger covered the lower part of its eye with its frayed hands, a gesture it picked up from Amy; covering its mouth.

Ratchet sighed again, musing that the cause was yet again linked to Jazz and Amy somehow. "Sir, permission to speak freely."

"Denied." Optimus rarely refused a comrade to speak his mind even during dire circumstances, but this time he did not need to hear it. He _knew_ what Ratchet would say. Optimus had made a bad decision, but he there was a bigger issue to be solved here.

"Sir," Ratchet pressed. "I must insist. I am not here to question your decision, but I think there is something you should know."

Optimus turned, stared a Ratchet a moment then nodded. "Proceed."

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you, sir. I understand you did what you had to do. Your decision was necessary, but you needn't separate Lieutenant Jazz, and the girl Amy."

"Why not?" Optimus asked. "They are clearly hostile toward each other, and need to be kept separated."

"Imagine, sir, if you can, losing those that you love. All of the ones who matter to you are no longer online." Ratchet said pointedly.

Optimus took on a slightly sadder demeanor. "I hardly need to imagine that."

Ratchet nodded. "Now imagine you have hostility toward what destroyed-"

"Please, Ratchet, can you make your point? I have to finish downloading the latest data sent from Earth's pentagon." Optimus said wearily.

"Yes, sir." Ratchet made a small salute. "Amy is hostile toward Starscream for destroying her home, and her mother. She sees Jazz as the same faction; she doesn't understand our people yet. She takes out her hostility on Jazz, and Jazz has unresolved anger with Megatron."

"He takes this out on the girl?" Optimus asked, becoming a little concern.

"Yes, no, well, not exactly." Ratchet sighed once again, this time with determination. "Jazz is living with the memory of death. Amy is coping with yet another death in her family. They have pent up rage and sadness toward themselves, and for each other, and it come out all at once much as in the display you saw earlier."

Optimus folded his arms.

Ratchet thought for a moment. "I received a phrase from Mikaela today..." He paused. "Ah yes, "Everything has come crashing down". They are finally realizing what has happened, and it is tearing them apart, but now," Ratchet pointed to Trigger. "The adhesive has been taken away."

Optimus looked at Trigger. He understood. "Very well, but I will not tolerate insubordination anymore."

Ratchet saluted fully and seriously this time. "Yes sir!" He picked up Trigger, and walked quickly out of the infirmary.

Amy sat in the cab of the truck completely silent for the whole ride. She had no interest in the scenery, or Ironhide's touching yet useless attempts at cheering her up. Everything from Rustic Roots to Rascal Flatts played on the satellite radio, but Amy ignored it. Ironhide made a phone call, and talked for ten minutes, saying names, and times, and not so much as a perk of the ear came from Amy

Ironhide kept on driving down the dirt road they had pulled onto nearly an hour ago. He had no intention of letting Amy go back to her single motel room, and sulk all evening, maybe longer than that, so he took a detour, and now here they were.

The truck stopped, and Amy looked up with little interest. It was dark out; very dark, and very late. She saw a white ranch-style house, and sat up slightly from her balled-up position on the seat.

The back door creaked slowly open. Sarah Lennox padded out of the house in her robe, and slippers. She had been up all night waiting for them, and couldn't sleep until she knew Ironhide had brought her safely. Her pace quickened as she approached the cab, and pulled the door open.

Amy stared at the blonde woman in the white terrycloth robe, tears streaming soundlessly down her cheeks.

Sarah shook her head slowly. "My dear child, I am so sorry." She reached up, and helped Amy down.

Amy moved robotically, as if her brain was on autopilot. She grabbed her purse, and held it in her hands.

Sarah held Amy's face, rubbed her tears with her thumbs, and smiled slightly. "My name is Sarah Lennox," She said softly. "Your mom was my college roommate."

Amy gave a small, almost unseen, shrug, and looked away.

"I am absolutely not going to let you stay in the motel all by yourself." Sarah hugged an arm around Amy's shoulders, and led her inside. She gave a little nod to Ironhide, and the black truck went into sleep mode, his sensors still on in case an emergency rose; kind of like someone who sleeps with their eyes open.

"Sit here, Amy," Sarah sat Amy down at a barstool then walked around to the phone, and picked it up. She tapped her foot impatiently, glancing at Amy every few seconds. "Yes, this is Sarah Lennox. I need to speak to my husband. Well, tell him it's important!" She exclaimed.

Amy started at the yelling, her body visibly jumping.

Sarah gave a little shrug as an apology as she shifted nervously. "Yes! I'm here. Will, she's here. Yes. Yes, I asked Ironhide to keep an eye out for her. Okay. Yeah, love you too, see you Friday." She hung up the phone, and turned to Amy, wringing her hands nervously.

Amy looked at Sarah.

"My husband is away, but we've been looking for you." Sarah smiled.

Amy nodded, a bit unsure of Sarah's story. She shifted on the stool, her right leg falling asleep. She felt bereft without Trigger, and had a compulsion to look all over the house lest the little moron had wandered off, and was watching TV or something, but no, Amy knew he was at the base; no doubt under Optimus's careful watch.

"Amy?" Sarah leaned on the opposite side of the kitchen counter, her gaze watching Amy steadily.

Amy looked up. "Trigger likes to watch TV." She said monotonously.

Sarah sighed, relieved the girl had said something, but wondered at the words. "I'm sorry?"

Amy rest her head on her stacked hands. "Spongebob, robot movies, Godzilla, and SVU re-runs." She looked up.

Sarah rubbed the back of her neck. "Annabelle watches spongebob while I make breakfast in the morning." Two could play _guess-who-this-person-is_.

Amy smiled. "How old is your daughter?"

Sarah chuckled. "You have me at a bit of a loss. What's a Trigger?" It sounded stupid out loud, but she knew a squeeze-trigger or pull-trigger wouldn't watch TV.

"Trigger is my friend, but Optimus took it away." Amy sighed, staring at her fingernails as she picked at them.

"That's silly," Sarah scoffed. "You can't take someone's friend away." She folded her arms.

"You can if it's a small robot the Autobots think is going to destroy the world." Amy said matter-of-factly.

Sarah frowned. "A small robot? How small?" She narrowed her eyes slightly.

Amy thought for a moment. "About the size of a baseball." She said finally.

Sarah burst out laughing. "How is a small robot like that going to destroy the world?" she wiped an eye, still laughing.

Amy stared placidly at the stove. "It sneezes." She sighed.

Sarah started. "It...sneezes...?" She said slowly, utter dibelief written all over her face. "It didn't know robots _could_ sneeze."

Amy nodded, still staring at the stove. "They can hiccup, too." Her brow furrowed. "And they can be unreasonable, and cocky, and stupid, and overbearing, mean, selfish, pompous, ARROGANT, SELF-CENTERED, HYPOCRITICAL-"

Ironhide started awake, and shook like a dog to get a few roaming bugs off of his hull. "Hypocritical?" If Ironhide had eyebrows, he would have raised one. The black truck moved closer to the back door, and listened to the two female humans in the kitchen.

"Woah, Amy! Calm down." Sarah covered Amy's hands with hers. "They can't be all bad. Ironhide isn't all those things."

"You're right." Amy nodded. "You're right." She almost sneered. "You're an adult, and you're always right. Adults are _always_ right! No matter what _I_ have to say, no. I'm a human! I don't know what I'm talking about uh-uh, no way! It's inconceivable since they just met Trigger, and know what it came from, and I've had it all my life. My dad and I fixed it up, and cared for it, not know what the hell it was, and he's been a part of the family ever since I can remember." Amy started to sob. "So of course you're right! Stupid tractor trailer is always right." She hit her head on the table, and sobbed harder.

Ironhide backed away from the door. The little fleshpod hated them; she down right hated the Autobots, no, wait, she hated _Optimus_. He thought about what she had said. T3X...Trigger, Ironhide thought, was a _part_ from T3X119, not the Transformer itself. The little thing was happier than tornado in a trailer park as long as it was with Amy. There was no sign of hostile behavior, and it definitely displayed cognitive thinking, so it displayed all the characteristics of sentience.

_Freedom is the right of all sentient beings_. Optimus's own words drifted into Ironhide's thoughts. It was almost the Autobot leader's personal motto.

Ironhide knew what he had to do, even if it meant disobeying his orders to keep Amy out of the base.

The loud bullhorn-like sound startled Amy and Sarah, and sent them both running out the back door.

"Keep it _down_!" Sarah hissed. "Annabelle is _asleep_!"

"_Lady, that baby wouldn't wake up if the ground was quakin'_." Ironhide grumbled.

Amy shoved her arms into the pockets of her sweatshirt. "What do you want?" she frowned.

"_If you don't like me, that's just fine, but you gotta come with me right now_."

Amy looked away. "Why should I?" she sniffed angrily.

Ironhide gave a mental groan as he recited his leader's words. "_Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and right now that little wound-ball of crazy isn't being given that right."_ The passenger side door opened. "_So let's give it back."_

Amy genuinely smiled for the first time all day. She started to climb into the cab then looked back at Sarah. "Thanks...for offering me a place to stay."

"Are you coming back?" Sarah asked.

Amy shrugged. "I might, depends on what happens I guess."

Sarah nodded. "I'll leave the light on for you."

Amy's smile grew, and she pulled herself up onto the high black seat.

Ironhide's wheels spun as he peeled off of the Lennox's property as best a large black GMC truck could. As he drove top speed down the dirt road leading to the main street, Amy patted the dashboard.

"I'm sorry I said those things about Autobots." She sniffed.

"_You have a right to speak your mind, and I'll forgive ya if you stop leaking._" Ironhide said, his voice taking on a slightly lighter nature.

Amy wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Deal."

It was safe to say that Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela _knew_ something was up when Ironhide hulked into the base, Amy perched on his shoulder, grinning like a banshee. The trio was huddled on the floor, all laying on their stomach and chatting when telltale footsteps, not to mention thunderous-even by Autobot standards, entered the base. Suffice it to say, their conversation continued after Ironhide entered a corridor leading to the command center, though the main topic had shifted.

Ratchet walked out of the infirmary as Ironhide passed the entrance. The medical bot was startled, and watched speechlessly as the munitions specialist continued down the hall.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient-!" Amy started.

Trigger body-tackled Amy, twittering a mile a second. Its head flaps fluttered wildly as it wrapped its chord arms around Amy happily.

"Beings." Amy wheezed, the breath knocked from her.

"You're right, and I realized that after my medical officer spoke for you." Optimus said, standing with his hands behind his back.

"Oh." Amy sulked a little. "Damn! I had this speech all prepared and everything." Her lower lip jutted out, and she stomped her foot. "Ah well," she clapped her hands then flexed her arms. "Onward, and upward!" She cheered.

"Save it." Jazz rolled his optics, and walked past Ironhide.

"Crimity!" Amy gasped.

"What?" Jazz looked over his shoulder.

"I didn't realize how incredibly _short_ you are." Amy snorted.

Jazz glared. "Don't make me bust a cap in yo' ass." He growled.

Ironhide let Amy down to the floor.

"Are you kidding me? You let off one of _those_ bullets at me, and it will _be_ my ass!" She exclaimed.

Jazz snorted.

"Can you just see it? It' be walking around with this huge piece of shrapnel in place of my cute little rear end. Everybody would be calling me "bullet butt"!"

Jazz laughed, leaning against the wall, and holding his middle.

"Oh you know you would." Amy said pointedly. She trotted down the corridor to the infirmary, and kicked the door. It opened, and she ran inside. "Hi Ratchet! You'd call me _bullet butt_ if I had one in place of my butt, right?" She asked, grinning.

Ratchet stared at the girl, confused and amused. "It is not conceivable that a small lead-based projectile could be lodged in such a way to replace your posterior." He said matter-of-factly.

"No, really! Jazz said he'd bust a cap in my ass, and I said that if he fired a bullet that size at my butt then it would replace it! Bullet Butt!" she beamed.

"The projectiles loaded into the lieutenant's weapon would ultimately-" Ratchet looked at Amy, and the girl looked completely confused. "No, I would not refer to you as _bullet butt_. I retain a great deal of respect for you."

Amy smiled. "Thanks."

Jazz laughed, the mental image of what Amy had said fresh in his mind. He fell down on his back, and only laughed harder. He was so happy to see Amy, relived she wasn't mad at him for acting so selfishly, plus the mental image of Amy with a bullet in place of her ass was really, REALLY funny. He laughed so hard, coolant leaked out of his eyes.

Amy walked out of the infirmary, Ratchet behind her.

"Lieutenant, your middle cavity is on the verge of total combustion." Ratchet warned.

"Nah," Amy looked up at the yellow robot. "He's just laughing."

>

>>

>

Sorry this chapter went kinda slow, but the next one will be more action. gasp GAAAH! BARRICADE! runs away, a police car chasing me


	7. Part 7

SQUEE! I DID IT! PART 7 ALL EDITED! If anythign doesn't make sense, too bad! No seriously, it's 4 AM, if there's something wrong with this chapter, tell me!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers, and if there is any chapter i failed to note that in, that doesn't mean I DO own it. 'cause i don't. not mine.

Now, without further ado! 19 pages of wonder Jazzy goodness!

>

>>

>>

>>

>

Once again Amy found herself sitting in the passenger seat of the silver Pontiac solstice she had come to know as a best friend she can say just about anything to. Trigger sat on the steering wheel, swaying with it as it kept its bulbous blue optic on the road. Truth be told, it was _not_ controlling the car's movement, but Jazz humored the little robot, and let it sit on the steering wheel all the same. A pleasant silence filled the air, as the heart-throbbing engine powered the car down the freeway.

Amy smiled and turned to look at the hologram sitting cross-legged in the seat. She opened her mouth to say something, but the intended words were replaced by a melodious belch.

Trigger cackled madly, and Amy covered her mouth.

"You jus' full o' new tricks." Jazz's voice rumbled.

Amy patted her chest. "Guess so." She sighed.

Jazz nodded. "Das coo'." He watched Trigger for a moment, thinking about how strange it was to see and feel the road, and also what was happening inside as well.

"I can't believe I kissed you." Amy glared jokingly at Jazz. "Well," Her face softened. "I guess it was just your hologram driver."

"See," Jazz placed gripped the steering wheel. "Now, why you gotta be hatin'?" He looked at Amy exasperatedly. "One minute we laughin', an' you jus' wont' stop goin' on 'bout it, an' now you hatin'!"

Amy stared at Jazz staring at her for a moment then burst out laughing. "Oh my god! I just realized you talk like that!"

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" The hologram fizzed.

"I don't know how to describe it." Amy snickered.

Jazz gave her a pointed look that made Amy think the Autobot really _would_ shoot her in the ass if he had the chance.

"Oh!" Amy clapped her hands. "Like a polite gangsta."

Jazz's eyebrow only raised higher.

Amy grinned, and looked out the window.

"Whachu talkin'-" Jazz started.

"Bullet Butt." Amy interrupted.

Jazz laughed, leaning his head on the steering wheel.

Trigger, distracted by the road, stepped up onto the black hologram's head, and continued to watch the road.

Amy smiled, pleased with herself, and looked back out the window.

It was morning by the time they made it back to the Lennox's house. Ironhide caught up to them halfway there, and Jazz reiterated the conversation about "Bullet Butt". Ironhide slammed on the brakes in a flurry of smoke, and his laughter could be heard for almost a mile. Amy rolled her eyes.

Sarah Lennox sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, and the newspaper, busying herself with the crossword puzzle. She looked up at the clock, and wondered if Amy would come back soon. Annabelle squealed in her high-chair, and attempted to gnaw on the counter.

"No, sweetie, that's not food." Sarah replenished the small stack of cereal-O's in front of the infant then looked back at her crossword, and sighed. "Daddy should be calling soon." She said absently.

Loud honking startled both of the girls. Annabelle squealed, already accustomed, if not attached to, Ironhide's blaring horn that drowned out Jazz.

Sarah gave a little gasp for Annabelle. "I think Amy came back!" She lifted Annabelle from her high chair.

Amy kicked the Silver sports car's passenger door open, and slammed it shut behind her. "Men." She shook her head.

Jazz transformed. "What?" Jazz shrugged.

Amy sighed, and shook her head.

"He started it." Jazz pointed at Ironhide.

Ironhide's engine rumbled.

"Hi Amy!" Sarah trotted out, Annabelle on her hip. "Good morning, Ironhide!" She waved at the black truck. She saw Jazz, and started. "Oh! Hello, welcome!"

Amy folded her arms, and huffed.

"What?" Sarah chuckled lightly. "You look aggravated."

Amy grumbled. "It doesn't matter what planet they come from; men are al alike."

Trigger squeaked an "uhhh-huh" from where it was nestled happily in Amy's hood, only its feet sticking out over the top.

"Amy, I think your hood just spoke." Sarah cleared her throat. "And it has feet.

"Huh?" Amy glanced over her shoulder. "Oh yeah! This is Trigger." Amy beamed, and trotted over to Ironhide. She climbed up the side of the bed, and pulled a Hello Kitty suitcase out. She handed it to Trigger, who strained for a moment then fell eye-first into the ground. "Huh?" She looked at the dust rising. "Trigger!" She groaned.

Trigger dragged the suitcase along the dirt until Jazz rolled his eyes, and picked Trigger up suitcase, and all.

"Need some help?" Sarah walked up.

"Um," Amy handed her a bag of amenities. "You can take that," She reached back in, and pulled out another bag. "Trigger, come and get these groceries!" Amy called.

Trigger fluttered down from Jazz's hand.

Later, after Amy had settled into the attic bedroom, she leaned out the window, she kicked back on the bed, and sighed.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said, peering in the large window.

Amy glanced over. "AA!" she fell off the bed. Quickly righting herself, she peered over the bed. "GEEZUZ, you _scared_ me!" She snapped.

"Hadn't noticed." Jazz teased.

Amy walked over to the window, and leaned out. "I forgot about you." She said, rubbing a piece of dust off of Jazz's cheek.

Jazz rolled his optics behind the visor, and shook his head a little. "Hey," He looked around. "Where'd tiny go?"

"Trigger?" Amy looked around the room, and spied the small round robot on the small round table playing scrabble with a old French fry that kept cheating, or so it did in Trigger's mind.

Amy sighed. "I think the French fry is cheating."

Jazz's mouth hung open slightly, and Amy could picture the clueless look the hologram had given her when she had tried to describe Jazz's lack of eloquence to him.

"_'EY!_" Ironhide shouted from around the corner of the house.

"What?" Jazz looked at him, a little peeved that he was interrupting.

Amy leaned farther out the window, and barely managed to spot the black robot at the end of the house.

"I have been asked to inform you of a-" He turned, and muttered something then looked back. "B-B-Q."

Amy whooped. "YAY! I LOVE YOU SARAAAAH!" She cheered, running out of the room.

"C'mon, tiny!" Jazz snapped his fingers. "Let's go."

Trigger's head flaps perked up like listening ears. It fluttered over to the window, and teetered on the edge as it looked down at the groundb below that seemed to blur in and out of its optical sensors.

"Get a move on!" Ironhide shouted.

Trigger fluttered out the window, hovered for a moment then wailed as it plummeted uncomfortably into a bush of pink flowers below.

Jazz turned. He looked at the window then at the rustling pink foliage below. "Th' hell wazzat fo'."

Ironhide grumbled. "Suicidal Christmas ornament." He shook his head, and disappeared around the corner.

Trigger burst from the bush, shook leaves from its body, and leaned back, peering up at the second story window it had unceremoniously fallen from. It hobbled in its own little robot-eye way down the length of the house.

Amy ran down the stairs, and exploded out the back door. She looked around then followed the scent of coals to the side of the house.

"Took you long enough." Sarah chuckled.

Annabelle sat in a high chair by the picnic table, gnawing on a teething ring. She burbled at Ironhide, who was sitting against the side of the house, shaded by his shadow.

"What time is it? Should you really be grilling this early?" Amy asked, sliding onto the seat.

"Are you kidding? Old reliable take a few hours to even heat up." Sarah chuckled.

"Old...reliable?" Amy asked slowly.

"Yeah. Well, it was Will's dad's grill, and he won't let me get rid of it." Sarah shrugged.

"Ah." Amy made a face at Annabelle.

Annabelle grunted at Amy.

"Hey! I know!" Sarah beamed. She walked over, and sat across from Amy. "We'll make kind of a party out of it."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I dunno, to celebrate you getting settled. Come on, it'll be fun." She smiled.

Amy shrugged. "Who would we invite?"

Sarah thought for a minute. "Well, Will's army buddies are always up for burgers and steaks, heh, and beer no doubt."

"Hah." Amy chuckled.

"Oh! That nice Witty-no-wickity?" Sarah scratched her head. "I can never pronounce his last name. Anyway-Sam, and his friend Mikaela."

"Oh Mikaela, yeah I know her...I think..." Amy made a confused face then smiled. "Pretty sure I know here, unless we're talking about two completely different Mikaela."

"How many Mikaela's are aquainted with giant robots?" Sarah asked pointedly.

Amy nodded. "Good point."

Jazz scanned the area, and found nothing of any consequence to concentrate on. He turned, and his scanner flitted over Amy briefly then he paused, and turned back. He narrowed the beam a little, and picked up a strange anomaly in Amy's neural processor. He turned off his sensor when Amy turned.

"Hey! Stop burning cancerous holes in my head with your scanning do-hicky!" Amy shouted, covering her head with her arms.

"Jus' lookin' at ya! Calm down!" Jazz snapped.

Amy sighed. "I think I need a brain adjustment."

"Why?" Sarah chuckled. "You act like a normal couple to me."

Amy started. "What?"

Sarah eyed her. "You are a couple, aren't you?"

Amy pouted a little. "Is it that obvious that we like each other?"

Sarah nodded. "Implicitly."

Trigger padded around a tumbleweed, drawing a circle around it. A slight breeze kicked up, and the light-weight brush bounced away. Trigger made an "aww" noise, seeing it's circle mere centimeters from being finished. It kicked the dust, and looked up at the particles floating on the breeze. "uuuuuuu." Something bleeped on its sensor, but was gone as quickly as it had showed up, but it was Trigger's nature to panic, and it wailed, and ran as fast as its little legs could carry it over to the picnic table. It leaped onto the surface, startling Sarah, and dove into Amy's sweatshirt.

"Trigger! Dammit, Trigger, get out of there!" Amy cursed, trying to pull the eyeball out of her shirt.

Trigger huddled inside the sweatshirt, and trembled at the thought of a Decepticon here.

"What _is_ that thing?" Sarah gasped.

"This is Trigger; the little robot I told you about." Amy unzipped the sweatshirt. Trigger rolled out onto the table close up, looking like a pewter baseball. The vibrating resonated off of the picnic table, and made Sarah raise an eyebrow.

"I see," Sarah picked it up, the small robot still trembling. "It's...um...interesting. Is this all it does, vibrate?" She asked.

Amy reached out, and took Trigger. "No, its usually really friendly. Something must have scared it." She turned, and spotted Jazz. "What the hell did you do to Trigger?" She accused.

"Ah didn't do nothin'!" Jazz shouted.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Trigger peeked out through a small hole that opened up like a lense. It looked around, and emerged more.

"So yeah, it transforms into a baseball. My dad and I fixed it up, and when it was finished, it scanned the garage, and came up with this. My dad had one just like it with Babe Ruth's signature engraved on it." Amy explained nostalgically.

Trigger extended its feet, and sidled to the edge. It peered over, saw only dirt then shot its vision up to the skies. Nothing. It was so relieved that it fell backward onto the surface of the table.

"Oh." Sarah gasped.

"Don't worry, it's fine. It falls a lot." Amy said matter-of-factly. "Be right back." Amy slid out of the picnic table, and ran into the house.

Jazz watched Amy enter the house in a hurry, and walked curiously to her bedroom window.

Amy clambered up the steps, and into her attic room. She dug into the suitcase, and pulled out a small silver locket. "Oh thank god." She sighed with relief, and clasped it around her neck.

" 'Ey." Jazz leaned an elbow in the window. "Wassat?"

Amy smiled. "This," she walked over to the window, and sat on his elbow. Jazz leaned closer, and looked at the locket as Amy held it open. "This is my mom and dad."

"So what's their story?"

Amy smiled. "Well, my dad loved everything Japanese in the world, and joined the army so he could be stationed there. Then he met my mother, who was Japanese, and an English teacher to boot. We all lived in Japan for a while until my dad was stationed in Mission City just last year. We've been here ever since." She leaned against Jazz's head, which was right next to her as he looked at the locket.

"That's coo'. I get him," He pointed to her dad's picture. " an' I get her, but," he looked at Amy. "I don' get you."

Amy sniffed. "Why is that?"

"You been through shit the pas' couple days." Jazz said.

Amy glanced at the silver Autobot, and sat up. "Yeah, I have."

"Why you gotta act so tough?" Jazz leaned on the side of the house, his head close to Amy expectantly.

Amy shrugged. "I was raised not to dwell on things, and the past few days _have_ hit me; several times in fact." She smiled slightly.

Jazz nodded. "uh-huh, I 'member dat."

Amy's smile grew a little. "Sorry," She let her eyes fall at Jazz's feet, and slowly dragged them up his body, looking at every wire, every chassis, every armor plating until her eyes were on his face again. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I got my own shit. I _don't_ need yours." Jazz said slowly, and clearly.

Amy nodded. "Okay." She folded her arms.

"Why'd you run away like dat?"

Amy shrugged. "I dunno. I've never been one for party planning."

Trigger ran down the side of the house, making puffing noises as it approached Jazz's feet. It looked up, and saw Amy sitting on the windowsill. It fluttered up to the window, but going up was much more effort than going down. Trigger huffed, and puffed, and started to fall. It reached out its chord arms, and hung on the window sill for a moment before the pulley engaged, and it clicked its way to the edge of the windowsill where it rolled under Amy's knees, and dropped on the floor with a thunk.

"Y'know, you're gonna make yourself loopy doing that." Amy sighed. "Dropping all the time; I oughta get you a helmet."

Jazz chuckled. "Somehow, ah don' think that would do nothin'."

Amy shrugged, and sighed.

The pair sat in silence for a moment as Trigger rolled its way back to the round table to have another go at scrabble with the ld French fry. _This_ time it had a plan to keep the fry from cheating, but then again it could only be said that Trigger was bored out of its eye to play games with a French fry.

Jazz nudged Amy gently with his elbow.

Amy would normally do something outrageously melodramatic, but instead she just let him push her a little, her eyes fixated on the horizon.

"Was' crackin in that lil' head ah yours?" Jazz murmured.

Amy shrugged. "So much has changed this month. Mom died," she looked at Jazz. "I met a group of giant robots," She sighed. "Almost got killed by a police car."

Trigger beeped.

"Twice." Amy reiterated. Trigger abandoned the game, having the attention span of a gnat, and fluttered over to Amy.

"Yeh, but shit happens." Jazz shrugged.

"I guess." Amy sighed. "But just two days ago everything was so blissfully normal. We had plans to go to the beach on my birthday."

"Yo _what_ day?" Jazz's visor slid up, he squinted against the sun, and the visor slid down again.

Amy giggled. "My birthday." She said again. "But it doesn't matter. I have better things to think about than turning eighteen."

"Oh yeah?" Sarah peeked in.

"Hey Sarah." Amy smiled. "Sorry about just taking off like that."

"It's okay. I shut off the grill; we should wait for Will to get back anyway." Sarah walked over, and sat on the bed, facing Amy. "so, your birthday, is it?"

Amy sighed. "I was hoping no one would find out."

"Th' hell is so important about dis birthday thing?" Jazz folded his arms.

"It's the day of my birth. I don't know why humans celebrate it, but I get presents...usually." Amy explained, shrugging.

Jazz was thoroughly confused, but he liked the present idea. "Dats coo'."

"What's even cooler is us three girls are going to lunch." Sarah smiled.

Amy sighed. "You really don't have to."

"Yes I do!" Sarah exclaimed indignantly. "What kind of hostess would I be if I didn't treat you on your birthday?" she winked. "Come on," Sarah clapped her hands, and stood. "There's this restaurant in town with the best barbeque sandwiches you've ever had, and it has outdoor seating, so we can enjoy this nice weather." She paused in the doorway. "So, put on your best, and we'll head out."

Amy nodded. She walked over to the suitcase sitting on her bed, and pulled out the silver dress with the black ribbon around the middle. She started to take off her shirt, and turned.

Jazz looked away quickly. Amy sidled over to the window, and closed it then continued to change. She dug for a nice black leather jacket she had, made slightly thinner than conventional leather jackets, and had a silver music note embroidered on the back with the caption "all that jazz" underneath it.

Trigger tied the black sash tightly with triumphant squeak. Amy pulled on the jacket, and ran her newly bought brush over her short black hair. It stuck out incessantly save for her bangs, which curled slightly over her face.

Trigger hovered, and pulled a silver hair ribbon out of the pocket of Amy's purse, and wrapped it around her head, tying it in a small knot at the back of her neck.

Amy turned. "So? Am I in my best?" she asked, spreading her arms wide.

Trigger clapped its little frayed hands.

"Oh, Trigger," Amy took one of its little arms in her hand, letting him rest in her opposite palm. "Look what's happened to your little arms. She pouted. I hope you're not in any pain. I bet Ratchet can fix that."

Trigger sighed, and fluttered its head flaps.

Amy smiled. "Maybe a trip to the city will cheer you up. Haven't been to Mission City in a while, have we?" She picked up her purse, and perched Trigger on her shoulder. Trigger withdrew its arms, and beeped happily.

Amy pulled on her favorite pair of black boots that had belonged to her dad, and clashed with everything she owned, and ran down the stairs, and out the door.

Trigger mewled, and sidled down Amy's arm as they walked down the street from the parking lot. It pawed at Amy's purse until it opened the outside pocket, and slipped inside. The purse bulged noticeably, and fell slightly as Trigger sighed, and shifted sadly.

"Aw, c'mon Trigger," Amy peered into her purse. "Don't you want to see the buildings and people?"

"What's wrong with it?" Sarah asked, pushing Annabelle in her stroller. The infant was bright-eyed, and looking around at the city with interest.

Trigger beeped sadly.

"He's embarrassed because people keep staring at him weird." Amy sighed.

"It gets embarrassed?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

Amy nodded. "Yes. Frequently. It like children, but most people are afraid of Trigger; can't imagine why though."

Sarah cleared her throat. "It could be because it's a giant eyeball."

Trigger wailed.

"Of course they want to see you. People love you." Amy said, hopefully helpful.

Trigger made an _uh uh_ noise.

"Remember the super market lady?" Amy smiled.

Trigger peeked out of the pocket, and hummed.

"She liked you, and the fast food workers thought you were cool. I know people here will like you." Amy's smile grew.

Trigger's pupil grew wider, and a picture of Jazz appeared on the screen.

Amy blushed slightly. "Of course Jazz likes you." She smiled.

Trigger grumbled.

"He's not here because he doesn't eat. Besides, who wants to wait around for us to finish?" She shrugged.

Trigger twittered, and cooed.

"I know you do, but manage to entertain yourself." Amy sighed, and gave up encouraging a lost cause.

Trigger poked its head out, and watched the people and traffic go by. It saw Bumblebee sitting outside the restaurant they were going to, in vehicle mode, and twittered happily as Amy walked by into the café. Bumblebee sent back a response message in Cybertronian, equally as happy to see the little robot out and about.

"How many?" The seating hostess asked.

"Three." Sarah smiled.

"This way please."

They followed the woman out the back door of the restaurant to the outdoor seating area.

"Amy!" Mikaela called from across the restaurant. Sam sat across from her.

"Hi." Amy said softly, and waved slightly.

"Oh, that's Sam." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah." Amy nodded, and sat down.

Sarah busied herself getting Annabelle into the high chair. "You can go over, and say hi if you want." She smiled.

"Nah." Amy shook her head. "I don't know them that well."

Trigger tumbled out of Amy's purse, and onto the glass-top table. It quickly ran to hide itself, and crouched behind the salt and pepper shakers, and peered between them at Mikaela and Sam. It zoomed in its visuals, and watched the pair with growing interest. It raised is head flaps, which acted also acted as sound amplifiers, and pointed the flat end at the couple.

"_I was wondering where she'd been." Mikaela sighed. "She hasn't answered any of my calls."_

_"Don't worry about her, she's fine." Sam said, picking at some fries on his plate. "Staying with Lennoxs I guess." The boy shrugged, and took a bite of pizza._

_Mikaela nodded. "Yeah, she's okay, I guess, but I wish she would at least return my calls."_

_"Stop stressing, maybe she just doesn't like us." Sam said, a little put out._

Trigger made an "aww" noise.

_"I mean I would feel better if she called, or came out with us once in a while." Mikaela sighed._

_"Well, you can't do anything about that." Sam shrugged. "But if it really bothers you, just go ask her about it."_

Trigger looked at Amy, and sighed. It wanted Amy to be happy, too, and at this rate she would push away the whole world, and be left all alone again. It looked back at the pair across the way, and was met with Mikaela's stomach getting closer to the table. It wailed, and fell backwards, its head flaps closing.

"Trigger." Amy started.

"Mikaela, hi!" Sarah beamed, sitting down.

"Hi Mrs. Lennox. How's your husband?" Mikaela smiled.

"He's fine. Away for the week in England." Sarah sighed. "But that's what it's like. He has three months of leave coming up soon, though, so we're going to take a vacation." She smiled.

"Cool, any idea where?" Mikaela asked.

"Mm, maybe the beach." Sarah shrugged thoughtfully.

"That's cool." Mikaela nodded then turned to Amy, who tried to look very interested in the menu. "How are you, Amy?"

Amy looked up slowly, one cheek puffed out. "Oh, hey Mikaela. I'm fine, thanks." She tried to smile.

Mikaela nodded. "I called a few times. Missed you at the movies yesterday."

"Movies? I haven't checked my phone." Amy lied, and looked back at the menu. In fact she had heard her phone ring the day before, and had ignored it entirely. "So, was that Bumblebee I saw parked out there?" She beamed, changing the subject.

Mikaela nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, he um," she paused, a little putout at the subject change. "He gave us a ride here, but y'know I thought he would have gone, or something." She shrugged.

Amy nodded again. She felt awkward talking to Mikaela, if it wasn't already obvious to anyone within a ten-foot radius. She shifted her legs, and whistled a bit then looked back up.

"Well, I don't' want to interrupt your evening, so call me sometime, okay?" Mikaela smiled again.

_I wonder if her face gets stuck like that_. Amy wondered. "sure." She said distractedly.

Trigger trotted over to Amy, and jumped onto her arm. It grabbed her jacket, and clung like a parrot.

"Bumblebee was asking about you." Mikaela said quickly. "He's kinda worried about you, y'know what with what has happened this week."

Amy looked up at Mikaela, relaxing. "Yeah? Well, tell him I'm okay."

"We're all worried about you, Amy." Mikaela added then walked back to her table.

"Come on." Sam walked past her.

"Wait, Sam!" Mikaela grabbed her jacket and purse, and caught up to Sam. "Hey, what about the check?"

"I already paid it!" Sam called.

"Well, Sarah turned to Amy. "That was intense. Do you not like Mikaela?" She asked.

Amy shrugged. "The jury's still out on that." She said, looking at the appetizers. "Ooh! Let's split a quish!" she beamed.

"That was so good, I'm totally stuffed!" Amy hugged her middle. Trigger was buried in her purse once again, peering out at the people walking by.

"Yeah, we ate so much, but look at the left overs!" Sarah beamed at Annabelle. "Daddy's gonna be so surprised."

Ironhide idled at the curb, half in stasis from sheer boredom.

"Okay, time to go home." Sarah cooed, picking up a very awake Annabelle.

"I think I'll walk around for a while." Amy snapped her fingers absently.

"Okay." Sarah glanced over her shoulder. "I have to get Anna home. She'll start fussing soon if I don't." She smiled.

Amy nodded. "That's cool. "See ya later, Ironhide." She waved.

"Take care, kid!" Ironhide called. Surprisingly enough, not one person noticed when the formless voice had called out to the teenage girl.

Amy crossed the street, her hands clutching the strap of her purse as her mind was occupied with thoughts of her mother, the autobots, Sam, Mikaela, Trigger, and most of all Jazz.

Amy's thoughts settled on her conversation with Mikaela at the restaurant. She took out her cell phone, and sighed. _I guess I could call once in a while._ She hopped across the zebra crossing absently, the music of the green signal still droning along. She had time.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted from the sidewalk.

A police car sped toward Amy, intent on hitting her, a spastic silver robot giggling madly in the passenger seat.

A silver Pontiac solstice rammed the police car from the right side, sending both cars careening into the medium on the sidewalk as pedestrians and other drivers swerved and ran out of the way.

Amy sat in the middle of the crosswalk stupified, trigger gripping her arm like a vice, it's pupil enormous, and its whole body shaking. Her cell phone had slid a few feet away. Amy quickly gathered herself, and stood up shakily.

A dark yellow Camaro weaved through the wreck, and over to Amy. Sam and Mikaela got out, and ran over to Amy.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked breathlessly. "We saw Ironhide back there, and the cop car."

"Then Jazz sped-" Sam started.

"JAZZ!" Amy ran toward the silver car. As she neared, the police car transformed into Barricade, and threw the Pontiac off of him. Jazz transformed in mid-air, and landed on the adjacent street in robot mode. Amy gasped. "Jazz!" She turned to run to the silver autobot, but was picked up in a sharp, vice grip.

"_WHERE IS THE KEY?"_ Barricade roared, holding Amy up. He so loathed touching the disgusting fleshling, but he could not allow it to escape with the key.

"Key?" Amy gasped. "The key, the key, what key?" Amy stammered, trying to push out of Barricade's grasp.

"_GIVE ME THE KEY TO THE MATRIX_!" Barricade roared.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Amy screamed back.

Barricade dropped her to the ground, and held up a buzz-saw like weapon on his left arm. A blast hit Barricade in the chest, sending the Decepticon careening into the building behind it.

"AMY, GET UP!" Jazz shouted.

Amy grabbed Trigger from where it had fallen next to her, and ran as fast as she could over to where Jazz and Bumblebee were crouched in defense behind Jazz's shield.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Mikaela asked, hugging Amy.

"No, I'm not okay! I was almost crushed by a delusional robot, what makes you think I would be _okay_?" Amy shrieked.

"She's fine." Jazz growled, shooting at Frenzy as the little robot attempted to make it's way over. The shots sent it scurrying back to Barricade as the Decepticon police car stood upright.

"Fire more plasma rounds!" Bumblebee instructed, firing the cannon on his right arm.

"I'm all out, that was my last one!" Jazz exclaimed firing normal rounds at the oncoming Decepticon. Each hit caused Barricade to stop, and step back a little.

"Get the children out of here!" Jazz instructed.

"But-"Bumblebee started to protest.

"Children?!" Amy huffed indignantly.

"That's an _order_, Autobot!" Jazz growled. "I'll hold him off!" Jazz ran out toward Barricade, and tackled the larger transformer to the ground, causing the ground to shake violently.

Bumblebee reluctantly transformed back into a Camaro. Sam bolted to the driver's seat.

"Amy, come on!" Mikaela grabbed Amy's arm.

Amy was so fixated on the battle that she didn't notice when Mikaela and Trigger pulled her toward Bumblebee, and threw her into the passenger seat as Mikaela climbed in behind her. With Amy half on Mikaela's lap, Bumblebee sped away, tires squealing.

The little voice in the back of Amy's head sighed. _Why is it I'm always being thrown around_?

"I'll get you yet!" Barricade roared, and made to go after the Camaro, but Jazz clotheslined him, sending the Decepticon to the ground in a surprised rage.

"Didn't see that comin', didja mutha fu-" Jazz's triumphant rant was interrupted as Barricade attempted to slash at him with the same buzzsaw-like weapon he had intended on pureeing Amy with.

"Bumblebee, go back! We can't just leave him!" Amy shouted as the Camaro sped down a back street through an empty construction site.

"He'll be fine," Mikaela exclaimed. "He can handle himself, Jazz is an excellent fighter, I've seen it, but we have to get out of here!"

"He saved my life several times! He's been fighting for me since day one! It's my turn to fight for _him_! I owe him." Amy growled.

"_Lieutenant Jazz does not require our interference, we will only be in his way!_" Bumblebee interrupted.

"That police car is gonna _kill_ him, and I will not let that happen, so you turn around, or I will do something I _really_ don't wanna do!" Amy shouted.

Bumblebee stayed silent, knowing there was nothing on Earth the human girl could do to stop him from getting the three teenagers to safety.

"I hope Autobots can't go deaf." Amy plugged her ears.

A high-pitched, ear-piercing shriek emanated from Trigger as it vibrated on the dashboard.

Mikaela and Sam plugged their ears.

"Make it stop!" Mikaela shouted.

"TURN AROUND!" Amy shouted over the shrieking.

Bumblebee didn't need to be told twice. The Camaro performed a tight, dangerous 180, and stopped only momentarily before speeding back in the opposite direction.

Trigger stopped keening.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sam shouted.

"I need a toothpick." Amy said, ignoring Sam's shouting.

Barricade threw Jazz to the ground, and stabbed at him with the buzzsaw. Jazz rolled, the saw clipping his right side painfully. He stood up, and fired on Barricade, but he was slowing down, and the Decepticon could see it. Barricade grabbed the back of Jazz's neck as the silver Autobot attempted to escape, and pulled him back, thrusting the buzzsaw through Jazz's right side.

The silver Autobot cried out. Barricade let the saw slice out through his right side, and threw the Autobot into the wall of a shopping mall.

Jazz moaned, and tried to get up, but his right side sparked, metal grinding against metal, and sending pain up through his equivalent of Autobot nerves. Clear liquid oozed from a few severed tubes, and Jazz held his hand over his side, hoping to slow the fluids.

Barricade smirked, the buzz saw spinning threateningly as he walked toward him. "You are small," He growled. "And you are weak. You cannot protect the key to the Matrix. You have failed."

Jazz's side continued to spit sparks as he tried to move.

"HEY UGLY!" Amy shouted.

Barricade turned, only so patient with this human _thing_.

Amy held Trigger, a toothpick poised at the slat in its back.

"Mmm?" Barricade glared at the flesh pod standing before him.

"You have failed." Amy glared, and shoved the toothpick into Trigger's slat.

Trigger hiccupped a few times in Amy's hand then sneezed, sending a blue ball into Barricade's head.

Barricade stumbled to the side, and twitched on the ground.

"He's not gonna be down forever." Amy let trigger go as the small round robot fluttered around dizzily. She ran over to Jazz, and climbed up onto his leg, her head coming up to his shoulder. "You're hurt." She said needlessly.

"It's nuthin'." Jazz held his side tighter, the pain telling him it was _not_ nothing, and he needed a medic, so why did this girl make him want to assure her all the time? It wasn't like him to lie about an injury; especially one as potentially fatal as the veritable hole in his side.

Bumblebee picked Amy off of Jazz's leg, and set her on the ground. He helped Jazz to his feet silently, and helped the silver Autobot get clear of the human shopping area.

Amy ignored the people yelling, and sirens wailing, and followed after the two Autobots with Sam and Mikaela.

The two Autobots settled in a desert area several miles outside the city. Amy perched on Jazz's arm, and leaned against his chest, tears dripping from her eyes.

Bumblebee examined Trigger, but every poke, and prod seemed to make the small robot laugh, and kick hysterically.

Sam and Mikaela sat at Bumblebee's feet, having their own little discussion.

"What'd I tell you 'bout that?" Jazz mumbled, looking down at his wound.

"About what?" Amy sniffed, her voice unhindered by her tears.

"That thing when you leak." Jazz grumbled. Amy's optics leaked a lot when she was around him. "You should get that fixed."

"I'm not leaking, I'm crying," Amy sniffed again. "Stupid." She wiped her eyes, and turned to slide off of Jazz's arm. She stood on his leg, and was about to jump down to the ground when Jazz grabbed her, and held her up to his face.

"Crying?" The silver bot asked.

Amy frowned.

Jazz turned his hand palm up, and Amy settled on it.

"Why you cryin'?" Jazz frowned.

"Because I'm sad." Amy pulled a handkerchief out of her purse, and blew her nose.

"Why so sad?" One eye widened, suggesting raising an eyebrow.

"I was worried about you." Amy hiccupped her sobs starting to win over.

"I can take care of myself." Jazz assured her.

Amy started to cry harder.

Bumblebee listened, but pretended he was engulfed in tinkering with Trigger. He could hear it coming, the human was too attached to Jazz, and he knew the Autobot lieutenant was the same.

"That's not the point." Amy sobbed.

Jazz was confused now. What other point was there? Jazz assumed Amy was worried because she assumed Jazz could not defend himself properly.

"I'm fine." Jazz lied again. What was wrong with him? He never lied before, especially about a wound a serious as the one he was keeping from leaking all over.

"You're not fine! You're bleeding, and you have a big hole in your side!" Amy pounded one fist against the Autobot's chest.

"It's nothin'." That nothing is his side was going to leak until he was offline if he did not get any medical attention soon.

"It is _not_ nothing!" Amy hiccupped again. "You're so stupid." She held the handkerchief to her mouth.

Jazz frowned. "Why you gotta be hatin'?"

"I'm not!" Amy sobbed. "I don't hate you!" She hit his chest again, her fist shaking. She hiccupped, and sobbed.

"Then why are you still crying?" Jazz annunciated, frustrated. Humans were so hard to understand. How could she cry, and be worried at the same time? Why was she hitting him when she was not the slightest bit angry at him? What was wrong with her? Jazz started to think maybe Amy was malfunctioning. Was her head injured? "Amy!" Jazz exclaimed, the only thing he could think to say in his frustration.

"Because I lo-aaah-" Amy stopped herself.

Jazz's eyes widened. "You what?"

"I love you!" Amy exclaimed, flustered now. She looked Jazz straight in the eyes, her lips trembling as she tried not to sob. "I'm crying because I'm relieved you're okay." Amy's voice cracked.

Jazz started. She loved him. she really did. That day at the base, he was right; Amy was in love with him.

Jazz smiled. "Y'still sorry you kissed me?" He chuckled then winced; sharp pain shooting up his side.

Amy shook her head. "I was never sorry, I was just teasing you."

"Yeh, we gotta talk 'bout," He winced. "Yo teasin' me."

Amy shrugged. "I'm a girl, I'm complicated, so deal with it." She winked.

Jazz shook his head. "Yeh whatever."

Amy turned, and jumped off of Jazz's leg.

"What now?" Jazz called, the pain worse the louder he tried to speak.

"I'm a girl!" Amy waved, and ran over to Bumblebee as Ironhide's rumbling engine could be heard.

Bumblebee lifted Amy up into his hand. Amy looked at Jazz, batting her eyelashes then looked up at Bumblebee. Amy started to cry a little. _Please_. She prayed_. Please don't take him. Not now, not after it's all been placed on the table._ She looked back at Jazz as he managed to climb into the bed of the truck. Amy tried to calm down, knowing Jazz would get medical attention soon, but she couldn't bring the tears to stop falling. Her sobs had subsided, but even as she rode in Irohide's cab, Jazz sitting in the bed of the truck, she bit her nails as her tears fell silently down her cheeks.

As much as Ironhide felt compelled to ask what had happened to upset the human girl, he didn't need to. The tense silence between Jazz and Amy spoke volumes. The black Autobot got the whole story form Bumblebee after arriving back at the base. Sam and Mikaela listened in, but Amy wasn't present to fill in a few missing details about the argument, and the long-suffering silence that had surrounded Ironhide on the drive back.

Amy sat in a room with a two-mirror looking into OR as Ratchet worked on Jazz's wound. There were several screens in the OR, one depicting an enlarged 3-D image of Jazz's wound, and the repairs Ratchet was making, another had a pulsing blue sphere on it, and as interesting as the screens were, and as much as Amy would have liked to sit and have Ratchet explain all of them to her, there was only one being in the room she wanted to talk to.

Jazz shifted, and glanced at the two-way mirror. He didn't have to see the human girl to know she was looking at him. Human females sure had a funny way of showing how they feel about you.

"Stop moving, will you?" Ratchet sighed. "Your disrupted systems don't mend well when you insist on fidgeting."

"My bad." Jazz murmured, and turned his head away from Ratchet.

"You're in a surprisingly good mood for one who is in surgery for the second time today." Ratchet said pointedly.

"She said she loves me, Ratch." Jazz smiled, looking up at the overhead lights.

"Oh well, it had to happen eventually." Ratchet teased.

Jazz nodded. "Yeh-Wait, wassat suppose to mean?" he turned his head, and looked at the concentrating medical bot.

"Nothing." Ratchet's sautering tool hit a cluster of torn sensors, and made Jazz twitch, and cry out."Sorry."

"Hey, watch where you're pointin' that thing!" Jazz shouted.

Behind the two-way mirror, Amy winced, but managed a small chuckle. "He's gonna be fine, isn't he?" She looked at the small round robot. "Still, this is kinda my fault, Trigger." She sighed deeply. "He was trying to protect me, and look what happened." She growled. "If I ever get my hands on that stupid police car, I'm gonna wring his fat, metal neck.

Trigger gasped, and warbled something.

Amy thrust the tiny robot away from her. "Of course I can't really do that!" She frowned. "Because Decepticons don't like humans anyway, do they?" She leaned her forehead on the glass

"No." Bumblebee said, walking into the waiting room.

"Ah," Amy turned. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Decepticons see humans as inferior." Bumblebee stated.

"And Autobots-" Amy let the sentence hang in the air.

"Autobots see humans as equals." The yellow Autobot stood behind Amy.

"But they still feel the need to lie to them." Amy looked up at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee started. "I didn't-Autobots-"

"Not you, Bee, calm down." Amy perched on a bleacher-like seat. "I meant him." she said, pointing at the glass.

Bumblebee sat down next to Amy, and looked into the OR. "Ratchet? He wouldn't."

"Are you coy on purpose, or do you actually not know who I'm talking about?" Amy looked up at Bumblebee, her arms resting on her legs.

Bumblebee shook his head. "No, I'm not coy. I was only trying to lighten the mood."

Amy raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth to say something then paused. "Oh." She smiled slightly. "I see. Trying to get me to think about something else."

Bumblebee nodded.

Amy looked up. "What happened to Sam and Mikaela?" She asked.

Bumblebee gave a little, martyred sigh. "They're together, _discussing_ something, if you catch my drift."

Amy nodded. "I do, actually. For once. Y'know I'm not really quick on the uptake on most things, but _discussions_ are a no-brainer."

Bumblebee lowered his head. "I see. I guess I am not as perceptive as you."

"I'll explain it when you're older." Amy grinned teasingly, knowing Bumblebee was probably well older than her, or even her grandmother for that matter, but she had been wrong before.

Once again, Amy sat in silence with an Autobot, staring off at the OR, not as distraught as before. She couldn't blame herself because she knew Jazz would have something snide to say about it.

Trigger popped up in front of the pair, sensing the growing silence. It pulled out a skinny, deflated white balloon.

"Where on Earth did you get _that_?" Amy raised an eyebrow, watching the little black eyeball.

Trigger made a small "o" with the ends of each of its arms, and made a heaving noise. The balloon failed to inflate. After two tries, and melodramatic panting, it straightened up, sounding a calvary fanfare. The end of one arm expanded, and it attached to the opening on the balloon. A sound very much like a vaccum came from inside Trigger.

Amy and Bumblebee exchanged a fearful glance, and shrank away slightly, Bumblebee holding Amy's shoulders.

The white balloon started to inflate. After the balloon inflated fully, Trigger proceeded to bend and twist the thing at lightening fast speed.

Amy half hid behind Bumblebee's arm, and winced as Trigger's arms moved so fast, both Amy and Bumblebee expected the balloon to burst.

The balloon did not pop. Trigger held up the balloon with a triumphant, squeaky "ta-da".

"Huh?" Amy raised an eyebrow at the creation.

Trigger growled, pulled out a black magic marker, and scribbled on the face. It held out the creation again with another triumphant, squeaky "ta-da".

"Ohh!" Amy cooed. "You made Jazz. I didn't think that was physically possible with one of those balloons!" She beamed.

Trigger gave it to Amy, and clapped its little hands.

Bumblebee examined it. "It does have a certain likeness to the lieutenant." The yellow autobot leaned over, and peered at the strange creation.

Amy laughed. "You've gotten creative." She said.

Trigger bowed, and fell to the floor with a surprised squeak.

The sudden presence of music led Amy and Bumblebee's eyes to the OR.

Jazz's radio was playing, and Ratchet was gone. Jazz still had a visible wound, though.

"His primary systems have been repaired." Bumblebee smiled, and lifted Amy into his hand. "I believe we can go in, if you like, or I can take you back to the Lennox's house."

"Of course I want to go see Jazz! I gotta show him _this_!" Amy held the balloon up to Bumblebee's face.

Bumblebee chuckled. "I wonder what he'll say."

>

>>

>

OMGAWD! I have Ficart! It's not posted yet, but keep an eye for it in the next few days at under the name Zexion666.


	8. Part 8

YAAAY! My writer's block is OVER! I'm a happy bunny, but now my scanner is broken, and I can't scan my ficart. Oh well, gives me a chance to draw more. I'm really tired, and on cough meds, so here's part 8 enjoy!

>

>>

ALL THAT JAZZ PART 8

Jazz had nothing to say about the tiny white balloon-Jazz. He stared at it as Trigger flitted around holding it lovingly.

"The small one is creative." Ironhide commented, walking into the infirmary behind Optimus.

Trigger twittered happily, and danced around with the Jazz balloon in the grasp of its little wiry arms.

"Looks like you have a fan, lieutenant." Ratchet mused.

"Indeed. I guess you must have done something good to deserve that kind of praise." Optimus chuckled.

Jazz looked away, his visor sliding down in embarrassment.

"In any case, Amy, did your search of the house bring up anything?" Optimus turned to the girl.

Amy pushed her hands into her pockets, and pulled out the empty linings. "We were distracted, so I actually didn't get any time to look."

"We was arguin'" Jazz said guiltily. "Mebbe you was right to take tiny away."

"I see." Optimus sighed. "I'm very disappointed in you both."

"I'm sorry." Amy's heart sank guiltily. What if those Decepticons had gone back and found it? What if they were all doomed?

Trigger gasped, and landed on Jazz's leg, its head flaps still open. It rummaged around with its little arms, and pulled out all manner of knick-knacks.

From the right side it pulled out a rusted paper clip in the shape of a heart, a fake diamond ring, a shiny new penny, a small tin of lip gloss with a happy face on it, a deflated pink balloon, a blue peanut M&M, a phone charm with three Jack Skellington heads on it.

"Th' hell you get all that shit?" Jazz's visor raised, and he stared at the assorment of tiny items Trigger had dropped onto his leg.

Trigger stomped its little feet.

"Watch the paint, Tiny!" Jazz growled.

Trigger sighed the squeaked, as if remembering something. It reached under the left flap, and pulled out its prize from the house dig with a triumphant "ta-da"

Amy glanced over, her thoughts still a bit muddled, and gasped. "OH MY GOD!" She grabbed the silver coin Trigger held.

Trigger clapped, and squeaked gleefully.

Amy was almost brought to tears at the sight of the coin. "Dad." She murmured.

"Wassat?" Jazz asked.

"My dad," Amy sniffed. "I mean, my dad had a collection of old coins from Europe. This is an old English quarter from the 1800's. It was my favorite. I'd always look at it when I missed him; it reminded me that he'd be home soon."

Trigger dug deeper into it left compartment, straining, and sparking a little. It pulled, and tugged, and groaned, and finally dislodged something from inside its head. The glowing object flew up, and bounced off of Bumblebee's hand. The object bounced to the floor, and slid a few feet up to Ratchet's foot.

Ratchet bent down, and picked up the tiny glowing. "Optimus!" He held it out to the Autobot leader.

Optimus took it. He looked up.

"What is it?" Amy stood on tiptoe to see although it didn't increase her height in any way.

"They key." Ironhide said, looking at the girl from Optimus's hand.

Optimus crouched down, and held it out to Amy. Amy picked it up, and looked at with a raised eyebrow.

"It's small than I thought it would be." She said, tapping it on her opposite hand.

"That is only half of it." Optimus replied.

Amy visibly flinched. She looked up slowly, and blinked. "Half? As in, not all here, half?"

Optimus nodded. "The other half has either been shattered, or is being held in another location."

Amy stared at the small square. "Well," she sighed, unenthusiastic. "This is going to be a trip."

"Ooh!" Mikaela walked up next to Amy. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the square in Amy's hand.

Amy groaned.

"Doesn't matter, geez-OH!" Mikaela gasped. "Tomorrow's Monday, you need a ride to school?"

Amy blinked. "School?"

"Yeah, learn, and get some knowledge." Mikaela tried to look enthused, but failed miserably.

Amy gave a completely anything but innocent look. "Of what speaketh thou?"

"I speaketh of school-eth, and Sam and I are going to pick-eth you up-eth tomorrow!...-eth."

Amy scrunched up her nose like she was going to complain then shrugged, and sighed. "If you must."

Mikaela beamed. "Great!"

"Heh," Amy gulped. "Great."

It felt like forever since Amy had been back to the Lennox's house. Between dinner, almost being hit by a police car, and then rescuing Jazz from the same police car, she actually missed her temporary home.

"Amy!" Sarah ran up to Amy, and hugged her. "Oh my god, where have you _been_?" She held Amy's face, and turned it every which way as she examined her.

Amy sighed. "I'm fine, Mrs. Lennox."

Sarah frowned. "That's _not_ what I asked you. _Where. Have. You. Been?_" She demanded.

Amy didn't know what to say. She stared at Sarah, suddenly overcome with guilt at the look in the woman's blue eyes. She looked down at the floor.

"Don't look away from me, answer me!" Sarah shouted, her voice shrill from crying. "I called _Will_! I had no idea where you were, I thought something had happened to you! Where were you? Why didn't you call?

"I was under four miles of concrete. No cell reception." Amy said.

"Are there no land lines in Hoover Dam?" Sarah folded her arms.

One of Amy's eyebrows twitched. "It used to be a base for a classified above top secret organization, and now it's a base for five giant robots from another planet." She said matter-of-factly.

Sarah was still frowning. "So in all the time you were hanging around the base, you didn't think to go _above_ ground to call, and at least tell me you were all right?"

"I was in the base for about an hour." Amy said.

"And the rest of the time? Were you line-dancing with them?" Sarah exclaimed.

Amy was still struck speechless as she looked up at a distraught Mrs. Lennox. She swallowed then shrugged, defeated by Sarah's stare. "A black and white robot police car attacked me, and tried to take Trigger, so Sam's Camaro tried to get us away, but I didn't want to leave my Solstice behind. I made them go back, well, Trigger did by shrieking at a frequency only Bumblebee could hear, but it would give a human a real headache. We went back, and Jazz was in bad shape, like gash in his side bad, and bleeding, but not blood because it's different with robots. Anyway," She sighed. "I used a toothpick to make Trigger sneeze out a blue energy ball that knocked Barricade out. Bumblebee helped Jazz to a safe distance outside the city, and we waited for Ironhide to come and pick us up then we went to the base so Ratchet could fix Jazz up, and I stayed until I was sure Jazz was alright."

It was Sarah's turn to stare speechlessly. She gave a little sigh, and blinked slowly.

A short silence ensued.

"A-are you...all...right?" Sarah asked slowly.

Amy nodded slightly.

"Good." Sarah looked thoughtful. She turned to leave the kitchen then turned back. "You got a package in the mail."

Amy glanced a brown paper package wrapped in string sitting on the kitchen counter. " 'kay." She picked at her lip.

Trigger pulled itself onto the counter, and hobbled over to the package. It inspected the paper, and hovered onto the top of the rectangular box.

Amy picked up the box, Trigger and all, and walked up the stairs to her room. She didn't bother opening it, but set it on top of the scrabble board, knocking the dried-out French fry to the floor. She kicked off her boots, and stripped down to her underwear then climbed into to bed feeling broken, dirty, battered, and a bit humbled by her day. She could feel the stopper on her emotions ready to pop out, and break down everything she had built against hysteria that any one person would have succumbed to _hours_ ago. She closed her eyes, and willed it away as she fell asleep, chanting to herself. _Not yet. Not yet._

A small chord arm slid up Amy's back, and looped around the exposed bra strap. Slowly, and carefully it lifted the strap up away from Amy's back. Trigger looked up at Mikaela.

Mikaela stood over Amy with her arms folded, and nodded.

Trigger released the strap with a resounding crack of skin.

"AAAAAAAAA-TRIGGER I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Amy screamed.

Downstairs, Sarah rushed to cover Annabelle's ears against the angry curses that followed Amy's initial waking up.

Will looked up from his cocopuffs, chuckled, and shook his head.

Mikaela scurried downstairs holding Trigger in her arms. She rushed around the counter, and out the back door. "She'sgonnakillme,gottago,BYE!"

Amy ran down the stairs two at a time. She wore her only Kingdom Hearts T-Shirt depicting the logo, and a pair of long black shorts with yellow stripes on them, her black belt with pyramid-shaped rivets on it in two rows, a Jack Skelligton belt buckle that looked like a saw blade, and carried her hand her usual black boots intended for cookie monster-socked feet.

Will leaned back in his chair, and watched the small round robot.

Amy hopped in the hall, pulling on her boots, and passed Will. She threw the screen door open, and paused. She saw the yellow camaro idling in the dirt driveway, Ironhide sat on the street outside, revving impatiently. Amy took a moment to whip her head around, and stared at the pajama-clad Captain Lennox sitting at the breakfast table.

Will gave a little wave.

Amy blinked. "I'm going to school now."

"School?" Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Amy said, still staring at Will. "Where we learn; get some knowledge." She slammed the back screen door behind her as she bolted across the dirt to the waiting pick-up truck. She would ride with Sam and Mikaela seeing as they came all this way, but Ironhide was already waiting, too, and decided she didn't want to get between a munitions expert, and his task.

"You are currently enrolled at Tranquility high school, are you not?" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah, I am. Unfortunately. Y'know, I forgot all about school until just last night when _somebody_ went and reminded me." Amy pretended to sulk.

"The education of human Earth children is top priority." Ironhide's heavy voice sounded almost paternal at his words, but Amy wasn't about to tell him, and possibly emasculate him in the process.

"Yup." Amy said; the smart response.

Tranquility high school was anything but, and the mess of students doing various teenage things as they waited none too excitedly for the bell. Paper airplanes flew across the grass, obvious cliques stood around gossiping about this or that.

Amy gulped. "I can't do this." She frowned.

Mikaela swung the door open. "Come on, this is gonna be great!" She beamed, nearly pulling Amy out of the cab to her death.

"Bye, Ironhide." Amy gave a little, martyred wave as she was dragged away by Mikaela, Sam walked on the brunette's opposite side.

As Amy turned around, her eyes scanned Bumblebee parked in a luckily close space by the entrance.

"I gotta get Bee to read the driver's manual. The way he drives just isn't-" Sam paused, and made a gesture with his hands as he thought.

"Safe?" Mikaela put in. "I mean, he's a good driver and all, but when he gets in a hurry, I have to count blessings, say my prayers, and hope I live to fulfill my dreams." She said, exasperated.

"Kosher." Sam said.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Are you Jewish?" she asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "That isn't the point."

"Whatever." Mikaela side, her hand a vice on Amy's.

Amy opened her mouth to say something when a small group of jocks on the side of the hall stared at the little trio walking down the hall.

"Meatheads." Amy commented.

"Hey Mikaela!" A blonde one, obviously the ringleader, called out. "Why not hang out with someone more worth your time than the little nerd freak?" He jeered.

"Don't look at them." Mikaela grumbled, and steered Amy into a classroom.

Amy looked around. "How do you know this is my class?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I looked it up." Mikaela said hurriedly, and climbed the middle row.

Amy watched her skeptically then followed, stomping a little. "Oh yea? Well maybe you can give me the website, so I can see my schedule." She grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Okay, so I had bumblebee hack the school computers, and get me your schedule." Mikaela hissed, so the teacher couldn't hear.

Amy nodded. "Had him?" He eyebrow raised higher.

"So I told him I'd cut his break lines in his sleep if he didn't get it, but he did." Mikaela shrugged it off.

"You _threatened_ my guardian?" Sam goggled Mikaela.

Amy snickered. "That's awesome." She took the seat behind Mikaela.

Students started filing in as the bell rang, and climbed up to their seats.

"Hey Kay, we still on for tonight?" A redhead passed, not stopping for an answer, or assuming it was yes, or both.

Mikaela sighed, and tapped her pencil on her open notebook.

Amy leaned forward in her seat. "Is it just me, or is that so totally _not_ her natural hair color." She teased.

Mikaela snorted. Her usual group of friends had become not-so-usual since she met Sam, and the Autobots, and hadn't been hanging out with them much because she wasn't aloud to talk to anyone about the Autobots as per Optimus's request with the explanation that the human race was not quite ready for their open existence yet. Mikaela agreed. She could point out fifteen people in this room alone who would scream and run, or try to hit the Autobots with something just because they were afraid of change.

"People, quiet." The teacher, a short balding man wearing thick glasses, and spoke with a slightly nasal voice stood at the front of the classroom. "We have a new student."

"You mean we have a new freak." The same red-head said in what she _thought_ was a quiet voice, but her voice actually carried all the way down to the teacher.

"Did Value Village have a sale from the eighties?" The girl next to her sneered. The class "ooed".

"People!" the teacher exclaimed.

Mikaela turned to say something, but Amy beat her to the punch.

"Actually it did, and you should _really_ check it because I'm sure your little sister would really like to get her dress back." Amy said in one breath.

Some people cheered, including Sam.

Mikaela let herself smile, and turned to face forward.

"Alright, time for class." The teacher said impatiently.

Amy smiled, and turned in her seat.

The two girls stared disgustedly at Amy as if she warts on her back.

"That was very cool by the way." Mikaela said later after they got lunch at the nearby Burger King. She sat on Bumblebee's hood, her feet on the bumper.

Amy looked at Mikaela, a French fry hanging out of her mouth. Trigger was making French fry bricks, and using ketchup to hold them together in a wall.

"That was wicked! I have never heard a comeback that fast!" Sam sat behind Mikaela, practically inhaling cheeseburger after cheeseburger.

"You shoulda seen it 'Bee." Mikaela chuckled, taking a bite of her salad.

Bumblebee chirped.

Amy giggled.

Trigger made little karate noises, and armless stances at the fry wall dripping with ketchup.

"_What_ is it _doing_?" Mikaela goggled the small eyeball robot.

"Hmm?" Amy looked at Trigger, chewing. "Mmm!" She swallowed, and nodded. "It's gonna-"

Trigger head-butted the wall with a small electronic _Eeee-ya!_

"WA HAA!" Mikaela whooped with laughter as she fell into a fit of giggles.

"-Attack it." Amy sighed.

"I love your robot." Sam said then chomped on yet another cheeseburger.

>

>>

>> 

So short! So tired! I'll make up for it in the next chapter! just need some down time before the hunt begins! Oh god! It's like looking for a needle-well something something smaller than a needle-in a haystack without knowing if you're in the right field! XO


	9. Part 9

So, I found out in my researches today that a Pontiac Solstice doesn't have a back seat. It's depressing, but true. So, I don't think I'll make any more references to the backseat. sobs I still love solstice's though. It's a beautiful thing, but not as beautiful as the 2009 Camaro I'm going to have. but anyway, here's part 9. HAPPINESS!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMER, OR ANY OTHER ALREADY COPYRIGHTED NAMES I PROBABLY WILL MENTION!...i keep forgetting to do this. I mean, it's in the whole agreement thing. sigh Whatever :P

>

>>

All That JAZZ Part 9!

Mikaela and Sam walked up the walk to the high school hand-in-hand.

"See ya later, 'Bee!" Mikaela called. Sam waved.

Amy stood next to Bumblebee holding Trigger in her arms. She sighed at tan building then turned to the yellow Camaro parked near the school. "Okay," She set the small eyeball in the open drivers window. "Stay with Bumblebee, and I'll see you after school." She frowned slightly.

Trigger twittered, and hopped onto Amy's arm.

"N-no no," Amy set Trigger on the seat. "Stay here."

Bumblebee rolled up the window.

Trigger stood on the arm rest in the door, and stared out the window at Amy. It whined softly at its friend's retreating form.

Amy disappeared into the building with Sam and Mikaela.

"WAAAAAAOOOOOOOH!" Trigger wailed, and bounced around the car wildly, rushing to the windows, kicking the car horn, hitting its head on the radio.

The seatbelt reached out, and wrapped around Trigger like a cocoon. The small round robot struggled, and squirmed in its confines.

"_Be still!_" The rearview mirror wave form shouted.

Trigger twittered in distress, and wiggled in an attempt to break free of the seatbelt assailant.

"_She is not abandoning you. It is called school; human children must attend to further their education._" The camaro explained.

Trigger made a breathless panting sound, and wiggled its feet. A large red "X" displayed on its screen.

"_I am sorry, Trigger, but you must stay here until 15-hundred hours._"

Trigger mewled.

_"It is not so long_." Bumblebee tried to assure the small robot.

Trigger continued to mewl.

"_Perhaps I should contact the lieutenant to watch after you._"

Jazz danced in his private quarters, rapping with the car radio blaring from somewhere inside him.

_Stop, drop, and roll_

_We got souls_

_Safe to pop off when we lock and load_

_So this how we get this done_

_You can check on the rep, yep, second to none_

_Check on the rep, second to none, yea_

_This how we get this done_

_You can check on the rep, second to none_

_Check on the rep, second to none, yea_

_This how we get this done_

_You can check on the rep, second to none_

Bumblebee sighed. "_The lieutenant is not responding._"

"_Yo, what up, Bumblebee_." Jazz's voice came over the radio.

"_I'm well, lieutenant, but Trigger is-how humans say-fussing_."

"_Amy not wit ya?_"

"_N-no, our human friends are in school right now, but Amy has left Trigger in my care._" Bumblebee's internal visual sensors scanned the bound robot. "_Unfortunately I was forced to restrain the unit._"

Jazz's response came slowly, he knew what Bumblebee was implying; take Trigger. "_So, you want me to pick 'em up after school?_"

Bumblebee sighed. "_I suppose that could work..._"

Trigger shrieked.

"_Come and take it, now, please, lieutenant, I can't stand the noise much longer!_" Bumblebee shouted desperately.

Jazz gave a martyred sigh.

Jazz arrived at the school by the last bell, and Bumblebee hurriedly let Trigger out of the car. The small robot fluttered over to the silver Solstice quite happily, and perched on the steering wheel.

The dark-skinned diver stared at Trigger. "You." His eye twitched.

"Hi!" Amy opened the passenger door, and leaned over the seat. She hugged the holographic driver, her arms staying around him for a moment. "When did you get here?" She beamed, sitting back.

Jazz blushed, wishing he had a visor to slide over his face. He settled for pushing his sunglasses farther up his nose instead.

"What?" Amy's brow wrinkled.

"Nuthin'." Jazz was suddenly very happy he'd come to relieve Bumblebee of watching Trigger.

"Hey Jazz!" Mikaela waved, trotting up to the car. "So, Amy are you still coming with us?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" Amy climbed out of the car. She turned in the open door. "I'm going shopping with Mikaela. Is there any way I can contact you later?" She asked.

Amy's cell phone rang. She pulled out the happily singing, and vibrating phone, and flipped open the sky blue clamshell. A number displayed along with "incoming call".

_**JZ#LIU519**_

Amy blinked. "Okay.'

"Thas' me." The deep voice said.

Amy nodded. "Cool, gibberish, I like it." She smiled.

Bumblebee chirped, and all three human teens' cell phones rang, and all showed the same screen upon answering.

_**BB#GEN217**_

"Wassis?" Sam murmured.

_-Sweet little Bumblebee-_ The Camaro's radio jingled. ­_–Call me, beep me , if you wanna reach me-_

Amy laughed. "Awesome! So yeah, I'll call you after we're done."

"Wait! Wachu talkin' 'bout?" Jazz shouted after the girl, but Amy failed to hear as she headed off with Mikaela and Sam.

Trigger stood on the dashboard, leaning its body against the windshield. It watched Amy climb into Bumblebee, and disappear. Usually when losing sight of Amy was involved, the small bulbous robot would panic, and throw itself around.

The yellow Camaro pulled away.

Trigger sighed, and hopped onto the seat.

"Hey, watch the leather." Jazz frowned. "I ain't likin' dis either, so don' think you the only one buggin'."

Trigger sighed again.

The Solstice pulled away from the school, and headed in the opposite direction than bumblebee, muttering unhappily about babysitting. He headed into Tranquility's main shopping district, and circle around the mall, watching for the yellow Camaro.

To anyone on the street, the solstice was just that, a tall, dark, and handsome man driving a solstice around looking for a parking spot.

Trigger pawed at the seat in its boredom.

"Don't be scratchin' the leatheh." Jazz warned, the engine revving. The car pulled up to the curb, and the engine shut off.

A brunette girl walked by towing a small child in a yellow pedal car. The child stared at Jazz with large, brilliant blue eyes, almost manic at the sight of either the slightly top-heavy eyeball bot, or the large black man.

Trigger growled, and shook a foot at Jazz.

"Th' hells wrong wichu?" Jazz shook his head. "You think you gonna bust _my_ ass"

Trigger growled some more, its chord arms coming out of its body. It balled the ends into fists, and bounced, ready to strike. The stance didn't last long, and Trigger jumped onto the steering wheel, and hugged it fondly.

The hologram sighed, and dissolved. Jazz settled, planning to wait by the curb for Amy until she arrived.

Trigger released the steering wheel, and dropped onto the driver's seat. It waddled to the passenger seat, and plopped down. It looked at the still waveform in the rearview mirror then at the latch on the door. It scooted slowly closer to the latch, glancing at the rearview mirror occasionally. It reached a foot out, and hooked it under the latch. It eye shifted to the mirror. No movement. It pulled gently back on the latch, and the door popped open. There was still no movement from the solstice, and Trigger assumed Jazz had gone into stasis.

Trigger pushed the door open, and jumped out onto the pavement gleefully. It ran across the black top, its feet making a _tink tink_ noise on the asphalt. It squealed happily, eager to see Amy, and fall asleep in her hood.

A group of teenagers entered the mall. That was a problem. People. Trigger liked people and all, but not all people liked Trigger. It looked around; a plan _had_ to be devised to get past the humans.

Amy scrutinized her reflection. The Inuyasha T-shirt, and blue pinstripe black denim skirt fit fine save for the skirt kept sliding down to an uncomfortable place on her hips.

"I need a belt!" Amy exclaimed over the head-pounding music of the punk clothing store.

"Huhm?" Mikaela poked her head out of the black velvet curtain of the changing room.

"Where are those studded belts you saw?" Amy asked, looked at the brunette's head.

"Um." Mikaela bit her lip. "Hold on a sec." she retreated behind the black curtain.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the shuffling coming from inside the changing room.

Mikaela emerged in denim high waters, and a blue halter top with faded white flowers on it.

"Why so blue?" Amy snickered.

"What?" Mikaela paused then looked down at her outfit. "Oh shit." She growled, but continued to the rack of studded belts.

Amy turned back to the mirror, and sighed. She had been shopping for nearly two hours now, and had replaced most of her clothes she'd lost.

"What color do you want?" Mikaela called, just barely audible over the bass of the speakers overhead.

Amy turned, befuddled. "Where are you?" She walked around a glass case of belly-button rings.

"Here!" A hand shot out in front of Amy as she turned, and almost smacked her cheek. "Oh, sorry." Mikaela's head and shoulder appeared. She grabbed Amy's arm, and pulled her around to a rock of closely hung belts of different shapes, sizes, studs, and colors. "Tada!" She spread her arms wide across the rack. "Deliberate, and I'll be right back." She hurried back to the changing room, picking up a red halter-top on the way.

Amy sighed, and shifted the belts around, finding each one different, and intriguing. After a few minutes of searching she found a white belt with bright green pyramid studs in her size, and gave a little nod.

"AMEEEE!" A blonde girl squealed. "OHHMIGAWD!"

Amy turned. "Oh my god." She stared wide-eyed at the blonde.

Trigger slipped into the main shopping pavilion disguised as an up-turned large soda, which wasn't a very good disguise at all considering it looked like a large paper sliding along the wall at a hurried pace.

"Look!" A little girl no more than five or six ran up to the cup, and picked it up. Nothing remained on the floor, and she frowned. "Stupid."

"Sweetie, put that down, it's dirty!" Her mother exclaimed.

The girl dropped it. "Ew."

Trigger's eye showed a spiral in it, and whimpered dizzily. It peeked out the bottom of the cup, and upon seeing no immediate threats, started off on its way.

A passing custodian watched the paper cup slide quickly along the wall, and shook his head. Mama always said "Never pick up cups that be movin' that fast."

"Oh, it's you it's you it's really you!" The blonde squeezed Amy, lifting her slightly off the floor.

"Can't...breathe..." Amy wheezed.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" The blonde giggled, and released Amy. She backed up a step, and rocked giddily on her heels.

Amy gasped for air, and stared at the girl. After she caught her breath she frowned. "Why are you trying to choke me to death, huh?" she growled.

"I know, I totally didn't mean to do that, but ohmigawd it's you!" The blonde beamed.

Amy sighed. "Yeah, it's me. How are you Lisa?" She said monotonously, and scratched her head.

"I'm good! GREAT! Ha ha!" Lisa giggled.

Mikaela walked up, and half-hid behind Amy in the same high-waters, and a white halter-top. "Why do I feel like I _know_ her?" She asked, damn near terrified of the happy blonde girl.

Amy gave a martyred sigh. "It's because you met Trigger," She wrung the white belt with green studs in her hands. "And Trigger met Lisa. Now, I don't know if Trigger picked up Lisa's personality on purpose, or if it's just...a contagious disease, but I was like that once upon a time."

Mikaela gawked. "I so can _not_ see you like _that_!" she stared in utter disbelief.

Amy shrugged. "Join the club."

"Amy, I just want to tell you I'm, like, so so sorry about what happened to Christine. My mom cried for so long when she found out, but not with actual tears since she just had botox done, and her face was all frozen, so she just kinda sat on the couch for a while with a smile on her face."

Amy and Mikaela both tilted their heads at the blonde girl, and the mental image of a woman crying with no tears, and a botox-induced smile on her face.

"GOD NO!" Amy shrieked at the thought.

A few people in the store paused, and looked at Amy then went about their business again.

Sam looked up from where he was listening to cds.

Lisa blinked, surprised, but quickly recoiled. "So are you, like, trying on clothes and stuff?" she grinned.

Amy looked at the belt she held in her hand, and the clothes she was wearing the looked at Lisa, and couldn't resist. "Nope. Just holdin' a belt."

Jazz started, his systems refreshed from his short recharge cycle. The interior sensors scanned, and found everything in perfect order. Except the door passenger door was ajar, and Trigger was gone. How he missed the door opening was a mystery, but now he had to find the annoying little robot before some little kid picked it up. Or worse, Decepticons.

As if on cue, Jazz detected three Decepticon signatures in the area.

-_Damn!-_ Jazz would have stomped a foot. -_Why this shit gotta happen to me_?- He scanned the area, and detected no unusual electronic signatures. The silver solstice pulled away from the curb, the dark-skinned driver materializing as Jazz sent out a transmission. -_Lieutenant Jazz. Quad Sector. Lil' eyeball got away from me. No visual contact. Repeat no visual contact with T3X119_.- Jazz scanned the surrounding area as he turned left down a street leading to the suburban area.

-_This is Command Center; repeat last transmission- _Optimus said over the radio comm.

"Transmission eighteen-hundred-thirty-seven hours. Amy's lil' pet got away from me. I ain't got 'im on scanners." Jazz said.

-_Standby, contacting nearby units_-

Jazz sighed, pulling up a steep hill into a suburban area. "No way did that little tyke get this far."

Ironhide was on the freeway heading toward the Lennox's home when he received the transmission, and made a not-so-legal U-turn. -_Ironhide in pursuit. I'll search the quad perimeter-_

_-Bumblebee responding. I am in the quad presently, and will expand my search to the streets. EMP scans are inconclusive.-_ The yellow Camaro pulled out of the parking lot. A blonde man in a black leather racing jacket materialized in the driver's seat.

-_No sign ah the lil' guy yet.-_ Jazz rumbled.

-_All units maintain search until T3X119 is retrieved. Ratchet and I are on our way to assist with the search.-_ Optimus assured his men.

Hidden in an alley a police car, with a small manically twitching robot in the passenger seat, felt a satisfied smirk despite it being in vehicle mode.

Frenzy jibbered gleefully in a mixed up electronic language, and could almost be said that it was laughing.

-_Barricade reporting from sector Beta twenty-two.-_

_-Go ahead, Barricade-_ A low voice rumbled.

-_The Autobot peons have lost codename T3X119 in the human city.-_

_-Scan for the signature, and find it.-_

Barricade felt a very bad day coming on. –_Scans are inconclusive, lord Megatraon. T3X—_

_-FIND IT!-_ Megatron roared. –_OR FIND A SUITABLE REPLACEMENT FOR YOUR INCOMPETANCE!-_

Frenzy scurried out of the police car. It crawled on the ground, and latched onto a nearby passing car turning toward the mall, and rode the undercarriage into the parking lot then scurried under cars, waited impatiently until the coast was clear, and crawled up to a vent in a service way. It looked around as it unscrewed the grating then crawled inside, pulling the grating back onto the side of the building, and muttering in its bizarre, spastic way.

-_Barricade.-_ Megatron's voice was calm; calm was _never_ actually calm.

-_Yes, Lord Megatron-_

_-You had better find it, and destroy any of Optimus's followers who stand in your way_!-

As Megatron said this, Barricade spied a particular silver autobot in disguise, and felt a happy shiver. –_Yes, lord Megatron_- He had been wrong before; he felt a very _good_ day coming. A very _good_ day indeed.

_­_

Ratchet and Optimus stood in the command center tracking Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ironhide as they searched Tranquility's downtown area. The search showed no abnormal EMP activity inside the mall itself, but thanks to some modifications by Bumblebee, the computer tracked Amy, Mikaela, and Sam by the small chips in their phone used by rescue vehicles to track the phone's position.

"They children are presently in the mall area." Ratchet said, tapping away at the keys. "Why do our sensors not detect Trigger?"

"Alias Trigger does not have the same tracking signature. Being only a left eye means there is no electronic way to track it. It gives off very little EMP unless in distress." Optimus explained thoughtfully.

Ratchet paused then changed the sequence of keys he entered. "I'm going to try a level 4 thermal imaging scan."

"What good will that do?" Optimus asked, his mind pre-occupied with finding the small robot.

"Trigger may not have a very strong EMP, but it will give off enough heat to be distinguishable from any rodents, but it can be difficult to track in an area of large machinery." Ratchet explained.

The screen shifted. It was the same view, but now every shape was outlined with varying colors indicating levels of heat.

People were obvious. A small pack of rodents was visible inside the wall. Cars were outside the perimeter; Autobots now indistinguishable from every day commuters, and mall-goers.

Optimus scanned the screen. He spied a small concentration of heat forming a white hot ball, and moving slowly along the inner wall of the main foyer.

"There, in section Gamma twenty of the screen." Optimus pointed at the screen.

Ratchet leaned a bit closer. "A rodent?" the medical bot inquired.

"Perhaps," Optimus folded his arms. "Or a lost transformer. Contact the children."

Ratchet nodded. "Command base to field units. Respond."

-_Bumblebee en route to sector 5-_ The Camaro sped along a back road running along the city's length.

-_Jazz kickin' it in quad section Alpha. Still no sign of the lil' guy_.-

"Contact the children inside the mall. We may have pinpointed Trigger on the lower level of the food court." Optimus informed.

-_Copy, Optimus_.- Bumblebee turned onto a street leading past the high school, and back toward the mall.

-_On ma way!-_ Jazz exclaimed.

Amy paid for her clothes as Lisa went on, and on about a cinnamon she'd eaten in the food court that had been drizzled in chocolate. Thankfully, Amy's cell phone vibrated in her back pocket, and rang merrily as if saying _Answer me! You're free! Answer me! Just walk away!_

"Lisa," Amy smiled. She really did like the girl seeing as she was the only person who remembered her. "I have to take this." She looked at the screen. "I _really_ have to take this. Hold on." She opened her phone, plugged one ear, and walked away with her newly purchased clothes in a bag slung over her shoulder. "Hey," Amy smiled a little as she walked away.

Lisa looked mildly, albeit happily, startled and looked at Mikaela. "Did you know your hair reminds me of chocolate silk?" She smiled.

Mikaela blinked. "No." She said, a little disturbed.

"LOST? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S LOST! WHAT THE HELL, JAZZ!?" Amy shrieked, causing attention to be drawn to her, but no one stared long enough to meet the angry teen's glare that had virtually nowhere to go. "Speak _English_! I don't speak Chinese!"

Mikaela leaned a little to the side, staring at Amy's back. Her cell rang, and she picked it up. Sam's rang at the exact same moment.

" 'scuse me." Mikaela walked out of the loud store followed by Sam. "Hello?"

"Yeah, this is Sam. Oh dude! What's up?" He beamed, hearing Bumblebee's voice. "What? You serious? Yeah."

Amy slammed her phone shut, and took off toward the food court.

Trigger was hopelessly terrified by now. It sat huddled under its paper cup, trembling, and hoping no one picked it up again. It had been kicked four times, picked up, dropped, picked up again, a passing janitor had tried to sweep it up, but failed, and gave up, and now Trigger was huddled against the wall under its cup, mewling, and hoping someone friendly found it soon.

The cup lifted, and Trigger ducked fearfully.

"Poor thing is terrified, Spark." The soft voice of a girl sighed. "Where'd it come from?"

Someone dressed head to toe in a black beanie, and scarf around the nose and mouth, a hooded blue sweatshirt, black gloves, jeans, and large converse stood next to the girl. It warbled something in a surprisingly familiar Transformer dialect, usually spoken on a planet called Praxis.

"Seriously?" the girl crouched over Trigger gasped. "Damn, that's a long way."

The heavily clothed person warbled again.

Trigger dared look up, and first saw a pair of worried brown eyes then the clothed person, and a pair of luminescent blue eyes staring down at it. It made an "ooo" sound, and stopped trembling.

"Come on, little guy, let's get you out of here before bad people take you away." The brown-eyed girl picked Trigger up, and set it down in her Macintosh bag. "Come on, Spark." She walked off, the completely covered, luminescent-eyed one following closely behind.

Amy ran down the stairs in a panic toward the lower level of the food court. She followed Jazz's instructions, and came to the hallway the heat signature had been moving along. "Dammit." Amy started to cry she was so worried. Her phone rang. "Tell me good news, please," she hiccupped. "Moving? Where?" Amy looked around.

-_Doc says tiny's movin'. Fast. Som'thin's got it._-

"Some_thing_?" Amy's voice became shrill. "What do you mean some_thing_?" she looked around.

-_I'm patchin' ya through to th' doc.-_

"Amy," Ratchet said, looking at security camera screens. "I am reviewing the mall security tapes. Our heat signature was Trigger, but a human, and an unidentifiable being picked it up. The human is female with long dark hair pulled back in a rope-like fixture. She is wearing a jean jacket, and sneakers with white soles. Her companion is covered from head to toe in clothing, and gender is undistinguishable. They walked south toward your previous position."

"Got it." Amy ran back the way she came.

"Amy!" Mikaela and Sam ran up to her.

Amy paused. "Someone picked it up. "A girl with dark hair in a braid, wears a jean jacket, and white-soled sneakers picked up Trigger."

"That could be anybody." Sam groaned.

"She's with a guy clothed head to toe so you can't see the body or head or anything. Can't miss someone like that. They walked back the way we came!" Amy exclaimed as she ran away.

Mikaela and Sam ran after her on the opposite side of the walkway muttering apologies as they passed.

Mikaela's eyes scanned the crowd for someone dressed from head-to-toe. Needless to say they were _not_ difficult to spot. "There!" She pointed. "Crossing the fountain! Gogogo! We're gonna lose 'em!" she pulled out her cell phone to call Bumblebee. "Amy, this way! Over here!"

The girl and her companion turned, and saw the three teens running toward them.

"Go, go!" she pushed her companion, and they pushed through the crowd, running for the exit.

"Stop, wait!" Amy shouted, running through the fountain.

Sam leaped over the water jets, and caught up to Amy a they passed the ice rink.

"Bee!" Mikaela gasped into her cell phone. "We found them, they're headed toward the red parking lot! The ones who have Trigger!" She snapped, and ran at a slightly less hurried pace toward the red parking lot exit.

As if chasing two bot-nappers through the mall wasn't enough, Frenzy just _had _to drop in, right on top of Sam.

"DAMMIT! I thought you were dead!" Sam threw the bot off of him.

Frenzy garbled something in cybertronian then spouted "U-Witwicky!", and scurried after the bot-nappers with his own agenda.

Needless to say, people panicked, screamed, ran around, except the pair of bot-nappers. They ran head-on toward the exit.

Mikaela passed Sam, and continued after Amy, and the bot-nappers.

Sam groaned. "Why is it I always end up running for the robots?" He sighed, and ran off to help retrieve Trigger.

Trigger bounced around next to a brand new iPod, and a flight simulator game. It was perfectly content until its jogged body activated its x-ray scanners, and saw Amy running after it. It squealed gleefully, and wiggled its head flaps as best it could. Its pupil shrunk considerably, and glowed red. It shot a red-hot laser that melted the bag, and spilled the small robot along with the iPod and video game onto the tile floor most uncomfortably.

The clothed person stopped, and grabbed the girl. It pointed to the small robot, and newly bought electronics on the ground.

"What the-?" the girl looked at the melted bag, discarded it, and ran back to retrieve her belongings, and the robot.

Trigger trotted shook itself then trotted happily along the tile toward Amy.

"Trigger! My god!" Amy fell on her knees, and gathered Trigger up in her arms.

The robot trembled, relieved to finally be reunited with Amy, and climbed into the hood of Amy's sweatshirt.

Amy sighed with relief, and stood up. "Hey, what's everybody screaming about?" she looked around.

"LOOK OUT!" the brunette girl shouted as she ran toward Amy.

The clothed person ran with inhuman speed up to Amy as Frenzy leaped up behind her, sharp, tapered fingers poised to injure, and possibly kill, but most off al to grab the small robot nestled happily in Amy's hood.

Amy didn't have to time to turn.

A gloved hand latched onto Frenzy. Frenzy kicked, and scratched, tearing the sleeve away. It leaped over the person, sleeve its hand. It looked at the material then at the yellow robotic arm.

The head nodded, blue eyes glowing furiously, and nodded.

Frenzy gulped. "Uh oh." It hardly had time to say anything at all as it was sent flying across the fountain area by one swift kick from the clothed figure.

"Get down!" Sam pushed Mikaela to the floor to avoid a flying Frenzy.

Mikaela looked up, and gulped. "Wow." She looked at her boyfriend. "Thanks, Sam."

"It's what I do." Sam shrugged.

"Sam, Mikaela! Let's go!" Amy waved them over.

Amidst the madness outside, Bumblebee and Jazz pulled up to the red parking lot exit just in time to see the three teens emerge with Trigger, the girl, and her robot-armed friend.

Sam did a double-take at the Camaro, and swore to himself that he saw someone sitting there one minute, and the next minute was gone.

"Sam, come on!" Mikaela pulled Sam's sleeve. The pair piled into the yellow car while Amy ran to the solstice. She turned to the pair, but they were gone, disappeared into the ground.

"Come, we gotta hit it!" Jazz honked.

Amy got into the car, and it sped off after Bumblebee.

Bumblebee made it out, and turned down the street.

Jazz pulled out of the parking lot.

Amy looked around for the robot-armed man, or whatever it was, but only saw the oncoming black hood of an all-too-familiar police car at ramming speed.

>

>>

>

Holeee craaaap! this chapter was so frickin' fun to write. OHHH MYYY GAWWWWD! I hope you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it.

no back seat...sobs


	10. Part 10

WOOHOO! Part 10! I feel like dancin'! Anybody wanna join me//dances around happily//

Disclaimer-I do not on copyrights to transformers, or any other rights for that matter besides the obvious OCs.

ANYWAY! Priase Zexion's power's or research, and all-night typing of chapter 10!

There is military speak.

Delta Charlie-DC, an abbreviated code for "Decepticon"

X-Ray (can't remember if I actualy used it) is simply "X"

Alpha Bravo-AB, an abbreiation of "AutoBot"

I've also implemented little "X" symbols to mark change ov POV sotospeak, but it's all happenign in the same timeframe.

anything else, just ask me.

>

All That Jazz Part 10

Barricade saw the offending silver solstice hurriedly pull into the mall parking lot. The Decepticon police car waited for his moment to strike at the Autobot lieutenant. All at once the doors to the shopping center burst open, spilling waves of people out into the parking lot. Frenzy was obviously doing right. The disgruntled faux authority vehicle barely noticed a pair of human running toward him until it briefly read an Autobot signature from one covered head to toe in human clothing, and caught a clear, albeit brief, visual of its robotic left arm as the pair turned sharply left, and ran down the sidewalk away from the mayhem at the mall. Investigating the humanoid Autobot would be very interesting later, and Barricade hadn't had a good chance to take apart a foe in a long time. Oh, how he missed the screams...

As his thoughts drifted over the memories of Autobots tortured, a yellow Camaro with two parallel black stripes marking the hood and trunk peeled out of the parking lot. Barricade fumed at the small yellow Autobot that had humiliated him in a battle that seemed like only yesterday. The disguised police car started a mental list of the order he would kill all of the Autobots, but before anything else he had to capture T3X119, and as much as he wanted to destroy it for damaging his head, Lord Megatron wanted the sniveling coward alive.

Barricade floored the accelerator when he detected the insignificant Silver Autobot approaching the exit of the human recreational area. Fastest still wasn't fast enough, nor would the resulting crash be hard enough, but there was a human girl, the _same_ human girl who seemed to always trouble him.

Neither the Autobot Jazz, nor the human girl would trouble him anymore.

>

Bumblebee's sensors screamed through the roof, and the yellow Camaro spun, the passenger door opening, and depositing the two teens within unceremoniously on the ground. The car transformed rapidly, but the Autobot General was already too late.

The screams both human female, and Cybertronian pierced the ears of those who were listening for them.

Sam and Mikaela stared in horror.

Barricade hit the passenger side head-on without braking even after impact. The damages he would suffer were miniscule in his optics, but not nearly enough as far as any of the Autobots would ever be concerned. The small solstice, albeit made of far denser, and sturdier material than a normal Pontiac, crushed in on itself from the impact the police car caused. The gleaming silver paint cracked, and the door was unrecognizable, and still Barricade pushed on.

>

Ironhide swung, quite literally around the corner, the tailgate of the large black pickup forced around by the inertia of the hulking weapons specialist in disguise.

Barricade had the trajectory of the large black truck's momentum calculated before you could say _fender bender_. The Autobots really were making this far too easy. The silver Solstice was forced into the sliding black GMC Topkick, and the front end was crushed from right to left.

"NOOO!" Ironhide cried out for his comrade.

The final crushing blow was almost set. The police car had pushed the solstice nearly a block, and had even managed to damage the infamous Ironhide in the process. For Barricade, this was turning out to be a very productive day. The only thing he needed to make it perfect was T3X119.

AT 120 miles an hour, there isn't much even an Autobot can do fast enough to prevent a fatal accident. The bed of the Topkick had been forced through the front window of a nearby ice cream parlor, the people inside had thankfully not been fatally injured, but the same couldn't be said for the silver solstice pinned between the left side of the truck's tailgate, and the Decepticon police car.

Jazz was virtually scrapped, Ironhide knew, but not in a way that gave Ironhide any kind of reassurance. The silver solstice as non-responsive to communications Ironhide had been attempting while being pushed, and movement was minimal. Even transmetal bodies were extremely pliable at those speeds. It didn't take the expertise of a certain medical officer to know they were all basically scrapped for the next few days; maybe longer for the Lieutenant. Ironhide could, thankfully, read spark activity, but the external damaged was still too gruesome to think about. Jazz had only just been repaired after a similar, if not more fatal injury. Then again, being ripped in half kind of took 1st place no matter what other damages you ever took in a lifetime.

With Jazz confirmed alive, Ironhide's sensors scanned frantically for a human. She was there, but her life signs were faint.

>

Amidst the chaos, and the all-too-stunned humans both running toward, and away from the accident, Frenzy had managed to slip out of the same duct he had entered the mall through, and scoured the trail of flaked paint, chips off of fenders, and broken headlights for a certain round robot. The silver Decepticon scurried over to the wreckage in the ice cream parlor, and climbed over his sated partner-in-crime, laughed maniacally at the damage caused to the two Autobots, looked into the damaged Solstice.

>

One advantage to being small meant you could hide just about anywhere, and Trigger took advantage of that. Sensing the small Decepticon presence, he had slipped through an unfortunately broken rear window, and climbed hurriedly into the bed of the Topkick where it hid, nestled in a crevice created by the damaged tailgate. It sat quietly, listening, watching, waiting until it could re-emerge.

The telltale spastic speech of Frenzy made Trigger freeze fearfully; its power lowering dangerously close to shutting down so as to minimize heat signatures. The small eyeball-bot knew it could not be detected by sensors; there was nothing to detect, and it was a wonder the little robot was active at all. It saw the top of Frenzy's head pop up for a moment as it slammed a spindly silver fist into the roof of Jazz. Trigger glared, its eye turning red with anger. Hadn't the brave Lieutenant been put through enough?

Barricade's police siren squawked, and Frenzy roared as it scurried over the silver solstice, dragging its feet deliberately one last time before hurrying away. Barricade roared out in Cybertronian, failure _not_ an option at this point.

"_YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER, LITTLE ONE, AND WHEN YOU REVEAL YOURSELF I WILL BE THERE TO DISMANTLE YOU LIMB.BY.TINY.LIMB!!_" The Police car roared in what humans only heard as horrific electronic screeches, and indescribable noise that made any person cover their ears, and cringe.

Trigger nestled closer to the stripped metal, and trembled. The Decepticon signature disappeared as real human authority figures arrived on the scene. Some went after the offending police car, but Trigger knew the humans would never catch Barricade, and if they did, no one would ever know. The small eye-bot slowly crept out of its little, protective cove of metal, and scanned for life. Jazz was alive. Trigger twittered with relief, and fluttered its head flaps until it was perched on the edge of the crushed tailgate.

Ironhide regarded Trigger with a high-frequency chirp, unheard by human ears, but to anyone who understood the language, and knew what to listen for heard simply this:

"_Get. Off_." Ironhide had nothing against Trigger, but since the small robot was standing on what could be called an open wound, a bit of force was needed to get the small, naïve robot to move.

Trigger hovered over the spot it had previously perched upon, and stared sadly down at the silver car. It fluttered in the broken rear window, and over its most coveted human friend. It perched on the mangled seat supporting her limp, unconscious body, and nudged her head in an attempt to get a response.

Jazz's holographic human driver had long since disappeared, and it was doubtful the program would ever be repaired exactly the way it was. Bald wasn't a good look for the Autobot's human driver anyhow.

>

People from the street cam in, shouting out to drivers that didn't exist, and calling 911 emergency.

"AMY!" Mikaela ran over, followed by Sam.

"Oh SHIT!" Sam cursed, his mind still processing what had happened. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He ran to the Topkick. "You okay? Ironhide!" He called.

The truck responded by blinking both front turn signals.

"Amy, oh god!" Mikaela pulled frantically on the passenger side door, her fingers sliding against the dilapidated lock, and broke several nails. By the time the fire department arrived, and pried the door open with the Jaws of Life, three of Mikaela's fingers were bleeding from the fingernails, and tears streamed down her eyes as she screamed hysterically for her dying friend.

>

Bumblebee would normally hide his robot form from public eyes, but four of his friends were in dire need of more than careless human tow trucks, and metal cutting devices.

As if reading Bumblebee's mind, an unmarked white flatbed tow truck rounded the corner, a teenage girl seated in the driver's seat, and a figure clothed from head to toe, and riding on the flatbed. The figure on the back stared at Bumblebee as they past, luminescent blue eyes locked with the Autobot general back in the shadows.

Bumblebee transformed into his yellow Camaro alt mode, and peeled out onto the street after the tow truck. Something was amiss. Both the tow truck, and the clothed figure on the back gave off strong Cybertronian signatures. What kind of signature-either Autobot or Decepticon-was hidden with a very strong alternating wavelength. Curious, but despite Bumblebee's curiosity he had to get Sam and Mikaela out of the immediate area. Aside from the mystery arrivals, two Decepticon signatures-Blackout, and Starscream.

>

Mikaela as held back from Amy as EMTs loaded a gurney holding the injured Amy into a waiting ambulance. The brunette screamed for her friend until police handed her off to Sam, who held her tightly as the ambulance pulled away.

Trigger once again crouched in an accident created crevice, this time under the seat where Amy had previously sat, and stared up with a curious eye as the girl was taken away. It slowly climbed out of its safe crevice, and stood on the dashboard. Its vision as met with, not the gaping hole created when Barricade had forced both Jazz and Ironhide into the ice cream parlor by sheer force of determination, and a really bad attitude to boot, but instead it saw a flatbed towtruck, and the clothed figure trying to prying the Solstice, and Ironhide apart. The small eye-bot scurried out a hole in the near-shattered windshield, and as thrown to the side as the clothed figure pushed the front of the solstice around, and connected it to the pull cable. The cable pulled the silver solstice up on its own, and the silver car as soon positioned on the flatbed as it tilted back to a resting position. The clothed figure climbed into the cab, and the horn honked.

Ironhide pulled away from the counter, take a chunk of the counter lodged in the right side of the bed, and the counter taking his right rear backup light.

>

Bumblebee pulled up to the wreckage, and Sam guided Mikaela still crying and shaking to the comfort and safety of the Camaro's interior. More sirens approached as the tow truck, Topkick, and Camaro pulled away. Anything left behind to indicate the cars had been there at all as the complete destruction of the ice cream parlor; y'know...suttle.

>

Trigger, clinging for dear life with its small talon-like feet digging into the hood of the solstice, calculated flying up to the slightly ajar rear window of the tow truck's cab. It calculated a slight chance of being blown away, and took its opening as the tow truck slowed at a stop light. The small bot perched up on the window, and sat there long enough to hear a shortwave transmission.

The girl spoke into an old CB radio. "This is Alpha team en route to Autobot-heavy signature area for assitance. We have injured Tech lieutenant Jazz onboard Inferno temporary alt mode flatbed. Repeat. We are seeking Autobot-heavy signatures with precious cargo."

Trigger kept quiet, but realized the clothed figure was looking straight at it with no more emotion than a tin can looks at a television.

"_We_ _have a visitor_." The clothed figure said with a Praxin accent.

The teenage girl not steering in the driver's seat, appearing to understand the Praxin speech, turned, and smiled. "Hey little fella. You're alive! We were worried when we didn't detect you."

The small robot mewled.

"Don't worry, your friend is going to be okay." She smiled. "We're not gonna hurt him, but we gotta get him back to your base. Can you tell us where it is?"

Trigger wailed as it as thrown backwards suddenly.

"What did you do that for?" The girl shrieked, but Trigger was too far away to see or care why.

All the little robot as thinking about as garbled electronic noise that might be translated loosely as such:

_OHHHH GOOOOD! I'M FALLING! I'M FALLING SIDEWAYS! I'M GONNA CRASH INTO THAT AUTOBOT! I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIE!!!!!!_

Trigger did crash through Ironhide's windshield, and with choice curses, the Autobot munitions specialist swerved instinctually, but not dangerously.

Bumblebee watched confused, even Mikaela paused her sobbing for a moment to look at the black truck as it swerved back and forth for a moment then straightened out.

Trigger hit the backseat wailing, and bounced onto the waiting seat. It sighed with relief, and shook itself as it stood.

_"WHAT IN PRIMUS IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" _Ironhide shouted.

Trigger chirped.

"_You fell...sideways..._" Ironhide wanted to badly to squeeze the bridge of his nose to prevent an oncoming Autobot migraine, which was about 50,000 times worse than a human migraine.

Trigger sat itself don comfortably on the backseat of the topkick, and bounced contentedly as if it hadn't just been in a fatal car accident, seen its dearest friend almost killed, and carted away to where it couldn't see- the bot paused all thought. Amy. Away. Not here. Away.

_PYUUU PYUUU PYUUU PYUUU_

Trigger's siren wailed as it shook, and panicked, and came to the harsh realization that it was alone. Without Amy. With no knowledge of where the girl had been carted off to.

This time Ironhide swerved for good reason. He as annoyed. He was in pain, and annoyed, and that was not a very good combination for him at that moment. He wanted to throttle the small transformer, but knew he couldn't really do it ethically.

>

Bumblebee slammed on the brakes, and the tow truck ahead slowed as well.

The teen girl jumped out. "Get him unhooked, this is as good a place as any!" She called.

Sam saw the girl, and ran over to her. "Angie, what the hell are you doing here?" He shouted.

Angie sighed. "Not now, Sam!" She ran to the open desert near where Ironhide was cursing, and trying to shake Trigger loose of his interior. She raised a small black disc to her ear, and a wire microphone extended to her mouth.

"Angie!" Sam snapped.

"Sam, who is she?" Mikaela got out of the car, still rattled, but more pissed off now for oh so many reasons.

"My cousin." Sam said quickly.

"What?" Mikaela gawked; not the answer she had been preparing for.

Angie pressed the disc on her ear with her right middle finger. "Ops retrieval to Ops recon, we are requesting immediate air evac of precious cargo to Nevada Arizona border Hoover Dam. Over."

There was static for a moment.

"Ops recon, this is Angel one. Code T3X119 Retrieve, we are requesting immediately emergency air evac to Sector Epsilon Fourty Hoover Dam. Respond."

Sam walked up. "What are you doing?"

"Ops Recon, please respond." Angie said desperately.

"Angie, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Damn it." Angie turned to go back to the clothed figure detaching the mangled Jazz from the flatbed.

"HEY!" Sam grabbed Angie's arm. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"We have an injured soldier, I promise I'll explain evr-"

_V.C. Jetfire en route, with emergency evac. Confirm location, and civilian contact._

"Yes!" Angie cheered, though no one else could hear what she had just heard. She pressed the button again. "T3X119 retrieval was a success. Transmitting coordinates. Civillian presence accounted for, and authorized." Angie couldn't help but let the happiness into her voice. "You are _so_ clear for hand-off landing."

_Alright, hang tight kid, we're on our way. ETA fifteen minutes. Recon Lazerbeak ETA two minutes for perimeter hold cell. _

Angie sighed, and turned. She hugged Sam. "Sam, Sam, Sam!" She grinned. "Ohmigod, It's been for-frickin'-EVER!" She giggled.

Sam pried Angie off of him. "What the hell just happened?"

"Hmm?" Angie hummed. "Oh _that_! We have-well, you'll see. It's cool."

Sam stared at Angie.

Angie sighed. "The short version is, my fourth year at NYU I met a robot named Sparkplug, otherwise known as-" She pointed to the figure clothed head to toe, carefully guiding the self-sustaining tow-truck. "That guy in the garb. Anyway, he's a special operations officer, and was trying to find something...oh damn, what was it?" She thought for a moment.

Sam waited as the brunette girl thought. He wanted to ask questions, but as his history teacher would say, "please hold all question until the end of the lecture".

"Oh yeah! A signal. He's picked up a signal, but had no way of getting there because he as separated from his team. _Luckily_, I had a break coming up a few months later, which was a week ago tomorrow, so we hopped a train, and as luck would _still_ have it, his team had picked up the same message, and by the time my break came up, and e got here, the team was in a geo-synchronous orbit, and scanning for Autobot signatures." She smiled. "Unfortunately," She continued as Sam opened his mouth to start a flurry of questions. "The Dam's some-odd hundred feet thick of _concrete_ prevented scans from turning up. Luck struck again, and residual Energy signatures were detected in Mission city, and Tranquility. We started here. I stopped by and said hi to your folks, and mine. You mom said be home by 11, by the way. I just got here today, and was starved, so Sparkplug there, and I stopped off at the mall, and that's where I found cute little triggy-wiggy stuffed inside a pop cup." She giggled.

Mikaela gawked.

"Any questions?" Angie clasped her hands eagerly.

"Uh, yeah," Sam folded his arms. "What?" He narrowed his eyes, confused.

Angie clapped her hands. "Good! All problems solved."

"No way is it! I'm totally lost! You're saying you just stumbled onto these Autobots?" Mikaela exclaimed.

Angie shrugged. "Didn't you?"

Sam started.

"Okay, part of the long version is Sparkplug was sent ahead by the special ops team to find the allspark, but they didn't have any leads save for something about our great grandfather Archibald Witwicky. My dad's name came up, which led them to me." Angie sighed. "So, I know you have questions, but I have a migraine that is slowly building, I need food, I need water, and I need sleep above all else. I _want_ to sit and chat with you, Sammy, but I can't right no because I'm about...to..." She fainted on the ground.

Sparkplug walked up, picked up the girl, and regarded the teenage boy without a word as Angie fluttered her eyes, and scratched her chin.

"M'okay, stupid, put me down." Angie blushed as Sparkplug complied silently, and jogged back over to assist the tow truck.

Overhead, a heavily armed drab green balckhawk helicopter slowing to retrieval speed, and an out-of-place space shuttle passing at Mach 3, the sound of the engines delayed by five or six seconds. It as heart-racing, and exciting just to be that close to them, but one sight of the drab retrieval helicopter landing mere feet away from Sam made his heart sink again. He had unfortunately forgotten momentarily about Jazz.

Angie's headset crackled.

_Delta Charlie tracks ten minutes from your position, and _man_ are they packin'! Get our people out of there! Sector Epsilon Forty Hoover Dam located. Attempt Alpha-Bravo contact with Optimus Prime at base Command. Bogies ETA to your position nine minutes. Repeat. Evac NOW!_

"Copy Jetfire. Precious cargo is loaded, and Chromia is in the air. Requesting Air and ground support of friendlies, can you copy their location?" Angie said hurriedly. "Sam," she grabbed her cousin's shoulders. "Get back to Bumblebee, and get out of here! Get us back to the base, Blackout and Brawl are coming! We have to get out of here _now_!"

Sam pushed Mikaela to the yellow Camaro.

"We will provide cover fire!" Ironhide started to transform, but the tailgate end sparked, and refused to move.

Over all comms was Jetfire's voice. "_That's a negative, big guy, I have cover coming for _you_! Get your people back to safe zone. That's an order!_"

"_Jetfire_!" Ironhide roared.

"_I outrank you, old man!_" The space shuttled roared overhead again.

The Topkick's engine revved unhappily as it started after the tow truck, which followed the lead of the helicopter overhead. Bumblebee fell in behind Ironhide.

>

Blackout entered scanning, and long-distance firing range, which the Decepticon munitions specialist took full advantage of.

Guided missles launched out at the Camaro, but were interrupted by Anti-missle missles, and the midair explosion was a fantastic display of midair flames, and a slight EMP that would knock out all conventional electronic devices. Transformers; they could never just disable something; always blowing it up...or was that just Jetfire?

"_Base command this is Angel Ops one. Air evac Chromia with precious cargo ETA six minutes requesting clearance, and landing site. Over_."

>

Ratchet stared at the screen in shock, a likely response to the call. "Did she just say _Chromia_?" He turned to Optimus. "Special Operations Angel One was destroyed."

Optimus was on the comm immediately. "Angel One, turn South-Southwest six miles, underground entrance site. Transmitting coordinates."

>

The drab Blackhawk received the coordinates, and followed them."

"Follow it! Bumblebee we gotta lead them to that helicopter pad!" Sam exclaimed.

The yellow Camaro sped up, and was soon ahead of the tow truck, honking madly. It turned off the road, and the to truck followed.

>

Jetfire continued to provide air support, but Blackout had him out-gunned for the moment.

Brawl chuckled, pleased with himself, and aimed its cannon up at the shuttle.

Before the tank could fire, several energon plasma bursts exploded against the track propelling the hulking weapon forward. The tank dragged the right side of it, and groaned.

A white Saleen S7, and a pink and white Kawasaki Concours 14 sped past. A red Ford Ranger outfitted as a search and rescue vehicle sped past.

"_Brawl temporarily disabled. Continue to Sector Epsilon Forty._" A female voice said over the comm. "_ETA twenty seconds to your position, Jetfire_."

Now it was a race to get to the underground entrance before Jetfire ran out of ammunition. The Vice Commander as low on fuel cells, had three warhead missles, and 20 energon weapon power cells left.

"_ETA twenty seconds!_" Bumblebee called. "_All units single file coordinates two-two-Charlie_!"

>

Ratchet's hands flew over the keys to open the balst doors leading into the top level of the underground base.

>

Blackout's sensors detected the break in the shield, and he veered off to take advantage of the line of Autobots he as going to get to pick off.

"_Not on my watch!_" Jetfire looped around after the MH-4, the limping tank belo no longer a threat, he could concentrate on the one-bot airstrike.

The Blackhawk fell to dangerously low altitude for any human flying the craft, but since it was an autobot guidance system, it led the charge into the side of the mountain, followed by the tow truck, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Saleen S7, Kawasaki, and Ford just as Blackout sent a flurry of missles toward the line.

>

"Closing blast doors!" Ratchet exclaimed.

>

"_YEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOO!_" Jetfire swung around the explosion, having blocked it with his own shields, and side-swiped into the entrance, the blast doors closing barely behind the Vice Commander's aft.

>

>>

>

SQUEE! JETFIRE! Angel project (i kinda made up the name based on a real squad of Autobots) I hope you like! IN fact, i hope you liked enough to R&R! Love you all my fans, Zex

P.S. my "w" key is being warky, so if there are typos, put a "w" in, and it will probably look righ then. apologies, i use the keyboard often.


	11. part 11

SQUEE

SQUEE! Typing frenzy! Again, I don't know what's up with my "W" key, please report any typos to me in your reviews. I am really ped off about this whole "w" thing. Anyway! On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do NOT , nor have i EVER owne Transformers. Nor Do I own any obviously trademarked merchandise mentioned in this peice of utter FIC-SHI-ON!

All that Jazz part 11!

Her world was dark, and swollen. Her brain felt like it was trying to expand through her skull. She saw Barricade speeding toward her, and heard the inhuman screams of the man she loved. She felt the window break, and rain glass down onto her back, and right arm. Her head hit the driver's side door, and her world disappeared.

Amy's head was wrapped in white bandages with a red spot on the right temple, a tube down her throat to assist with her slow breathing, her right arm was wrapped tightly in gauze from shoulder to the tips of her fingers. Her left arm, supported by a cast in a sling, hung idly next to where Sarah Lennox stood.

"Amy has suffered a severe closed head injury. Her loss of consciousness, and stiff neck muscles are symptoms of head trauma."

"I want that police officer arrested! Who gave him a license?" Sarah Lennox sobbed. Will held her close, and looked meaningfully at the doctor.

"Will she live?" Captain Lennox asked.

"Oh yes, definitely," The doctor said. She has a moderate concussion, and some fracturing in her right cheekbone. She has no cranial bleeding, thankfully, so all she needs is rest, and constant monitoring." He assured the Lennoxs.

"Can she come home?" Will asked, his voice cracking slightly.

The doctor sighed. "We'll see after she wakes up, and I can ask her about any symptoms we can't see." He patted the girl's arm, and walked away. "You are both welcome to stay here with her until she's recovered." He said solemnly as he left.

Sarah sniffed, and blew her nose into a tissue she pulled from her purse. "I'm gonna go call Lisa." She murmured.

After receiving the call from the hospital saying their god-daughter was in the hospital, Will had called the Epps to look after Annabelle.

Will dabbed a small bead of sweat from Amy's forehead, and sighed. "I'm sorry," He murmured. "I don't know how this happened, but I'm sorry." He rubbed an eye as he felt tears started to well up. "I can't imagine what I would do if it had been Annabelle." He sniffed then chuckled at himself. "Probably the same thing I'm doing right now," He looked back at the unconscious black-haired girl. "Worry." He brushed her bangs aside from her face.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Autobot base was in chaos after the Special Ops team arrived. Ratchet met the tow truck inside the OR, formerly the "cube chamber".

The red Ford truck transformed into an Autobot with a slimmer form than Ratchet, the grill bent into a more feminine chest area.

"Medical Officer Firestar reporting for duty, sir." She saluted Ratchet.

"Report later, jus give me a hand with Lieutenant Jazz!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Grab under the rear fender!"

"Sir!" Firestar started, almost appalled as she stared at the chief medical officer. "I'm-"

"You're a solder! Above all else now, a doctor! _H__elp me move him, __**now**_!" Ratchet snapped.

Firestar nodded. "Yes, sir!" She saluted. "Right away sir!"

Ratchet grasped the crunched front fender while Firestar held the back. They moved the silver solstice onto the operating table.

"We need to remove the damaged armor." Ratchet instructed as several screens activated around the operating station.

Angie sat in the command center, half-asleep as Optimus debriefed the special ops team, save for Firestar who was assisting Ratchet in the OR. She nodded, her head slipping to one side onto Sparkplug's right shoulder. The human-sized robot had since shed most of his clothing for a black AC/DC T-shirt, loose brown cargo pants, large black converse, and a black beanie with a red Autobot insignia on the forehead.

Luminescent blue eyes shifted to the right, and looked at the dozing teenager on his shoulder. He sighed, and looked around at the rest of the team as their fearless leader, Optimus, continued talking about the Decepticons.

"The only thing I don't understand is how Brawl, Blackout, and Frenzy survived!" Ironhide exclaimed. "I saw them destroyed! Bumblebee himself destroyed Brawl. You, Optimus, destroyed Bonecrusher!" He shouted. "But this!" He pointed at a screen where four identifiably Decepticon signals held flanking positions around Hoover Dam. "How is it that our systems are tracking those very Decepticons at this moment?" He demanded loudly.

"Calm down, Ironhide, I want answers as much as you." Optimus sighed.

"Medics!" Sparkplug exclaimed over Ironhide's voice as he started shouting again. He slung an arm around Angie as she fell asleep against him. Unheard, the arguing continued

"It is _inconceivable! _They have been destroyed, but now they are functioning again!" Ironhide yelled, at Optimus as if the commander could do something about it.

"THEY HAVE MEDICS!" Sparkplug shouted on his loudest processor setting. All went silent, and Optimus turned. He stared meaningfully at the small Autobot; blue optics met teal optics, and the tension rose.

"Are you sure?" The Autobot leader asked.

Sparkplug nodded. "Oi've seen 'im."

Ironhide narrowed his eyes. "That's impossible."

Sparkplug ignored the black mech. "They call him Tarantulus. He is their medic, and science officer." The small yellow bot stood, gently laying Angie down to rest on the floor. "He is cunning. Where Ratchet and Firestar have ever failed, Tarantlus has succeeded one-hundred times over."

"I have heard of this Decepticon." Optimus said thoughtfully, his arms folded. "He is dangerous to say the least, and if three Decepticons have already been repaired in such a short amount of time..." His thought trailed away, not wanting to consider it; not even Ratchet could repair anybot _that_ fast.

Jetfire, a magnificent-looking Autobot with a red head, and white body tapped his foot in thought.

"As if the California fault line isn't enough? You have to tap your _foot_?" Angie growled, her eyes opening. She propped herself up on her right elbow, and glared up at the Vice Commander.

Sam and Mikaela, standing near Bumblebee, looked at the girl.

"Yup." Jetfire said as ornery as possible, and continued to tap his foot.

Ironhide pointed a cannon at Jetfire, the tapping hammering uncomfortable pulses into his neural processors. "Cease if you value your life functions."

Jetfire stopped tapping his foot, and gulped.

"But if the Decepticons have this new medic, then what's to say they don't have more troops? I mean, you guys show up out of nowhere, who's stopping the Decepticons from doing the same thing?" Sam asked, desperately, fear taking over reason.

Jetfire nodded. "Yeah, and if I know Decepticons, they're already here; we just don't know it yet."

"Despite the increase in ranks here on Earth, we are still outgunned, though he outnumber the Decepticons two to one." A white female Autobot with pink flames similar to Optimus's flame pattern sighed, leaning against the forward console.

"The presence of your team here is more than enough, Elita One." Prime nodded to the white femme.

"Oh Primus, we're slagged!" A mainly pink Autobot female with white accents, and tires on her head like buns, wailed. "We can't outmaneuver Tarantulus!"

"Arcee, calm down." Bumblebee grasped the pink autobot's shoulder, and shook her gently. "We are _not_ slagged!"

"Your lieutenant is." Angie said nonchalantly. She stood, and brushed herself off. "And what about that girl? Can you seriously not even prevent a simple thing as a car accident?"

A black blur rushed Angie's stomach then wrapped chord-like arms around her neck, and warbled angrily.

"Get it off!" Angie shouted hoarsely.

Sparkplug and Sam pried Trigger, kicking and screaming, off of Angie.

"Damn!" Angie coughed. "What the hell is wrong with your pet?" She rubbed her neck.

"Its not a pet, it's Trigger." Sam corrected his ignorant cousin, having trouble holding onto Trigger as it tried to flutter out of his grasp, squawking indignantly, and shaking little fists at the brunette girl. "And I wouldn't talk about Amy negatively, or this thing will kill you, and I won't always be around to get it off." Sam said, glaring.

Angie hacked a couple more times, and bent forward, bracing her hands on her knees. "Homicidal softball."

Trigger growled, and made every ugly gesture from every culture it had ever seen.

"Be that as it may," Elita One said distractedly then turned to Optimus. "Your lieutenant, and his charge both survived, though I can't say much for his body. How long did Ratchet estimate the repairs at?"

"Seven days at least." Bumblebee sighed. "Human medics took Amy before I could get to the scene."

"That's another thing!" Angie exclaimed. "Didn't your medic put a _transmetal_ hinge in place of Amy's ankle after she broke it?"

"How do _you_ know _that_?" Sam goggled Angie.

Angie opened her mouth to answer, but Sparkplug interrupted her.

"I had a talk with Ratchet earlier when I offered to assist with the repairs. He said Amy has a transmetal ankle." He looked up at Optimus. "On any X-Ray it will look like mere bone, tissue, cartilage, but if a surgeon were to look too closely, we could be in serious trouble. I estimate with the girl's injury, the human doctors should be finished operating on her by now. If they aren't then she would be better off with our medics anyway." He said matter-of-factly.

Optimus nodded. "You are very informed." He commented.

"It's moy job, sir." Sparkplug said.

"Nice accent." Mikaela put in.

"Praxin." Sparkplug said. "Similar to Earth Irish."

"Sparkplug is right. I need someone to head in to observe the situation at the hospital." Optimus announced.

"Even if we _do_ have someone, which I don't see anyone," Arcee scoffed. "How are we supposed to know where the humans took Amy? There are seventeen human hospitals that she could have been taken to. Conceivably."

"It's probably Mission City Emanuel. The hospital in Tranquility is too small, and the state hospital is too far." Mikaela explained. "And with her injuries, they need a well-equipped, sterile OR."

A few pairs of eyes turned to regard the teenage girl.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"What?" Mikaela shrugged. "I got hurt a lot as a kid. I know my hospitals." She folded her arms, and looked away uncomfortably.

"Jetfire," Optimus turned to his Vice Commander. "Do you have an operative?"

"Already there, sir," Jetfire walked to the computer, sidling past Ironhide as the munitions specialist glowered at the aerialbot. Jetfire hit a sequence of keys, and a view appeared on the screen.

It was a clean, white hospital room with one bed in it. A blonde woman dozed in a chair opposite where the view originated, on the other side of a bed.

"Amy!" Mikaela gasped, and covered her mouth.

In the bed, Amy lay unconscious, her right leg in a cast, and resting in a sling. Her right arm bound in gauze, and her left arm was in a cast, and a similar sling as her right leg. A plastic device was taped to her mouth, most likely leading a tube down her throat to her lungs. White gauze was wrapped around her head, a red spot on the right temple.

"Geezuz, she looks like..." Sam's sentence trailed off as he saw his new friend in the hospital bed.

"Like someone who's been in a car accident?" Angie filled in, walking up next to her cousin. "She _is_ in bad shape." She folded her arms.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" Mikaela shouted. She whirled around, pulled on her jean jacket, and stormed toward the exit.

"Mikaela!" Sam called, running after her.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Mikaela didn't stop as she walked down the slightly inclined path leading from the command center to another path that would lead to another, and eventually get to the elevator that would take the teen girl up to ground level.

"Mikaela, stop!" Sam ran up to her as she turned the corner away from the command center. "Where are you going?" He caught up to her, and turned her around.

"Home!" Mikaela jerked her arm free of Sam's grasp. "I'm going home then I'm going to see Amy!" She snapped.

Sam started. "You don't have to yell. Lemme come with you."

Mikaela sniffed. "That was so awful, Sam." Mikaela covered her eyes. "Amy lying there, she looks like she'll die any second."

"Nah, come on," Sam hugged Mikaela. "Amy? No way. Can you seriously see her giving up without a fight? Hell, she even fights with Jazz, and she _likes_ him."

Mikaela chuckled. "You noticed too, huh?" She wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "It's a funny way to show you love them, arguing like that, but Jazz yells right back, so maybe they're perfect for each other." She sniffed, a smile hesitantly playing on her lips.

Sam laughed. "Yeah."

A car honked behind them, and Bumblebee drove up in car mode. The passenger door opened playing the chorus of Maroon 5's "Sweetest Goodbye". Trigger sat on the hood, looking as chipper, and naïve as usual.

"It's not Goodbye yet, 'Bee." Mikaela smiled, and lifted Trigger off of the hood.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

The driver's side door opened, and a young man stepped out. He wore a yellow, leather, racing jacket zipped all the way up, with two parallel black stripes up the right arm to the shoulder where a small red autobot symbol was embossed. The collar and cuffs were black as was a strip across the left side of the chest with yellow embossed letters reading blatantly _Bumblebee_. He wore yellow converse, and loose-fitting blue jeans. He closed the door, and tucked his hands in the pockets of the jacket.

"You!" Sam exclaimed. "I saw you in the car before, but you were just...gone!" He shouted.

The young man nodded. "I thought it was inappropriate for you to see me then; I was just a hologram."

"So, who or what are you now?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm Bumblebee." He said simply. "Holomatter, that is."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Bumblebee sighed. "I'm still Bumblebee, but in a far superior form of camouflage."

"No, the Bumblebee _I_ know is sixteen feet tall, and has a really big gun on one arm." Sam protested ignorantly.

"I wish to see Amy as much as you. I couldn't warn the lieutenant in time." The blonde looked down at the floor. "My incompetence, and lack of a thorough sensor sweep of the area is to blame for Amy, and lieutenant Jazz's current condition." He sighed. An iridescent, clear tear dripped from his eye.

Mikaela walked up to the blonde. "It's not your fault, 'Bee." She smiled, and touched his shoulder.

Sam walked tentatively up to the blonde. "That's really you, Bumblebee?"

"Yes, it is." The blonde nodded, smiling slightly. His internal comm. system chirped. The holomatter man turned to the car. "Go ahead, Optimus...yes, I understand." He looked back at his two beloved human friends. "Sorry, I have a check-in curfew." He shrugged, a hint of embarrassment flickering across his face.

Mikaela suppressed a laugh. "What time does _Big O_ want you to check in?"

"Zero hours." Bumblebee sighed.

Mikaela had to turn around, and let herself chuckle a bit.

"So that's..." Sam thought through what little military terms he knew. "Midnight."

Bumblebee nodded. "After which I have to either leave the hospital or stay until twelve-hundred hours tommorow."

"Heeeey!" Angie ran up to the trio. "Where you going?" She half-whined.

Mikaela turned and folded her arms unhappily.

"I kinda conked out in the command center there for a minute, but can ya blame me?" Angie chuckled, stretching her arms. "Man, Optimus talks more than Jetfire. At least Jetfire usually has something interesting to say."

"Optimus might be a little dry, but he is informative. Vice Commander Jetfire does not take his role seriously enough!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Okay, okay, geez," Angie raised her hands in surrender. "I give up. So, what's the sitch?" She grinned, eager to change the subject.

"_We_," Mikaela took Sam's and Bumblebee's elbows. "Are going to see Amy in the hospital."

"Um, _dull_ much?" Angie chuckled slightly. "She's like, totally out of it. Besides, hospitals are creepy with all the sterile stuff; white walls, stuffy nurses, IVs, and all that." She shuddered. "Gimme a tour instead, I totally need to check this place out. This is my first time to Tranquility in, like, five or so years." She grinned.

Sam frowned. "No."

Angie started. "What?"

Sam sighed, pulling his arm from Mikaela's grasp, and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Amy's our friend; _more_ than a friend to some. We owe it to her to at least look her in the face."

Angie shrugged. "Whatever, dude. It's not like she's gonna see you anyway."

Mikaela stomped her foot. "Stop dissing her!" She shrieked. "I don't know what your problem is, or why you don't care, or whatever, but stop talking like you know Amy, because you don't!" She shouted.

"You're right," Angie said seriously, and calmly. "I don't." She leveled her gaze with Mikaela. "You are both welcome to be all depressed, and go off to the hospital because you think that means you care. Don't tell me I don't care, _Mikaela Banes_, because I do. If I _didn't_ care, I wouldn't have gone out of my way to find Inferno to cart away your almost dead Autobot friend, _Jazz_."

Mikaela stared incredulously. "Who the hell are you, and how do you know my name?"

Angie shrugged, assuming her previous, normal, demeanor. "I dunno, lucky guess? That little eyeball told me, so I assumed it was you since you called the dead girl Amy."

"Amy is still functional!" Bumblebee shouted.

Angie chuckled condescendingly. "You keep telling yourselves that."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Outside Amy's hospital room, a small silver bird sat looking in the window. It looked like any other bird from far away, but up close it could be said that this bird was...different. For one it had a camera for an eye, and a USB plug as a beak. It flapped pterodactyl-like wings, and flew into the room. It landed on the table, and watched the unconscious girl in the bed very closely.

The door opened, and Will Lennox walked in. He closed the door softly, and walked to the bed. He noticed a rectangular silver camera sitting upright on the table to Amy's right, the lense pointed in the bed's general direction. He walked over, and picked it up.

He looked it over then shrugged. "Whatever." He set it lense-up on the table, and looked at the screens half-behind the bed displaying heart-rate and such, and could only sigh.

Sarah woke up, and smiled at Will. "Hey, how's Anna?" She settled back against the chair again, and closed her eyes.

"Fine. Lisa put her to bed already." Will said. He looked back at the screens then at Amy.

"Will?" Sarah cracked one eye open.

"Yeah." Will looked up.

"You're cute when you worry." Sarah chuckled.

Will smiled, and looked back down at Amy.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The yellow Camaro pulled into a parking spot, the blonde holomatter man driving.

"Man, you're such a good driver." Mikaela pursed her lips jealously. "So, who's gonna let me out?" she asked, looking at the blonde then at Sam. "Only two doors in this car."

"Oh yeah!" Sam climbed out of the car, pushed the passenger seat forward, and held out his hand for Mikaela.

Bumblebee was a little slower to get out of the car. Something still seemed wrong about going in to see Amy. It wasn't that he did not _want_ to see Amy, but he felt disheartened when he thought about going into the hospital. "I feel sad to be here." He muttered.

"It's because you know Amy's not looking so hot." Mikaela sulked. "It's normal to feel like that."

Bumblebee hesitated. "But," He murmured. "I..." He thought for a moment.

"You're scared." Sam said.

Bumblebee looked at Sam, and nodded. "Yes. But, how-?"

"Mikaela and I are scared, too. Sure, we saw what that beaker-thing could see, but we still don't know what to expect." Sam patted the blonde's shoulder. "You can stay out here if you want, but I know if Amy wakes up and sees you then she'll be happy you came."

Bumblebee nodded a bit sadly. "She will ask about the Lieutenant. I...I don't know what to tell her."

"The truth." Mikaela smiled. "But let's go in before we talk our way through visiting hours." She slung her purse over her shoulder. "Come on, guys!" She called as she walked toward the hospital's entrance.

The human medical facility surprised Bumblebee as it was understaffed, and poorly equipped. The elevator was the most interesting part of the building. It was all glass, and had a nice view of the setting sun over a carefully tended hedge maze and garden with the hospital surrounding it on all sides. He had seen humans do horrible things to each other, and some of the moving pictures they made were quite violent, but seeing this beautiful display of multi-colored chlorophyll-based life forms, and the care that a single, hunched human in grey coveralls took to keep them alive, Bumblebee found one more reason to absolutely love his new home planet.

"C'mon, Bumblebee." Sam called.

Bumblebee walked off the elevator, leaving the spectacular view behind. He wondered silently if the external-overlooking window in which lazerbeak had been perched had a view of the beautiful garden.

_Doctor Kinsey to OR seven_.

Nurses in light blue scrubs walked hurriedly along the halls, some placing clipboards on the outside of doors, others just rushing by with stethoscopes around their necks. A doctor came out of a room with coughing echoing behind him. The door was marked _Quarantine_.

Bumblebee stared at the door then stopped the doctor as he passed. "Excuse me." He said politely.

The doctor paused. "May I help you?" The doctor looked befuddled.

"Why does that door bear a sign of quarantine?" Bumblebee asked.

The doctor started. "Well, it's quarantine." He stated matter-of-factly then walked away hurriedly.

Bumblebee walked up to the door, and looked in the small window.

A small blonde girl sat in a hospital bed coughing into a handkerchief already soaked in blood.

"Bee!" Mikaela exclaimed. She grabbed Bumblebee's arm, and pulled him away from the door. "What are you doing?" She asked. "You worried me sick!"

"I apologize, Mikaela. The child in this room is very ill. She is coughing mass amounts of blood into a _handkerchief_." Bumblebee said. "She is not receiving sufficient medical attention.

Mikaela sighed. "Come on, Bee," She said softly, and tugged Bumblebee over to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi." Sam said as loudly as he could to the nurse ignoring him.

The nurse gave him a martyred look. "Can I help you?" She asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, we're looking for Amy Miller." Sam said.

The nurse tapped at the keyboard. "Miller?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"There's a restricted visitors list for that patient." The nurse said as if that solved everything, and went back to reading a magazine.

Sam frowned. "And?"

The nurse looked up again. "There's isn't anything else I can do."

Sam's frown was accompanied by a slight glare. "Well call someone who _can_ do something."

Mikaela walked up next to Sam. "What's wrong, is she not here?"

Sam turned to Mikaela, still glaring. "There's some bullshit about restricted visitors."

"What?" Mikaela exclaimed.

The nurse sighed, and continued to read her magazine.

Sam growled something unpleasant under his breath, and walked over to a row of seats by a sterile white wall.

"So, now what?" Mikaela asked.

Bumblebee stared down the hallway. He activated a link to his scanign systems. Many bio-signatures flashed into blue, blazing glory. He narrowed the beam until he had five in his sights. He smiled slightly. "I believe I have located Amy Miller's room." He started walking down the hall.

"What?" Mikaela gasped, watching the blonde. "Come on, Sam!" She smacked Sam's arm then ran after Bumblebee.

"Ow! Hey, wait!" Sam jumped up, and ran after his two friends.

Bumblebee walked swiftly down the hall in wide strides, Mikaela trotting to keep up with him, and Sam pulling up the rear. The blonde human synthoid stopped in front of a room that looked like any other room.

312, the door said. Bumblebee pushed the door open, and walked in.

"My sensors indicate lazerbeak is..." Bumblebee paused.

Sarah and Will stared at the blonde.

"Um," Will started.

Sam pushed Bumblebee in.

"Sam, hi." Will smiled slightly. "How did you guys get here?"

Mikaela walked in. "Bumblebee gave us a ride."

"You kids shouldn't be here. It's..." Sarah swallowed hard. "It's not a good time."

Bumblebee stared wide-eyed at the girl in the bed, and walked slowly toward her. His face registered confusion, and fear as he neared her bedside.

"Who is that?" Will asked Sam.

"Long, complicated story short, it's Bumblebee, y'know, my car? I'm still kind of getting into it, too." Sam patted Will's back, and walked over to Bumblebee.

"What?" Will's voice cracked a little.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Please tell me if my story is lacking.

ANYWAY! Female Autobots! Yeah! Zex did lots of research for this! WOOHOO! spent 3 hours of searching, sidetracking, and searching AGAIN to get some names, and relative idea of them, and gave a few of my own personal tweakings.

Anywho!

I hope the story is as good as the very first chapter you read! It might seem a little laggy right now, or slow because face it, we all know the Autobots need some down time now. After THAT crash? I doubt anyone is going ANYWHERE!

So, questions, comments, OH! Lazerbeak that I use it based off the Transformers Armada version, which is a good guy. I thought Trigger needed a tiny rival. heehee! But yeah, questions, comments..fanart?...submit to me. I had a good day! I inspired someone! Remember, if you want to use my characters, general iffyness, please ask. I enjoy having my unique storyline, and mayhem. If you wanna use it I'd be happy to let you, but remember that I came up with it first (I OWN AMY AND TRIGGER!!). I hope the human synthoid thing doesn't throw you guys off, and I'm sorry the military babble confused so many people. I just happen to have a sis in the navy, and i hear it all the time. It's not really important to teh story. So, yeah! I could go on forever, but I dont' want my post comments to be as long as the story itself.

TWO AM! A NEW RECORD!

R&R, and thanks to everyone who has stuck with my so far!

REmember

Zex (heart) you!

Next chapter...CHAPTER 12!! GASP COMING SOON TO A MADDENING FANFIC SITE NEAR YOU!! EEEEEEEE! Dx...:P


	12. part 12

WHEE! Part 12!

Zex is pissed the hell off today because I was supposed to go to Kumoricon 2007 in Vancouver, WA next weekend, and now i have no one to split the hotel bill with, and i don't have a car!! .

In other news, MY SCANNER/PRINTER CAME IN THE MAIL TODAY! So I uploaded a couple of ficart to my Deviantart page. same penname Zexion666. I'm not that hard to find.

http://zexion666. there's stuff of Amy and Trigger. I drew Jazz's head, but..it's...not...good...i'm working on tweaking it.

So yeah, R&R!!

XXXXX

All That Jazz PArt 12

Nothing would respond. Feedback from sensors displayed nothing; optics had gone black, and audio receivers could not receive. Jazz's whole world was offline. He had been here before, and had not like it then. It was even worse now. He had no way of contacting anyone. Had Ratchet taken Amy somewhere? Maybe Amy was right next to him, and he had no way of knowing.

An image slowly blurred into view. His bio scanners were slowly re-activating. Jazz could sense one very faint bio-sign in the passenger seat of his interior. He knew it was Amy; no other human had been inside his alt mode before the accident. The image faded, and he was once again left to sit in darkness. He tried to get back his bio scanners, but nothing responded, he couldn't even boot the systems in charge of booting systems. Everything was flat lined. He came to terms with his predicament; he had apparently gone offline. His spark, trapped in a lifeless shell, would forever be without conscious thought. Nothing could get to him. He had made yet another necessary sacrifice. No use brooding forever, think of the positive things.

_**No Jetfire**_. Heh, that hothead was one thing Jazz would _not _miss. He felt sad; he _would_ miss Jetfire. Bantering with the self-absorbed Autobot was one thing he looked forward to doing again someday. That is, if the Vice Commander survived in the vastness of space long enough to receive Optimus's message.

Jazz thought again. Think _positive_. Hah! No dust on his shiny paint job. No scuffmarks, no scratches, no smears from Earth aviary creatures. No more overtime. Yes! No more long hours watching screens that never changed anyway!

Screens.

Jazz could see Amy's vitals on screens in his mind's eye. The screens were all green, but she was in bad shape.

NO! He wouldn't give up on her. He had to get back to her! Amy! Amy!

_Amy! Amy, answer me!_

The vitals drastically changed, and turned red, and screeched their alarm of no life.

Jazz tried to get to her, tried to move, but something was keeping him down. He flailed, and grappled for something, ANYTHING to pull him closer to her.

Amy drifted farther away, the alarms silenced as the teen girl disappeared into the dark, but still Jazz tried to get to her.

_Get back here!_ Jazz cried out.

"AAAAMEEEEEEE!" Jazz roared, the electronic vowels of Cybertron tearing from his mouth plate.

"Strap him down!" Ratchet shouted to Firestar. "We have to secure him!"

The red Autobot female had to lean all her weight into strapping down the lieutenant's feet. She anchored herself by hooking the tops of her feet around a pole brace under the OR operating station, and pulled the strap tight.

"GET OFF ME!" Jazz roared.

"Lieutenant, calm down! You are safe!" Ratchet tried to assure him, but the lieutenant was not cognizant. His survival protocols had kicked in, but why was he shouting for Amy? He helped Firestar secure the lieutenant's arms to his sides. The chief medical officer had to take a moment, after the lieutenant had been secured, to quell his panicking systems.

"Sir, we can't rest yet! Spark activity is off the wall! Neural functions are coming online at a null pace. Who or what is an Amy, sir?" Firestar said all at once.

Ratchet looked at Firestar. "Ask me later." He said as he went about resetting the stasis frequency; the same form of Autobot anesthesia he had used on Amy during her synoval hinge surgery.

Jazz's body stopped convulsing, and his spark readings lowered to a safe range of activity for reconstructing around the upper body.

"Continue with repairs. I have to report this to Optimus." Ratchet said.

"Sir." Firestar saluted then went back to reconnecting sensor clusters as she had been when the convulsions started.

Ratchet walked out of the OR, Jazz's first cognizant words fresh in his mind. Amy. He sighed. No matter what happened, there as just no separating those two. He walked at a fixed, but not hurried, pace to the command center. He had never quite been accustomed to underground, but the place referred to as Hoover Dam was quite pleasant. The lower basement levels were quiet save for the hum of the per generators. The chief medical officer found himself wandering the maze-like paths quite often when he just needed a moment to think. It was secluded, their new base, but nice that it could not be easily accessed by prying human eyes; the Earth North American government to be exact. Until the disbandment of Sector Seven, the Autobots had been all but plagued by government officials "overseeing" every little change to the dam. After several inquiries, and an all-out open threat of "termination" from Ironhide, the United States president finally called all of his men out. It had taken two weeks to locate, and clear out all of the human observation devices, and Ratchet was not entirely certain the camera were all gone, but at least the Autbots had been able to fall into a hopefully un-falsified sense of security. As their great leader's motto states: "Freedom is the right of _all_ sentient beings".

"Because she's a liability!" Jetfire shouted at Optimus.

"Amy is a valued Earth ally. Need I remind you, Jetfire, _we_ are the guests on this planet, and need all the allies we can gather!" Optimus's voice barely had to rise to make a point. The Autobot leader had no trouble being firm without shouting too much.

"It's not just her, your lieutenant is putting us at risk, too!" Jetfire growled. He turned, and saw Ratchet, gave one last glare to Optimus, and stormed out of the command center.

"Bravo!" Angie said in the hal.

"Shut up!" Jetfire snapped as the doors closed on Angie's reply.

Ratchet stood silently for a moment then remember his manners. "Sir!" Ratchet saluted.

Optimus sighed, and sat down in an Autobot-sized chair in front of the console. "At ease, Ratchet." He murmured.

"Sir, I came to report on the reconstruction of Lieutenant Jazz." Ratchet said, with a little less meaning than intended what with Optimus's slightly lessened mood.

"Yes," Optimus sat up straight to look official. "I was about to come down to the OR myself."

Ratchet nodded. "Well, sir, the lieutenant's spark just had a spike of activity. His cognizance has yet to regain control, but his survival protocols have definitely activated."

Optimus nodded, holding his head for a moment then stood. "Yes, I expected this to happen. Sooner, but it's good to hear his systems are mending. Please," He paused. "Keep me posted. "He sighed, and leaned forward, his hands on the console.

Ratchet saluted. "Sir."

Optimus nodded, and looked up at the screen. He straightened up, and started pressing buttons, sifting through files with no apparent objective.

"Sir," Ratchet hesitated. "Permission to speak freely, sir."

Optimus gave a martyred groan. "Under normal circumstances, I would allow it, Ratchet old friend, but today I don't have the spark for it."

"I understand, sir." Ratchet nodded. "If you'll excuse me then sir, I have to get back to the patient."

Optimus nodded. "I expect hourly reports on Jazz's progress."

Ratchet nodded. "Of course, sir." He gave a little bow, a bit old-fashioned even by Autobot standards, but held just enough respect to let Optimus know there were still Autobots who had more self control than Jetfire. Ratchet turned, and walked out of the command center to leave Optimus to his thoughts.

"Oh, pardon me!" A white female Autobot gasped, having nearly collided with Ratchet. She was the yellow medical bot's height, but half his mass at most. She sidled around him, and walked into the command center.

Ratchet recognized her at Elita One, long-time acquaintance of Optimus, and fellow "Freedom fighter", as Sam had described the Autobots once.

Jetfire paced near the OR, muttering, and giving the steel-plated wall a good solid punch every few moments.

"You're being irrational, and condescending." Angie sat on a large, empty white tank. She held a small red box with the word "Cheez-it" on the front, and watched the Vice Commander pace.

"I am not, _Optimus_ is the one who needs to calm down!" Jetfire spat. He paused, and gave the all to his right a solid, forceful punch that would do even Ironhide proud; not a punch any one Autobot or Decepticon would want to be on the receiving end of.

"He's right, though." Angie said. "I hate to say it, you know how much I hate saying he's right. He's boring, but he's right."

"I'm confused, _who'_s side are you on?" Jetfire growled.

Angie looked at Ratchet then pointed. "His."

Jetfire whirled around, and stared at the medical officer. "You make a habit out of eavesdropping, don't you?" He snapped.

Ratchet sighed. "I am chief medical officer, and this doorway happens to lead to my facility of operations. You are very loud, and it is hard not to hear you when I am trying to get past you."

Jetfire stepped aside. "Sorry, Ratchet."

"Humans have an interesting phrase I think you should take to spark." Ratchet walked up next to the Vice Commander, facing toward the OR whereas Jetfire was facing away.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Jetfire glowered, looking at Ratchet.

"If you can not say something nice, do not say anything at all." Ratchet recited then walked into the infirmary.

Jetfire growled a few choice words in Cybertronian that have no real translation other than that, and leaned his back against a steel beam next to the OR entrance. He looked at Angie for some kind of understanding, but the girl shrugged, and popped a small orange square into her mouth.

"Sir." Firestar saluted.

"At ease." Ratchet said softly, and walked up to the operating station again.

"Sir, the lieutenant has regained cognizant ability." Firestar said.

Ratchet looked down at Jazz.

Jazz's luminescent blue optics stared blankly up at the ceiling.

Ratchet pulled a screen with magnification, and readouts on it down into his line-of-sight to Jazz's face.

Jazz's optics, albeit a blank stare, were definitely active, and if one were to get close enough, they could hear the soft hum of the small power cells in his temples; that is if you were close enough.

"Name. Rank." Ratchet said routinely.

Jazz failed to respond.

Ratchet pushed the screen away, and it floated up above the medical bot's head on invisible supports.

"Autobot. State your name and rank." Ratchet said, starting to feel anxious.

Shutters slowly blinked over Jazz's optics.

"Perhaps his audio receptors are not functioning properly." Firestar suggested.

Ratchet nodded slowly. "Perhaps." He said, doubtfully.

"Ah ain't deaf." Jazz murmured, his disconnected stare unwavering.

Ratchet started slightly. "Then perhaps you can explain your lack of proper response."

Jazz's optics shifted up, and focused on Ratchet, though his head remained stationary. The two stared at one another for a moment before Jazz's eyes moved back to the small speck of rust on a pipe he had been staring at for the past ten clicks or so. "Jus' wasn't payin' attention."

Ratchet sighed again. He could already feel his normal rhythm pertaining to the lieutenant starting to settle. All he needed was a heaping cup of Amy, a teaspoon of Trigger, and a dash of argumentative affection between the two to regain subtle normality. Ratchet mused; Earth provisional preparatory humor was something he had been studying a lot of lately.

"Sir, should I continue with my assign repairs?" Firestar asked.

Ratchet looked up from his musings. "Yes, Firestar. Continue."

Jazz's eyes shifted to Firestar then looked at Ratchet.

"Lieutenant, you remember my assisting medical officer Firestar, don't you?" Ratchet gave a small smile.

Jazz tried to nod, but the restraint across his forehead prevented it. "Yeh." He said after a couple of tries at moving his head.

"I certainly remember you as well, lieutenant." Firestar said distractedly as she fused a sensor strip between a cluster at his upper chest area, and his right shoulder joint.

"I think Jetfire is worried about you." Ratchet mused.

Externally, Jazz growled in Cybertronian, but internally he laughed at himself. Better be careful what he wished for from now on. Only one thought passed after that. He wanted to see Amy. He nodded inwardly. Yes, he definitely wanted to see Amy. Alive or not, he had to know one way or the other.

Amy's awakening from her comatose state was less calm, and violently unexpected. It was close to 4 am when the screaming started, loud enough to wake the dead. Like Jazz, she awoke abruptly screaming a seemingly random name/word. Jazz, though a well-loved music genre, was far too meaningful to be left at just that to those who knew exactly what the teenage girl was screaming about.

"Amy is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder," The doctor explained to the Lennnoxs. "Widely common in persons in severe car accidents, natural disasters, even witnesses to deaths."

"That's not what I asked!" Will shouted. "Is. She. Okay?" The military captain demanded.

The doctor sighed. "I've given her a sedative. As far as if she's okay; physically she will heal, but I can't estimate the psychological complications that will arise."

"Doctor Kinsey, I need to speak with you." A nurse said.

"Of course," He looked to the Lennoxs. "Please, excuse me." He walked away with the nurse in a hurry.

Sarah looked at Will. "We're back where we started with all this, Will." She sniffed.

Will folded Sarah into his embrace. "It's okay, she'll get through." He tried to assure her.

Inside Amy's hospital room, Lazerbeak perched on the table connected to the bed, staring down at Amy. Trigger crouched on Amy's left shoulder, leaning its body against the teen girl's head, mewling softly.

Amy was tranquilized, but less than calm. Flashes of the accident kept her from closing her eyes for too long. She risked letting her eyes flutter shut.

_Barricade sped towards the window Amy was staring out._

Amy gasped, and snapped her eyes open. Tears welled, and fell down her cheeks. "Jazz." She sniffled. She could still hear his cybertronic screams as the police car impaled them. Her pain was nothing compared to what the Autobot had to be going through.

The door creaked open slowly, and Sarah stepped in. "Amy?" She called softly.

Amy looked at the blonde with just her eyes. She wanted to say something, but the sedative the doctor had given her kept her from doing pretty much anything and everything. Trigger sensed the movement, and looked at the door with its wide, iridescent blue eye. It squeaked, and trotted along the bed as Sarah neared.

"Shh shh." Sarah patted the top of Trigger. She padded slowly, and silently around the hospital bed. She walked up to the side of the bed, and grasped Amy's hand.

Amy turned her eyes, and looked at Sarah. "Hi." She rasped.

Sarah smiled, and squeezed Amy's hand tighter. "Hey." She held back a few relieved tears.

Will walked in, and closed the door. He sat in the chair next to Amy's bed, and sighed. "The doctor said they're gonna keep her at LEAST another two weeks. She can't use crutches because of her arms, and can't use a wheelchair...well...because of her arms."

Amy would have frowned, and made a crack about her arms being bony, and non-muscular anyway, so what's the difference? She could only sigh, and hope that when her body eventually stopped fighting the sedatives, and went to sleep she wouldn't be awakened every few minutes by visions of the accident. Needless to say, she was not so lucky.

Jazz looked around with his eyes first. Everything looked so...big...He saw the ceiling, the lights, which looked relatively sized to him, which was odd considering he was about ten feet taller than the average human being. He looked around more, and noticed the intensity of colors, and the detail in the metal, but most prominent was the lack of targeting, and bio-scanners. He sat up straight, and looked around with his newfound clarity.

Ratchet walked up to him, and towered over him at an unnatural height.

"What," Jazz blinked, and craned his head back to look up at the chief medical officer. "Da hell is goin' on?"

Ratchet sighed. "Lieutenant," He started carefully. "Your body requires extensive reconstruction, and is an unsafe environment for your spark, so I had no choice but to transfer your cognitive functions to a safer environment."

Jazz thought for a moment, but it as no use. Cognitive, or no, he still had _no_ idea hat Ratchet as saying once the medicalbot got into that roundabout doctor speak.

"Say what?" Jazz raised his eyebrows.

Eyebrows! Jazz had eyebrows! He leaped off the slab of metal he lie on, and landed on the floor with a dull thud. No metallic crunch. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a white jumpsuit of some kind. Ew. He frowned, and looked up at Ratchet.

"Here." Ratchet knelt don, and handed Jazz an iridescent white disk. "This is all you need to program some clothes suitable to your tastes. Amy's coordinates are also in that disk.

Jazz didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted off to his personal quarters to "change" before he would hitch a ride, and go see Amy.

Ironhide was unlawfully forced into taking Jazz to the hospital. The weapons specialist muttered and growled, but deep down he wanted to see Amy as well.

Jazz didn't stop looking in the visor mirror the whole way. He was either very pleased with himself, or incredibly disgusted; one never knew with the style-obsessed (in Ironhide's opinion) Autobot lieutenant.

Ironhide practically threw Jazz out of the cab of the truck before climbing out himself. The weapons specialist found the human synthoid forms to be no more incognito than if he had slapped a decepticon symbol on his chassis, and called himself the like. The only good thing about the form was that he got to choose what it looked like.

The man in the black cowboy hat was no surprise to anyone in the reception area. He looked normal enough with graying hair sticking out a little, a worn black suede jacket over a black t-shirt, and boot-cut black jeans over heavily worn, steel-toed combat boots. One woman stared intently at his rusted belt buckle with a strange face that, in some interpretation, could be a red angel head. The man walked with a slight limp to his right hip, and a squinted eye. But still, he looked entirely human as far as normalcy went.

One might expect a person like this be accompanied by someone of the like, or a woman in all leather, or a horse of some kind, but the dark-skinned, snappy dresser with the cowboy was anything but subtle. He wore a body-hugging black cotton button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and cleanly pressed white slacks with a white belt. He held a white, thigh-length sport coat in the crook of one arm. His black hair was braided tightly against his head, the small tendrils curling at the back of his neck. A few women blushed when his crystal blue eyes looked their way. He was handsome, and charming, and definitely human...as far as anyone knew.

"Stop attracting so much attention to yourself." The cowboy growled.

"Can't help it." The dark man winked at a little girl staring open-mouthed at him. He suddenly thought of Amy. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw him like this, and outside his Autobot body.

"Sir, may I help you?" A woman at the desk asked in Ironhide's direction.

Ironhide walked up to the desk, staring at the cheerful woman in the red and white apron skeptically. "I require the location of Amy Miller. You ill provide me with it."

The girl smiled, and typed something on the computer. "I'm sorry, sir, but all visitors must be cleared."

Ironhide fumed. He had changed form to see this girl, and primus be slagged if anyone as going to stop him. Oh, how he wished Optimus had allowed him a firearm with this form."

"I'll just call the room now, and see if there's anyone there." She got on the phone, and in second turned back to Ironhide. "You can go on up, sir. Room 317. Follow this hallway to the elevators then go up to the 3rd floor. When you get there, take an immediate right, and right again, follow the hall past the garden, and it'll be two doors down on your left after the sign for the maternity ward. Okay? Okay, buh-bye now."

Ironhide walked away, telling himself he was doing this for Amy.

Jazz followed Ironhide as the specialist walked the past the woman had instructed. They took the stairs rather than the elevator, Ironhide muttering about Sector Seven.

Jazz could understand how Ironhide objected to the humans. Humans had taken Bumblebee, and tortured him for hours. Ironhide had been against helping the human race from the beginning, but somehow one human girl had effected him enough where he changed to a humanoid protoform, and came to the hospital to see her.

Jazz had no problem imitating a human if it meant Ratchet could fix his body sooner, and he could go driving with Amy as his passenger again.

Bumblebee walked out of the cafeteria, hands in the pockets of his jacket. He had dropped off Sam and Mikaela at their respective dwellings, and come back to the hospital to stay with Amy. Her vitals signs had indicated brain activity, and a lot of it. He had weighed his options earlier that day while driving back from Mikaela's place of residence. Go back to the base, and either be put to work on renovations, or start his recharge cycle early, driving around was fun, but Bumblebee didn't like thinking about Amy and Jazz in such critical states of being.

A couple of young women standing just outside of a room talking, but stopped, and stared at the handsome blonde in the yellow racing jacket as he passed by, oblivious to their stares. In fact, he was doing some staring of his own.

Two men, externally unfamiliar, but giving off Autobot signatures made their way down the hall. One wore a black cowboy hat, suede jacket, jeans, and dangerous looking boots, walked slightly crooked to his right hip, and had a squinty right eye. The other looked, but human standards, stylin', and had dark skin.

"By the Matrix." Bumblebee gasped. He ran up to the dark-skinned man, and hugged him. "Jazz! You're functional! Amy will be so happy to see you!" He beamed.

"Hey! Get off, Bumblebee!" Jazz snapped. He had always thought of Bumblebee as a beloved younger sibling, though millennia of fighting together had kind of pushed away the thought. This one moment brought the brotherly emotions rushing back to shove the soldier aside for one day.

The blonde released Jazz, and stood back. "Sorry, lieutenant."

"I think it best we not use rank to address each other around the humans." Ironhide stated.

Bumblebee and Jazz nodded.

"So," Jazz's voice lowered. "How's she doin'?"

Bumblebee sighed. "It's...hard to say. She regained consciousness a few hours ago."

Jazz sprinted down the hall much to the displeasure of every hospital staffperson on duty.

Bumblebee turned to Ironhide. "She's alive, but she won't talk to anyone." He rubbed his left arm with his right.

Ironhide folded his arms, and looked down. There wasn't much to be said after that.

Jazz ran as fast as he could down the hallway, pulled instinctively. Without internal sensors he couldn't scan for Amy, but something inside him; humans called it a gut feeling, led him to room three-seventeen. That, and the vaguely familiar blond woman he'd seen at the ranch house.

The sight of a tall, muscular dark-skinned man running up to her was a sight Sarah should be used to. In college, Epps was always looking for Will, and asking Sarah first. This man was different though; he had the look Will had when Sarah was in the hospital while pregnant with Annabelle.

Sarah was suddenly reminded of the silver robot that had been with Amy on a day that seemed eons ago. The robot had been sleek, but powerful, savvy, and stylish.

The man stopped in front of the blonde woman, not a single bead of sweat on him. He stared not at Sarah, but at the door. He could sense Amy inside, Sarah could see it.

Jazz stood staring at the door through humanoid eyes for an extended period of time. Long enough for Bumblebee and Ironhide to both walk unhurried up to the hesitant lieutenant. In battle, Jazz had always been first to run out into the front lines. He was eager to kick Decepticon aft. He had broken down doors, and destroyed entry code boxes, so, what, he wondered, made the simple task of opening the single un-enforced hollow door so difficult?

A heavy hand that could only be Ironhide clapped down on Jazz's shoulder. Ironhide looked at Sarah, and tipped his hat courteously.

Sarah smiled. Manners like that, these three _had_ to be from another planet, she mused.

Trigger howled, and dove under the blanket as Ironhide walked in. The memory of Ironhide's threats to fragment its core processor still fresh on its RAM.

The light blue humanoid eyes on the cowboy rolled.

Amy stared at the black-clad cowboy, a bit startled. Friends of Will's? The teen pretended to be completely occupied with the small, trembling bulge under the blanket. She looked down before she could see the dark-skinned man who would be more than familiar to her.

Bumblebee pushed gently past Jazz, and took off his jacket. "Hello again, Amy." The blonde smiled, hanging the jacket up on a hook.

Amy regarded Bumblebee with a glance then looked back at Trigger.

"You have more visitors," Bumblebee stood by her bedside. Amy was silent. "Why not say hello?"

Amy gave a small wave with her right hand, seeing as her left was still in a cast, and rested comfortably on her lap.

Jazz stared at the setup the girl was in. Her right leg was elevated in a sling, and wrapped in a porous plaster-like material. Jazz could see Ratchet having a fit just about that. Amy's left arm was in a similar state. It looked uncomfortable, but Jazz had never been in such a position, so he couldn't tell.

Ironhide took off his hat. The scene had looked so brutal on screen. It was a miracle the girl was awake, and functioning. Humans truly were a marvel. The weapons specialist took a couple of steps until he was standing opposite Bumblebee.

Amy glanced up at the man then back at Trigger. The small robot had forgotten why it was under the blanket, and was visibly moving around, a small lump in the blanket traveling from end to end as it searched for an outlet.

"Hello." Ironhide started, not sure what else he could or _should_ say. "I...um..." He stammered uncharacteristically. Optimus had always relied on the black autobot for his level head, and cool attitude, but somehow in this situation he could not keep a hold on either. "How are you?"

Amy nodded.

Ironhide looked at Bumblebee. The blonde shrugged. "Amy?" Ironhide looked back at Amy.

Amy looked at him.

"You don't recognize me in this form, do you?" Ironhide asked.

Amy shook her head at the squinty-eyed man.

"This facility has brainwashed her!" Ironhide growled. He looked around. "I require my plasma cannons."

"No!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Amy gasped.

All eyes turned to Amy.

Amy stared wide-eyed at the cowboy. She tilted her head, goggling the man.

"_Why_ are you looking at me in such a way?" Ironhide demanded, raising a fist; a natural reaction as his cannons were positioned on his Autobot body's arms.

Amy smiled, and looked back down.

"I think she's happy to see you, Ironhide." Bumblebee said, throwing the specialist's name into the conversation just to make sure.

Amy nodded slightly.

Jazz saw the movement, and looked at Amy. He had a hard time keeping his eyes focused on her for one reason or another. He couldn't bare to see her hung up like a damaged propulsion drive, but just seeing her was the hardest part. He had no control over what Barricade had done. Jazz had been so badly damaged, he was forced into _this_ form indefinitely according to Ratchet.

Amy saw someone shift out of the corner of her eye, and she looked at the person, not expecting much. Her eyes never left him.

Jazz shifted uncomfortably under her stare.

Amy swallowed hard. "Jazz?" She hiccupped.

Bumblebee looked at Amy, relieved to hear her speak.

Jazz folded his arms.

"Is that you?" Amy wanted to walk over to him, but her cast limbs prevented her going pretty much anywhere.

Jazz turned his head away, and looked at a jar of cotton balls.

"Stupid!" Amy balled her right hand on her hip. "Say something before I come over there and kick your ass!"

Jazz rolled his eyes.

Amy closed her mouth. Maybe it wasn't him; it looked like him, though, or rather, his hologram driver that she had kissed. Amy blushed at the thought, and covered her mouth with her right hand. _Damn it, no I'm embarrassed_. She chided herself.

"Ho ya doin?" Jazz asked then smirked. "Bullet butt." His snicker rumbled softly.

Amy gasped, and pointed at jazz with her right hand. "See! I _knew_ you'd be the one to start calling me that!" She exclaimed.

XXX

So yeah, another slow chapter, but what're ya gonna do? It'll pick up in the next one, i promisees! XDDD

But not too much 'cause y'know...reconstruction not complete.

does a little jive


	13. part 13

WHEEEE! It's that time AGAN! So soon! I know! I'm on a roll this week! Yes, I'm still working full time answering phones in hell-I mean, for Verizon wireless. "Thank you for calling Verizon Wireless, my name is (Zexion), may I have you name please?" GYAAAH! So some of you on the East coast with VZW will probably get me, and not even know it. I'm so tempted to start introducing myself as that. SEriously. I am considering it. lol  
so here we go, part 13. Wow, part 23, I mean 13, can't BELIEVE I made it this far. BREAKS OVER! Next chapter things start picking up a-GAIN!  
you all are SOOOO nice to me, and love my story, and I love you!So here we go

XXXXX

ALL THAT JAZZ PART 13!!! 

Ironhide cleared what throat he had in a human synthoid body. "Well, kid, we better go...somewhere." The cowboy walked around to Bumblebee, grabbed the blonde arm then his black jacket.

"Where are we going?" Bumblebee frowned.

"I don't know yet." Ironhide mumbled as he pushed Bumblebee out.

Now alone, Amy and Jazz continued to stare at each other.

The initial hello was easy, but it barely chipped the ice. How does one recoil from a car accident when the car is a giant robot you're in love with, and can apparently turn into a human being of sorts.

"Hello." Amy's voice rasped slightly. She cleared her throat, and looked away.

Jazz nodded. " 'Ey." He had never felt this awkward around anyone. He had always been comfortable around new recruits, and veterans alike, but for some reason, this human girl made him, yet again, act differently than he normally would. First it was falsifying her hopes when he had been gouged by Barricade, now he did not feel like himself as he stood awkwardly in the human synthoid body, across from Amy's near-mangled body. "Y'look..." He paused. "good."

Amy smiled slightly. "Liar. I look like shit. I haven't showered since I got here, and I feel like some kind of broken marionette." She ran her right hand through her hair, and grimaced. "Gross." She murmured.

Jazz looked down at the blanket, his eyes following the small lump for a few moments.

Trigger-lump bumped into the railing then turned, and moved until it bumped into Amy's left leg.

Amy lowered her eyes to the lump as it bumped her leg a second time. "Trigger." She sighed, trying to lean forward, but her cast right leg suspended in a sling prevented her sitting forward far enough to re0direct Trigger.

"Shit, tiny." Jazz walked to amy's left side. He reached under the blanket, and pulled Trigger out.

The little robot "ooed" at Jazz then whistled happily, and fluttered its little head wings.

"Yeah, me too." Jazz mumbled quickly, and set the little ball robot down.

Amy raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "What did he say?"

"As if you couldn't undehstand." Jazz folded her arms, and leaned his back against the bed.

Amy sighed. "Trigger missed you. Get over it." She frowned slightly. "What is your problem anyway?"

Jazz walked around to the right side of the bed.

"Trigger likes you! Idolizes you even, and you act like it's a plague or something!"

Jazz paused, and looked at Amy. "Plague?" He frowned.

"Why did you pull me away?" Bumblebee asked Ironhide as they sat in the cafeteria.

Ironhide pretended not to hear as he people watched. One female's hair stuck straight up off her head, and was colored pink. The black-clad cowboy narrowed his eyes then slowly turned to Bumblebee.

"Are you ignoring me?" Bumblebee asked. The longer he stayed in human synthoid form, the more he felt human. Whether the feeling proved bad or good still had to be determined, but for the most part, the normally yellow autobot ignored the growing feeling of longing inside him, and put it off to programming error. Still...he either had to ask someone about it, or get it fixed. The thought of fixing the feeling made it grow bigger.

"Hey." Ironhide tapped Bumblebee's arm.

Bumblebee buried his head behind his stacked arms.

Irohide narrowed his eyes; not in anger, but concern, though on the heavy-set man you couldn't tell which unless he specified. Normally it was safe to just be afraid either way.

"You are distressed, perhaps you require a recharge cycle." Ironhide suggested.

Bumblebee looked away. "I'm fine."

"No," Ironhide said firmly. "You are not _fine_. Explain your sudden distress immediately."

"Or what? You'll terminate me?" Bumblebee snapped, slamming his fists on the table.

Ironhide showed mild surprise.

Bumblebee was shocked at himself. What had gotten into him? He looked down at his fists, and the cracks in the table. He looked around, but no one took any serious notice. A couple of people whispered about him, but that was about it.

Ironhide leaned forward on the table, and frowned. "Explain yourself, Bumblebee, or I will remove you from the premises."

Bumblebee started. "No!" He exclaimed.

Ironhide's eyes widened. He stared at Bumblebee for a moment. The blonde humanoid looked distressed, but the weapons specialist still didn't know why. He pondered what would get Bumblebee so worked up.

Bumblebee stood. "I'm going back to room three-one-seven." He murmured.

Ironhide stood. He walked up to the blonde in two strides, and clapped a strong hand on his t-shirt clad shoulder. "I encourage you to express your emotions, _Bumble_."

Bumblebee clutched his jacket tighter, and nodded.

The pair started walking down the hall toward Amy's room, and saw Jazz walking toward them.

"Lieu-!" Bumblebee started then abruptly changed his wording. "Jazz!" He called.

Jazz paused. The voice of Bumblebee calling him by his earth designation was different, but pleasant. "Hey, _Bumble._" He teased.

Bumblebee sighed at the recent use of his training nickname. "Where are you going? Amy is finally awake, and you're leaving?"

Jazz hesitated before answering; looking mildly irritated then suddenly smiled. "Ahm on retrieval."

Ironhide glowered.

"You're certainly in a good mood, lieu-Jazz." Bumblebee folded his arms.

Jazz shrugged. "Yeah, well, jus' tryin' t' do some'in nice for Amy."

**What really happened**

"Yes! A plague!" Amy exclaimed exasperatedly. "You used to _love_, well maybe not love but you never used to mind Trigger until a few days ago.

"I _neveh_ like it! Not ever! Not since the moment I met you, an' saw dat thing!" Jazz shouted.

Amy started. "What?"

"How would _you_ act if you saw a big monsteh destroyin' yo home, an' den saw it destroyed, the remains ah jettisoned out int' th' stars, an' you can fin'ly get full recharge cycle!" Jazz shouted.

"I'd be relieved." Amy murmured.

Jazz nodded. "Yeh you would. Now," He leaned closer to Amy. "Think about seein' it again. Is all fixed up, an' happy, an' walkin' 'round like it has a right. You saw that thing kill 'bots that you knew, an' you couldn't do nothin' 'bout it."

Amy growled. "Like I knew it was some kind of _destroyer of worlds_! It's a freakin' mechanical eyeball! My dad brought it back from Iraq, and he thought it would be cute to fix it's little wires, and make it all new looking for his 8-year-old daughter!" She shrieked.

"Cute, huh?" Jazz glared up at Trigger then looked at Amy with the same malicious hate. "Ain't nothin' _cute_ 'bout slaggin'."

"I'm not going to hate it just because you have some kind of personal vendetta against it! It's my friend! Get used to it!"

Jazz looked at Trigger again. "Or I can jus' get the hell away from it." He walked to the door, opened then slammed it behind him.

**The hallway**

Bumblebee frowned, and watched Jazz walk to the elevator.

Ironhide walked up next to Bumblebee. "Stay with Amy." He muttered then walked up to Jazz with his slightly limping gait. "This could get messy."

Bumblebee glanced at Jazz, who looked angry now. Jazz glanced at Bumblebee just before walking onto the elevator, and mouthed something.

Bumblebee started, and stared wide-eyed at Jazz. The blonde walked to Amy's room, wondering what Jazz had meant. It was an odd thing to say, considering the lieutenant was so close to Amy.

As soon as Bumblebee opened the door, he could almost sense the intensity left behind by Jazz's exit. "Amy-" Bumblebee started.

"ShhShh!" Amy waved Bumblebee over with her hand.

Bumblebee sighed, and walked to Amy's right side.

Amy reached out, and grabbed Bumblebee's hand. "Be _very_ quiet." She whispered.

Bumblebee nodded. Amy moved her face closer, and Bumblebee blushed.

"_Look up_." Amy whispered.

Bumblebee looked puzzled. "What?"

"Shhh!" Amy shushed him. "Just look _up_." She whispered.

Bumblebee looked up slowly. He saw lazerbeak perched on the pole Amy's leg was suspended from, Trigger attempting to walk on the ceiling, and an IV pack. "What am I looking for?"

"In the upper right corner of the room. The _camera_." Amy whispered. "It was _not_ there this morning. You don't just hang crap like that on the wall overnight."

Bumblebee's eyes moved cautiously up to the corner of the room.

"I was gonna tell Jazz, but the ass hole left before I could, and Ironhide will probably find something to destroy it with." Amy murmured. "What _is_ it?"

Bumblebee felt his longing lift, and smiled at Amy. "You need me to inspect it?"

Amy held his hand tighter. "I have a theory." She whispered.

Bumblebee nodded. "Go on."

Amy looked up at the pair by the ceiling, at the camera then at Bumblebee. "Decepticons." She pursed her lips. "I think I really pissed off that cop car somehow, and it has a creepy little accomplice." She looked around as if something were listening. "So, I figure. That thing came in here through the window last night while I was sleeping because there was no anything on that wall to hold a camera."

"What makes you so sure?" Bumblebee quirked an eyebrow.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "My leg is in a sling, my arm is in a sling, putting me in a position where I have no choice but to look up," She raised her eyebrows. "I've had a lot of time to memorize every aspect of the ceiling. _Plus_ some tech guy would have come in to install the thing."

Bumblebee nodded slowly. "You are very perceptive."

"I have to bed." Amy said proudly. "If I'm not, I go crazy. So, go, inspect, take it down if you have to." She whispered.

Bumblebee kissed Amy's hand then slipped his appendage from her grasp, and walked over to the camera. He inspected the connection to the wall, but didn't touch the video equipment. "It could possibly be some kind of decepticon equipment, which means lowered vocal tone is unnecessary." He looked at Amy.

Amy looked at her hand in puzzlement.

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "Are you on painkillers? Mikaela says they make humans _loopy_."

Amy shook her head slowly, and looked up, still puzzled. "Well, I am, but-" She pointed at her hand. "-What the hell, man?"

"Why are you confused?" Bumblebee asked.

Amy held up her hand. "You kissed it." She said.

Bumblebee started. "Kissed?" He cleared his throat. "Kissed what?"

"Thiiiiis!" Amy held her hand out, palm facing herself. "You _kissed_ it! Whyyyy?" She demanded.

Bumblebee pulled his jacket on, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I..." Bumblebee blushed. "It's nothing." He lied.

Amy looked at her hand. "This is not _nothing_!" She exclaimed. "You are such a _liar_!" She wished she could fold her arms, but settled for bending her right arm behind her head. "I wish I had a pillow to throw at you." She grumbled then felt the squishy white pillow under her head.

"I'm sorry if I-..." Bumblebee's sentence was interrupted by a white cranial support impacting his upper body. He held the pillow there, and turned to Amy.

Amy's arm was thrust forward, and she was frowning thoughtfully.

Bumblebee carried the pillow back over to Amy. "Amy, I'm sorry." He apologized, every word made his spark sink lower, and lower with sorrow.

Amy shifted as Bumblebee set the pillow back behind her head. She watched Bumblebee a moment then a small yellow Christmas light went on in her head. "You like me."

"I like all my human friends." Bumblebee said simply.

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "But you _like_ me." She teased.

Bumblebee paused then took a step away from the bed. He took his jacket off again, and walked over to the window.

"So, what do you think that camera is?" Amy looked up at the camera, and stuck her tongue out.

"Lieutenant Jazz is not coming back." Bumblebee said matter-of factly.

"I know." Amy said, cocking her head at the camera.

"I know it is a shock for-you know?" The blonde stared at her incredulously. "How?"

"He hates Trigger 'cause of that thing Optimus was talking about." Amy sighed. "He's so irritating, y'know? He's all cozy, and lovey-dovey for a little while, but then right when Trigger is starting to get attached to him, he goes and runs away. Does he have any commitment issues?"

"Ratbat." Bumblebee sighed. He looked up at the camera, folded his arms, and sighed again. "It is Decepticons."

Amy nodded slowly. "I see." She folded her hands together, and looked down at the blanket. "So he has issues with commitment."

"He is not one to stay still for very long." Bumblebee sighed.

"So, what is a ratbat?" Amy asked, distractedly.

"A decepticon reconnaissance bot." Bumblebee said.

Trigger wailed, and fell down onto the bed.

Lazerbeak twittered, almost as if it were laughing at the small eyebot's folly.

Amy smiled at the spectacle.

Trigger picked itself up, and looked up at the ceiling. It "ooed", and fluttered up to the white upside-down surface again.

"Trigger never did believe in trial and error." Amy sighed. She looked at Bumblebee, but the blonde seemed to almost avoid her stare. "Bee, I really appreciate your being honest with me."

Bumblebee straightened up, and pulled his Hue phone from his back pocket. "You should tell Optimus about your discovery. I'll dial him for you."

Amy sighed, discouraged. "No cell phones on in a hospital." She said dejectedly.

"Oh?" Bumblebee closed the phone, which was just a clever way of re-routing his internal communications systems through a familiar device. Just so it didn't look like he was talking to himself. "I have used it several times since arriving here."

Amy nodded. "I know, but...for future reference." She sighed.

Bumblebee nodded. "I must report this to Optimus nonetheless." Bumblebee started toward the door. He paused with his hand on the door handle, and turned. "Amy?"

"Hmm?" Amy hummed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I will be here if you need me.." Bumblebee gave a smile, and a half-hearted shrug.

A small smile spread on Amy's face. "Thanks, Bee."

Ironhide pulled onto the freeway heading out toward the base, rather than take the familiar road to the Lennoxs.

Jazz paid it little mind to the detour. "Wher' we goin'?"

"You are not on an errand for Amy." Ironhide said matter-of-factly. "Your agitation is evidence of the fact."

Jazz smirked, and shook his head. "You jus' got me all figgered out, doncha old man." He looked out the passenger side window.

"Not quite." Ironhide glanced at Jazz out of one synthoid blue eye. "I don't understand why you are leaving."

Jazz closed his eyes, and frowned. "I can't stand this body anymo'."

Ironhide looked startled, which was a difficult feat to accomplish.

"I ain't gonna sit aroun' that thing like everythin' okay." Jazz looked down at the ground.

All he could think about was Amy. He blamed the sunthoid body. Tweaked to perfection.

Emotions, sensors, brainwaves, everything was tuned to look and act human.

Too human, in Jazz's opinion.

"I'm an Autobot lieutenant. I don' have time t' be playin' games."

Ironhide narrowed his brow. There were a few choice things he wanted to say to Jazz in Cybetron, and Earth English, but held the words back. He had to keep his cool. Jazz would get over his superiority complex...eventually.

"I could terminate the small one." Ironhide teased.

"Go ahead." Jazz answered without hesitation.

Ratchet was surprised, to say the least, to see Jazz walk into the OR.

"Hello, lieutenant." Ratchet greeted pleasantly. "I did not expect to see you back until your body had fully regenerated."

"Yeh, 'bout that. Izzit gonna go off without a hitch if ahm inside it?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet started. "Technically speaking, you have been _inside_ since the accident. I merely removed the base control of your cognitive-"

"Yeh, yeh, whateveh, jus' undo whateveh you did." Jazz said with a serious face.

Ratchet looked at Jazz then at Autobot Ironhide.

The black weapons specialist, comfortable to back in his native form, shrugged.

"Have you told Amy about your decision?" Ratchet asked.

"No!" Jazz snapped. "It doesn't conern her!"

The door of the OR opened, and Optimus entered with Eliia One.

"Request denied." Optimus said matter-of-factly.

"Dat's shit! I can be in mah own body if I want to!" Jazz shouted.

Optimus folded his arms. He, unlike Jazz, did not have to explain himself.

Jazz clenched his fists, and managed a forced bow.

Optimus turned, but Elita One stayed. The pink-flamed white Autobot stared down at the dark-skinned human synthoid.

"Explain your reasoning for your demand."

Jazz shifted. "I ain't too comf'table in this body no mo'. Ahm jus' getting' anxious."

"Good. For a moment I thought this ordeal had something to do with the human girl Amy." Elita One said nonchalantly then walked out of the room.

Ironhide stared at Jazz a moment longer. It didn't take a special ops commander to see something was bothering Jazz, but the weapons specialist let it slide, and walked out of the OR.

Ratchet was not so quick to let the issue go. If he had more experience with any other officer, it was Jazz. Jazz cared about Amy, end of argument, so why be so quick to abandon his one opportunity to be as close to her as he could?

"You had a disagreement with Amy." Ratchet stated.

Jazz shifted.

Ratchet continued. "No, not Amy," He said thoughtfully. "Something else."

Jazz straightened his jacket, and brushed invisible dust from his pants. "Ain't none o' ya business."

"It is every bit my _business_, Lieutenant. Amy is one of my patients. I would even go so far as to say that in some cases I put her welfare before yours."

"Fooled me." Jazz scoffed.

Ratchet frowned. "What are you implying exactly, lieutenant?"

"Jus' sayin' dat fo' someone' who cares so much 'bout her, you da first one I expect t' see at the hospital. But, y'ain't even asked how she's doin'." Jazz slid Ratchet a look then left the OR.

Ratchet stared down at the empty operating station, and his optics dimmed.

Chromia straightened her fatigue jacket, and entered the hospital room. It seemed like as good a time as any to visit the hospitalized girl. The Hoover Dam base was quiet, and as much as the female weapons specialist liked the quiet, she missed her favorite little trainee, who had been spending every waking moment at the hospital with Amy.

"Hello?" Chromia poked her head into the open room door.

Bumblebee, mid laugh, looked up, his smile only growing. "Chromia!" He beamed.

Amy looked over. "Who-wha?"

"Bumble, sweetheart!" Chromia smiled, holding her arms open.

Bumblebee rolled his eyes as he walked over, and hugged the woman. "Why is everyone calling me that today?"

Chromia cooed. "Ohh, but it's such a cute name. It sticks so well."

Amy hid her giggle.

Bumblebee turned. "What are you laughing at?" He frowned slightly.

Amy shook her head. "Nothing, _Bumble_." She teased. "What is that anyway, some kind of pet name?"

"No, it was his name in training." Chromia smiled. "He was such a cute little Autobot then." She reminisced. "He called himself _Bumble_, thinking it sounded macho, but after graduation, he went back to designation Bumblebee." She sighed.

"Sad times." Amy sighed melodramatically.

Bumblebee gave Amy a stern look. "Don't."

"But you now I _gottaaaa_!" Amy whined. "It's so cute, _Bumble_."

"Primus, why me?" Bumblebee asked the ceiling.

Trigger fluttered over, and perched on Bumblebee's shoulder. It made a squeaking sigh, and bobbed in its way of nodding.

Chromia gave a small gasp. "My goodness."

Amy groaned. "Yes! We know! It's the remaining left eye of some kind of world eater thing!" She growled.

"Yes, but that isn't what I was going to say." Chromia smiled. "I was thinking it's the most adorable little thing I have ever seen. And so friendly, too." She cooed, picking Trigger off of Bumblebee's shoulder.

Trigger looked up at Chromia bashfully, and chirped.

"Yes, you are so cute." Chromia smiled.

Amy laughed. "He loves you now."

Bumblebee walked back over his chair next to Amy, and sat down.

"Bumble, dear, you should really go back to the base for a recharge cycle. You haven't left this medical facility for several days." Chromia said while Bumblebee made gestures for the woman to stop talking.

Amy raised her eyebrows. "How many is several?" She asked.

"Well, he came here about six days ago with the other two humans. I can't remember their names." Chromia said, distracted by playing with Trigger.

"Aww, that's so sweet, _Bumble_." Amy teased, grinning.

"Yes, well, I do harbor some regret toward the events of the accident." Bumblebee mumbled.

Amy giggled. "Thanks, but you don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm fine!" She beamed.

Chromia walked to Amy's left side. "I received a _text_ as humans call it, about lieutenant Jazz bearing some sort of ill will toward you."

Amy growled. "If he does, it's because he's an asshole." She ground her teeth.

A man in a grey suit, and long brown trench coat walked hurriedly down the hallway holding a bouquet of multicolored roses as his penny loafers sounded dull creaks with every step. He looked worried, and ruffled his graying brown hair before replacing a brown fedora on his head.

"Oh, hey, how's Ratchet?" Amy asked, smiling.

Bumblebee smiled. "Busy."

The man stopped at the third floor reception to inquire about a patient.

Amy pouted. "I sure miss him."

"Chief Medical Officer Ratchet is busied by lieutenant Jazz's restoration." Chromia sighed. "It is time-consuming."

"I'm sure Ratchet would be here if he could.

The man approached room three-one-seven, having gotten past the prying receptionist's security questioning. He removed his hat and coat at the door, ran a hand through brown hair with specs of gray in it, took a deep breath, and knocked.

Chromia, Bumblebee, and Amy all looked at the door.

He knocked again.

Amy lookd at Trigger, and gestured to the door with her head.

"Are you expecting any visitors?" Chromia asked.

"I never expect them." Amy looked at the woman. "They just show up." She shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining."

Trigger fluttered over to the door, and opened the handle by landing on it.

The handle gave, and the door clicked open.

Trigger fluttered up, and gasped at the man at the door. It's little chord arms slid out of its body, and Trigger clapped its little frayed hands, and squealed excitedly.

"Who is it, Trigger?" Amy called.

The man entered, running a final smoothing hand through his hair.

Bumblebee gasped, and Chromia smiled.

"Hi?" Amy said questioningly.

"Speak of the devil." Chromia's smile grew. "Or rather, doctor."

The man closed the door, and walked forward. "I, um," He ruffled his bangs, and cleared his throat. "I came to see the patient." He said tentatively.

Amy stared at the man for a long few minutes.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked.

Trigger took his jacket, and hung it on the coat hanger on the back of the door. Lazerbeak took his hat, but was weighted to the floor. The silver recon bird chirped indignantly, and tried to fly, but the hat only bounced slightly.

The man reached down to grab the hat as it ran into the wall repeatedly.

Lazerbeak flapped its wings until it was next to Trigger. It poked the eyebot then shrieked, and chased the wailing Trigger around the ceiling.

"Hey!" Amy snapped. "Both of you, cut it out!"

Bumblebee laughed.

Chromia shook her head, smiling amusedly. "Ratchet, you seem to have started something."

"I did?" Ratchet looked up at the ceiling.

Amy gasped. "Ratchet?" she gawked. "No way, we were just talking about you!" She beamed.

"Good things, I hope." Ratchet walked up next to Chromia.

"I was just telling Amy, and dear little _Bumble_ about how busy you are with the lieutenant's restoration." Chromia smiled.

"Yes, well, I just had an unusual visit from the lieutenant." Ratchet sighed. "I came here straight away. He made an excellent point."

"Oh?" Amy smiled. "What point might that be?"

Ratchet cleared his throat. "Just something about me not visiting my favorite patient." He said, looked around the room.

Amy smiled. "Gee, I'm everyone's fave girl today, aren't I?" She giggled.

Ratchet smiled. "I should hope so."

Amy blushed. "Geezuz, Ratchet, you're embarrassing me." She scratched her cheek.

"I apologize," Ratchet sighed, and looked down. He saw the flowers in his hand, and looked up. "Oh, I almost forgot." He held the flowers out to Amy. "I purchased these chlorophyll-based life forms for you."

Amy laughed.

Ratchet started. "I fail to see the humor."

"Unless she does not like them." Chromia frowned.

Amy shook her head, and took the flowers carefully from Ratchet. "It's not that," Her laughs subsided. "I love them, thank you so much." She smiled. "It's just-" She chuckled.

An unsure smile appeared on Ratchet's face.

"The way you talk, doc," Amy giggled. "It's refreshing to know no matter what form you're in, nothing changes, and humans call them roses."

Ratchet nodded. "Roses. I will remember that."

Jazz kicked an empty fuel tank connected to a generator. He hit his head on the wall, and kept it there for a minute.

"Stupid." He grumbled.

"Hey buddy!" Jetfire, in his native Autobot form...for once, walked up to Jazz. "I was just doin' my rounds, and saw ya there."

"Go. Away." Jazz growled.

Jetfire ignored it. "Man, you are one lucky guy what with that cute little Phlylyilly you got." He sighed. "If Angie were half as nice as Amy, I wouldn't have to hide from 'er."

"JETFIIIIIRE!" Angie's shriek echoed through the halls.

Jazz turned his head, still braced against the wall, and quirked an eyebrow at the Vice Commander.

"Gotta go, getting' chased by a human!" Jetfire exclaimed. "See ya!" He gave a little wave as he ran away down the hall, and turned a corner.

Jazz watched him even after the red and white autobot as out of sight. _Lucky_? He thought. _She ain't all that_. He sighed. _Who you kiddin', You're damn near blessed t' have 'er_. He took a deep breath.

"Hey!" Angie shouted. "Sexy black guy!" She stormed up to Jazz. "Where did he go?"

Jazz shrugged.

"Oh FINE!" Angie roared, and stormed away. "JEEEEETFIIIIIIRE!"

Jazz shuddered. "Damn, even Amy s'not that bad." He sighed. "She ain't gonna give another chance."

"A word to the not-so-wise." Firestar stood nearby, peeking around the corner.

Jazz turned to face the female red autobot. "Oh, hey Star. S'up?"

Firestar stepped out a little farther, a solemn look on her faceplate. "It is choice, not chance, that determines your destiny." She murmured.

Jazz raised both eyebrows.

"A quote from Jean Nedetch." Firestar said then disappeared back to wherever she came from.

Jazz started. "Th' hell?" He turned, and started off to find Ironhide. He walked through the maze of cooridors, nothing to distract him except his own thoughts. He wondered where everyone was; probably in the sub-basement continuing with repairs and renovations.

Human synthoid Ironhide stood against the wall ahead.

"Hey, old man," Jazz walked up to him. "You gotta gimme a ride back."

"Explain to me why you left the hospital, and why I should take you back."

Jazz frowned. "Ah find somebody else."

"Why will you not speak about it?" Ironhide asked as Jazz turned away.

The dark-skinned synthoid stopped before he started walking. He sighed, and looked down at the ground. He seemed to be getting an eye-full of his feet as of late.

"Is the girl cross with you?" Ironhide asked. "Shall I terminate her?"

"Nah, man, chill." Jazz turned exasperatedly. "Th' hells your problem?" He shook his head at the weapons specialist's synthoid form.

"I was just kiddin'." Ironhide cracked a small smile.

Jazz smirked, and looked down, amusement apparent on his face as he shook his head, and covered his eyes. "Yeah," He pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket, and slipped them on. "Aight, you wanna know why I left?"

Ironhide nodded.

"Ah yelled at 'er." Jazz said bluntly. "About tiny."

The cowboy's eyebrows raised. "The small one irritates you, does it not?"

Jazz nodded. "Yeh," He balled up his fists, and made a slow gesture, like punching. "It really pi-..." He stopped, sighed, and lowered his hands into his pockets. "Trig's okay, ah guess." He shrugged. "Nuttin' really _wrong_ wit it, cept maybe bein' annoyin'."

"Got that right." Ironhide scoffed.

Jazz looked at Ironhide. "So now ya know."

"Why do you want to go back?" Ironhide asked pointedly.

Jazz sighed again. "Ah jus' do."

Ironhide turned to walk away. "Not good enough."

Jazz scratched his head. " 'Cause I love 'er." He called out.

Ironhide turned around casually, and walked toward the dark-skinned synthoid.

Jazz kept scratching for no apparent reason.

Ironhide paused next to his comrade.

"Don't go tellin' her or nuthin', aight?" Jazz muttered.

A mischievous smirk spread across Ironhide's face as he sauntered away.

Jazz glowered, and annuciated very clearly. "All _Right_, Ironhide?"

"You comin' or not, kid?" Ironhide called, not turning to look behind him lest he reveal his growing smirk.


	14. Part 14

Okay, part 14. I'm not sure about this one. I hope it lives up to my fans' expectations. I wrote most of it while it was sick, so if anything strikes you as odd, or if it's not so much up to the all that jazz storyline, let me know. Anyway, on with the story!   
XXXXX   
All That Jazz Part 14 

Ratchet placed the roses in a vase he got from the nurse. "There." He set the vase next to Amy's bedside.

"Thanks." Amy smiled. "My view has much improved."

Ratchet nodded slightly. "When I saw these _roses_ in the curios shop downstairs, I was suddenly reminded of you. The base has been droll without you, Amy."

Amy giggled. "I wasn't talking about the roses."

Bumblebee started, and looked at Ratchet then at Amy.

Chromia perked up. "I was under the impression you were infatuated with lieutenant Jazz."

Bumblebee's brow furrowed. He stared at Amy for a long moment.

"Eh," Amy scratched her head. "I'd kinda like to talk to Ratchet alone for a minute, if you guys don't mind."

Bumblebee was reluctant to leave Amy's side.

"Come on, _Bumble_." Chromia grabbed the sleeve of Bumblebee's jacket.

Bumblebee let Chromia pull him away. "I'll be right outside, Amy."

Amy nodded. "Yes, thank you Bumblebee." She gave a little wave with her hand.

The door clicked shut, and Amy sighed with relief. "Whew. Thank goodness they're gone."

Ratchet looked confused. "Amy, if I have misled your emotions in some way..."

"First thing's first." Amy interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I have to set the record straight." She looked directly at Ratchet. "You've been nothing but hospitable, and if anything as much of a friend as I could ask for."

Ratchet sighed.

"But I'm not infatuated with you." Amy chuckled slightly. "If anything," she scratched her nose, and shifted nervously. "You remind me a lot of my dad."

It took a moment for the information to sink into Ratchet's neural processor. "I see." He said, relieved. "You perceive me as a paternal figure."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, you're more like a dad than anything else...to me, but stop me if I'm still wrong."

"No," Ratchet took Amy's hand. "I would be honored if you could perceive me as such."

Amy smiled. "I'm so glad."

Ratchet smiled back wider than Amy had ever seen on the medic.

"I hate to bother you, but...there's something I need some fatherly advice on." Amy said dejectedly.

Ratchet nodded. "I'll try to give you my honest opinion."

"I think Bumblebee is-_infatuated_ with me." Amy sighed, sadly. "In fact, I'm sure of it."

Ratchet nodded, understanding completely. "Yes, Bumblebee has shown quite an interest in you. In fact, I saw the change in him after you two spoke face-to-face for the first time."

"Really?" Amy's brow furrowed then relaxed, and she sighed. "Guess I'm just ignorant then; took me this long to notice." She sulked. "Poor guy. I just don't know how to let him down gently." She looked at Ratchet, and shrugged. "I'm in love with Jazz."

Ratchet nodded. "I know." He patted Amy's right hand gently. "I don't believe there is any _gentle_ way to reject his feelings."

"I appreciate that he cares so much, but I like him as a friend. I thought maybe if I ever had a fight with Jazz, or something...kinda like I did..." She sulked slightly. "That-maybe-I could talk to Bumblebee about it, but now that I think about it I'd probably go crying to you."

Ratchet smiled again. "Bumblebee will understand. He knows you have deep feelings for the lieutenant. It's not like him to hold a grudge over such trivial matters."

Amy sighed again. "It's still not easy."

Ratchet nodded.

Silence ensued as Amy's mind wandered.

Amy chuckled slightly. "_Actions speak, words do not_; as my mother would say."

Ratchet nodded. "A noble truth, but where does it come from?" He inquired.

Amy smiled. "My mom," She said nostalgically. "She had advice for everything."

"Perhaps it applies to this case as well. Simply deny him in action. It may be a bit jarring, though. Be careful how you go about this, Amy, if you want to preserve your friendship with Bumblebee." Ratchet squeezed her hand.

Amy looked at Ratchet, and her smile grew.

Ratchet sighed. "I hope this old Autobot's wisdom was good enough for you."

Amy nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Ratchet."

"You are very optimistic for one in your position." Ratchet said pointedly. "Speaking of which." He examined the inferior restraint devices holding Amy's improperly repaired limbs in place. "I must express my disappointment in Earth medical technologies."

"What about it?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"It is almost barbaric to see your limbs treated in such an ill-mannered way." Ratchet explained, examining Amy's leg sling.

Amy sighed. "Somehow I knew you would have something to say about my leg." She smiled slightly.

Ratchet nodded distractedly.

The door clicked open.

"Does no one knock anymore?" Amy huffed.

"Ya still got an attitude." Jazz smirked.

Amy gasped, her eyes wide.

Jazz shrugged. "Wus crackin' lil' bitches?" His smirk grew.

"Ohh!" Amy growled. "Call me that again, I dare you!" She exclaimed, frustrated.

"Ah come back t' apologize, an' you _still_ up in mah face?" Jazz exclaimed, exasperated. "Ah'm startin' t' wonder why I even botheh." He started leave.

"Nodon'tleaveILoveYou!" Amy exclaimed, reaching her hand out.

Jazz smiled, and turned. "Ah love you, too, girl."

"Stupid, always picking-wait, what?" Amy stared at Jazz, dumbfounded.

Ratchet happened to catch the last part of the conversation, and stopped inspecting the inferior sling around Amy's leg. "I, as they say, need some air. I'll be right outside should any problems arise, lieutenant."

"Yeh, yeh." Jazz nodded, and closed the door behind the doctor.

Amy opened her mouth to say something then closed it then opened it again.

Jazz turned, clear blue eyes staring at Amy with worry and relief at the same time. He walked slowly over to Amy's bedside, his hands in his pockets. "Ah messed up, girl."

Amy smiled. "Say it again."

Jazz took a deep breath. He wasn't used to apologizing to anyone; especially civilians, but as in most cases, Amy made him want to do things he had never done before. He looked her in the eyes. "Ah messed up. I'm sorry."

Amy giggled slightly. "No, stupid," she sniffed. "Before that." She choked slightly on a small sob.

Jazz smiled. " I _love_ you." He leaned forward.

Amy's eyes watered, and she threw her right arm around Jazz. She even pulled her left arm out of the sling, and wrapped it around him as well; just her forearm was in a cast, so it wasn't _too_ awkward.

Jazz didn't hesitate to return the embrace. He had left Amy's side too many times, and he wasn't about to do it again.

Amy leaned against him, her face buried in his shoulder.

Jazz chuckled slightly. "Ah ac'shly kinda like tiny." He looked over at the small round robot ducked in the sink, staring out with one wide eye, Lazerbeak peeking out next to it. Jazz felt something warm trickle down his neck. "C'mon Amy, y'don't have to cry." He gently pushed Amy, but she leaned all her weight on him. He pushed a little harder, supporting her with one arm.

Amy eyes ere half-closed, and blood trickled down from the bandage around her head.

"AMY!" Jazz shouted.

Amy didn't respond.

"AMYYY!" Jazz's voice echoed through the closed door into the hallway.

Ratchet was in the room first, followed by a stumbling Bumblebee, and worried Chromia. Bumblebee stopped, and looked at Jazz, and the red spot growing on his sleeve. Ratchet was at Amy's side, and talking even as Bumblebee stood staring fearfully at the blood stain on Jazz's shirt.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet shouted for the third time.

Bumblebee jumped out of his trance, and saluted. "Sir!"

"We're taking Amy to the base. Help me get her out of this-this-contraption!" Ratchet barked.

"But...sir...the human doctors will-" Bumblebee started.

"I am _not_ concerned with the human doctors! Let them protest, but I already know what they will do when they see Amy's current status!" He exclaimed. "Now help me!"

"Yes sir!" Bumblebee saluted again.

Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Jazz disconnected Amy from the machines as Chromia, and Ironhide (who had been standing idly in the hallway) kept an eye out for security guards, and doctors.

Ratchet tried to remove Amy's leg from the sling, but the full leg cast hindered the effort quite a bit. "Primus, this is ridiculous." The medical officer growled, and pulled a set of fabricated keys from his pocket. The ignition key to his alt mode was on the ring, as well as a medical laser disguised as a small square flashlight with a single red bulb a millimeter wide. Ratchet poised the bulb above the cast.

Bumblebee moved his hand unintentionally in line of the laser.

"Do you _want_ to lose your fingers, Bumblebee?" Ratchet growled.

Bumblebee jerked his hand away just as Ratchet pressed down on a small black button. The laser cut cleanly through the cast, making a long incision. Ratchet made a second incision in the roughly constructed leg brace. He pulled away the section he'd cut away, and the rest fell off.

"Barbarians." Ratchet did the same to Amy's arm cast, and took it off as well.

"What about her injuries?" Chromia gasped as Ratchet lifted Amy's leg out of the sling. Trigger got Ratchet's coat from the hook on the door, and hurried it over to the insistent doctor.

"Her limbs are no worse off," Ratchet said as he took the coat from Trigger, and draped it around Amy. "But I'm going to change that." He slung Amy's right arm around his shoulders, and lifted her out of the bed. He tossed the keys to Jazz. "Prep my alt mode, don't let anyone stop you. I'll be down shortly."

Jazz nodded. He hesitated to leave, looking at Amy.

"Go _**now**_" Ratchet bellowed, carrying Amy with ease to the door.

Ironhide stood in the hallway, one arm on his shoulder holster. His firearms had not been confiscated _this_ time. He looked around for security or doctors, saw none, and waved Ratchet out.

Ratchet carried Amy out into the hall, and toward the elevator. There was a woman at the receptionist's desk, talking on a phone.

"Slag." Ratchet growled. He crouched on the ground. "Ironhide, take Amy."

Ironhide hesitated. "Should you need my support."

"No humans will be harmed. Take Amy, Bumblebee and I will distract the human at the desk." Ratchet hissed insistently.

Ironhide took Amy onto his back.

Chromia stood next to Ironhide, adjusting the jacket over Amy more thoroughly. The pair caught each others eyes for a moment then quickly looked away embarrassed.

Ratchet pulled a money clip from his pocket, removed the bills, and stuffed them back into his pocket. "Give me your hand," He held out his hand. Bumblebee hesitated. "Quickly."

Bumblebee held his hand out to Ratchet. "Is that another medical tool?" He asked as Ratchet pressed the metal edge to his synthetic skin.

Ratchet turned Bumblebee's hand palm up. "No." He sliced Bumblebee's wrist painlessly since synthoids didn't have nerves.

A synthetic red liquid oozed from the wound.

"Hey." Bumblebee made to wipe the liquid away.

"No!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Leave it."

"It's dripping down my forearm."

"It's fine." Ratchet said, exasperated. "Ironhide, and Chromia, get past the desk as fast as you can once Bumblebee and I have the woman distracted."

The pair nodded.

"Bumblebee." Ratchet turned to the blonde.

Bumblebee wrinkled his nose at his bleeding hand. "Where is this all coming from?"

"Unlike humans, you will _stop_ after six point two minutes." Ratchet grabbed Bumblebee by the wrist. "Act like you are in excruciating pain."

"Excuse me, can I help you?" the woman asked as Ratchet neared.

"Yes." Ratchet held Bumblebee's arm out the woman.

"GOD IN HEAVEN!" The woman jumped up, and called a coupled of her associates over.

With three attendants on Bumblebee, Ironhide and Chromia walked casually, trying to look normal as they passed the desk.

The nurses, concentrated on the young man with the slit wrist, were too busy to notice. Luck was on the Autobots' side.

The elevator rose quickly, and the two synthoids stepped on.

There was a woman with her three sons on the elevator as well.

One boy tugged his mother's dress. "Look mommy, it's the robot lady."

Chromia's eyes shifted to the young boy. Could he _tell_ she was really a robot?

The woman sighed. "That's nice, dear." She walked off the elevator with two out of three sons.

The boy who had noticed the strange trio stayed behind, and walked next to Ironhide. "Is she gonna die?" He asked.

"No." Ironhide's voice rumbled.

"You gotta make her better, okay?" The boy shook a finger at Ironhide.

"RAD!" The woman shouted indignantly. "Rad Myers, you get over here this _instant_!" she shrieked.

The boy scurried over to his mother.

"Ironhide, hurry." Chromia whispered.

Ironhide walked fast, trying not to be too conspicuous as he carried Amy on his back.

A doctor saw them coming, and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me." He stopped Chromia.

Ironhide kept walking.

"Excuse _me_, I have to go." Chromia pulled her arm from his grasp.

The doctor watched Chromia a moment then signaled to two security guards at the door to stop Ironhide and Chromia.

The guards didn't move, but helped the pair get out of the hospital.

The shorter of the two guards paused, and stuck his tongue out at the doctor.

"STOP THEM!" The doctor shouted. "They've taken a patient!"

"Time to go!" Ironhide shouted to Jazz, who was lounging on the hood of the rescue vehicle parked at the entrance of the hospital.

Ironhide climbed hurriedly into the vehicle, followed by Chromia, and the shorter of the two security guards.

The taller guard climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Th' hell-" Jazz started then stared wide-eyed at the man.

"Not now!" Chromia shouted.

Jazz started the vehicle as Ironhide slammed the back doors.

The yellow ambulance peeled out of the hospital parking lot.

The taller security guard turned in his seat. "You couldn't leave it alone, _could _you, Sideswipe?!" He roared.

"NOT NOW, BLURR!" Chromia shrieked.

The slight mayhem had caused two of the three nurses to leave Bumblebee and Ratchet in a room with a doctor.

"Well, young man, you are very brave, and very tolerant." The doctor smiled sadly.

Bumblebee nodded.

Ratchet elbowed him.

"Ah, well, um..." Bumblebee looked at the stitches in his wrist.

"Well, I think that about wraps it up." The doctor sighed. "And, I can recommend a good therapist should you need one." He said suggestively to Ratchet.

"No thank you." Ratchet gave a small smile.

The doctor excused himself.

Bumblebee turned slowly to Ratchet, and glared.

Ratchet returned it with an incredulous stare. "What?" His expression lightened.

Bumblebee's frown deepened. "Next time you plan to sever a part of my synthoid epidermis, please inform me prior to said action."

Ratchet nodded slowly. "I apologize for my rash decision, Bumblebee. I had to act quickly."

Bumblebee's expression softened slightly. "I can understand that, but to slice my hand as you did?" He rubbed the bandaged wrist.

Ratchet stood. "Again, I apologize. I only hope it was enough to buy Ironhide and Chromia the time they needed to make their escape."

Bumblebee hopped off of the table. "On Earth, particularly in Northern America, as humans call it, an exuberant amount of currency is needed when someone has stayed in a hospital for an extended period of time."

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, I remember Jazz saying something about it some time ago."

Bumblebee folded his arms.

Ratchet noticed the action, and patted the blonde's shoulder. "She is quite fond of your friendship, but she is so much in love with the lieutenant."

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes," He sighed. "I know." He walked out of the room, hands in his pockets.

Ratchet walked slower out of the room, and up to the receptionist's desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Lennox. I'm sorry for what's happened, but the police are trying to track the vehicle." The doctor explained as the pair walked out of his office.

Will, sighed, and rubbed his neck. He had a feeling he _knew_ who had taken Amy. The only question was _why_. "Thanks, doc, but you really don't have to bring her back. I think I know where to find her."

"Yes, well there is still the question of the hospital bill. That, I'm afraid, can _not_ go unnoticed."

"Right, right." Will held his head for a moment. "I'll take care of that."

"Thank you." The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry to rush off, but I do have patients to attend to."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, go. No problem." Will let the good doctor go off on his business then walked up to the desk.

"It's a damn shame with kids like that." The nurse sighed, as she waited for the printout for Ratchet.

"Yes." Ratchet nodded.

"Y'know my daughter tried a stunt like that back in high school, and _I_ took her to see a psych the very next day. Your son should see someone right away. When kids get depressed like that, you have to keep them under watch twenty-four-seven." The nurse nodded. "Ah, here you go, sir, just sign there, and it'll all be taken care of."

"Sign?" Ratchet looked puzzled.

The nurse chuckled. "Your name, sir. First and last, please." She handed Ratchet a pen.

Ratchet took the pen and looked at the paper a moment. _Sign my name? Humans have strange customs_. He signed _Ratchet_ then remembered she said first and last. Ratchet...he only need _one_ name. Why have two?

"Sir?" The nurse smiled. "Are you finished?"

"Um..." Ratchet quickly scrawled out a last name, and handed the nurse the paper. "Yes." He smiled.

"Ratchet Miller." The woman chuckled. "In all my days I've never met anyone named Ratchet." She tore off a piece of the paper. "Here's your part. Thanks so much."

Ratchet nodded, and took the off-green paper from the woman.

"Hello, may I help you, sir?"

Will stared at the middle-aged man walking away. _Ratchet_? He gawked slightly. _No way. He can't be _that_ Ratchet_.

"Ehem," The nurse cleared her throat. "Sir, may I help you?" She smiled pleasantly.

"Um, y-yeah. There was a little girl in room three one seven, and I need to pay her bill." Will said, taking out his wallet.

"Oh my goodness, how funny!" The woman laughed.

"Why?" Will looked up, confused.

"Well, that Mister Miller there just paid that bill." The woman giggled.

"Wa-" Will started. "He did?" He glanced between the woman and the older man now standing with a younger man, and walking away. "Thank you." He said hurriedly then ran after the two men before he lost sight of them.

XXXXXXX   
PRISON BREAK! I mean, HOSPITAL BREAK! I guess Ratchet has had enough of Earth's medical system. America, more like it, but who hasn't? 

wow...money clip O.o...where the HELL do I get off doing something like THAT?... blinks, and reads the chapter again 


	15. Part 15

OMIGAWD! CHAPTER 15!!!! WHEEE! Twelve pages of Autobot goodness. I tried to drag it out as long as I could, so here it is folks!

I'm off to keep writing. I just really thought it was time for a chapter break.

SQUEEBOO!

XXXXXX 

All That Jazz Part 15

"The repairs to the human girl are nearly complete. Ratchet says within the hour, Optimus, sir." Firestar reported.

Optimus nodded, standing by the main console in the command center. "I'm glad to hear Amy is recovering quickly. What about Jazz's body?"

Firestar smiled. "I'm please to report the lieutenant's regeneration is progressing ahead of schedule."

Optimus nodded, relieved. "Then this base may resume a certain sense of normalcy once again."

Firestar's smile fell slightly. "Sir," She shifted slightly. "There is a downside to his progression, sir."

Optimus let his head fall slightly. It was always too good to be true. "Report."

Firestar hesitated before she made her report. "The lieutenant's progression means his spark will have to be re-introduced into his regenerated Autobot body." She said reluctantly.

Optimus felt a certain sense of relief. "Is that all?"

Firestar sighed, and turned her eyes away from Optimus. "The girl...Amy, will want to see the lieutenant."

"Explain to her what has to happen." Optimus ordered.

Firestar saluted. "Yes, sir."

"One more thing, Firestar." Optimus turned around to face the red fembot. "Locate any surviving Autobot signatures on Earth."

Firestar nodded. "Right away, sir."

"When you have their location, inform me immediately. I will assemble a team to retrieve them." Optimus said firmly.

"Anyone in particular you're looking for, sir?" Firestar asked.

"I intend to locate the remaining five members of recon team Beta." A small smile hinted at his lips.

Firestar nodded again. "Right away sir."

The door to leading from the Command Center to the rest of the underground base opened, and two blue autobots walked in.

"Thank you, Firestar, you're dismissed." Optimus nodded to the red fembot.

Firestar bowed then left to start her duties.

The taller of the two blue Autobots watched the fembot leave then looked at Optimus. "She is very thorough, I'll give her that."

"Blurr, old friend, how are you?" Optimus smiled.

Blurr made a small bow then looked tired. "I could use a recharge cycle, sir."

Optimus chuckled. "Your report first, please, if you don't mind."

"Sir," Blurr saluted. "I gathered quite a bit of data on the Decepticons' new medic known as Tarantulus. He has been lurking around Mission City searching for T3X119. I still have yet to recover the key, though."

"We have both here with us at the base." Optimus said with relief in his voice. "I don't know what we would do if the Decepticons captured Trigger."

Blurr looked confused. "Trigger, sir?"

"Excuse me, it's what Amy calls T3X119." Optimus said.

Blurr nodded. "I see."

Optimus turned to the shorter blue Autobot, who was saluting, and looking very much like he was straining to be absolutely polite, and not at all rude in any way.

"Who might this be?" Optimus asked.

"SIR! MY NAME IS ENSIGN SIDESWIPE, OPTIMUS PRIME, SIR!" Sideswipe practically screamed in his nervousness.

Blurr sighed, and held his head in one hand for a moment.

Optimus laughed. "I like your enthusiasm, soldier."

"TH-THANK YOU, OPTIMUS PRIME, SIR!" Sideswipe's voice cracked slightly.

"At ease soldier." Optimus couldn't help the laughter. It was such a relief to see such a dedicated, if not a little over-excited, soldier in the base. Everything had gotten so dreary, and serious, Optimus had almost been on the verge of announcing a mandatory day of relaxation. In fact, that idea was sounding more, and more enticing by the minute, but deep down the Autobot leader knew he had things to take care of before any kind of break could be issued.

"Optimus, sir, is there something on your mind?" Blurr asked.

Optimus started. "Sorry?"

"You became silent. I wondered if anything was bothering you, sir?" Blurr asked, ever diligent with his polite addressing of Optimus as he had been taught in training.

"As far as anything being on my mind, there is always something," Optimus sighed. "Things have not been at all calm since we arrived here."

"No sir, they haven't, for my team it has been a very stressful time, sir."

"PERMISSION TO SPEAK, SIR, OPTIMUS PRIME, SIR!" Sideswipe interrupted.

Optimus managed to suppress the oncoming laughter that time. "Permission, granted, soldier." He said with a smile.

"I WISH TO GO SEE THE HUMAN GIRL IN THE O.R., OPTIMUS PRIME, SIR!" Sideswipe requested, _loudly_.

"Stop shouting, you idiot, it's rude!" Blurr smacked the back of Sideswipe's head.

Sideswipe recoiled from the slight abuse, and saluted once more. "I APOLO-er..._I apologize, sir_." He said, his nerves making him tremble slightly as he spoke.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle. "Permission granted, soldier. Carry on."

"THANK YOU, OPTIMUS PRIME, SIR!" Sideswipe turned to leave then pause. "SORRY-I mean-sorry for shouting, Optimus Prime, sir." He whispered.

"Just go!" Blurr snapped.

Optimus laughed after the ensign had scurried away. "You seem to have your hands full with that one, Blurr."

Blurr sighed. "You have no idea." He frowned slightly.

It was like a dream, or a dream of a dream. Amy looked around; she had this dream before. She swallowed hard as she looked around at the dilapidated remains of the house.

Splintered wood crunched beneath her feet as she walked through a half-crumbling doorway. Her eyes scanned the room sadly; she didn't think she would ever have to see this place again. It was difficult to concentrate on what was happening, and not just crumple into a ball and cry.

She would have two weeks ago, but now so much had happened, she could feel herself changed as a person. Two weeks ago she would have kicked and screamed just to get someone to listen, but she didn't have to anymore; she never _had_ to.

_You're such a spoiled brat_. She chided herself. _Everything goes wrong, and all you could do was scream at him_. Tears started to well. "All I wanted was to be close to you." She said to the darkness. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry I caused all of this trouble." She choked on her sobs.

_No, don't cry_. A small voice said in Amy's head. _Not now, you're so much stronger than that. Jazz wouldn't want to you to stand here and cry_.

Amy heard a crunching sound behind her, and she whipped around.

The scorpion bot stood there.

Amy started to back away. Her back hit something that moved against the wall. Amy turned sharply, and sighed when it was just a mirror. The scorpion bot wasn't reflected in the surface. Amy turned to see it, but it had vanished. She turned back to the mirror, and nearly screamed.

A robotic face stared back at her with just as much fear. Amy reached a hand out as did the robot in the mirror. Amy turned her head to look at the robot carefully, and saw a blue square glowing in the right side of the robot's head. Amy's eyes widened. She raised a hand to the spot, and the robot did the same.

"What is that?" Amy murmured.

The robot narrowed its eyes at Amy, and reached its hand out through the mirror. The metal melted away from the reflective surface, extending its mechanical fingers out to grab Amy.

"NOO!" Amy backed away from the mirror into something sharp. She looked down, and saw a blade stabbing through her hips, the blade dripping with her blood.

Amy looked up, and felt herself starting to slip away from the dream, but as her eyes went dark, she saw a desert, and a battle of giant robots.

_Wake up!_ The small voice shouted to her. _Wake up! You __**have**__ to_!

Amy struggled with here eyes, and as if lead weights were on the skin, her eyes opened, but bright lights were all Amy could see at first.

Two intelligible black forms blurred into view.

"Is she gonna make it?" A young, worried voice asked.

"Yes." An older, more familiar voice sighed.

Amy tried to move her mouth, but it was such a trying chore. She tried again, but it was like her brain wasn't communicating with her lips, and vocal chords. The teen tried to move her arms, to reach out to Ratchet, but her arms wouldn't respond either.

"Is she awake yet?" A third voice; this one soft, and young, and just as familiar as the second, sounded even more worried than the first. A third silhouette moved into view as one of the previous silhouettes moved away somewhere Amy couldn't see.

Amy moved her lips, but it was as if they were glued together.

"Ratchet, she's waking up!" The third voice exclaimed.

"Shh, calm down Bumblebee," the blinding light moved away, leaving Amy's eyes stinging for a moment as her pupils adjusted to the softer light higher up. "She's allright, just immobilized.

Amy's mind whirled. _Immobilized_? _Why am I here? Where is here? What happened? Who are these people? How did I get here?_

"Amy, calm down. You're safe." Ratchet said calmly.

Amy focused fearfully on a blurred, yellow figure overhead.

Slowly, the figure's edges became sharper, the colors more brilliant, the form recognizable. Two luminescent blue eyes stared down at the girl, searching for signs of cognizance.

Amy's mind started right where it had left off, and her mouth moved with more ease. "Ja..." She closed her mouth, licked her lips, swallowed, and tried again. "Jazz...?"

Her voice, barely above a whisper, brought relief, and calm to Ratchet's tightly worried face.

Amy tried to move her head, but her brain wasn't quite ready for that much information yet.

"Don't try to move." Bumblebee appeared in view, his Autobot face another relief to Amy's mind. Though her head didn't want to move, her arm slowly raised, and touched Bumblebee's faceplate. Though he had no conventional mouth to speak of, Amy could tell the Autobot was smiling.

Amy's arm fell, and she took a deep breath.

Ratchet leaned over the girl once more, and Bumblebee sat back. "Can you see, Amy?"

"Yes." Amy's voice rasped.

"Vocal functions seem to be slightly strained. I'll see what I can do about that." Ratchet made a note of it.

Amy managed a small chuckle.

Ratchet really could perform miracles, Amy was convinced by now. She sat upright, her voice repaired by Ratchet's medical laser that only _looked_ dangerous.

"You're wonderful." Amy smiled.

"It's what I do." Ratchet nodded.

Amy felt her throat then took a deep breath. "I had that dream again." She said.

"Oh?" Ratchet asked, not looking up from his console. "Which dream would that be?"

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a small-ish blue Autobot.

"HI! I'm Sideswipe! It's really nice to meet you, human girl! I'm sorry about your being in the hospital, but as Commander Blurr says _"Theses things happen"._" The bot rambled.

"Sideswipe?" Amy smiled slightly. "It's nice to meet you." She said nervously, and leaned over to Bumblebee.

The yellow Autobot was leaning his head on his stacked arms on the operating station.

"Who the _hell_ is _that_?" Amy whispered.

"Ensign, first class, Sideswipe. He's-a little over excitable." Bumblebee chuckled.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I can see that." She looked back at Sideswipe, who, upon seeing Amy staring at him, grinned wide, and stood expectantly. "So," Amy started. "Sideswipe, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted, his hand hitting his head harder than intended. "Ow..." He held his face.

Amy giggled. "Wow." She cleared her throat. "Over excitable?" She asked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee nodded.

"_Bumble!_" Chromia stormed into the O.R. "_There_ you are! I have been looking _all over_ for you!" She shrieked.

Amy's eyes widened at the large, drab green Autobot with a female voice that looked like it must have some kind of helicopter alt mode.

Bumblebee ducked behind the operating station.

"Oh no you don't! You're supposed to-" Chromia paused, and looked at Amy. "Amy, how are you?" She asked sweetly.

Amy scooted a couple inches away. "Fine."

"Oh, that's right, you don't recognize me, do you?" Chromia bent down, placing her hands on her knees. "I'm Chromia. We met at the hospital."

"Ohhhhhh!" Amy chuckled slightly. "Hiya! I kinda wondered since you called Bumblebee _Bumble_, but I wasn't going to just ask; I thought it might be rude." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about that, dear. Now," She stood up, and placed her hands on her hips. "_Bumble, dearheart, come with me_."

Bumblebee stood up, and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I left. I was just anxious to see Amy again."

Chromia sighed. "I can understand that, _Bumble_, but you still have duties around this precious little base of yours."

Amy laughed.

Bumblebee frowned at Amy.

"Ohmigod, did she just call the base _precious_." Amy asked no one in partcular.

"Yup." Sideswipe folded his arms. "I heard it."

"Oh, for primus's sake!" Chromia grabbed Bumblebee by one of the small honr-like antennae on his head, and pulled him out of the O.R. much like a mother tugging her child by the ear. The height difference was about the same as well.

After the pair was out of sight, Amy turned, and looked at Ratchet, who was covering his mouth, and shaking.

"Are you okay?" Amy raised an eyebrow, starting to laugh a bit.

Ratchet couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, and broke down, holding his middle with his arms. It wasn't just Chromia's insistently maternal display with Bumblebee, but the fact that everything really was all right now. The base was calmer, and the tension had been lifted. Above all, Amy was in peak physical condition again, and Ratchet was so relieved, all he could do was laugh.

Amy giggled. "Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that before." She turned, hanging her legs off the edge of the operating station.

Sideswipe looked at Ratchet then Amy. "It's good to see you feeling better, human girl."

"My name is _Amy_, but don't worry, I've been called worse." She chuckled slightly then sighed. "He didn't mean anything by it, though."

Sideswipe nodded, not sure he really understood what Amy was talking about.

Amy brightened, and looked up just as Ratchet was calming down. "Well," she scooted forward, and gulped at the drop. "Er," She grimaced, and looked up. "Heeey, Sideswipe?" She smiled.

"Yes!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "What can I do for you, Amy?" He saluted.

"You're very enthusiastic, aren't you?" Amy muttered. "But besides that!" She beamed. "Could you help me down, I'm not really one for jumping to the ground, and breaking my legs." She smiled sweetly.

"Of course!" Sideswipe moved to help Amy, but Ratchet intervened.

"Gah!" Amy gawked. "Heey, how'm I-..." She was cut off by Ratchet holding out his hand for her.

"You need to come with me, there's something, or should I say, some_one_ you need to see." Ratchet said almost solemnly.

Amy nodded slowly.

Jazz lay in the regeneration pod, his body hidden from outside eyes. Clear wires no thicker than a pencil led into the pod through pre-constructed holes, connecting the pod's occupant to an outside computer, and energon recharge station.

Ratchet set Amy down on a console in a kind of observation deck above the regeneration alcove.

Amy swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. The apparatus below looked very much like a coffin to her. The tubes were connected to a box with several screens with different gauges, and symbols, and a bar that was slowly decreasing in length. "Is he dead?"

"No." Ratchet smiled. "I wanted to tell you first."

Amy looked up, hopeful. If Jazz wasn't dead then there was only one other reason Ratchet would have brought her here. "Then that's not a coffin?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

Ratchet smiled. "That pod Jazz's body is in is re-forming his body. It will take a few days, but I know his spark is just waiting to see you again through newly reformatted optics."

Amy smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "That's great."

Ratchet nodded.

Amy looked up hopeful at Ratchet. "So, is he still hanging around in synthoid form somewhere?" She smiled. "I need to ask him something."

Ratchet crouched down. "Amy," He murmured. "Lieutenant Jazz's spark has been re-integrated into his body. It is necessary for further recovery."

Amy sulked slightly. "Oh..." she wrung her hands as she thought. "He's down there...unconscious like that."

Ratchet sighed.

Amy looked over her shoulder. _Jazz is down there. His body, his consciousness...his spark; it's all inside that pod thing..._ She looked back at the door. _It's like looking at someone in a coma._ She folded her arms tightly, and bit her lip. _He stayed be you, so why are you thinking about walking away? It's not that bad, honest!_ She tried to convince herself. _He's okay, he's just sleeping,_ She risked another look_. Yeah...sleeping..._

"Amy, are you all right?" Ratchet asked, worriedly. The girl had grown so quiet, he wasn't sure what to make of it. He could detect her muscles start to tense, and her tear ducts reacting. "Please, don't cry, Amy. Lieutenant Jazz is all right again, he'll be up and about within the week."

"It's not that I'm not happy," Amy sniffed. "I just...I can't look at him like that." She hiccupped. "I don't know why, but the thought of him attached to that machine, and all those wires-..."

"Don't worry." Ratchet cupped his hand around Amy. "You don't have to stay. I'm sorry I brought you here."

Amy shook her head as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Don't be sorry, Ratchet. I'm happy you brought me here. I just can't stay." She sniffed hard, and looked up, trying her best to smile. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me."

Ratchet nodded. "It's my pleasure knowing you are, as humans say, _right as rain_."

Amy chuckled slightly. "I owe you my life."

"No, Amy-..." Rathchet protested.

"I mean it." Amy smiled, swallowed hard, and turned to the door. "But I can't stay here." She walked out of the room.

Ratchet walked out of the room behind Amy, and stood in the corridor for a moment. "Why don't you come to the command center with me? I know a certain little eyebot who will be happy to see you."

Amy shook her head. "You don't understand!" She sobbed. "I can't stay here!" Her sob echoed around the corridor. "I've caused the Autobots so much trouble, and now look at Jazz!"

"The lieutenant is fine, he's-..."

"He looks _dead_!" Amy cried.

"Lieutenant Jazz is _online_, and well on his way to a full recovery!" Ratchet's voice rose slightly from confusion.

Amy folded her arms tighter, holding her shoulders with her hands. "But it's _my_ fault! If it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened!"

_**"THAT IS ENOUGH!**__" _Ratchet's voice reverberated off the walls for a few seconds.

Amy turned, and stared up at the Autobot, tears still falling from her eyes.

Ratchet crouched down until his face was as close to Amy's as he could get without hindering the girl. "You are _not_ to blame for the lieutenant's condition! He did what he had to do to _protect_ you. I gave him the benefit of the doubt when I transferred his spark to a human synthoid body-..."

"But-..."

"Let me finish." The Autobot's voice overpowered Amy's easily. Ratchet sighed, and continued. "There was no requirement to separate the spark from the body for as long as I did, but I _knew_ the lieutenant could only think about _you_, and your wellbeing."

Amy sniffed. "Yeah right. All he thinks about is himself."

"When Jazz first regained cognizance, do you know what he said?"

"Who scratched the leather?" Amy rolled her eyes, and turned away with a shrug. "It wouldn't surprise me.

"Amy." Ratchet sighed.

"What? He's irritating is what he is!" Amy sobbed, not a single bone in her body believing what she was saying.

"No, I mean, he said _Amy_. Screamed it, rather." Ratchet held his head for a moment.

Amy stared up at the medical bot. "He did?" she gasped. "He said my name?"

"_Screamed_ your name." Ratchet corrected.

Amy blinked, and looked down then blinked again completely speechless. "He told me, for the first time," Amy started softly. "He said _I love you_." She sniffed. "I thought I was dreaming at first, I never took him for someone to just say it like that."

Ratchet smiled. "And he always will."

Amy sulked slightly. "Yeah, until he finds a pretty Autobot girl, and breaks up with me, or something."

Ratchet laughed.

Amy looked up. "What's so funny?" She frowned.

Ratchet sat back on his haunches. "Autobots don't _break up_ with their lovers. It's a lifelong, binding partnership that consists of dedication, and teamwork."

"Sounds like marriage." Amy chuckled then blushed slightly, and smiled.

"Your external facial temperature has just increased by two degrees." Ratchet said.

Amy covered her mouth with a loosely clenched hand, and smiled wider. "I'm fine, really." She cleared her throat. "So, tell me more."

"There isn't much else to tell." Ratchet stood up, and shrugged.

"Oh." Amy sighed. "It sounds nice." She suddenly thought of something, and looked up at Ratchet. "Sooo, do you have one of these binding partnerships?" She grinned mischievously.

"If he ever asks you to merge with him, I suggest against it." Ratchet said, and walked away.

Amy gawked. "Hey! Don't avoid my question!" She called after him. "Heeeey! Ratcheeeet!" She ran after the Autobot, but he was gone from sight. "How does a robot that size manage to _hide_ from me?" She raised an eyebrow, and balled her hands on her hips.

Loud, generally thunderous, hurried footsteps came up behind Amy.

"Amy!" Bumblebee slid to a stop, and crouched next to Amy. "Are you crying?" He asked.

Amy started. "How the hell-..." She grimaced. "Well, yeah, I _was_, but I'm okay now."

Bumblebee leaned down. "I was worried."

Amy blushed. "Th-thanks, Bumble, I'm okay." She sighed. "Oh wait, sorry! I didn't mean to call you that! I know it annoys you!" She bowed apologetically, something she hadn't done since she was nine.

"It's okay. I..." Bumblebee stood up, and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "I don't mind if _you_ call me that."

Amy smiled wider. "Really? It's a really cute nickname. I'd _love_ to hear about it's origins sometime, but I have a doctor to bug!" She downright grinned, and started away.

"Wait, why were you crying?" Bumblebee called worriedly.

"Oh! I...Um..." Amy placed her hand to her mouth. "Damn, what was it?" She drummed her fingers for moment. "Oh! Jazz..." She wrinkled her nose. "Something..." She squinted. "Hm." She closed her eyes. "I can't remember. _Kuso,_ It's not like me to just forget something like that. Maybe it wasn't that important..."

Bumblebee tilted his head slightly. "Maybe." He said softly. "Have you seen the lieutenant today?" He asked half-heartedly.

"Yeah, in that pod thing. OH YEAH!" Amy exclaimed. "That's why I was crying! It looks like a coffin, and I feel bad for what happened, in a nutshell." She shrugged. "But I'm okay now, Bumblebee, _really_."

Bumblebee nodded slowly. "Alright."

"_Bumble_, _you're still on duty, stupid_!" Arcee walked around the corner, and grabbed Bumblebee's arm. "_Don't just run off like that_!" She whined.

Amy started. "Geez, what's _her_ problem?" She shuddered, and tried to sneak away.

Bumblebee groaned. "_Okay, okay_." He said in Cybertron. "_I'll come back, just get off my arm!" _He shrugged Arcee off, and saw Amy walking away.

"_Heeey, isn't that the little human girl that lieutenant Jazz is in love with?_" Arcee teased. "_I bet she needs comforting since Jazzy-bot's in the pod. You should go_. _Jetfire does it all the time for Angie._"

"_What about my shift?_" Bumblebee raised an eyebrow.

Arcee scoffed _"Whatever, _Bumble_, it's like Angie always says: It's not like you're getting paid._" She quoted, although the pink Autobot female had no idea to what she was referring.

Bumblebee stared flatly at Arcee. _"Right_." He frowned.

"_I'll cover for you just this once, so you better get the girl._" Arcee winked. "_We're all rootin' for ya, _Bumble_-kins!"_

Bumblebee had to shut off his vocal processor against a nasty string of retorts to "Bumble-kins", and simply settled for. "_Never refer to me with that name, again_."

Arcee waved as she trotted away back to her duties.

Bumblebee sighed with relief. _Comfort Amy?_ He thought. _But how_? He thought about hat Arcee had said. _Maybe I should ask Jetfire._

Jetfire stared at Bumblebee for a long minute. "You serious, kid?" He would have raised an eyebrow, but seeing as his Autobot form didn't really have any, he couldn't.

Bumblebee nodded.

"So, it's _Amy_, right? That girl Jazz is sweet on, or so I hear." Jetfire said.

Bumblebee fumed slightly. "Yes. The lieutenant harbors strong affection for Amy." He folded his arms.

"So, she's sparkin' with you on the side, huh?" Jetfire nudged the smaller yellow Autobot with his elbow.

Bumblebee's eyes widened, and he would have blushed. "N-no! Nothing like that!"

"So then you like her, and don't know how to tell her, is that it?" Jetfire's voice had _mischievous smirk_ written all over it.

Bumblebee started to think asking the Vice Commander wasn't the best idea. "She is aware of my feelings, but..." He trailed off. "Nevermind, I'm sorry I disturbed you, Vice Commander, sir." He saluted then turned.

"She doesn't feel same. I really feel for ya, Bumble ol' buddy." Jetfire gave a thumbs up. "I guess I_ could_ give ya a few pointers, but since you're leavin', I'll just keep 'em to myself."

Bumblebee turned back around. "If you have any advice for me, sir, I would greatly appreciate it!" He exclaimed desperately.

Jetfire hooked an arm around Bumblebee's neck, and leaned down to whisper.

Ironhide happened past the Allspark room, and saw Jetfire talking to Bumblebee. He narrowed his luminescent blue eyes. "What's that showoff up to now?"

Bumblebee nodded every few moments to what the Vice Commander was saying.

Jetfire held up a finger, and wiggled it slightly.

Bumblebee started. "I can't do _that_!" He exclaimed.

Ironhide inclined his head, ready to blow the taller, white Autobot's head off if necessary.

"Well, it's how I do. Improvise if ya need to, oh, and don't go trying that in your Autobot body." A rapid beeping on a console nearby turned Jetfire's attention.

Bumblebee took the opportunity to sidle away around the wall, and shook his head. But, if it worked like Jetfire said...

_ "Amy, please, let me comfort you." Synthoid Bumblebee held Amy in his arms._

_"Oh, Bumblebee, you're so thoughtful." Amy blushed, and puckered her lips._

_Bumblebee leaned down to kiss Amy..._

"No!" Bumblebee slapped his head with his hands then sighed, his face covered. "I can't do that." He let his hands fall from his face. "She would never..."

Ironhide walked silently away, his mind whirling with what he had seen and heard.

Trigger ran as fast as its legs could carry it, a box of odds and ends balanced on its head. The sounds of its footsteps echoed around the corridor as it ran to meet Bumblebee outside the O.R.

Bumblebee turned when it heard Trigger squeak behind him. "Great!" He had changed to human synthoid form, only because it seemed easier to try and confront Amy from this particular height. "What did you bring me?"

Trigger bumped the box off of its head. Its head flaps opened, and it extended its chord arms inside the compartments. It pulled something out of each side, and held them on the ends of each little hand.

"What in Primus?" Bumblebee narrowed his eyes confused.

One hand held a small grey finger puppet with grey gremlin-like ears, and black visor. The other was a blue skirt with a white head, and a jagged piece of black felt with a silver line along the base of the black for a ribbon.

"Interpretations of the lieutenant, and Amy." Bumblebee sighed. "I would expect nothing less.

Trigger didn't hear a word Bumblebee had said since he was making the little Jazz and Amy have a conversation in squeaky gibberish.

Bumblebee looked at the box, and moved a few things aside. "Why do I get the notion are prepared for this?"

Trigger was still oblivious to Bumblebee's attempt at vocal intervention.

Bumblebee sighed, and rolled his eyes. "I can't imagine how Amy puts up with you."

"One step at a time, I suppose." A girl chuckled above Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked up to see Amy standing over him. "Amy!" He gasped. "I was..."

"Looking for me?" Amy smiled, and crouched down.

"How did you know?" Bumblebee asked.

Amy giggled. "Let's say a little plasma cannon told me."

Bumblebee chuckled nervously. "I wasn't aware Ironhide was psychic."

"Gripes, then we'd all be in trouble!" Amy laughed. "No, he said you were talking to yourself, and he heard my name, so he came and told me you were looking for me." She braced her hands on her knees. "So, what's in the box?"

Bumblebee gulped. "Ah, well, I'm not really sure. Trigger brought it to me after I asked it to help with...um...a project."

Amy's bro furrowed. "Is that my wallet?" She pulled out a hello kitty wallet, and opened it up. Her driver's license, ATM card, twenty dollars 5's, and a picture of her family were inside. "It is." She turned, and frowned at Trigger, who was still engulfed in its little puppet show.

Bumblebee's eyes widened surprised. "Are all of these items your belongings?" He asked hesitantly.

Amy sighed. "Knowing Trigger, it's been collecting my stuff since-tch-Trigger!" Amy pulled out a slim cylinder wrapped in paper. "Honestly!" She shrieked, and tossed it back into the box. "I'm just glad it not used. Sicko." She glowered at the robot.

Bumblebee sighed, and sat back against the wall. "So much for cheering you up."

Amy looked up.

"I mean, um," Bumblebee stammered, but decided it was best not to hide it. "I could sense you weren't really okay like you claimed. I just wanted to cheer you up."

"So, you asked _Trigger_?" Amy raised an eyebrow. She looked Bumblebee over with her eyes. "Are you crazy?"

Bumblebee started.

Trigger squeaked triumphantly, and turned around. It dove into the box, and wiggled around then popped back out, one chord arm wrapped around a faux diamond ring with a striking resemblance to an actual diamond ring set in a gold band. It scampered down the hallway, holding the treasure up in the air like a torch, and disappeared around a corner singing merrily.

Amy smacked her hand against her head.

Bumblebee chuckled slightly. "Trigger is," He started, and looked at Amy.

Amy looked up, and raised an Eyebrow at the blonde. "Crazy?"

"Tenacious." Bumblebee said.

Trigger didn't have far to run, seeing as its objective was the regeneration pod. It scurried up to the pod, and used its free chord arm to pulley itself to eye-level with one of the holes a clear wire was strung through. It looked it with its big blue eye, and saw a black head. It squeaked and climbed up to the top of the pod, ring still in its grasp. It looked in through a hole directly above the black head. Triger tried to stuff the ring gem first through the hole, but the hole was far to small for even the faux gem to fit through. It buzzed unhappily, and trotted down the length of the pod.

It was all so frustrating. There was no opening of any kind for Trigger to drop its treasure into the pod. It stomped around, its foot accidentally hitting a latch, and the whole pod opened with a hermetic hiss.

A red light blinked on one screen, which set off a warning in the O.R. Ratchet ran to the regeneration room, and sighed exasperatedly.

"Trigger, by the matrix! What are you doing _now_?" He walked up to the pod

Trigger stood on the tip of an Autobot foot, staring at the form lying on the platform.

"The lieutenant is not fully regenerated yet." Ratchet sighed. He walked closer to the pod, and set in a code so that any accidental eyeball incidents did not happen again.

After the pod sealed again, and regeneration continued, Ratchet looked at the mischievous little robot. "I wonder, what was it you were trying to accomplish?"

Trigger looked down into the small hole below it, and saw the faux diamond ring wink back at it in the light.

XXXXXXX 

Wheee! I just love the whole puppet show thing. And if you haven't already, go check out my deviant art page! New pics of Bumblebee-with FEET! http://zexion666. :DDDDDD 


	16. part 16

Okay here goes. I have re-posted this story, yes, because of ONE THING ONLY. A typo. I wrote "Porsche" instead of "solstice". Now, because of my "W" key there are probably other typos too, but for now this was a huge one. Now, If I miss a name, tell me.

Thank You To My Reviewers:

Cascadia-science,Mrs. Optimus Prime, silvertaiyoukaistar, raven, HotShot14, Cittygurl, NybCR, Maiden-of-the-Elements, DarkendShadowFire, Breezy411, RoseGad, Fk306 animelover, BlueStar, Elita One, beesting08, 8rg7980d908fg, Mikkeneko, DeadlySoulCaster, Karategal, Oak Tree Woman, Raven06, Yukiko-sama, Bubbilicous Genius, buddhabread, flarey phoenix, lysia1982, Cookbook24, crazyroninchic, Psychic-Ghost, Amazons of Cybertron Temple, Diana Longman, anime97fanatic, lilac392flower, Xobit, MitaraiWaterDragon, DemiDevil, Gaara's Pyro RACCOON, Silveromance, NekoGuyFan, the ness-ness, BlueEyedGunSlinger, Demon's rose, Game Girl, PrimeFan, blood shifter, VAwitch, Transformersfanatic24, Maieve Avvi, Crimson Starlight

I LOVE YOU ALL TTTT

XXXXXXX 

All That Jazz part 16

Amy's phone rang almost nonstop when she left the base that evening. Message after message from a manic Sarah Lennox had Amy's poor silver phone vibrating itself into a tizzy. After the phone hullabaloo died down, Amy checked her messages with a sigh.

_Amy, it's Sarah, where are you?!_

_**Beep**_

_Sarah again, please call me!_

_**Beep**_

_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE HOSPITAL!?_

_**Beep**_

Amy removed the phone from her ear, and placed the speakerphone on. She set the phone down, and buried her head in her arms. Fifteen messages of Sarah Lennox starting off relatively calm, and ending madly screaming made Amy sigh.

**Beep**

_Hi Amy, long time no speak. Adrian here, remember your fave cousin from Oregon? Anyway, remember me or not I'm Tranqulity. So, what the hell happened to your house? Call me. I'm the 503 number in your missed calls. Hope every-_

_**Beep**_

"Adrian!?" Amy picked up the phone. She navigated out of her mailbox, and into her missed calls. There were two numbers; A California area code with a (35) after it, and a 503 number.

Amy called back the 503 number, and took a deep breath. It had been ten years since she had talked to her cousin Adrian, and had all around completely forgotten about him after her mother's death.

_Yo, you reached Adrian's demon cell phone. I'm not here-well, I'm here, but my phone isn't on 'cause y'know ya keep your cell phones you right? Right. Anyway, you got my message, so leave your name and number, and I'll call you A-SAP._

_**Beep Beep Beeeep**_

"Uh...h-hey Adrian. Amy here." Her voice shook slightly. "Um, well, I got your message, and I guess you already have my number, so call me." She pressed the end button, and felt suddenly neglected. She looped the wrist band phone charm around her wrist, and sniffed.

-_A-B-C, easy as 1-2-3, singing like Do-Re-Mi, A-B-C, 1-2-3, baby you and me girl!-_

Amy looked at the phone, and the number.

-_A-B-C, easy as 1-2-3, singing like Do-Re-Mi, A-B-C, 1-2-3, baby you and me girl!-_

Amy opened the phone, which automatically answered the phone. She raised the phone to her ear. "_Moshi moshi_."

_Man, how _long_ has it been?_ A youthful, but mature male voice awed. _Hello? You there? Amy-chan._

"Yeah..." Amy hiccupped. "I'm here, Adrian."

_Crap, are you okay? Are you crying?_

"I don't know," Amy sobbed slightly. "I can't feel anything anymore."

_Kuso...okay, where are you? I'll come get you, I don't care where it is._

Amy chuckled. "I'm at Hoover Dam." Her sobs started to gain momentum.

_Okaaay...so...it'll take me a while._ Adrian sighed, and some shuffling could be heard. _Okay, just stay wherever you are, and I'll come get you._

Amy nodded.

_Amy, you still there?_

"Yeah, sorry. Okay." Amy cleared her throat. "I'll be waiting." She waited a moment then closed her phone, and held it over her leg.

Adrian closed his phone, and took a deep breath. He glanced at the black Nissan 280ZX. "We're going to Nevada." He said.

The car started, and the engine revved.

Adrian nodded, and shoved his phone into his pocket. "Yup." He sighed. "Just don't do anything weird until we get back to Metro."

The car rumbled as if it were chuckling.

**It **_**has**_** to work, Trigger has seen it before! It **_**knows**_** it can work! After Amy's mom gave it, Amy got all better. Why can't it work for an Autobot, too? Why? Why, why, why? Trigger wants Amy to again! Smile because of super Autobot! Make Amy smile again!**

Ratchet sighed, and shook its head at the message on the screen. He looked at Trigger, and frowned slightly. "What works? What did you drop into the regeneration pod?"

**Magic ring made Amy better! Magic ring can make super Autobot better, too! Wake up! Wake up! Trigger loves Autobot! Wake up! WAKE UP! Make Amy smile again!**

Trigger started to wail, and hop around. A small silver chord ran from a connection in Ratchet's console inside one of Trigger's compartments to an adjoining connection.

"You aren't speaking rationally. A gem of glass embedded in a ring of metal can not hurry along the lieutenant's recovery." Ratchet patted Trigger's head, and removed the connector wire.

Trigger warbled.

"No, Trigger, it is not," Ratchet sighed. "It is not a magic ring. It will not _magically_ make Autobot-I mean the lieutenant-regenerated."

A green blip on Ratchet's screen drew his attention.

_**Regeneration Pod 1-100**_

Ratchet turned slowly, and looked at Trigger.

Trigger bounced expectantly.

"Regeneration is...complete. Five days ahead of schedule." Ratchet said in disbelief.

Trigger cheered, and ran around in circles happily. It hopped up and down, squeaking, and jumped off of the console to the floor, it's feet making a small clacking noise on the cement floor.

Ratchet walked to the regeneration room, trying his best to convince himself that a small ring was _not_ a magic regeneration tool.

No light, just darkness. He could feel his spark alive, but he could not see. He could move his hand, but it was still dark as if someone had strolled in, and shut off the light. Maybe he was blind. No, then how could he see Amy's smiling face again? Granted, his memory drive had stored Amy's face perfectly to recall at any time, but it just wasn't the same. Seeing her face no matter smiling or frowning was all that really mattered to him.

Destroying the Decepticons was a close second though.

He tried to move a hand, clenching and unclenching the digits carefully. That worked; full mobility there. He tried the other hand; full mobility. He tried to raise his arms.

_Clunk_

"Frag." He grumbled. "Ah'm in a pod." He pushed on the pod with his arms, but it didn't give. He retracted his arms, and concentrated on pushing on the pod with all his strength. Maybe if he could apply enough pressure, the seal would give out.

Ratchet ran into the room, and quickly worked at the console. The pod opened with a hermetic hiss, and Jazz's arms shot up.

"S'one way ah doin' it." The Autobot mumbled.

"Lieutenant!" Ratchet gasped. "How are you active?"

Jazz let his arms fall gently onto his chest. "Ah can't see."

Ratchet stood over the Autobot Lieutenant, and made a sound like clearing one's throat. "Your visor is drawn over your optics."

A moment later the visor rose, and Jazz looked around. His eyes rose to Ratchet, and he shrugged. "What? Ah knew dat."

Ratchet nodded slowly, and turned to a console. He pressed a few buttons, and the wires retracted. "Of course, lieutenant."

Jazz sat up slowly. "What the?!" He looked down at his legs. "Th' hell'd you do?"

"I did nothing. Your body merely regenerated that way." Ratchet said, and folded his arms.

Jazz swung his legs over the edge of the pod, and looked at his feet. "A'ight. Das coo'."

Ratchet sighed. "Indeed."

"Can ah go?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet nodded, knowing that any words would be swiftly ignored seeing as the lieutenant was already out the door before the chief medical officer could even nod.

Amy sat on the waist-high stone wall protecting people from the near 100-foot drop to the cement working of the dam below. She looked at her phone. She knew she had umpteen messages from Sarah, and robotically dialed the number.

_Hi, you've reached Will, Sarah, Annabelle, and Amy. Please leave a message at the beep_.

Amy started. "They put my name in the message?" She held the phone slightly away from her, and stared at the counter clock the minutes used in the call. She slowly closed the phone, and held it against her chest.

"Amy?" A girl said to Amy's right.

Amy turned her head, and saw Mikaela. "Mikaela!" She gasped. "Hi."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the hospital?" Mikaela gawked. She looked at Amy's leg, and frowned. "Your leg is-..."

"Ratchet." Amy shrugged.

"But your arm was-..." Mikaela started.

"Ratchet." Amy's shrug deepened.

Mikaela narrowed her eyes. "Cut that out, and let me finish. What about your head?"

Amy waited a moment to make sure Mikaela was done talking then smile. "Ratchet."

Mikaela looked mildly disturbed then nodded slowly. "Okay," She pulled herself up onto the cement wall next to Amy. "I can live with that. At least you're out of the hospital, right?" She smiled.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, that much is cool. It's kind of weird that I've been suddenly cured of a shattered tibia, fibula, and basically every other bone in my right leg."

"Yeah." Mikaela chuckled. "But cool nonetheless."

Amy nodded again. "Oh! Hey, my cousin's on his way here, so you can totally meet him...in a while. I have no idea where he is."

"Ha! Okay, whatever you say, Amy, so where's Jazz?" Mikaela asked. "I always expect to see the two of you hanging out. You're pretty tight, aren't you?"

Amy smiled. "Yeah." She wiggled.

Mikaela sighed. " 'Bee's really sweet on you too, I'm so jealous having those two like you. I usually only end up with guys that aren't too bright; y'know tight abs, and really," She sighed, and smiled slightly. "Big arms, nice car, brown hair."

"Sam Witwicky." Amy filled in.

Mikaela chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." She smiled.

Amy snickered.

A car honked behind the two girls, which wasn't an uncommon occurrence on the dam, but it was very close, and made the pair jump.

Amy turned, and saw just a line-up of backed up traffic.

A minivan full of screaming kids, an empty school bus probably on its way to pick up a field trip, a yellow nissan with windows tinted nearly black.

Amy turned to Mikaela. "Check out that car, talk about private. I've only ever seen windows _that_ tinted on a limo."

Mikaela gawked. "That's a Nissan Skyllne. Looks like a piece of crap."

Amy scoffed. "Hey now, that' not nice! It's an oldie." She folded her arms.

Mikaela grimaced at the car. "Have you met Angie?" She changed the subject.

"Angie? Angie, Angie," Amy thought. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

Mikaela groaned. "Gawd, I can't stand her. She comes in here with her special ops something acting like she owns the place. Bumblebee actually defended her!" She growled. "She's such a bitch. She doesn't take the Autobots seriously."

Amy glowered. "Where is this _Angie_ character? I'd like to have a few choice words with her."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "She went off with Jetfire, and bunch of others on some retrieval mission or something."

Amy blinked.

"Basically that whole team went off to find something." Mikaela sighed, and folded her arms.

Amy looked around then leaned in really close. "You seem to hate her so much, why are you frowning? Shouldn't you be glad she's gone for a while?"

Mikaela bobbed a foot, and shrugged. "I guess so, but they treat her like she's so damn important. I almost got killed a few months ago because of Decepticons, you'd think I'd get a little more credit than her." She grumbled.

"Oh, so you would've liked to go." Amy chuckled.

"Maybe." Mikaela looked around. "It seems like a lot of Autobots are showing up around here; they're gonna need a bigger base."

"I'd be more worried about the Decepticons that have to be showing up." Amy sighed.

"What?" Mikaela stared at Amy incredulously. "_Decepticons_? Why would _they _come here?"

Amy opened her mouth to say something, but as interrupted by an unexpected voice.

"Because we're at war." The voice came from the yellow nissan in front of the girls.

Mikaela and Amy stared, Amy's mouth still open slightly. Both girls' eyes were wide with disbelief, and a little exasperation.

"What?" The metallic voice snapped slightly.

The two girls exchanged a glance. Did no one else notice the talking sports car?

"Hey, you two girls seem pretty Autobot savvy, where can I find Optimus Prime? I'm pretty anxious to get my orders, and start kickin' Decepticon aft!" It said impatiently.

Amy hopped off of the wall, and walked up to the car's passenger window. It rolled down enough for Amy to see no one inside. She turned to Mikaela, still bent over slightly, and gestured her over with a finger.

Cars were starting to go around the idling Nissan.

Mikaela hopped off the wall, and walked over. "Oh." She blinked. "That would explain why it's talking." She said thoughtfully.

"I see you girls checkin' me out. Hey, want a ride in the nicest car you'll ever see?" The voice chuckled, and the passenger door opened.

Amy and Mikaela exchanged a glance.

"How long did you say your cousin was gonna be?" Mikaela smiled.

"A while." Amy said, shrugging slightly.

The two stood silently for a moment.

"Last chance." The car door waved enticingly.

The two girls grinned at each other.

"Ohmigod, shotgun!" Mikaela dove into the car.

Jazz ran down one cooridor, and passed a very shocked Bumblebee.

"Lieutenant!" Bumblebee snapped.

Jazz kept running. "Ah'm busy, kid!"

Bumblebee gawked even after the lieutenant had left. He slumped slightly until Arcee walked up, and patted Bumblebee's back.

"Heeey, _Bumble_!" Arcee exclaimed, shoving the yellow Autobot forward.

Bumblebee stumbled forward a couple of steps then caught himself. "Arcee!" He turned sharply to the pink fembot. "What on Cybertron is your _damage_?"

Arcee sidled up to Bumblebee grinning. "Well, for one thing Swideswipe got himself a wicked new paint job, and you have _got_ to see it, and second-..." She looked at Bumblebee. "Did you talk to her?"

Bumblebee started.

"That human girl you're so sweet on! Come oooon!" She grinned. "Oh!" She placed the back of one hand to her forehead, the other hand over her spark. "She confessed everlasting love for you."

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh...no..."

Arcee glared. "Well then _get _her!"

Bumblebee sighed. "No." He chuckled slightly.

"What?" Arcee shrieked. "Why not?" She stamped her foot, and balled her hands into fists on her hips.

Bumblebee would have smiled. "I can't. Amy does not return my feelings."

Arcee howled something in Cybertron, and pinned Bumblebee to the wall. "You'll get her to love you, or so help me!"

Bumblebee's eyes narrowed. "Why does it matter to you that Amy fall in love with me?"

Arcee released Bumblebee, and stepped away. "It's just-er-I am," She folded her eyes. "Why not? Anyone would want to see little _Bumble_ settle down."

Bumblebee became suspicious. "I give up. I don't see why it's so important. I'm happy no matter Amy's choice. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and that includes freedom to love whoever she chooses."

"BUT SHE STEALING MY MANBOT!" Arcee's voice became shrill. "_She's trying to take my partner away from me!_"

Bumblebee started. "Jazz is your life partner? He never said anything about it."

Arcee ground her jaw. "That's because he hasn't accepted me yet." She growled.

Bumblebee sidled away from Arcee. "Well, I have things to take care of, so have a nice day, ensign!" He said hurriedly.

"Don't think I'm finished with you!" Arcee roared after the yellow bot. She turned. "If I can't make _him _go to _her_ then I'll just have to persuade the little human girl." She walked in a huff to her shared quarters with Firestar, but the red fembot was probably off somewhere flirting with that career-obsessed crush of hers. Arcee was right, and good thing for her. She sat down at a console, and brought up a file.

_**The key to the Matrix: Supplemental investigation**_

_**By: Information and Technical retrieval Commander Blurr**_

A window came up with a glowing blue rectangle on it. Arcee continued to search through the file then came upon scan records downloaded from the crew at regular intervals.

Jazz obviously had spent a great deal of time with stupid _Amy_. It really fried Arcee's circuits to think about that little biological glitch putting her grubby little cell-infested hands all over Jazz's human synthoid. Word had it he had even _kissed_ the human girl! Twice!

"AAAAA!" Arcee slammed her hands into the console.

The screen growled, and pulled up a particularly interesting scan record.

Arcee looked up. "Interesting." She raised her eyebrows. "Very interesting indeed." She giggled maniacally. "T3 is quite the little infestation."

The screen depicted a routine perimeter scan, but Jazz had looked Amy's way-this general information Arcee ignored-and the autobot lieutenant's sensors had picked up quite an interesting anomaly. The screen zoomed when Arcee pushed a button, and the picture enhanced, and grew larger on the section picturing Amy.

A small square, very familiar to any Autobot who went through basic training, was embedded in the central right part of amy's skull where a few important nerves connected. Arcee smiled wickedly. "The little eyeball implanted the key to the matrix inside Amy's head. Maybe I can get a little leeway with this." She stood up, shut down her console, and skipped merrily out of the room.

Ratchet was busy going through files on his computer about the regeneration, trying to find a glitch, or misread information. Cybertronian symbols scanned across the screen in a flurry of data. The medic sighed.

Firestar watched him for a moment then turned back to straightening up an area that wasn't in any desperate need of clearing, but the red fembot needed something to do to keep her mind off the Autobot who drew so much of her affections.

"You are very quiet today, Firestar." Ratchet murmured distractedly. He hadn't forgotten about his medical assistant, in fact next to Amy he almost never stopped thinking about the red fembot. He turned when he didn't hear her answer. "Firestar?"

Firestar was slowly clearing off a tray of reparation tools, and sighing every once in a while.

Ratchet started to get, but felt it hard to pause his research. He finally made himself get up, and walk over to the red Autobot. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Firestar."

Firestar looked up. "Yes, sir?" She started slightly.

"Um," Ratchet removed his hand from Firestar's shoulder, and suddenly didn't know what to do with himself. He folded his arms, but thought that might be too domineering, so he clasped his hands behind his back. "You didn't answer when I spoke to you." He said.

Firestar looked up, and for a moment her eyes met Ratchet's. "I'm sorry!" She quickly turned away, and covered her mouth with her hands. "I didn't mean to." She said flustered. "I was so busy." She closed her eyes. _Right. Busy_. She chided herself. _Because we both know clearing simple reparation tools is __**so**__ demanding of my time_.

Ratchet nodded. "Ah, I see. Good work, Firestar. Thank you. I was just getting to that." He turned. "Carry on." He sighed disappointed, and walked back to his console.

Firestar's face fell slightly. "Yes, sir." She resumed her work quickly, finished, and walked up to Ratchet. "Ratchet, Sir, I've finished with the reparation tools. I request permission to be excused."

Ratchet thought for a moment. If there was one thing talking with Amy about Bumblebee had taught him, it was to be forthright with your feelings without muddling things up too much. Slowly Ratchet stood, and turned to the shorter red medical assisstant.

"You've done well today." He stood with his hands clasped behind his back nervously.

Firestar nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Ratchet turned, and pressed a button on his console. A soft interlude played.

Firestar glanced around, not at all dicontent, but curious about the voice that started singing.

-_Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars-_

Ratchet turned back to Firestar. "Do you dance, officer Firestar?"

"Please, just call me Firestar." She sighed, smiling slightly. "And yes, I do."

Ratchet held out his hand. "Dance with me." He smiled.

-_Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you_.-

"It wasn't that hard." Chromia said, walking with her arms folded a few steps behind Ironhide.

"My targeting system has been offset by three microns." Ironhide harumphed.

Chromia rolled her optics, and shook her head. "You are acting like a-..." She paused, and listened to the music floating overhead.

Ironhide glance over his shoulder at the drab green helicopter bot. "What was that you said?" He held up his undamaged cannon teasingly. Chromia looked up with a questioning look on her face. "Chromia, are you damaged?"

"No," She covered Ironhide's vocal emitter. "Shh, listen."

Ironhide jerked away, and continued toward the O.R.

Chromia trotted ahead of the black weapons specialist, and peeked into the O.R. She saw Ratchet and Firestar dancing, and talking. The green fembot turned right around, and pushed Ironhide.

"Desist, Captain!" Ironhide grumbled.

Chromia frowned. "You won't go in there."

"My cannon is damaged." Ironhide glared. "I am going to the O.R. to have Ratchet inspect it."

"Oh no you're not." Chromia pushed on Ironhide again, using his opposing force to pull herself up slightly, and briefly touched her mouth plate to the black Autobot's. It as a primitive Earth method of affection, but a good distraction. "Alright, go, cry to the doctor to fix your arm." She said, and casually walked away back toward the designated sparring arena.

Ironhide stood in the corridor for a moment then turned, and followed Chromia.

"WOOHOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Mikaela whooped as the yellow Nissan zipped through open desert, spinning, accelerating, and generally enjoying himself with the two human girls in the front seat.

"Still think I'm a piece of crap?!" The yellow car laughed.

"If it gets you to go faster, then YES! HELL YES!" Mikaela cheered.

Amy stared out the window, watching the landscape go by. It wasn't that she didn't like all the spinning, and going fast through the desert, but her mind as just too tangled with thoughts of Jazz. Was he okay? What if something happened, and Ratchet couldn't contact her? Then there as Bumblebee; the yellow Autobot had been so sweet to her lately, and it killed Amy to have to tell him she didn't share his feelings that only seemed to be getting stronger the longer she waited. What could Amy do? She loved Bumblebee like she loved Adrian-like family. Like a fond older brother she could talk to and have fun with. Bumblebee just had that connection Amy needed to communicate. Jazz was all right with communicating, just not his feeling like Bumblebee.

If Jazz was mad, he looked mad. If he was happy, he looked mildly perturbed unless the two of them were alone, then he smiled. Jazz never showed much emotion. He talked, and drove Amy up the wall sometimes.

Bumblebee wore his spark on his sleeve so-to-speak. When he was happy, he showed it. When he was concerned...Amy sighed, and was about to fall asleep; a nice nap would clear her head.

The car jerked to the side, and spun in a circle for a few rotations.

Both girls cheered, and braced their hands on the roof.

The yellow car stopped, and could almost be called panting. "You two are nuts!" The voice laughed. "But fun, too."

"Whoo" Mikaela pushed the door open. "I need some ai-aaah!" She fell onto her butt on the ground. "Whoops, guess I don't have my land legs back yet." She laughed, and lay back on the ground.

Amy got out of the car, and stumbled as well. "Oof!" She face-planted into the sand.

"Haha! Hey, you two okay?" The car laughed.

"Peachy." Amy rolled onto her back.

"I'm AWESOME!" Mikaela cheered. "Oh," She sat up. "Ohh no. I think I'm gonna puke." She stood up, and ran behind a boulder.

"So," Amy panted, feeling sorry for Mikaela, but no being able to do anything about it. "What do Autobots call you?"

The Nissan shifted, and ground. Pieces slid in, other formed into different shapes, and a few seconds later, a reasonably tall, yellow Autobot who had a striking resemblance to Sideswipe stood over Amy. "The name's Sunstreaker. Hey, thanks for the wild time. It was a blast." He winked one bright blue optic.

Amy grinned.

Sunstreaker suddenly looked up. "Incoming." He looked away in the direction Amy's feet were pointed. "He's fast."

"Who?" Amy sat up, and narrowed her eyes.  
"Not sure." Sunstreaker narrowed his optics.

"Don't you have scanners or something?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

Sunstreaker smirked. "I'm _good_, but unfortunately, I'm not a tracker. There's something jamming my tracking scanners anyway."

Amy stood up. She heard a faint beat like a helicopter, and looked up. "What are choppers doing this far out?" She raised an eyebrow. "Oooh! Maybe the government is coming to check on the Autobots!" She grinned. "Speaking of government, I should probably call Sarah."

"NO TIME! BLACKOUT!" Sunstreaker grabbed Amy then ran to where Mikaela was tumbling sickly from behind the boulder, and grabbed the teen much to her surprise.

"What?!" Amy looked up at Sunstreaker. "What Blackout?"

"BLACKOUT?!" Mikaela perked up. "Where? For god's sake, run, yellow guy, RUN!" she shouted.

Sunstreaker spotted an outcropping, and ran over to it. He pushed Mikaela and Amy into it. "Stay here! Don't come out for _any _reason!"

Amy started to go after him. "Wait, what's a Blackout?"

The helicopter drew closer, and contacted sunstreaker in Cybertron.

_"Your attempts to destroy me will be futile, little bot." _Blackout laughed. _"Surrender the key to the Matrix, and your death will be mercilessly swift_. _Resist, and you will suffer along side the humans!_"

"_Then I suffer because you will _never_ have it_!" Sunstreaker shouted, drawing a gun that looked like it was once a muffler. He fired, and the shot grazed the MH-4 helicopter.

Blackout laughed, and transformed as he bellowed out what he thought would be the last words Sunstreaker would ever hear. "_**Then you will suffer for eternity, and die!" **_The Decepticon warrior was hulking compared to the yellow Autobot. "_You are weak, Autobot, and you will diminish_." The tail rotor from the helicopter shifted from Blackout's arm in place of his right hand, and it spun with deadly force.

Sunstreaker glared. "I'm not gone yet!" He leaped up, nearly getting his legs hacked off as Blackout lifted its arm up. He fired into the side of Blackout's neck, and flipped from one shoulder to the other as Blackout swiped at him. Sunstreaker fired again at the opposite side of Blackout's neck, and jumped again as the spinning blade came up to shred the yellow Autobot to pieces. A bald popped out of Sunstreaker's arm, and he hacked through the Decepticon's armor like hot butter, and as the Decepticon cried out in surprise, Sunstreaker moved with hurricane fast speed, and accuracy too precise to even describe as he sliced along Blackout's back, jabbing the cuts several times before moving on the next target.

"He's so fast!" Mikaela gasped.

Sunstreaker swung around Blackout's free arm, and to the arm with the rotor on it. The knife extended to a sword, and the blade slid through the metal armor, slicing the rotor from the arm.

"He didn't even touch the ground." Mikaela turned, and looked at Amy, who looked terrified. "Amy, what is it?"

Amy trembled slightly. "He's an assassin." She gasped, her eyes widening, her hands slowly raising to her face.

Sunstreaker held onto Balckout's dilapidated arm, and shoved the sword so far up under the chest armor his arm disappeared.

Blackout howled out, and fell to the ground in a heap.

Mikaela beamed. "That was totally wicked! The way you moved so fast was _amazing_!" She ran out toward Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker pulled his arm from under the chest armor, and the sword retracted into his armor again.

"You won, and with flying colors I might add." Mikaela laughed.

"War isn't a game, human." Sunstreaker frowned slightly. He smiled suddenly, and stood up. "But I am awesome. No one can beat me."

Mikaela laughed. "Y'got that right! So, is ugly dead?"

"Hardly." Sunstreaker folded his arms. "I wasn't fully prepared for battle. I also wasn't aware any of the Decepticon generals were fully functional as of yet." He crouched down, and looked closer at the black Decepticon form. "Looks like Tarantulus has been working nonstop."

Mikaela raised an eyebrow. "Say what now?"

Sunstreaker looked up abruptly, and smiled. "We have more company."

Mikaela beamed. "Sweet! You gonna beat them up, too?"

"I think this visitor has taken enough of a beating." The yellow Autobot smiled, and jumped off of Blackout's body.

A white Solstice with black fenders drove up, and slid to a stop some feet away from Sunstreaker and Mikaela.

"Woah, nice car!" Mikaela cheered. "That is totally awesome!"

The car made a hissing noise like a valve had been released then it transformed, and stood up.

The Autobot had white feet, black lower legs with silver parts exposed in places, white thighs, torso, chest and forearms. It lowered it black head, folded his arms, and smirked.

"Was crackin' lil' bitches?"

Amy, leaning on the wall of the outcropping looked out of the crevice with wide eyes. "Jazz?"

Jazz looked over, a dark blue visor retracting from his eyes. He watched the human girl walk up to him tentatively, her face a mask of disbelief.

Amy walked up to the black and white Autobot. "Jazz?" She called.

"One an' only, babe." Jazz knelt down, and held out his hand.

Amy climbed onto his hand, and stood up as he raised his hand to put Amy at eye-level.

Amy stared at his faceplate for a moment, the familiar luminescent blue optics staring lovingly back at her. She smiled then folded her arms, and frowned slightly.

"It's about time. I've been worried _sick_ about you!" Amy snapped. "This big helicopter guy shows up with an attitude, so where the hell were _you_? Huh? Making cookies?!"

"_Maybe _Ah's jus' bidin' mah time til' you was already dead" Jazz said, aggravated.

Mikaela sighed, and folded her arms.

Sunstreaker leaned down. "Are they always like this?" He asked.

Mikaela nodded. "I'd be worried if they weren't."

"Well, if you waited _that_ long, you wouldn't hear me say that I'm sorry!" Amy stuck out her tongue.

"You watch dat tongue o'..." Jazz paused then stared confused at Amy. "Da hell'd you say?" He narrowed his optics.

Amy clasped her hands behind her back, and looked down at the ground. "I was wrong to try and force you to like Trigger, and I'm sorry for always arguing with you."

"Ah, hell, girl, dat's what ah like 'boutchu." Jazz laughed.

Amy raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Hell ya!" Jazz's smile grew.

Amy smiled for a moment then looked up at Jazz mischievously. "Good because you have a lot to live up to. Sweet little Bumblebee has been flirting with me, and I may just go off with him into the sunset." She sat down on his hand, her back to him.

"What?!" Jazz gawked. "Th' hell you talkin' 'bout? Why you gonna do dat?"

Amy smiled gleefully evil. "Because he's taller."

"You callin' me small?" Jazz growled.

Amy pretended to think. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Dah hellz th' matteh wichu? Don't _make_ me pop a cap in yo ass!" Jazz held up his free hand in a fist.

Amy sighed, and turned. "_Must_ we have this conversation _again_?" She batted her eyes sweetly.

XXXXXXX 

WHEE! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!

OMGAWD I hope you all love reading it as much I LOVED writing it.

:DDDDDD  
don't forget to visit my deviant art page


	17. Part 17

I changed the conversation between Jetfire and Bumblebee because it sounded repetative. . Starts at "i can respect".

YAYA! Short, and to the point! It seemed like a good place to stop since I made my fans wait so long for a chapter. So, here it the short chapter 17 that i'm alost tempted to call part 16.1!

but i won't.

it's 17.

enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, have not for the past TEN CHAPTERS, own Transformers. I own Amy. And Trigger. So HA!  
XXXXXXXX  
All That Jazz Part 17

The base had resumed a certain sense of normalcy, just as Optimus had hoped, and Amy called the Lennoxs to assure her she was fine. After an hour of Sarah sobbing, and telling Amy how worried she was, the teen could almost see the woman smile.

_Come visit once in a while, okay? It'll be nice to see you out of the case, but what am I supposed to tell the doctors?_ Sarah asked, worriedly.

Amy hummed. "Why don't you talk to Ratchet about that. He's good at coming with really great medical-type excuses. She grinned into the phone, and nodded her head despite the blonde woman not being able to see her.

_Okay. Is there...a number I can call?_ Sarah asked confused.

Amy hesitated.

-_Amy, hang up your cellular communication device, and I will speak with Sarah Lennox_.- Ratchet voice said through Amy's phone.

"Oh." Amy gave the slightly cloudy sky a cloudy look.

_Hello, are you Ratchet? Thank you so much for taking such good care of Amy._

-_I was more than...-_

Amy hung up her phone, and sighed. "People." She sighed, and held the phone in her hands, lacing her fingers around the small device. She turned her green eyes to the left, watching for a car of some kind, or her cousin walking up. Her head moved, looking right, and she scanned the crawling traffic, and sightseers. She saw a white Solstice with blue fenders sitting at the far end of the sidewalk to Amy's right, tucked out of the way of traffic, but still in sight of the teen girl. Amy smiled. It was nice to see a car again, hovering around her like a worried parent.

_Or lover_. Amy's little voice giggled.

Amy waved her hand dismissively, but smiled.

-_I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life-_

Amy smiled, and chuckled slightly. She opened the phone, and held it up to her phone. "I don't remember having _that_ ring tone." She said, raising an eyebrow at the Solstice.

-_Ah can change it._- Jazz said, sounding amused with himself.

"No, you don't have to." The smile wouldn't leave Amy's lips. "I forgot you could call me." She wiggled on her spot on the wall.

There was a short silence.

"Jazz?" Amy frowned slightly.

-_Yeh.-_ The deep voice gave recognition, but sounded distracted.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the sidewalk then glanced up, and looked at the Solstice. It pulled out into traffic, and crept along between a minivan, and a tractor trailer.

Amy watched the car, closing her phone slowly.

"What the hell...?" Amy watched Jazz.

She looked down the road to her right, and saw a black Datsun 280ZX parked in a small outcropping for passing sightseers.

It was like a kitten crawling to attack an unmoving, but still offensive piece of string on the floor.

"He's out of his mind." Amy said slowly.

The Solstice crept forward a couple of feet, paused then crept forward again. It got closer to the Datsun, mere feet...

The Datsun's horn blared, and it peeled into traffic, and zipped by. The Solstice followed. Both cars turned down a gated off-road marked "Personnel Only".

The two cars zoomed around each other, honking, and conversing excitedly in Cybertron. Amy looked around then ran after the two cars. A perturbed security guard stopped her, and she showed him a black card Ratchet had slipped into her purse.

The guard let her by. Amy ran along a pathway to a wide drop off, and watched the two cars.

Dust, engines, and ecstatic chatter emitted from the cars. Amy laughed, and sat down on a rock. At first she had thought Jazz was stalking a Decepticon, but it seemed he had only found a friend to race.

The Datsun transformed into his robot mode.

The Solstice spun donuts, and threw itself into 360s, and transformed, still laughing. "Man, that as fun."

"Still as much of a show-off as ever." The black Datsun bot smiled.

Jazz laughed. "Yeh, yeh. But lookit you man, you got a _brand new_ look since last time ah saw ya, Prowl."

Prowl nodded. "Yes, I had some advice on an alternate mode from a human male."

Jazz smirked. "Yeh, humans keep poppin' up 'round here, too."

Amy opened her phone, and dialed Jazz's odd number, and hit send.

Prowl detected a signal on sensors, and turned. "Our position has been compromised!" He exclaimed.

Jazz turned just as he received an incoming communication. He smirked. "Nah, Prowl, it's-..."

The Datsun was gone.

"What?" Jazz looked around. "Yo, man, don't go runnin' off like a foo'!" He shouted after the speeding car. It transformed, and climbed up the rock face. "Aw, shit."

Amy stared at her phone then looked up. A gray face loomed over her.

"Ah!" Amy fell back.

Prowl climbed over the ridge. He knelt down. The human female's anxiety quickly lowered, and she stood up defiantly.

"You jerk! You really scared me there!" Amy kicked Prowl's foot. "Don't sneak up on a girl like that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"You don't seem afraid." Prowl leaned forward. "Are you not surprised to see me?"

Amy shrugged. "I'm surprised, but I'm not scared. I mean, I've been living with those knuckleheads, well," She stopped. "They're not knuckleheads, I guess."

Jazz climbed up over the ridge.

"_He _is!" Amy pointed at Jazz.

" 'Ey!" Jazz stood up, and folded his arms. "You tellin' 'im lies, 'bout me?" He smirked amused.

"Nope. I tell it like I see it." Amy grinned. "You're a knucklehead."

Jazz felt his head.

Some time later, after Prowl had given a report to Optimus, and made his way to Ratchet for an inspection. Jazz accompanied him, but Amy hung back, and wandered around into what looked like a kind of rec room.

"Neat." Amy looked on forever at the excavated room. "So _this_ is what they've been doing down here.

The room went on forever, it seemed. It had to have been at least a few square miles. A row of targets sat at one end, the makings of an obstacle course lay out in front of Amy to her left looked like more obstacles, and to her right-

"FUCKIN AAAA!" A teen girl swung down on a massive rope, and slammed into Amy.

Amy reeled back, and fell on her back. The girl swung overhead to the opposite side of the sand pit Amy hadn't realized she'd been standing in. "Ow..." Amy grumbled, and slowly sat up, bracing her back with one hand.

The telltale Cybertron speak shouted out from where the girl had swung from.

"I'm sorry, like I could see her from there! It's like that car that hit me. It came out of frickin' _nowhere_!" the girl exclaimed, sliding down the rope to the ground. She ran over to Amy, and leaned over her. "Are you okay?" She looked to be frowning down at Amy.

Amy winced, and rubbed her back. "I think...I broke...my back."

The Cybertron speak yelled again, obviously aggravated.

Amy, being raised by an American father, and Japanese mother, had an ear for picking up accents, and chuckled slightly at herself for even be able to notice the difference between the Autobots, and whatever was yelling at the teen girl standing over her.

"Shut up! I did _not_!" She shrieked, pulling dark brown braids over her shoulders. The Cybertron yelled again. "I love you, too!" She spat then turned to Amy. "Sorry. He's obnoxious." She gave a little shrug.

"Yeah," Amy said through clenched teeth. "But you love him anyway, right?"

"Sure, why not?" She laughed. "By the way, I'm Angelica Witwicky, but for the of god, call me Angie."

Amy managed a laugh, and stood up painfully. _I'll be feelin' that tomorrow_. She frowned.

Angie laughed. "Sorry about the whole crashing into you thing. I honestly didn't see you there until it was too late." She patted Amy's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm still alive. Nothing broken, I'm sure, but it sure feels like it." Amy cracked her back and sighed. "That's better."

Angie gawked. "Did I seriously do that?" She shrieked in disbelief.

"No, no, it's an injury from when I was little. I fell off a jungle gym, and broke my back. Now I have a few problems here and there, but for the most part I'm fine." She walked over to the wall, and sat down. "After about five or ten...ow...hours..." She hissed painfully.

Angie's smile thinned. "Sorry."

Amy waved a hand dismissively. "Forget it. So, Witwicky, huh?" She smiled. "As in Sam's...sister?"

Angie laughed. "No way, man! He's my cousin! Get it right!" She teased. "Nah, you couldn't have known, so anyway," She grinned. "If rumor serves me correctly, you're Amy Miller: Keeper of that little eyeball thingy, and local lover-girl of First Imperial Lieutenant designation Jazz." She winked.

Amy blinked. "How do you know so much about me?"

"I got me an informant!" Angie grinned.

A person covered head to toe walked up, and dug into the pocket of the sweatshirt they wore, and pulled out none other than Trigger.

Trigger whimpered, and mewled.

"Trigger!" Amy snatched the eyebot away from its over-dressed captor. "What did you do to it, you psychos?!" She shouted.

"You have a thing in your head." Angie folded her arms.

Amy narrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know about that?"

Angie gawked. "WHA? How did _you_?" She turned to her companion. "What the hell is going on? I thought you said she didn't know."

The robot responded in Cybertron.

"_Speculation_? You don't speculate, you ostracize!" Angie roared.

Again, the robot replied annoyed in Cybertron.

"It has _everything _to do with this because you're an asshole, and you can't just banish someone to sleep in the junk room when you're pissed. Eject has been very tolerant, but I think you're just taking advantage of his good nature to be even more pissy than usual." Angie made wide gestures with her arms for emphasis.

Amy sighed. "I thought _I_ was bad."

The door opened, and a pink robot stepped in. She looked down at the trio.

The robot gave a small wave.

Arcee rolled her optics. She noticed Amy, and smirked. Just the squishy human she had been looking for. Her internal sensors took pictures of Amy all the way down to the sub-atomic level.

"Hey, that's the pink robot who was talking to Bumblebee earlier." Amy narrowed her eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" She shouted.

Arcee made a "tch" noise, and left.

"Ignore her." Angie sighed. "She' full of herself."

"She bloody brilliant." The mysteriously clothed person said with an Irish accent.

"Yeah, but she's also crazy." Angie said pointedly.

"Aye." The bot shrugged.

Amy nodded slowly.

Trigger fluttered up to Amy's head, and perched there.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Well," Amy turned. "Nice meeting you." She walked out of the rec room. "Why do I always meet the weirdos?" She mused.

"You _should_ be asking," Arcee said, leaning against the wall outside the rec room. "Why does everyone always meet _you_?" She smirked.

Amy narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What?"

"_You_, you stupid, squishy thing! _You_ are the weirdo!" Arcee snapped.

Amy nodded slowly. "okaaaay." She turned. "Bye, Barbie." She walked away.

"My _name_ is Arcee!" She roared, stomping a pink, heeled foot.

Amy just waved in response, but didn't look back at the fembot. "Weirdo." She rolled her eyes, and tucked her hands in her pockets.

"Heey!" A voice called out, faint at first. "HEEY!" It grew louder, and was soon accompanied by thunderous footsteps. "Hey wait a sec!"

Amy turned, and looked at the Autobot running up to her. She raised an eyebrow, and folded her arms. "Red?" She blinked.

"Heey!" Sideswipe skidded to a stop in front of Amy. "Hey Amy, remember me? Sideswipe."

Amy blinked. She did remember Sidewipe, she also remembered he was loud, but that didn't bother so much as she felt color blind because last time she saw Sideswipe he was definitely blue. Not red. "Yeah, sure I remember you, Sideswipe."

"Really?Omigodthat'ssoawesomeIcan'tbelieveyouactuallyrememberme?Youreallydo?Reallyreally?" The red autobot leaned down, and beamed at Amy.

"Heh," she scratched her nose. "Sure, Sideswipe. So, what's up?"

"Huh?" Sideswipe stood up. "Oh yeah!" He saluted. "I am here to request the presence of the human female Amy Miller. Reconnaissance Special Forces Sub Commander Blurr has requested an audience with you immediately!" He announced.

Amy raised both eyebrows. "Blurr?"

Sideswipe escorted Amy to where Blurr was waiting.

Around the corner, being inconspicuous, and quiet, Bumblebee watched as Sideswipe escorted Amy away.

"There ya are, kid!" Jetfire clapped a hand down on Bumblebee's shoulder. "How's the little Bumble doin'? Good? Bad?"

"Err." Bumblebee glanced at the Vice Commander then back at the two retreating forms. "Where is Sideswipe taking Amy?"

Jetfire sighed. "Same place _we're_ goin' kid." He kept his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder as they walked. "Consider yourself bein' briefed."

"Briefed for what, sir?" Bumblebee narrowed his optics.

Jetfire scratched his head with his free hand. "Well, I know you like the kid and all, but," He paused. "Y'know that little thing she'd always carryin' around?"

"T3X119. Amy calls it Trigger." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, that." Jetfire said, his voice changing regretfully. "That little thing did somethin' to her head. Arcee just gave Elita One a report about it not too long ago. She was going through a routine analysis of sensor sweep logs, and found something on Lieutenant Jazz's sweep."

Bumblebee paused. "What did he find?"

Jetfire groaned. "Don't hit me."

Bumblebee glared. "Don't give me a reason."

Jetfire rubbed his faceplate. "Jazz already hit me. Wait until tomorrow."

Bumblebee clenched his fist. "Vice Commander, with all do respect, spit it out!"

Jetfire sighed. "The key to the Matrix is in Amy's head."

Bumblebee gasped. "What? But...we found it...didn't we? Trigger had it."

"You're half right, because Trigger had _half_. If you recall, Optimus put off the search for the second half. Did he ever tell you why?" Jetfire folded his arms.

Bumblebee looked away, and shook his head. "I never questioned him."

"Good. He's your leader, but the reason was he already knew, but didn't have the spark to do what was necessary. Before bonds were formed."

"But-" Bumblebee protested.

Jetfire held up a hand. "I can respect that he won't harm a human, but this is important. That thing could kill her anyway."

"So, just wait! Let it happen!" Bumblebee felt as though his spark would implode from what he was suggesting.  
Jetfire grabbed Bumblebee by the chassis, and pushed him against the wall. "Do you know what will happen if and when that chip kills her?"  
Slides acting as eyelids closed over Bumblebee's optics.  
"The chip is raw power like the Allspark! If it leaks into her brain, it'll slowly disintergrate her cerebral cortex, sending surges through her nervous system, resulting in what is commonly known as slow, agonizing pain until her brain eventually deteriorates, and her life functions go offline!" Jetfire let Bumblebee to the floor. "Optimus already has Ratchet making preparations."  
"How long?" Bumblebee asked, solemnly.  
Jetfire started. "What the slag kinda question is that?"  
"How long until that happens?" Bumblebee demanded, grabbing the vice commander's neck, and pulling him down to eye-level.  
Jetfire's optics narrowed sadly. "Five earth months."  
Bumblebee's eyes widened. "Are we too late?"  
Jetfire was silent, it was all the answer Bumblebee needed.  
"Jazz won't agree to it." Bumblebee muttered as he released the Vice Commander.  
"It isn't his choice." Jetfire said regrettably. "Just...be prepared." 

Bumblebee as suddenly hit with the thought that Amy might not survive what Jetfire was suggesting. He couldn't imagine existing without seeing Amy, even with Jazz. Her lifeforce in the base was needed at least. The rhythem she created; the ups, the downs, and the bonds were essential, at least to Bumblebee. He had never seen his fellow Autobots so relaxed since Amy came along.

Amy had never been particularly fond of large rooms. They were a place to tell someone bad news with lots of witnesses. It looked like any other conference room Amy had seen. The military had told Amy and her mother about her father and sister in a room just like this.

A long table that looked like it could fit twenty in the seats lining it, half of them filled with a sitting Autobot. If they all went about their business when Amy entered, she would have been fine.

Everyone looked at her.

Everyone.

"Amy!" A man in his late twenties ran from where he was talking to Blurr. "Gods, Amy!" He hugged her tightly. "What the hell is going on?" He held her at arms length, his face terrified.

Amy smiled. "Yodelay-" She murmured, giving him a peace sign.

Adrian sighed, and smiled slightly. "Ho." He said half-heartedly, and returned the peace sign. It was their indication that everything was okay.

It wasn't, and everyone knew it.

Amy looked around the room, and saw sullen faces. Some were trying to look professional, but one stood out even if she wasn't in love with him.

Jazz stood with his back against the wall, his arms folded, and his head looking down at the ground. He wasn't happy. Then again, no one in the room was happy.

Sideswipe set Amy on the table, and sat down in a chair to her right.

"Amy," Elita One began formally. "I am-"

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GOING TO ERASE MY MEMORY, AND EXPEL ME INTO THE DESERT NAKED!" Amy gasped, holding her head, and folding up on the table.

A small electrical surge jolted through Jazz's right optic. "Da hellz wrong wichu?" He frowned.

Amy sighed. "Nervous rush. Last time I heard "I am", it was followed by "-very sorry, but your father and sister are dead"...in slightly more words." She grimaced.

"We Autobots will not terminate your life functions." Ironhide smiled, and winked.

Amy sighed. "Good." She laced her fingers, and held them in front of her.

"Amy," Elita One started again. "I am _impressed_ with your ability to cope with recent situations that would, under normal circumstances, be-"

"_Normal_?" Amy shrieked.

The Autobots all stared at Amy in shock.

Amy allowed herself almost disgusted. "Since when are you able to talk about _normal_. Oh, sure, maybe getting mauled by a police car is common occurance on your planet," She made gestures with her arms, and spoke in a slightly sarcastic, but happy voice. "Oh me? I got mauled by a police car today. Not to mention the fact that a jet fighter blew up my house. Life goes on, right?"

"Amy, please." Optimus interrupted.

"No!" Amy exclaimed. "Please, nothing! I have been through a lot lately. My last decent living relative is _dead_, my right leg, and left arm are not robotic, though you couldn't tell by this ingenious membrane that looks _exactly_ like my normal human skin, freckles and all, and to top it all off, Trigger has disappeared somewhere! My last lifeline has disappeared, so if you're holding it hostage-"

Trigger twittered, hovering behind Amy; its little head flaps working tirelessly to hold it aloft.

Amy looked over her shoulder. "Oh," she looked down at the ground. "I knew that." She pouted slightly. "Checkers, you say?"

Trigger growled something then made a cute little sighing sound.

"Why is it junk food always cheats at board games?" Amy folded her arms.

"Amy, if you would please come back to the subject." Elita One said insistently.

"Oh, right," Amy said almost bitterly. "I hate to be a bitch, but is what you're telling me good news?"

Elita One started. She looked at Optimus.

A long silence ensued, and Amy started to tap her foot impatiently.

"No." Elita One said solemnly.

"Then I don't want to hear it, plain and simple." Amy felt bad for being so horribly forthright, but she had heard so much bad news lately, being almost a magnet for it, and now she had the guy feeling that whatever the Autobots had to say, albeit bad, was important.

Before Amy could speak, Optimus did.

"We have located the second piece of the Key." Optimus stated.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Key?" She narrowed her eyes, tapped her mouth in thought. "Key, key, keykeykeykey..." She looked at the red and blue Autobot leader. "What key?'

Trigger made a "taadaa" sound, and held up a familiar glowing blue square.

"Ohhhh!" Amy clapped her hands together once. "_That_ thing." She took the blue square from Trigger. "What the _hell_ are you doing with that? You're not supposed to have it." She patted Trigger's head.

Trigger made a squeak to protest.

"Ah!" Amy held up a finger.

Trigger tried again.

"Ah!" Amy placed the finger to Trigger's eye. "Shh. Quiet time now"

Trigger gasped, and closed up into a ball with a chirply little "uh oh" noise.

Amy took a deep breath. "I'm a so _happy_ to hear that," Amy clasped her hands together. "So where is it, so we can destroy it, and put this whole messy business behind us!" She beamed. "And sorry for being a bitch a second ago. I think it's my time of the month, if you know what I mean."

Of course they didn't.

"I can't wait to finally fell a little relief that maybe, _maybe_ the Decepti-corks will stop trying to kill me for a little while. So, where is it, and when can we get it?" Amy grinned.

The room was silent again.

Jetfire and Bumblebee walked in, and Amy turned.

"Bumble!" Amy grinned.

A certain pair of twins snorted, and tried to hide their laughter.

Bumblebee slid them a glare saying, _a time and place, and this is neither_.

The twins almost instantaneously silenced. Almost. It took a couple of seconds longer than anyone would have liked for the two to stop muttering "Bumble", and laughing.

"You're just in time! Elita One found that key thing that Trigger doesn't need to use 'cause it'll destroy the world, which I don't really believe it will _destroy_ the world, but maybe sneeze bigger glowy ball thingies. I think I'll call them Trigger snot balls."

Bumblebee wanted to at least chuckle. Amy tried so hard sometimes to lighten the mood, and any other time, under any other circumstances, Bumblebee would have at least cracked a smile, but not now, not knowing where the chip was located. He could almost cry if he had tear ducts.

Amy grinned, and gave a little, excited shrug as she turned back to the to flame-decorated Autobot leaders. "Well?" She could almost giggle. Finally! The key! The key that the Decepticons were after would be destroyed for sure then Amy could maybes start over. Rebuilding the house was an investment, but an apartment would do. She slid Jazz a glance. The silver Autobot seemed to notice her gaze, and looked up slowly. His luminescent blue eyes met Amy's excited green irises, and she smiled wider. Maybe, just maybe, he could start over with her. Goodness knows they had a lot of catching up to do. She wanted to know everything about Jazz's life on Cybertron, she wanted to really know the Autobot she had come to love more than anything else in the world...only second to Trigger, of course. Maybe. More like a close tie.

"It's in your head, kid." Jetfire said behind Amy.

Amy came back to reality. "Sorry, I missed that."

Elita sighed. "The key has been surgically implanted into the right frontal lobe of your brain." She said solemnly.

Amy blinked, her smile fading fast. "What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX OMGSTFUBQQASQUEEEEE!  
that's really all i have to say :D  
and OMGAWD! Read my new story "sons of Salem". I love you all.


	18. Part 18

10/6/07-IMPORTANT! Well, kinda not really, well yeah it is. I made a change in chapter 17. Please go back and read it. The conversation between Jetfire and Bumblebee on their way to the conference room.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Transformers/Beast Wars. End of Discussion.

OMGAWD! This seems to be my month for short...SHORT...chapters. Six pages isn't much, but hey, it pays the bills...in my head.

Not much I can say without spoiling EVERYTHING!

Except...

Enjoy!

All That Jazz Part 18

"Sheesh, is she brain dead or something?" Angie sneered. "She's been sitting there for, like, two hours, and she won't say anything." The brunette folded her arms, and frowned.

Sparkplug leaned on the wall behind Angie, his eyes downcast. "Easy." He glanced up, his robot face stiffly unhappy with how hard Angie was being on the girl.

"I'm just saying," Angie folded her arms, and grumbled. "It could be worse."

For the first time in four years, Sparkplug was aghast with Angie. He had always thought he was considerately tolerant of the judgmental girl, but today he felt he had to break that calm tolerance.

"It doesn't get any worse than this." Sparkplug approached the girl, his arms folded. "If this procedure goes forward, Amy will not survive. The chip is lodged in the right frontal lobe of her brain. For humans, surgery in that area is nearly impossible without side-effects."

"So, she'll be a veg for the rest of her life, big deal. I'm sure her little fan club will manage." Angie turned to Sparkplug. "She's a waste of space anyway, all she ever does is bitch and moan about her stupid, petty problems."

A finger tapped Angie's shoulder, and she turned to her left.

A fist impacted Angie's left cheek, sending the girl careening backward.

"Take that back!" Mikaela shrieked, poised to hit the girl again.

"OW!" Angie cradled her cheek. "You stupid whore! What the hell is your problem?!" She shrieked.

Mikaela growled. "_My_ problem?! I'm not the one sitting here talking about a girl in _pain_! Amy has to make a choice to save her life!"

"Tch." Angie rolled her eyes.

Mikaela kicked the offensive brunette's leg.

"OW! YOU BITCH! MY SHIN!" Angie hissed, clutching her aching limb.

"I was being _nice_ with that one." Mikaela spat.

"Do something, Sparkie!" Angie snapped.

Sparkplug folded his arms, and leaned against the wall. "I'm not involved."

Angie stared incredulously at the human-sized bot.

Mikaela smirked. "What goes around comes around!" She shouted.

Angie glared at Mikaela. "Next time _you_ get beat up, remember me! And remember that stupid, cliché phrase!" She roared.

Mikaela walked away toward where Amy was sitting, her knees hugged against her chest.

_ "The key has been surgically implanted into the right frontal lobe of your brain." _

Amy stared down at the floor, holding back the tears that wanted to spill forth.

Mikaela sat down next to Amy. "Hey, you," She smiled slightly. "Whatcha doin' over here all by yourself?"

Amy glanced at Mikaela. "Contemplating my death, what else?" She sniffed bitterly.

Mikaela forced a slight chuckle. "Aren't we all?"

Amy almost shrugged, but her shoulders suddenly felt too heavy to. She buried her face behind her arms, only her eyes up exposed. She closed her eyes, the conversation following the disturbing news about her head coming back to her.

_"Amy, I know this must be a shock for you, and I assure you we Autobots had nothing to do with its implantation." Chromia said solemnly. "I am very sorry, dear."_

_Amy, the suddenly cynical type, looked up. "Sorry?" She scoffed. "You're sorry?" She looked at the drab Autobot female. _

_Chromia looked startled. She glanced at Ironhide then back at Amy._

_Amy slowly looked around the room at every Autobot seated or standing close-by. It was easy to tell the genuinely sympathetic bots from the pretending-to-care-so-the-human-girl-can-feel-better bots. It was easy to tell, someone who really cared what happened to you would never take their eyes off of you for fear of missing your last moments, afraid of not being able to see you off. She knew at least three bots who would be staring right at her._

_Ratchet was sitting in a chair to her right, his form slouching, and depressed. Amy wanted to curl up in his lap like she did with her dad when he was sad._

_Amy turned as the door opened. Jazz walked out, his hands clenched. She remembered her mother doing the same thing when the men had told them about her father and sister. Jazz cared so much he was pissed at whoever had done this. Amy wanted to hate them, but she didn't know who they were, and it was a waste of energy to hate someone you've never met._

_"Amy." Bumblebee murmured. Amy had almost missed him saying it, but she smiled, and looked at him. He looked at her, and sighed. He wanted to leave, but he needed to hear what else would be said._

_"Amy," Elita One's voice made Amy's spine tingle. The teen girl turned, and looked at the pink and white Autobot female. "Eight years ago, when you re-activated T3X119..."_

_Amy tuned her out. The reason why she had the chip her head, and Amy didn't want to hear it. It did not matter how it got there, Amy only cared about one thing. "Can you remove it?" She asked._

_"-had no way of stopping the pro-..." Optimus held up his hand, and Elita One stopped._

_"What did you say?" Optimus asked._

_Amy rubbed her eyes. "Can. You. Re-move. It?" She sniffed._

_Ratchet felt the need to answer the question himself. "The removal of the chip will have serious neural complications. The frontal lobe of your brain provides the primary source for reasoning, planning, speech, movement, emotions, and problem solving." He explained._

_"So, no more Sudoku or DDR." Amy tried to joke, but it almost killed her to do it._

_"Not only that, but you will not feel emotion, walk, rationalize, or form coherent speech." Ratchet said informatively._

_Amy covered her mouth, and looked down at the table top._

_Trigger, perched like a bird on Amy's foot, turned its big blue eye upward to look at Amy then over at Elita One. It growled, and flew over, squawking and chirping angrily at the Autobot female._

_Elita One wanted to swat the eyebot like a pesky servo fly, but resisted._

_"Trigger, stop it!" Amy snapped, much to everyone's surprised. Usually the girl would just let Trigger go about its business._

_Trigger made one last growl then flew back to Amy after shaking its rear at Elita One._

_"What else?" Amy asked._

_Ratchet started. "What...else...? I'm not sure I understand."_

_"About removing the thing in my head." Amy folded her arms._

_Ratchet sighed. "It is hard to determine the extent the chip has assimilated. The functions I have already mentioned are but a best case scenario."_

_Amy squeezed her eyes shut. She knew the answer, but she had to ask anyway. "The worst case?" She murmured._

_Ratchet answered reluctant, but forthright. "The likely scenario," He said softly. "Is death. The chip is rerouting the functions your cerebral cortex already performs, in an attempt to occupy space."_

_Amy rubbed her head. "I'm getting a headache."_

_"That is the rerouting." Ratchet said. _

_Amy looked up. "You serious?" She raised an eyebrow._

_Ratchet nodded._

"Amy?" Mikaela grasped Amy's shoulder. "You okay, you got quiet all of a sudden." She said worriedly.

Amy turned her head, and looked at Mikaela. "Y-yeah...sorry...I was just thinking."

For the next few hours, Amy tried to think less about the sad truth that she may die soon, and tried to think happier; _tried_ being the operative word.

Trigger scribbled on a notepad with a permanent marker, and came up with a bunny rabbit.

Amy looked up from the list of happy thoughts to see the picture. "Yeah," She murmured. "That's a happy picture, Trigger."

Trigger cheered, and settled to scribble more happy pictures for Amy.

Amy looked back at her list, and sighed. "I don't think I can write anymore." She closed the notebook, and stood. "I ended up writing another poem."

Trigger _ooed_, and looked up curiously.

"I'm not letting you read it, it's sappy." Amy stuck out her tongue.

Trigger twittered.

Amy looked at her watch. "It's already past eleven." She sighed, and looked back at the eyebot coloring the bunny rabbit it had drawn pink. "Ready to go home?"

Trigger squeaked.

"Five minutes then. I'm going to find Jazz, and say goodnight." Amy walked away.

The base was bigger than Amy remembered somehow. The ceilings were higher than her eyes recalled seeing it before, or maybe it was that she had never looked up on her previous visits. As she walked, she thought of the first time she had ever met Jazz, and chuckled. Such a fuss she had made...

As Amy walked down the corridor, she started to hear the distant sound of an acoustic guitar, and a voice singing a Plain White T's song.

_"Oh, it's what you do to me, oh, it's what you do to me, oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me."_

Amy walked a little faster, a smile growing on her face. She could have recognized his voice from a mile away, or farther if her hearing was that acute.

"_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting' hard, but believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would. My word is good."_

Amy stopped at the entrance to a tunnel leading on somewhere else in the base.

Adrian sat with his guitar, a few little robots sitting around his feet, and Lazerbeak on his right knee.

Amy smiled, and listened to the song without disturbing Adrian, but with his next words it seemed her so-called cover was blown.

"_Hey there Amy, I'm real sorry about your head, I know it sucks to hear your dying, but it could be worse, remember when. My hand made friends with a ball pen. And then you said. Oh, watch what you do, Yuni, oh, watch what you do, yuni."_ He stopped the strings, and looked at Amy.

Amy opened her mouth to speak then snorted, and laughed.

Adrian laughed. "That day _sucked._" He grinned.

Amy walked over to him. "Ho-ho my god. I remember that. I like you use of the melody."

"Yeah?" Adrian struck a sour chord on purpose. "It's got a nice dill pickle ring to it." He laughed.

Amy calmed her laughter, and wiped an eye. "So, who're your friends?"

"Friends?" Adrian looked around. "Oh, hey, I attracted a crowd!" He beamed.

"Yeah." Amy giggled.

"Hmm." Adrian shifted, and moved his knees slowly as he peeked around them at the three little robots sitting by his clogs. "Hey I _know_ these little guys."

The three robots scurried toward Adrian. A white one climbed up to Adrian's left shoulder, a black one pulled itself onto the barrel of his guitar with a twang of the strings, and heavier looking green and black one climbed onto his left knee.

"Woah! Attack on all sides!" Adrian said in his Captain Kirk voice, thrusting his hands out as if to combat the little robots. "All's I need now is a little eyeball."

Amy laughed. "It's coloring."

The sound of rapidly running metal feet hurried from behind Amy. Assuming it to be Trigger, she turned, smiling. "Hey-"

A white robot similar in size to Frenzy, but slightly more rounded where the Decepticon was all angles, only two arms and legs with round white speakers on its chest, and four bright blue eyes pointing into its head instead of out ran toward Adrian.

Being that Amy had never seen this being before, and took it for Frenzy, she panicked.

"AA! Frenzy!" Amy screamed, pointing at the robot.

The robot slid to a stop in front of Adrian. "Where? He will not harm you!" It held up its hands transformed into plasma blasters.

"Woooooah," Adrian stood, the little robots falling off of him save for the black one seated on his guitar.. "Time out! That is NOT Frenzy. Twincast, relax, this is Amy." He slung an arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Your cousin." Twincast's blasters transformed back into hands. "I am please to make your acquaintance."

Amy gave a little curtsy. "How'd ya do?" She smiled.

"Howja do." Twincast bowed.

"Very well thank you." Amy smiled.

Adrian snapped his fingers. "That reminds me!" He hopped away from Amy.

Lazerbeak lifted the little white robot up by its shoulders, the hefty green and black one on its back.

"Lights!"

Lazerbeak showed a spotlight on Amy through its eye.

"Music!"

A music box version of "Happy Birthday to You" Started to play with a drumroll in the background.

"Action!" Adrian exclaimed.

XXXXX 

Man, I can totally see this story going for another ten chapters. I dunno if I have it in me though. I really want this story to be in several parts segments.

**gasp How will this part end?**

**I HAVE NO IDEA! OMGBQQWTFSOLOOOOOONG!**

**o-o I love my readers.**

**-Zex**


	19. Part 19

YES! FINALLY! After hours of trying it finally WORKS! Part 19, people! WOOBA!

Read and be amazed! The next chapter is AWESOME, but just stick with this one for now!

ZEX LOVES YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned TF

:D

XXXXX

All That Jazz Part 19

When Jazz had first met Amy, he had genuinely disliked his assignment, but now he regretted every shout, every insult, every single time he ever put her down. Was it just because she was sick? No, it couldn't be. He lie back, his hands laced under his head. He scanned the internet, thinking about Amy, and Trigger, and what it would be like if they suddenly were not around anymore.

_Quiet_. Jazz chuckled.

Lonely came to mind most prominently.

Everything would change, he knew. He could get back to work...but did he want to knowing he couldn't even stop for a cycle just to see what Amy was doing. It was a pointless endeavor, but interesting nonetheless.

She'd probably be chasing Trigger, or talking to Bumblebee.

Jazz felt a slight twinge of jealously.

_Sweet little Bumblebee has been flirting with me, and I may just go off with him into the sunset_

She was kidding, Jazz told himself. She was just messing around as usual; bantering with him, and saying things she didn't mean. Not lying, but playing...wasn't she? The white autobot sat up, puzzled. It _was_ a joke.

He narrowed his optics.

Maybe not...

A soft knock startled Jazz, and he sat up. "Enter."

The door opened, and Amy smiled. "Hey, can we talk for a bit?"

Jazz nodded. "Yeh."

Arcee stared gleefully in the mirror at her new synthoid form. "If _this_ doesn't straighten out that little human glitch, then nothing will." She smirked.

A perfect replica of Amy Miller smirked back at Arcee in the mirror.

Bumblebee sighed, walking down the hall as depressed as Amy was when she had left the conference room. The other Autobots had resumed their normal schedules, but the yellow Autobot just didn't have the heart to. It seemed all for nothing if it meant the Autobots could not even save one human from their own technology.

Arcee, disguised as Amy, and very proud of herself, skipped gleefully down the hall. She paused, seeing Bumblebee walking down the hallway ahead of her. She smiled.

_Now I put my plan into motion_. She thought, and walked up to the Autobot.

Bumblebee paused, and made an Autobot equivalent of a sigh.

"Why the sigh, Bumble?" Arcee smiled sweetly.

Bumblebee looked down, and suddenly felt brighter.

"I see you're in Autobot form, oh well I guess that's okay." Arcee pouted, and sighed melodramatically.

Bumblebee looked at himself. "Does my bipedal mode disappoint you, Amy?" He asked.

"No," Arcee sighed again. "I was just hoping to catch you in your human synthoid form."

Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle alt mode.

Arcee smiled wickedly.

A blond man stepped out, and Arcee gasped. _What is wrong with this humanoid's cranial hair follicles?_

Bumblebee smiled.

Arcee put on her best fake smile. "Much better." She walked up to him. _This is so humiliating. I'm stooping so low as to come on to this little rookie, and for what?_ She thought. _For __**him**_She reminded herself, thinking about the white emperial security officer she had pined for.

Amy pulled herself up onto the recharge station and sat with her back against Jazz's head. The white Autobot lay on his back, his hands resting on his middle.

"Whachu wanna talk about?" Jazz asked, staring at the ceiling.

"You were ignoring me in that conference room." Amy said seriously. "You didn't once look at me, well," She shrugged. "No, you took the time to ask what was wrong with me. I have to admire your proper use of Earth slang, but it sound weird coming from a robot, just stick to the-well-whatever it is you say instead Earth slang."

Jazz narrowed his optics. "You come in here jus' to talk 'bout my slang?" He asked incredulously.

"No." Amy turned, and leaned on the white Autobot's face just below his eye. She could hear a soft humming from her closeness, but it was a conversation for another time...if she had another time. She shook the thought away. "Anyway, I came in here to ask you for something."

Jazz shifted, and Amy sat back as he sat up. He was silent for a moment then glanced over his shoulder at the human girl. "Whachu want?"

"Something personal." Amy looked down, and twiddled her thumbs. "It's important to me, so don't ask questions, okay?"

Jazz closed his optics, and turned so his legs hung off the edge of the recharge station. "A'ight. What is it?"

Amy blushed embarrassed. "Er...will you...um..." She shifted. "I'm probablynot old enough to even think about this, but I don't know if I'm going to_ live_ to be old enough to think about it, and I haven't known you very long, is suppose."

Jazz sighed.

"Y'know what? Nevermind. It's stupid, and now that I think about it, you don't really seem to like me all that much." Amy rambled, scratching her head.

Jazz looked at Amy. "Y'wanna know why I wasn' talkin' to ya?"

Amy nodded slowly. "Yeah," She chuckled slightly. "That would be awesome."

"Howz ah suppose t' know what I'm gonna say?" Jazz said, standing. "Ah jus' heard the human ah love is dyin', an' it's our own Cybertron technology!" He exclaimed. "Th' fraggin' Cybertron scientists had t' send it away. It couldn' jus' be melted down into scrap, or disin'egrated."

Amy gasped.

Jazz looked at the girl. "Yeh, ah know whacha thinkin'. We coulda destroyed it, an' then one ah this woulda happened."

"We wouldn't have met." Amy said sadly.

Jazz started.

Amy sighed. "I don't want to argue today, Jazz," She jumped down off of the recharge station. "Actually I came to apologize for all the times I argued with you." She looked up at him, half-smiling. "I love you, Autobot Jazz."

Jazz watched Amy as she walked to the door.

"That's all, really. Here's hoping my brain doesn't get fried." Amy waved a hand as she walked away from Jazz.

Just as Amy reached the door, Jazz transformed into his alt mode, and Amy heard the car door slam She turned, and was engulfed in a kiss so passionate, and loving it made Amy want to cry. She didn't hesitate to hold him, to feel his human synthoid body in her arms, and pressed against her was all she had wanted since the white Autobot had showed up the day Amy had met Sunstreaker.

The kiss broke, but their mouths stayed near each other.

Jazz was the first to speak, and with more passion than he thought he had, he said the one thing he had waited to say to the one he loved for millennia. "Merge with me."

Amy couldn't help the puzzled look on her face. She had no idea what he was talking about. It seemed like Ratchet had said something about it...

_**"If he ever asks you to merge with him, I suggest against it." Ratchet said, and walked away.**_

Amy pouted slightly.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked, his hands sliding don around her waist. "Ah say some'in t' upset ya?"

Amy smiled through her confusion. "That is the sweetest thing you've ever asked me, and frankly it's kinda creepy, but that's not the point."

Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"I love you to pieces, but...what's merging?" Amy narrowed her eyes, and bit her lip.

Jazz snickered. "Your spark-..." He paused.

Amy gave him a martyred look.

"Forget it." Jazz plastered a smile on his face. "S'ok, girl."

The door opened, and Prowl stepped right over the pair in the doorway toward the white solstice. "Jazz, your turn for security detail."

"A'ight!" Jazz called, slightly perturbed at the security guard's intrusion.

Prowl turned, disturbed by the faintness of the lieutenant's voice. "Do I want to ask?" He blinked his optics.

"No. Ah kill ya." Jazz frowned.

Prowl nodded. "Right." He said, and looked at Amy. "Amy."

"Nice to see you again, Prowl." Amy smiled.

Prowl nodded, and walked out of the room.

The synthoid sighed, and looked at Amy. "Duty calls."

Amy gave a little shrug. "It happens. No big."

The synthoid dissolved into light, and disappeared.

Amy shocked herself by gasping. Was it so hard to remember that the synthoid was just a hologram made up to synthetic light molecules, and not carbon? Yes. Yes it was.

Jazz transformed into his bipedal mode, and walked past Amy.

Amy walked out of the room, and watched the white Autobot walked away.

The Autobot lieutenant paused, and turned. He waved at Amy.

Amy waved back, and suddenly a voice in the back of her head, singing in a sweet whisper of a warning...

_If I should die this very moment._

Amy placed the back of her hand to her forehead.

_ I wouldn't fear, _

She felt a twinge in her chest

_for I've never known completeness like being here, _

_wrapped in the warmth of you. Loving..._

"Every breath of you." Amy whispered, a tear falling down her cheek as her chest grew tighter, and she started gasping for breath. She grabbed her chest, and fell on her knees, coughing violently.

Jazz turned, and caught a glimpse of Amy falling to the ground coughing hoarsely. "AMY!" He shouted, and ran back to her.

Amy continued to cough, blood dripping through her fingers as her hand tried to keep the coughing in. Amy gasped, and clutched her chest then fell onto her side, blood trickling out of her mouth.

Jazz picked Amy up, and carried her as fast as his legs could carry him to the infirmary.

Ratchet would normally be happy to see Amy in his infirmary, but too many times was she admitted as a patient, and this time the chief medical officer feared the worst.

"Tell me _exactly _what happened!" Ratchet demanded as he scanned Amy's body on the operating station.

Grief-stricken Jazz spouted pleas, and curse in Cybertron so fast it was making Ratchet's head spin.

"Lieutenant!" Firestar exclaimed, and planted a firm smack across the face of the lieutenant.

Ratchet and Sideswipe stared at the generally non-confrontational Autobot.

"He was spouting madness." Firestar said in her defense.

Jazz spoke slowly. "Y-yeh...ah jus' left 'er t' take mah shift on security in th' comman' centeh. Ah turned t' look at 'er, an' she-AH SLAG, RATCHET, IS SHE GONNA BE OKAY?!" Jazz grabbed Ratchet's shoulders. "Tell me she's gonna make it!"

Ratchet calmly removed the white Autobot's black hands from his shoulders, and held him at arms' length. "No." He said forthright. He turned back to the console. "This old Autobot has one last trick up his sleeve. Everyone out!"

"Sir?" Firestar started.

"I said out! Both of you!" Ratchet snapped.

Firstar nodded. "He means it, lieutenant." She grabbed the slightly smaller Autobot's arm, and pulled him out behind her.

Ratchet sighed after the door closed, and looked at Amy.

_You're more like a dad than anything else to me. _Amy's voice rang loud and clear in Ratchet's mind as if she was speaking to him at that very moment.

"And you are my daughter above all else, Amy." Ratchet said then began working on a solution to separate Amy's consciousness from the Matrix's control.

"_Ho very amusing_." Barricade crouched atop a cliff near Hoover Dam. "_The Autbots are utilizing the underground levels of this structure as their base of operations."_

"_B-b-b-b-blocked in! Perfect! Get them-get them! Get the Matrix! Cornered! We will fight! Win! Defeat them!" _Frenzy cackled madly.

Barricade swiped at the small Decepticon, and the three-foot tall infiltrator went flying into a Joshua tree. "Imbecile." The Police Car Con stood, and drew a plasma blaster from a newly installed hip holster. "_Up, and at 'em, Autobots."_

"Woah!" Jetfire moved his hands away from the console as the screen of the console snowed out for a moment. "What'd I touch?"

"Everything." Prowl growled, and tested a few keys. "And you have broken the console."

Jetfire's optics grimaced. "Peachy." He stood up. "Awright, I'll go take a look at the power core. Maybe Ironhide kicked it."

Prowl would have chuckled had the base not shuddered slightly, causing both Autobots great alarm.

"Aw yeah, leave it to me! I'll handle 'em!" Jetfire hurried out of the command center.

"Jetfire!" Prowl shouted. "We do not know the identity of aforementioned _them_!" It was no use yelling, because the Vice Commander was _not_ listening.

Optimus ran in as the base shuddered again. "Report!"

"Nothing to report sir," Prowl saluted.

"Impossible!" Optimus approached the console, the screen still snowed out by an as of yet, unnamed source. "What is _happening_?" He slammed his fists down on the console.

_Communications here! We have lazerbeak visual confirmation of Barricade and Frenzy attacking our surface east side! Repeat, Barricade and Frenzy are attacking! Humans are in danger! Request immediate action!_ Sideswipe's voice exclaimed over the comm.

Optimus and Prowl ran out of the command center as Optimus cast a communication directly into the base-wide comm.

_All Available field units, report to the east side surface doors. We are under attack! Use caution, prepare for possible infiltration!_

Bumblebee pushed Arcee away, and gasped. "I have to go! Get Trigger, and hide! Don't come out!" He ran to the Camaro, and instantly after the door shut, the car transformed into his bipedal Autobot form. "What are you waiting for, go!" The yellow Autobot shouted.

Arcee growled. "This is _not_ what I had in mind."

Trigger ran down the corridor, tablet wrapped in its chord arms as it searched fearfully for Amy. Alarms went off everywhere it ran, and with every new, terrifying sound, the little eyeball grew more agitated, and scared. It paused, and whimpered, looking around for its human companion when it was picked up from the ground by a different human.

"I gotcha, little guy!" Angie exclaimed. "Sparky!"

"_Stop calling me that, woman!"_ Sparkplug growled. "_Protect that thing with your life!"_ He ran toward Angie, and caught her arm as the passed.

"What are you trying to do, make mm..." Angie was interrupted, mid-shriek by metal lisp pressed to hers.

Sparkplug broke away as quickly as he had initiated the kiss. "You're a pain in the arse." He frowned.

"You're not so sunny yourself." Angie smiled slightly.

"Be noicer to 'er!" Sparkplug shouted as he ran on to help the Autobots.

Angie sighed, knowing he was right. It wasn't fair to be so hard on Amy. She looked down at the small robot in her arms. "Why do you have a drawing pad?" She frowned slightly.

Trigger squeaked.

"Happy thoughts?" Angie grimaced as she continued to run toward the infirmary. "Where do you think we are, Neverland?"

Trigger warbled.

"NO! THIS IS NOT NEVERLAND!" Angie roared.

The base shuddered again, more violently nearest the Eastern blast doors.

"The magnetic seal is breeching, Optimus!" Elita One exclaimed, her sensors on high alert.

"Prepare for imminent implosion!" Optimus called to the Autobots in two ranks at the door.

Barricade fired at the door again, and the seal broke, sending an electromagnetic pulse through the door, causing it to buckle, and burst inward.

Ratchet crouched next to Firestar in the O.R. "We must protect that pod." He said.

Firestar nodded.

The shudder was stronger that time.

Angie looked up, Trigger fluttering nearer to Adrian. "They're inside, aren't they?" she swallowed hard.

Adrian whistled. "Sure sounds like it." He looked around the empty room with eyes, listening to the sounds of plasma fire, and explosions. "Is this place gonna come down on us?"

"Negative! This structure is re-enforced concrete. Just over 400 yards thick, to be exact." Twincast informed, giving Adrian a peace sign.

"Thanks," Adrian grimaced. "I think you need to stop listening to anime radio. Like, forever." He insisted.

Angie blinked, and mouthed "what...?"

"Oh, intro," Adrian gestured to Twincast. "Hot girl, this is twincast, twincase, this is a hot girl that I don't know the name of."

Angie narrowed her eyes, and took a few wide steps away from the young man then gave a little wave.

The small green and black robot that had been sitting on Adrian's knee earlier turned and saluted Ratchet as it warbled something a few octaves lower than what Trigger would.

"Understood. Angie, Adrian, hide with Eject, Rewind, Lazerbeak, Trigger, and Ramhorn." Ratchet ordered. "Now!"

"Who, who, and who?" Angie narrowed her eyes.

"Get the eyeball and the bird! I got the rest!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Twincast." Ratchet turned to the small white bot.

"Sir!" Twincast saluted.

"Guard them with your spark."

"You can count on me, sir!" Twincast said with a thick French accent.

Firestar looked at Ratchet. "When this is over, remind me to examine Twincast's personality profile."

Ratchet pulled Firestar close with one arm. "When this is over, remind me to do this." Ratchet pressed his mouth plate to Firestar's.

Firestar stared at Ratchet with wide optics as the medical officer pulled away. "_Yes, sir!_" She exclaimed, whole-heartedly.

The blast doors were open now, but the dust impaired the Autobots' vision.

Bumblebee shook the dust from his optics, and saw a black blur out of the corner of his right optic. The dust cleared, and blur crouched nearby, cannons ready. The yellow Autobot aimed his cannon forward, and waited with his comrades in arms for the assault to begin.

And wait they did.

After five minutes it was odd.

After ten it was annoying.

After fifteen...

"Ah, slag, dey jus' stalling! Les' go out there an' frag 'em all!" Jazz shouted, starting to head out.

Ironhide grabbed the smaller white Autobot, and held him up by his chassis. "Your orders, Optimus?" He asked.

"Get off me, 'Hide!" Jazz shouted, thrashing in an attempt to dislodge himself from Ironhide's grip, or grab the large black munitions specialist; whichever came first.

"We know the Decepticons are the only beings capable of disrupting the magnetic seal you have installed, Ironhide, and it would not be broken for no reason. We wait." Optimus answered.

Jazz kicked Ironhide's arm. "Lemme go, 'Hide!" He shouted. "Ah ain't a shootin' range dummy!"

"You are far too small." Ironhide teased.

"Autobots, stand at ready." Optimus instructed.

High above them, his legs clinking along the ceiling, a robotic black spider cackled to himself. "With Optimus Prime concentrated on the door, I can complete my mission most successfully." He crawled along the ceiling using blueprint obtained from human archives to navigate his way to what the Autobots referred to as the O.R.

The O.R. door opened, and both medical officers stiffened. Nothing came in.

"Sir, perhaps the system door controls are malfunctioning." Firestar said, looking at the empty entryway then Ratchet.

Ratchet narrowed his optics. "Odd."

The door closed.

Firestar kept her weapon poised, and looked all around the room, but saw nothing.

"This makes me uneasy." Firestar continued to look around.

Ratchet nodded. "I agree."

Trigger flailed, and shrieked, working the other small Autobots into a fearful frenzy as well. Twincast, Adrian, and Angie did their best to calm the small eyeball, but every time one of them grabbed hold of it, it wiggled, and whimpered, and eventually jumped away.

The eyeball ran to the hidden entrance of the cubby where Twincast had hidden them all, and pawed at it, wailing.

"What is that thing's problem?!" Angie shouted, covering her ears. "If the Decepticons break in here, and kill us, I'm haunting that little bastard until doomsday!" She shrieked.

"Trigger, be still!" Twincast picked up the eyebot, and held it as it flailed. "It's all right! You don't have to be afraid!"

"What's is saying, Twincast?" Adrian called over the din.

"It had been spooked by an arachnid." Twincast exclaimed.

Adrian groaned. "That's it? One lousy spider?"

"Oh hell no! I _hate_ spiders! I'm not staying in here if there's like, Black Widows, or something." Angie shrieked.

Eject and Rewind ran around Adrian's feet in a panic. Ramhorn watched the two iPod bots for a moment then grabbed each with hands the size of their heads, and tucked them under his arms, silencing them.

Adrian sighed, two thirds of the noise gone. "Thanks, Ramhorn."

The GPS-bot nodded wordless, and sat on the toe of Adrian's right shoe.

Now, to get Trigger to calm down; What harm could a little spider do?

The black spider hissed, and cackled gleefully as he lowered himself down toward the regeneration pod. He pulled a small purple disk from a compartment on his side, and stuck it to the top of the pod. The pod opened, and he cackled incessantly at the figure inside. He created a web, and lifted Amy inside to remove her from the pod.

Alarms went off everywhere in the O.R.

"SLAG!" Ratchet jumped up, and ran into the pod room. He stared in horror at the empty pod. The console sparked, and sputtered, but Ratchet didn't give it a second glance.

By Cybertron standards, the purple disc was small, but it did its job to a tea. Ratchet plucked the decepticon lock pick from the surface of the pod, and narrowed his optics angrily at it. "Tarantulus."

"Ratchet!" Firestar ran in. She gasped at the pod. "By the Matrix..." She said breathlessly.

Ratchet nodded. "No, by Tarantulus's hand." He turned, optics glaring, to Firetar. "Contact Optimus, seal the base! Nothing gets in or out!"

By the time Ratchet had given that order, it was already unfortunately too late. Tarantulus had been built for stealth, and cunning, and he was all that and more. Slipping seamlessly, and soundlessly past the Autobots now in combat with Barricade and Frenzy staging a false infiltration, the metallic arachnid crawled along the ceiling toward the open blast doors, and climbed nimbly out, his prize on his back, into the open Nevada air.

XXXX

Dih-Guh-Meep!

Bumblebee: looks at Zex

Zex: EWWWWW! I HATE spiders, why'd I have to write in that sicko?!

Tarantulus: Tarantulus, TERRORIZE!

Zex: EEEEEEEE! DX

Bumblebee: Slightly different timeline, you're a Decepticon y'know.

Tarantulus: I-know-that! shifty eyes, and scuttles away


	20. Part 20

There are no words.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TF. I do own, Amy, Trigger, and this genius, genius plot.

XXXX

All That Jazz

Part 20

Amy sat on the couch watching the Nightmare Before Christmas, a small black ball robot with little metallic legs, and one big blue eye like a camera lens sat on the coffee table watching the screen intently. Amy glanced at the little robot, and her brow furrowed.

The little robot made a metallic, disappointed "aww" noise when Jack's candy cane went floppy.

Amy looked around the room in shock. It was all here; the t.v., the china cabinet, the coffee table, the couch, but how? She had watched the whole house being blown up by Starscream.

Trigger turned, sensing Amy's anxiety, and squeaked.

Amy looked at the small robot as it moved its head flaps slowly, and tilted to look at her sideways.

"I'm fine, just," she took a deep breath. "Just turn off the DVD player when you're done." She stood, taking an empty yellow plate with her.

She remembered this day clear as if it really were _just_ happening. She set the plate in the sink, and braced her hands on the metal edge.

Suddenly, she felt excrutiating pain in her abdomen, and clutched it as she fell to the floor.

Trigger waddled up to her face, and bent over.

_**Does it hurt very much yet?**_ A cynical voice cackled.

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but was struck with sharp pain starting in her abdomen, and extending up to her collar. She clutched her throat, and coughed, blood coming out uncontrollably. She coughed, red splattering out onto Trigger, and the floor.

The eyeball stood, staring at her with its cold, dead eye, waiting.

Amy's lungs contracted, and choked on the blood, and coughed again. She turned onto her back, and saw a black spider-like robot poised over her with sharp blade tools, cackling madly. She could feel her ribs crunch as it cut. The pain was unbearable. She tried to scream, but nothing came out but hoarse air.

The scene flashed between Trigger standing over her to the spider robot, to her blood on the floor.

_Help me! HELP ME! SOMBODY HELP ME!_

Her eyes darkened, and then she felt nothing.

"Matrix Key signal at fourteen-thousand klicks and closing!" Jetfire called over his comm. "My ETA thirteen cycles!" He silenced his comm, and transmitted to the yellow Camaro inside the cargo hatch. "How ya doin', kid?"

Bumblebee didn't answer; there was no need to. He felt just like the other Autobots right now; pissed the frag off.

The shuttle's engines roared as he sped over the landscape, past desert then trees, closing in on the target.

The jungles of south America soon sped past under Jetfire, startling sugar farmers, and people in towns as the shuttle flew low over the landscape. It didn't matter if they saw, Jetfire _had_ to get there before that sick, twisted fragger Tarantulus had a chance to hurt Amy.

Tarantulus's base was located on the tip of South America in an abandoned nuclear power plant. For being abandoned, it was sure active.

The cargo hatch opened, and the Camaro's tires spun, thrusting it out into the air for a moment before transforming into its yellow bipedal form, and landed unharmed on the soft Earth. His right arm transformed into a plasma cannon, and he fired at the outer defenses from below.

The outer defenses were no problem for the enraged Vice Commander as he fired off plasma rounds at the offending automatic defense cannons. Each shot hit a gun, or the side of a tower.

-_Go, kid, go! Get in there!- _ Jetfire transmitted.

The yellow Autobot tore the large, iron door off the front of the plant.

Inside had death written all over it. Disemboweled animals hung from webs, chains, and set a morbid version of wallpaper to look at for anyone who dared enter. Bumblebee had to keep himself from going into stasis lock at the sight of even a few human hunters who had strayed too far into Tarantulus's territory. The yellow autobot walked forward, keeping his scanners on high alert for the crafty Decepticon.

Unfortunately, Tarantulus did not stay around his hide-out for long. He retrieved what Megatron wanted, but had left a rather grueling surprise for the yellow Autobot.

-_Bumblebee, what's your position?-_ Optimus's voice asked over the comm..

-_Ya find 'er? Where's Amy? Talk t'me Bumble!_ Jazz exclaimed.

Bumblebee had a brief problem opening another iron door. "I believe I am nearing the central chamber." He managed to push the door open, and walked slowly forward. If the last room was bad, this room was disgusting. "Sir, Bumblebee reporting..." He had to look away from the table. "I..." He lowered his eyes. "...Amy is..."

-_What?! Slag, Bumble! Talk to us!-_ Jazz shouted.

"She isn't here." Bumblebee's sensors detected human biosigns all over the table, and winced. "We aren't going to find her, she's...I'm sorry, Jazz...she's gone."

Jazz narrowed his optics at the screen. "Y'mean he moved 'er?" He asked.

-_No, Lieutenant. Nothing leaves this place alive.-_ Bumblebee said solemnly.

Jazz felt as if his spark would go offline at that moment.

"Amy?" Sideswipe murmured. "No, she can't be." He said shakily, looking at his brother next to him as if it would unmake the truth.

Sunstreaker folded his arms, and looked away from the screen.

Ratchet's optics were closed, and his head bowed solemnly.

"NOOO!" Adrian punched the wall, his knuckles cracking. "DAMMIT!" He sobbed, falling to his knees in a heap.

Bumblebee couldn't bare to look at the body on the table. He kept his optics closed; he could see her smiling, pouting, crying, laughing, running, playing with Trigger. He remember sitting with her in front of the O.R., looking through Trigger's box of pilfered items.

_This is my wallet_. Amy narrowed held up the folded square.

"Goodbye, Amy." He slowly opened his eyes, coolent leaking out of one.

A loud, audio-rector piercing shriek made Bumblebee wince.

-_What was that?- _ Optimus exclaimed.

"Hold on, Autobots, I'm not alone in here. Sensors are picking up a Decepticon signal." A red blip on his sensors made Bumblebee's arm transform into a plasma cannon once more.

_-SLAG IT!-_ Jazz shouted.

Bumblebee cocked his weapon. "I plan to."

Amy felt like her head was in a vice. She sat up, her eyes slowly adjusting to the surrounding dimness. She jumped slightly at the sight of animal and human carcasses scattered around the room like morbid throw pillows.

_**I have to get out of this hellhouse!**_ She gulped, and stood up, and kept on standing until she thought her head would hit the ceiling. She looked up. There was still a good nine or ten feet between her head and the ceiling. _**Okay**_ Amy thought. _**I'm going to assume this room is very, very...**_ She looked down at the carcasses compared to her size. _**Small.**_ She looked around, her eyes landing on a large, two-way window.

An Autobot looked back at her, or was it a Decepticon? Was she seeing things?

Amy raised her right hand cautiously.

The robot raised its right hand as well.

Amy waved it back and forth as if waving.

The robot waved back.

_**Oh my god**_ Amy approached the window, a little less surprised at the sound of heavy foot falls, and the robot approaching the window as well. She placed her palms on the window, and stared into the terrified red optics staring back at her. She had no nose, no mouth, and no facial marking to speak of, save for the horrific red optics she'd only ever seen on Decepticons.

The scream that elicited from Amy's mouth made her scream even more from the sheer terror it inflicted upon her poor, human psyche. She backed away from the window, and turned to the wall behind her. Cold tears slipped down her cheeks. Amy wiped at them furiously, shivering from the thought.

**This is a bad dream,**_ She sobbed. _**Wake up, dammit! **She slammed a fist against the wall, and cried some more. _**Adrian, Trigger, Bumblebee, Jazz...**_ She sobbed. _**Oh, Jazz! Somebody, wake me up!**_

Bumblebee walked slowly down the dark corridor, pausing only once from a loud thumping sound. -_Bumblebee to base. I'm hearing loud, thumping noise, and ragged cries. It's possible this is the Decepticon who desecrated A..._- He paused, it was just too painful to say her name yet. -_The human.-_ He continued down the hall, weapon aimed at an opening ahead. -_There's an opening ahead. The sounds are getting louder.-_

Amy started at the sudden appearance of an outline in her vision. Like a wire-frame of a bipedal being walking down the hall. She concentrated on making it go away, and it did to her surprise. She saw in what she considered "normal" vision, and hesitantly sidled along the wall until she could peek around the corner.

Bumblebee saw the Deception peek around the corner, and held his weapon at ready, the end whirring, and glowing bright blue.

Amy's red optics brightened happily. _**Bumblebee! He'll get me out of here!**_ She walked out from behind the wall, beaming.

The Decepticon quickly moved from behind the wall, his optics wild with energon lust.

"_Don't move, Decepticon_!" Bumblebee shouted. "_Move, and you're scrap!"_

Amy started. _**It's me**_ she started to say, but nothing came out that Bumblebee could possibly hear. She waved her arms, trying to make him put the weapon down. _**No, it's me! It's me, Bumblebee! Don't you recognize me?**_

_Of course he doesn't, you're a Decepticon!_ Amy's inner voice, which as starting to become a pain, shouted angrily.

_**This isn't happening! Tell me this isn't happening!**_

The Decepticon was waving its arm, and making gestures to Bumblebee to disarm himself. "Not a chance, Decepticon! You're coming with me!"

The most terrifying thing Amy could hear Bumblebee say had just been said. _Decepticon_. Amy fell onto her hands and knees on the floor. She felt like she would lay down and die right there.

Bumblebee grabbed her, and pulled her uncaringly to her feet, and pushed her down the hall where he had come from, on hand with a vice-like grip on her arm.

Just when Amy didn't think the day could get any worse, she saw the desecrated human body on the table as they passed through where Bumblebee had come from. She paused, but not for very long as Bumblebee pushed her on.

"Don't look at it, go!" The yellow Autobot had a grip like a trash-compactor. There was rage, and sorrow, and love in that grip; for one he thought was dead.

Jazz had, for lack of a better Cybertronian phrase "lost it". Ironhide and Chromia had to drag the Autobot Lieutenant from the command center swearing in as many Cybertronian dialects as he could, and leaking coolant out of his optic receptors. It was a largely heartbreaking ordeal.

Chromia and Ironhide endured listening to the white Autobot swearing malicious destruction to Amy's murderer in creative, albeit morbid, ways of torture and eventual death. The two weapons specialists literally threw Jazz into his quarters.

Chromia hesitated before keying in a code to lock the door from the outside.

The recently happy, proud Autobot lieutenant was all rage, hate, fire, and brimstone as he continued to swear, and coolant leaked faster out of his optic receptors. He shouted until his vocal processor froze, which took several mega cycles, and by then he didn't feel like shouting anymore.

Sideswipe stood outside the door, listening to the commotion inside Jazz's quarters.

"C'mon, Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker hissed. "I don't want to be here when he decides to come out!" The yellow Autobot pulled on his twin's arm.

Sideswipe jerked his arm away, and moved his hand toward the button to unlock the door. "It's quiet in there. I think he's calmed down, bro."

"Whatever, I still don't want to be in the way when energon-storm-Jazz come out of there. He isn't just gonna shut up and be happy all of a sudden." Sunstreaker growled. "Let's go! The door's locked, it's gotta be locked for a reason!"

Sideswipe pressed the button, and a small light turned green.

"Aw man, I'm outta here. Nice knowin' ya, bro." Sunstreaked jogged away, but paused around a corner, and watched his brother to make sure he wasn't hurt by Jazz.

Sideswipe walked in slowly. The white lieutenant didn't so much as twitch when the door opened. "Hey, Jazz." Sideswipe said, scratching his arm idly. "I...um..."

Jazz turned, and walked toward Sideswipe.

The red bot flinched, and squeezed his eyes shut. _Oh, slag, he's gonna kill me!_

Jazz stood by a wall console, one hand trying to look busy on the keypad, the other in a loose fist against the wall. "No offense, Swipe, but ah don' feel like company."

Sideswipe opened his eyes slowly. "Oh, well," He stammered. "I just wanted to apologize, or rather, give my condolences."

Jazz's fist squeezed tighter. "Don' need to." He grumbled.

Sideswipe wrung his hands together. "I liked her a lot, and-"

"ENOUGH!" Jazz slammed both hands against the wall on either side of the console. "JUS' SHUT UP!" He turned his head, and glared at Sideswipe, his optics still leaking coolant. "AH SAID AH DON' WANT COMPANY!" He roared.

Sideswipe jumped away from Jazz. "But, I-"

Jazz turned, one hand still leaning on the wall. "Just. Leave." He annunciated angrily.

Sideswipe hesitated.

"NOW!" Jazz bellowed.

Sideswipe turned, and walked out.

Jazz looked back at the console, but he wasn't paying any attention to it. He stared passed it rather, at his own reflection, and even deeper still as if staring at his own memories.

_Ratchet sighed exasperatedly. "Lieutenant!" He exclaimed. "My scans are conclusive! The only ailment Amy has is perhaps a small case of the emotion called love."_

_Jazz started then slid Ratchet a skeptical glare. "Say that again."_

_ "Amy," Ratchet pointed at Amy. "Is infatuated." He said slowly. "With you, lieutenant." _

Jazz chuckled slightly at the thought, his head now resting against the console.

_"I love you!" Amy exclaimed, flustered now._

Jazz clenched his fist at his side. "Ah love you, too, Amy." He murmured.

"Jetfire's ETA one cycle." Blurr announced, typing away at the console. "They have the Decepticon prisoner, and are bringing it in."

"As soon as Jetfire is on the ground, I want that Decepticon thrown in basement level six, and locked there for thirteen Earth days." Optimus's optics narrowed at the screen as it signaled an incoming Autobot signal.

It was to be expected that there would be some sort of Autobot security team waiting to take Amy away, or turn her into scrap. Bumblebee stood by the hatch, arms folded, and looking down at the ground, no doubt waiting for Amy to give him a reason to destroy her; not that he _knew_ who was looking out through the red optics.

Amy looked down at the glowing white bonds holding her wrists together, and identical pair around her ankles. She sighed, one thing that was audible.

Bumblebee looked up at her, optics narrowed then looked down again.

_**I know you can't hear me**_. Amy thought, looking at Bumblebee. _**But I want you to know that I did love you, maybe not as much as Jazz, but it was there. And I'm sorry if I ever made you think you weren't special enough to be with me**_ She extended her arms out around her legs, and leaned her head on her_ knees. _

Bumblebee walked up, and kicked the Decepticon's legs just hard enough to get its attention.

Amy looked up, and glared. _**I love you, but you're pissing me off right now! Why are you kicking me?!**_

Bumblebee scrutinized the Decepticon. "_Are you damaged_?" He asked, though it sounded like he didn't really care either way.

Amy slammed her fists on her knees. _**Yes! I'm damaged! I'm so damaged, I can't move! **_Red optics rolled in frustration. _**Oh wait, that's not damaged, I'm all tied up! **_ She glared at him defiantly.

Bumblebee reached his plasma cannon out, and tilted the Decepticon's chin up. "_Speak, Decepticon whore_!"

Amy's rage spilled out every crevice of her body. _**That. Is. IT! If I ever get my hands on you, I'll kill you! Call me that again, I dare you!**_ She lunged at Bumblebee, and received a swift kick in the shoulder.

"_Come on! Let's see you take me on in those binds!_" Bumblebee challenged.

-_Stand down, Bumblebee!-_ Jetfire shouted.

"But, she deserves the fires of the pit for what she did to Amy!" Bumblebee shouted.

-_Believe me, kid, she'll get what's coming to her.-_

Amy sighed, and let her body relax. _**So that's it then...**_ She felt the cold tears slide down her misshapen face again. _**My fate is sealed. They'll get what they want out of me then melt me down. What ever happened to "Freedom is the right of ALL sentient beings"?**_

Chromia entered Jazz's quarters without fear, or even caution. "Lieutenant."

"Ah tell you the same thing ah told Sideswipe, an' then ya got three nanoclicks t' get outta he'ah! I DON' WANT COMPANY!_"_ Jazz shouted.

"Jetfire has returned, and Optimus wants you to escort the prisoner to basement level six." Chromia said matter-of-factly.

Jazz chuckled condescendingly. "Ah thought ah was "outta line"."

"You_are_ chief of security here, are you not? First Lieutenant?" Chromia said pointedly.

Jazz sighed. "A'ight."

Amy was done trying to fight her fight after Bumblebee had kicked her, but it was too much to see Ironhide battle-ready, and aiming at _her_.

"_Is it cooperating?"_ Ironhide asked.

Bumblebee "Escorted" Amy right up to Ironhide.

"_Not so much as a peep. She tried to jump me, though."_ Bumblebee said, amused.

_**You wish**_Amy rolled her optics.

"_Decepticon slag_." Ironhide growled.

_**Why you little-!**_ Amy kicked Ironhide in the shin.

"_You will pay for damaging me!"_ Ironhide aimed his cannons at Amy's head.

_**Do it. I dare you**_Amy stuck her chin defiantly at the black Autobot nearly three times her size in body mass, and height.

Ironhide growled at the short Decepticon.

" 'Ey!" Jazz shouted.

Amy froze, suddenly terrified, but for a different reason.

Ironhide made a satisfied grunting sound, and lowered his cannons.

"Jazz?" Bumblebee stared at Jazz with surprise. "Aren't you confined to quarters?" He asked, startled.

"Not anymo'. Optimus wants th' prisonah examined ba' Ratchet then taken t' basement level six." Jazz said flatly, still in a bad mood; worse now that he had to _see_ the slagging Decepticon Bumblebee had found in Tarantulus's hide-out. He declined his head slightly to stare down at the Decepticon with disdain and hate; so many of them had taken his comrades in arms, and now _this one_ had taken Amy.

Amy tried not to look at him as he walked so close to her. She restrained the urge to throw her arms around a friendly body, and cry until her tears ran dry.. She had to resist doing any of that. _**Maybe I can just trip, and bump against him...**_ She saw a pipe in her path ahead, and stepped over it. _**No, he'd just push me like Bumblebee did.**_ She felt the cool tears leak from her optics, and sighed. _**Guess I can't fight everything for long**_. She glanced up, but Jazz's visor was down over his optics. Amy could see those luminescent blue optics as clearly as the day she'd met him. If it hadn't been for that visor, she would lose her resolve

The Decepticon was silent, whereas other prisoners he'd had to escort would yack his audio receptors off about ho the Decepticons are going to destroy the Autobots, and all the things wrong with the Autobot fleet, and defenses. This one just took it, didn't say a word, and was very obedient. It was fragged up. "Wus wron' wichu?" He asked.

_**You wouldn't believe me if I told you**_. Amy thought, keeping her optics ahead.

"Tch," Jazz pushed the Decepticon, but it had already turned slightly as if it knew the way. "Ya don' say much."

_**I can't. I tried.**_ Amy rolled her eyes. _**You wouldn't listen anyway. You never listen!**_ Amy yanked her arm away, not caring about the outcome.

" 'EY! Ya ain't goin' nowhere!" Jazz grabbed her, and pulled her back against him, throwing the Decepticon off balance, and both went careening into the wall.

_**What did you do that for, idiot?**_ Amy hit her head on his chest. _**I wonder how long we'll stay like this until he pushes me down, or starts yelling**_.

Jazz pushed the Decepticon away to arms' length, holding its shoulders. "Ya a'ight?"

Amy started, and turned her red optics on the white Autobot. _**What do you care?**_

Jazz grabbed her arm, his grip not as tight, and continued to guide her down the hall. "Don't go tryin' that again, or we'll both be in trouble."

Amy yanked her arm away. _**Screw that!**_

"Ah mean it, girl!" Jazz shouted.

Amy started, and stared at the white Autobot incredulously.

"Ah saw ya kick Ironhide." Jazz said, his visor sliding up from his eyes.

Amy staggered forward a step then looked away, her heart breaking. _**Just stop it, he doesn't remember you. You're a female Decepticon, and you have guts, that's all.**_

"Not even Thundehcrackeh kicked 'im, an' that guy had lugnuts." Jazz folded his arms, and shook his head. "Kinda reminds me of..." He stopped. "Nevermind."

_**Is that all I am to you now? A passing thought that you can't even put a name to?**_ Amy stomped her foot. _**So your real feelings surface? I can't believe this!**_

"Ah gotta ask." Jazz said thoughtfully.

_**Not like I can answer, jerkoff!**_ Amy wished she could spit on the white Autobot.

"Why aren't ya talkin' t' me?" Jazz narrowed his optics slightly, but not in anger or disdain, but confusion. Genuine emotional confusion. "Dunno why ah care, ah jus' do, so don' ask."

Amy rolled her optics. _**I won't**_.

Jazz waited a moment then shook his head. "Fine, ah don' expect ya t' talk t' me anyway." He looked put out for a moment. "Ah jus' miss 'er," He frowned. "Mebbe if ah jus' told 'er about mergin', she mighta not collapsed."

_**What?**_ Amygasped. _**He...**_ she felt the cold tears start up again. She had cried more today than when her father had died, and it was starting to hurt. _**He blames himself? No!**_ She took a step forward. _**Jazz, it wasn't you! It doesn't make a difference. I don't know what merging is, but my answer is yes! You left before I could tell you is all.**_

"Anyway, gotta get you to the medic 'fo 'ee has my sensor clusters fo' lunch." Jazz took Amy's arm, and guided her down the hallway.

_**I never stopped thinking about you**_. Amy stared up at him.

Jazz paused, and looked around. His visor slid down, his sensors not picking up any other presences.

_**What is he doing**_? Amy tilted her head confused.

Jazz swerved his head around to look down the adjacent hall.

_**Great, my boyfriend is losing his marbles. **_Amy sighed. _**Is he really that devastated?**__**Mom said the people who grieve the most are the ones who don't grieve at all.**_

Jazz pulled Amy faster down the hall toward the O.R., and practically threw her in.

_**Ow, ow! Christus, suddenly remember I'm a Decepticon, or something?**_

Ratchet started, looked at the Decepticon then at Jazz. "You're late."

"I got distracted." Jazz shrugged, and walked to a nearby supply container, and sat on it.

_**Isn't that the same box he was sitting on the first time I came here**_? Amy held her hands up at her chest, still bound, and thought about the first time she had come to the O.R. _**Yeah, my ankle was broken.**_ She looked down at her feet. _**All spiffy now, though**_.

Ratchet watched the Decepticon, completely unguarded with a thoughtful look in its eyes. "Strange."

"Huh?" Jazz looked at the Decepticon. "Frag!" He jumped up, and grabbed Amy's arm.

_**Yeah, leave the Decepticon un-guarded.**_ Amy shook her head slowly. _**Not like I have anywhere to go, moron**_.

Jazz slid the Decepticon a glance that was for lack of a better word, "strange".

"Here, Lieutenant." Ratchet gestured to the table. He watched the Decepticon wearily, having been up all night scanning for Amy's biosigns rather than recharging.

_**You look exhausted**_. Amy sighed, looking at Ratchet as Jazz led her to the table. Amy hopped up, literally, onto the table, startling Ratchet, Jazz, and poor Firestar who was napping.

Unlike the c.m.o., Firestar was not accustomed to pulling all-nighters three nights in a row.

_**Man, gotta love Firestar for sticking with him.**_ Amy looked at the exhausted fembot.

"Firestar, go take a recharge cycle. I'll contact you if I require any assitance.

"Very well." Firestar said, already halfway out the door.

Amy chuckled.

Jazz and Ratchet looked at her with confused, if not disturbed, expressions.

"Did it jus...?" Jazz started.

"Giggled, yes." Ratchet said, perturbed.

Amy tapped the solid plate in place of her nose and mouth. _**I bet if this thing were gone, I could at least talk to you guys. Man, they're being really nice about this whole prisoner thing...**_ She thought about Bumblebee and Ironhide. _**Hope I don't get stuck around one of them anytime soon.**_

Ratchet raised a medical laser to where the hinge of Amy's jaw would be, had she a mouth. "Strange."

Jazz turned, fatigue starting to show on his face as well. "What?"

"The face shield has been sautered into place." Ratchet said thoughtfully.

"Been awful quiet wit' dis one." Jazz said, shifting into a more comfortable sitting positon.

"That would be why." Ratchet melted the sauter with the laser, and like a spring suddenly released, the shield slid away around the sides of Amy's head.

"Ahhh-oooow!" Amy groaned, and held her face. "ow." She leaned forward, rubbing her cheeks with her bound hands.

Ratchet paid it no mind, and pushed the Decepticon into a sitting position to scan it. "Ah, female as I suspected." He said immediately.

"A'course I am, dummy. Always have been, always will be." Amy glowered.

Ratchet paused. That voice. He shook his head; the power exhaustion really was getting to him.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me what you're doing, would you?" Amy asked, following the laser with her eyes as it started at her head, and lowered slowly down.

Jazz brought his head up from lulling on the wall behind him, and stared at the Decepticon quizzically.

"This is a listening device. I'm listening for Decepticon frequencies."

"Ah, well while you're listening, mind if I vent?" Amy asked, wriggling her wrists a little.

Jazz groaned.

"I can't stop you." Ratchet sighed. "Thought I don't see what you have to complain about."

Amy took the glowing red circle from Ratchet's hand, and spoke into it. "I got up this morning with a human face, and when I woke up an hour ago, I looked. Like. _This_." She pointed at her face.

Ratchet took the circle back, and stared at the Decepticon for a moment.

"Figure it out, you're a smart guy." Amy insisted. "Albeit you look exhausted, but still smart." She let her hands fall in her lap.

Jazz narrowed his optics. "Das impossible."

Ratchet looked wearily thoughtful for a moment then turned, and looked at Jazz. "Lieutenant, stop me if I'm incorrect, but is this Decepticon speaking to me?"

Jazz's reply was breathless, and shocked. "Yeh." He slowly sat forward.

"And is it speaking with Amy's voice?" Ratchet inquired, fully expecting Jazz to cart him off to his personal quarters, and finish the scan himself.

"Yeh." Came Jazz's frightened reply. "But ah think we jus' both losin' ah nerons."

"No, you're not." Amy said seriously. "And I'm tired of no one listening to me. You think _you're_ crazy? How about having to watch a crazy-in-the-head spider robot perform an autopsy on you, only relenting to remove a little blue chip from your brain, and then have you wake up in a fifteen foot body with red eyes."

The two Autobots stared in disbelief.

"_Then_ the first familiar face you see is _glaring_ at you, and treats you like a criminal or something, pushing you around, and even _kicks_ you for crying out loud, just to get you to do what he wants! So, remind me to _thank_ Bumblebee for a _lovely day_." Amy growled out, her situation starting to wear on her nerves. "I'd like to think I've been _very_ understanding up to this point. My mother died, I'll grieve when I'm ready. My house blew up? I'll get an apartment. Trigger is the last remaining piece of a Cybertron force that could destroy the Earth, I'll deal. Besides, Trigger doesn't like killing, it saves house flies for crying out loud. The only thing I don't think I _can_ deal with is going through what I just did with that psycho spider thing, and not even getting the satisfaction of dying, and getting on with my life, but I'm completely changed into a being from Cybertron, and all my friends can do is slap me around, and gawk at me!" Amy shouted, her voice cracking as the cold tears fell faster down her cheeks. "I don't ask for much, just maybe a _Glad to see you're okay Amy, _or_, sorry about what you went through._"

Jazz slowly stood, and walked over to Amy.

"But no! Instead I get called a whore, and guns thrust in my face, and you guys pushing me around, and treating me like-" Amy sobbed.

"A Decepticon?" Ratchet said slowly.

"YES!" Amy sobbed, holding her bound wrists over her face. "_LIKE A DECEPTICON!"_

"Amy." Jazz wrapped his arms around Amy, and held her as tight as he could without crushing her.

Amy leaned into him, her sobs changing from sadness to joy as Jazz held her. "I was so scared! You don't even know how scared I was!" She sobbed into his chest. "I've never been so terrified in all my life!"

"Shh, ah'm here, girl." Jazz tried not to cry, but he couldn't begin to express how relieved he was. "Y'don' gotta be scared now."

Ratchet smiled slightly. "Amy."

Amy looked at him with coolent still coming out of her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Ratchet's smile grew.

XXXXX

I do have to say one thing. I never thought this story would make it to 20 chapters.

HOLY CRAP!

Has Zex gone too far?

Let's hope not, 'cause she's not done yet!

Amy: But this great, now we can tell everyone I'm okay.

Ratchet: It's not that simple.

Amy: Whaaat? Why not?

Jazz: How d' we know you're really Amy, an' this ain't a Decepticon trick?!

Zex covers Amy's mouth

Ah ah ah! No quoting chapter 21:D


	21. Part 21

YAYA! I love the way this chapter came out after I read it over, and edited it like mad. So, I know ya'll are wonderin' what Amy looks like as a transformer, but she's just an Endoskeleton right now, y'know how the Autobots looked when they first landed on Earth. BUT! In chapter 22 (omgawd I can't believe it's come to 22 chappies), you'll know because she'll get an alt mode then.

Oh! By the way, toward the end of the chapter, I put in some AmyxJazz fluffy fluffy FLUFFY yummy goodness. Not as much as some of you would like, but it's a start, and a dream...O-O. AAAANYWAY. Don't worry, it gets better as time goes on .

WOOHOO! I hope you guys are loving this as much as I am.

XXXX

All That Jazz part 21

"In light of recent events, it is my professional opinion as chief medical officer that the Decepticon be kept under my care." Ratchet said, handing Optimus a small touch-screen tablet the size of an Autobot palm.

"The internal damage is extensive." Optimus hummed thoughtfully as he skimmed through the report.

Ratchet shifted, his hands behind his back as he stood at attention. "Yes sir, whoever built this Decepticon did not have the proper equipment to construct such a complex being."

Optimus nodded thoughtfully, looking over the repair log, and equipment needed. "I understand your concern, but could the abnormalities possibly turn in our favor during the interrogation?" He inquired.

Ratchet looked confused. "Interrogation, sir?"

"I intend to interrogate the prisoner until I have its entire function log categorized." Optimus glowered.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, sir, but I can not condone imprisonment when she is so poorly constructed."

Optimus turned back to the screen. "Dually noted. Request denied."

Ratchet cursed mentally.

"I will send Bumblebee and Prowl to escort the Decepticon to the basement level six." Optimus said. "You are dismissed."

Ratchet held his vocal processor back against protesting. Optimus's word was final, but depending on how the interrogation went, the window to convince Optimus that the Decepticon was Amy could be longer than he anticipated.

"Is there something else on your mind?" Optimus asked, glancing at the medical officer.

_Amy is the Decepticon_. Ratchet thought then sighed, knowing it was a far stretch to say it so bluntly. They were all in shock from Amy's death, and were willing to believe anything. "No, sir." He sighed.

Optimus nodded. "I can understand your attachment to the girl will leave grief on your spark, but we must all carry the burden of her death now."

"AMY WAS NOT, AND SHALL NEVER BE A BURDEN!" Ratchet bellowed.

Optimus turned. "Chief Medical Officer Ratchet, you are _dismissed_!" He exclaimed.

Ratchet turned, and walked out the door. _Slag, I let myself get carried away in there._ He mentally scolded himself. _I will honor my promise as her paternal guardian. I will not let her be offlined._

Trigger waddled along the hallway, and saw Ratchet walk past, and squealed happily.

Ratchet turned then looked down. "Hello Trigger."

Trigger fluttered up to Ratchet's shoulder, and perched there.

"Have you been to see our visitor yet?" Ratchet smiled sadly.

Trigger twittered with interest.

"Yes, we have a visitor." Ratchet sighed.

Trigger whirred sadly.

"Perhaps it will cheer you up." Ratchet sighed again, and looked down. "We'll all need cheering up after this is over with."

The O.R. doors opened, and both Firestar and the newly transformed Amy looked at Ratchet.

Ratchet started. "Firestar, you should be recharging."

Firestar sighed. "I will, but I couldn't walk away knowing Amy was still here."

"She's a keeper." Amy winked. "So, how'd it go?" Amy asked.

Trigger shrieked, and sputtered, and fluttered over to Amy. It wrapped its chord arms around her head, and rubbed against her whimpering and mewling.

Amy patted the little eyeball. "I know, I missed you to." She said, unable to smile, and unable to cry.

Trigger whimpered louder.

"Yeah, I changed, but it'll be okay. I'm fine, see?" Amy pulled Trigger away, and held it out so it could look at her. "New face, same old me." She managed a smile.

Trigger gasped, and clapped its frayed hands as it squealed happily.

Amy felt like she would blush. "Y-yeah...I'm the same size as Jazz."

Jazz made a coughing sound, and scratched his head.

Trigger continued on.

Ratchet pulled Firestar aside, and spoke in low tones to her. "My request was denied. Amy is to be imprisoned on basement level six."

Firestar gasped. "In her condition?"

Ratchet sighed. "Her endoskeleton will not hinder her life functions."

Firestar looked confused. "But your report said-"

"My report was a farse. Her life is not in danger." Ratchet clasped his hands behind his back, and turned to his console.

Firestar wrung her hands nervously. "Who is escorting her?"

"Prowl and Bumblebee." Ratchet said.

"Tell her before they get here, and surprise us all." Firestar said pointedly.

Amy pretended not to hear the conversation. Before, when she thought of Bumblebee, she thought of his synthoid's smile, and eating lunch with Sam and Mikaela under Bumblebee's watchful eye. Now, she could only see his weapon aimed at her, and the awful things he said and did to her. She almost bore a hole in the floor with her optics as she stared down.

Ratchet and Firestar walked up to the table. "Amy." Ratchet started.

Amy looked up. "I heard. Bumblebee and Prowl are going to take me away to the basement."

Ratchet nodded silently.

"Then what? I rust there until I tell them everything that happened?" Amy looked up at Ratchet. "Because I'll tell them everything now! I don't have anything to hide."

"It isn't that simple." Ratchet sighed. He wrapped his arms around Amy, and pressed his mouth plate to her cheek. "I will not let you be executed."

"Executed?" Amy gasped.

Ratchet reluctantly released Amy. He stood in front of her, and placed a hand on either side of her face.

With a hermetic hiss, the face plate slid over Amy's mouth and nose again, leaving just her red optics exposed. Amy raised her hands to the plate, and grappled with her fingers in panic.

Before Ratchet could explain his actions, the door opened, and both Bumblebee and Prowl walked in.

"We're here for the prisoner." Prowl said, and walked toward Amy.

Amy had never been afraid of the Transformers before. She had met Prowl face-to-face, literally. He hadn't disturbed her really, but he-or any other Autobot-had ever looked at her with such malice before.

_**Do Autobots really hate Decepticons that much?**_Amy's eyes widened in fear.

"The faceplate is still intact." Prowl said, touching the faceplate.

_**Get your hands off me!**_ Amy jerked her head away. _**Why won't this thing come off?**_ She tried to pry to plate off, but it was stuck as tight as it was before.

"The plate is melded onto her face. If I had more time, I could possibly loosen it." Ratchet explained, glancing at Amy for a brief moment.

In that brief moment, Amy could see in his light blue optics a message._Don't speak_.

Amy narrowed her red optics. _**Like I can, this thing really feels like it's welded on.**_ she let her hands fall in her lap, and sighed.

"Where are the binds?" Bumblebee demanded. "and why did you remove them at all?"

Ratchet held up the metal tab. "I had to," He tossed the tab to Prowl. "Her right acromion had been dislodged from its natural position, as if she were thrown onto it with great force."

Bumblebee shifted.

Ratchet looked pointedly at Bumblebee. "A prisoner is of no use if it is damaged in a way, which neutralizes its usefulness."

Bumbleee looked away. "She deserved it." He muttered.

Amy held back the hurt, angry tears. _**Easy girl,**_ she thought bitterly. _**He doesn't know, just ignore what he says.**_

"What?" Ratchet growled, clenching a fist, and wishing he could thrust it into the younger autobot's facial plate.

"The Decepticon whore deserved far worse!" Bumblebee shouted. "I should have slagged it for what they did to Amy!" He shouted.

_**What it did to Amy...**_ Amy thought bitterly. _**My god, he really does love me, doesn't he?**_ Amy rose her eyes, and looked at Jazz.

Jazz met her gaze, and nodded slowly.

Prowl pressed the tab to Amy's left wrist, and the same white band of light extended around her wrists, and tightened as if it were solid.

Amy kept her eyes downcast as Prowl pulled her to her feet. "Move." He pushed her out the door.

Jazz's visor slid down, hiding the coolant clouding his optics.

Firestar's hand slid into Ratchet's, and squeezed it.

Ratchet sighed, and squeezed Firestar's hand in return.

Bumblebee walked in front of Amy while Prowl walked behind in what was a traditional escort for a prisoner to their cell. They passed Ironhide, and Amy glanced up, and stared at him as they walked by.

Ironhide stared back with a placid expression. Chromia walked up next to him, and started at the sight. It had been a few stellar cycles since she'd seen a prisoner being escorted.

Amy kept from glancing at Bumblebee, what ever was left of her human heart was breaking for him. _**I wish I could tell you how sorry I am.**_

Neither Prowl nor Bumblebee seemed effected by her thoughts.

Sideswipe rounded a corner ahead, followed by Sunstreaker. The twin brothers ran down the corridor toward the two Autobots escorting the would-be Decepticon female. Sideswipe paused, and stared at the Decepticon female's sad optics as they passed.

Amy looked up, and paused briefly, meeting Sideswipe's gaze.

"Keep moving." Prowl pushed Amy.

The sudden, unnecessarily forceful shove from the white autobot behind her made Amy trip on unceremoniously, and fall forward.

"Whoops!" Sideswipe announced.

Bumblebee turned around, and caught the Decepticon as she fell, surprising himself. Prowl, and Sideswipe. His blue optics med red optics, and he gasped, releasing the Decepticon to fall to the ground.

"Cruel, man." Sideswipe chuckled, and ran on.

Amy ignored his chuckling, and picked herself up.

"Move on." Prowl said, not touching the Decpticon this time.

Amy took a step forward, and Bumblebee turned.

Bumblebee walked on. _What was that?_ He thought. _Its eyes,_ He risked a glance over his shoulder, but the Decepticon as looking down at its feet. _It doesn't matter!_ He shouted to himself, but it felt wrong to say that for some reason._Why does it bother me? What is it about that thing's slagging eyes?!_

"Bumblebee." Prowl's voice broke his thoughts.

Bumblebee turned.

Prowl stood by the entrance to a service lift; the only elevator large enough to hold the Autobots seeing as Ironhide wasn't finished constructing it, or so he claimed.

Bumblebee had walked a few meters past it. He walked back, and stepped onto the lift with Prowl, and the prisoner.

Amy stood between them now. Her optics fell on a panel that had been reconstructed to Autobot size. _**They really made this place Cybertron friendly**_.

Bumblebee pressed a button, and it lit up with a strange symbol.

_**I bet that means six**_. Amy's optics rose to Bumblebee's face, but his battle mask was drawn over his face. She stared at it for a moment, but looked away when he turned his head. _**I'm so, so sorry, Bumblebee. Not just because you're escorting me to a prison cell, but deep down I always have been. You're like the perfect man. You go out of your way to make sure I'm safe, and you always find ways to cheer me up even if I don't ask. I don't know if you knew this, but that day you asked Trigger to help you cheer me up was the happiest part of that day for me, and I include Jazz with everything that happened that day. Please, please forgive me for hurting you. **_She half expected, even hoped, to hear Bumblebee's reply, but she heard only silence above the sound of the lift. _**He doesn't seem to spend as much time wish Sam and Mikaela as he did before,**_ she sighed. _**Or maybe I'm just not around when he isn't**_.

Prowl looked at Bumblebee. "If you want, you can go back to Tranquility to see the Witwicky boy." He said, disregarding the Decepticon's presence.

Bumblebee's head declined. "I probably should, if only to tell them about Amy. I can't see either Sam or Mikaela taking it very well."

"I understand you have a close bond with those two. Tell me, why have I not had the pleasure of meeting the boy who spared out leader's life?" Prowl inquired.

_**That's what I'd like to know**_. Amy kept her eyes downcast, and listened.

"Sam and Mikaela have to study for their final test of the school year. I opted to help them study, but Mikaela thought it would be cheating to allow a _super advanced robot_ to help them study." A slight chuckle accompanied Bumblebee's words. "It's a nice change to be here at the base. I don't mind Tranquility, but I feel I need to be here. Besides, after the school lets out for summer, I promised I would take them both to the beach for a vacation," His voice lowered. "I was...supposed to ask Amy to join us, but...I guess it slipped my mind somehow." He sulked.

_**Really?**_ Amy's spirit lifted slightly. _**They want me to go? I wonder...will I live until summer? I wish I could at least ask Mikaela to take care of Trigger. The little guy doesn't like being cooped up here, he needs human interaction.**_ Amy suddenly gasped, and looked up, forgetting she was a prisoner, and on her way to her prison cell. _**Humans! Will and Sarah! They don't know either! Oh god, I'm going to die, and I can't even say goodbye to anyone!**_ Coolant started to leak from her eyes. _**Adrian, Annabelle, Mikaela, Sam, Will, Sarah, I'm so sorry everyone! I screwed up this time! Mom, I wish you were here, you could convince them, I know it**_She sobbed, holding her hands up to her faceplate to hopefully hide her tears.

"It's too late to regret your actions, Decepticon!" Bumblebee pushed Amy off of the lift.. "You'll wish you had never come online when Ironhide is through with you!" He roared, pushing the Decepticon into the corridor.

Prowl stayed on the lift, leaning on the doorframe. "I'll leave this to you, _Bumble_." He teased lightly.

"Where should I put the prisoner?" Bumblebee asked, grabbing a hold of the Decepticon's arm lest she should try to run away.

"Like I said, I leave the prisoner up to you. Take the first shift. It would normally be eight mega-cycles, but since you have just returned from an away mission I'll give you four."

"Don't bother, I'll take the entire eight mega-cycles. I'll even do a double shift if it means this whore is locked away that much longer." Bumblebee growled.

Prowl shook his head, unsure of what to say. "Whatever you want, kid. Communication is nill down here, so you'll have to use the wall comm. When you're too exhausted to keep your optics active."

"Surveillance?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not down here." Prowl snickered. He pressed the button on the lift again, and it inclined with old, but sturdy gears.

"Move on, Decepticon whore!" Bumblebee made to shove the Decepticon in front of him.

_**That's it!**_ Amy brought one leg up then slammed her foot down into Bumblebee's._**Stop calling me a whore! I get it! You don't like me, so shut up already!**_ She shouted thought Bumblebee couldn't hear her.

Bumblebee smacked the Decepticon across the face as hard as he could.

Amy was sent careening into the wall, and slumped to the floor. _**Ow, he hits hard**_. She rubbed her cheek. _**But not hard enough!**_ She righted herself. _**I'm a black belt in Taibo, don't mess with me, Bumblebee!**_

A black machine-gun like weapon rose off of Bumblebee's right shoulder, and fired one shot at the Decepticon.

The tab on the restraints shattered, freeing Amy's hands. She looked up at Bumblebee, coolant leaking out of her eyes. _**Oh, so unwise**_.

Bumblebee held up his hands. "I don't need plasma cannons to defeat you. Come at me!"

Amy swung a leg up faster than she remembered having the ability to move, and nailed Bumblebee in the center of his mask. He reeled briefly, not expecting such strength from such a small female Decepticon.

He didn't waste time with witty banter, and moved with certainly inhuman speed as he swiped a leg under Amy. Amy jumped a split-second too late, her right ankle caught by Bumblebee's attack. Amy fell on her back, Bumblebee moved forward to pin her. Amy lifted both of her feet, and pushed back against Bumblebee's torso as his hands clamped around her throat. She could feel the pressure starting to crush her vocal processor, and she pushed up with her legs, sending Bumblebee over her head. Bumblebee caught his balanced in mid air, and landed on his feet, sliding a few meters back.

Amy coughed, and flipped onto her knees, on hand clutching her throat._**Dammit, I can hardly move my head now**_. She staggered to her feet, and looked up slowly.

An orange glowing cannon hummed mere inches from her face. Bumblebee's mask was cracked on the left side, revealing coolant leaking from his optics like a faucet that hadn't quite been turned off all the way.

_**What happened to not needing cannons to defeat me?**_ Amy glared at the yellow Autobot. _**I wish I could tell you I love you, and have you believe me. You'd probably shoot me first, and ask questions later.**_

Bumblebee lowered the cannon. "Too easy." He balled up his right hand, and punched the Decepticon square in the side of the facemask.

The mask popped open as it had done in the infirmary as Amy fell to the floor; the concrete floor beneath her cracked in a spider web around her body. "Ow!" She groaned, holding her cheek. "So much for being in love with me."

Bumblebee scoffed. "Why the frag would I be in love with _you ?_ " He lifted the Decepticon up by its chassis, and pinned her against the wall.

It felt just like if someone picked you up by the underside of your ribs, and it hurt like mad. "Be...cause!" Amy gasped. "You told me so." She felt her chest buckle, and start to give. _Omigawd, I'm fallng apart!_ Amy panicked.

Bumblebee laughed condescendingly. "The only thing I've told you is to die, whore!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Amy kicked Bumblebee in the middle of his chest, but the movement hurt her more than the Autobot holding her.

"Please don't kill me." Amy pleaded.

"Ha! Begging for your life, are you? Convince me I should let you live, come on, _whore_!" Bumblebee spat maliciously. "Did _she_ beg for her life? Did Amy plead for you to let her go before she died?"

Amy coughed as coolant leaked out of her eyes. "I'm not...dead...yet." She cried, pushing at Bumblebee's hand.

"You will be." Bumblebee twisted his hand.

"Don't kill me yet, I have to tell you something!" Amy exclaimed.

"Tell me then, you murdering slagger!" Bumblebee roared.

Amy hiccupped a couple of times then looked Bumblebee straight in his exposed blue optic. "I do love you Bumblebee, maybe not as much as Jazz, but I love you so much it hurts me sometimes to be with Jazz. I never wanted to hurt you, and I never meant to make you feel like you weren't good enough. I'm so sorry, Bumble. Please, please forgive me."

Bumblebee's grip relented slightly. "It's not possible."

Amy nodded painfully, still trying to pry Bumblebee's hand off of her chassis. "It is, It's me. Please let me down before you really do kill me.

"No! It's a trick!" Bumblebee gripped her tighter, and even raised her up another decimeter.

"No, it's me! Ask me anything!" Amy coughed.

_It could be fun, see how much she screws up_. Bumblebee smirked. "Alright, Decepticon, if you're Amy then tell me, what is the name Amy gave to T3X119?"

Amy smiled slightly. "Trigger, of course."

"Tell me about it!" Bumblebee demanded.

"Trigger is hyper," Amy winced. "And sometimes you think it's not listening, but it always hears you, even if it looks like it's off in its own little world," she smiled slightly, the pain really getting to her. "It worships the ground Jazz walks on, and covets my belongings, so much that it hides them in a box so I won't find them." She chuckled painfully. "It does everything it can to make me happy, like you, Bumble. What I never told you is you do make me happy, and when I'm with you I can hardly think about anything else."

"Stop calling me that!" Bumblebee said shakily, his grip trembling.

"But you said I could," Amy started to sob. "I know it's a name you got in training, and it annoys the hell out of you when Chromia calls you that, but you said it was okay if I called you that, and you seemed to like that I kept a nickname for you." She choked on her words, and felt like she was going to pass out from the pressure on her chest.

"Primus, no." Bumblebee whispered. "It can't be true."

"You're hurting me." Amy gasped, still pushing on his hand.

"Amy?" Bumblebee gasped, his mask sliding up from his face.

Amy's head spun. Was this what happened before going into stasis lock? She'd heard Ratchet talk about stasis before.

Bumblebee released the Decepticon Amy, and caught her in his arms. The both fell to the ground, Amy on Bumblebee's lap. "Amy, primus, say something!" He held her head with one hand, watching her optic casing flutter indecisively. The yellow Autobot leaned forward, leaning his faceplate against Amy's. "There's nothing to forgive, Amy. I will _always_ love you."

Amy's optics dimmed, and she went into stasis lock in Bumblebee's arms.

XXXX

Amy looked around the living room. "Home again, home again." She sighed, and turned her eyes down at the half-finished jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table in front of her.

Trigger nudged another piece into place then looked up at her with a gleeful squeak.

Amy nodded. "Looks good for, um, " she tilted her head at the picture. "Is that me?" She shrieked. "But-" she tried to identify the person in the picture with her. There were lips pressed to Amy's cheek, but there was no skin color, no face, but lots of scenery. "Who's the person sucking my cheek?"

_-The one you love-_ Trigger looked up, and squeaked.

Amy sighed. "Again with the inner mono-wait, did you just talk?"

_-Hello maker, I'm please to reveal myself to you.-_

"Wait, you're saying _you are_ my inner monologue?" Amy gawked. "Trigger? Trigger the cute, squeaky, never really talks like everyone else, Trigger?"

Trigger bobbed.

"Ah." Amy sighed. "Well, in a way it makes sense, but you're not always around when I'm...um..."

-_Talking to yourself_?- Trigger twittered in amusement.

"You're very happy about this, aren't you?" Amy folded her arms.

-_I am always happy to see Amy smile.-_

Amy sighed. "Of course you are."

Trigger resumed nudging pieces of the puzzle into place.

Amy sat back against the chair, and sighed deeply. "So, I guess this is metaphorical. My life isn't quite put back together yet, there's someone who will complete me, you're picking up the pieces so-to-speak. Am I close?" Amy asked.

"Basic'ly." Jazz shrugged, standing in the doorway.

"GEEZUZCRACKERBARREL!" Amy jumped up. "Where'd you come from?" She pointed an accusatory finger at the dark-skinned synthoid. "Stop popping into my dreams!"

Jazz chuckled. "Ah didn' _pop_ int' yo dream, girl. _You_ popped int' mine." He walked over to the couch, and sat down.

Amy smiled seeing the tall, dark, handsome man in the white suit, and black shirt. "I missed you." Amy murmured.

Jazz leaned forward. "Ah don' care if this is a dream," He reached out a hand, palm up. Amy scooted forward in the chair, and set her hand in Jazz's. Jazz kissed the softly tanned knuckles. "Ya still beautiful."

Amy blushed. "I think that's the first time you ever called me beautiful."

Jazz's smile brought warmth to Amy's heart. "Ah don' say it enough. "He kissed her hand again.

Amy sighed deeply. "Oh, Jazz, I love you so much." She moved to sit next to Jazz, but was pulled down onto his lap, his arms tightly secured around her. Amy curled up on his lap, her head against his neck as she breathed in a smell like warm metal, and oil; not the most romantic scent in the world, but it was Jazz, and that's all Amy needed to know to love it.

Jazz's lips rest against Amy's neck, wishing with all his might he could get closer to her. Holding her just wasn't enough anymore, there_had_ to be something. He wanted Amy to be with him for the rest of his Cybertronian life. He smiled. She could be. It was possible now, and he loved her more than a catchy tune, or a fresh coat of wax.

"Ah love you." Jazz murmured into Amy's soft flesh. "Ah couldn' stand thinkin' you was gone." He held her tighter.

"Jazz-can't..." Amy gasped. "Air!"

"Sorry." Jazz released her, and sat back. "Ah jus'..." he trailed off, and shook his head. "S'nothin'."

Amy took a few deep breaths then sighed. "Well, dream or not, I can be suffocated, but what about you?"

Jazz raised a sleek, black eyebrow. "S'cuse me?"

"I was just thinking, for some reason, I mean I never even thought about this when I was human, so it doesn't make sense, but..." Amy looked up at Jazz.

"Wus on ya mind?" Jazz smiled slightly.

"I guess, I just always hoped someday I could have babies." Amy sighed. "But I guess I can't now, seeing as how I'm an Autobot and all." She looked thoughtful then shrugged. "Then again, I have Trigger." She turned, and looked at the puzzle, which now had one eye surrounded by dark skin. Amy smiled.

Jazz shifted his hands. "Well, ya half right." He said, looking down at the upholstery.

Amy turned her head, and raised an eyebrow. "_Half_?" she narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean _half_ right? Which half?" she asked slowly, folding her arms.

Jazz scratched his head. "Well ya an Autobot now, so ya can't have-_human_ young'uns."

Amy's eyes widened. "Say what?" She stood up.

"A female Cybahtronian's spark is able to split into a new spark; a new life." Jazz stood up. "But ya need mah imprint." He said hesitantly. "Or anothah."

Amy smirked. "Just like humans." She sighed, leaning her forehead against Jazz's.

"How ya mean?" Jazz moved his hands under Amy's shirt, and ran his fingertips along her spine.

Amy shivered. "Um," She said breathlessly. "I was just saying that Auto-_oh!_" She gasped.

Jazz placed his hands feather-light under Amy's shirt, and slid his hands up her back to her bra strap, and frowned slightly. "Wussat?" He asked.

"Huh?" Amy took a deep breath, and looked into confused blue eyes. "Um, my bra." She placed her hands on Jazz's shoulders.

"You was sayin' some'in 'bout humans." Jazz smirked.

Amy stared at him for a moment. _He's teasing me._ She thought.

Jazz winked, and shifted so he was slouching slightly.

_Tease me, sexy man._ She leaned forward, and kissed Jazz with everything she had. She pushed her body against him, her breasts squishing against his stiffly muscled chest.

"Stay wit' me." Jazz murmured between kisses, giving up on trying to removed Amy's bra, and pushed it up off of her breasts. "Merge wit' me, girl."

"Yes." Amy moaned softly. "Yes, I'll merge with you."

Jazz turned, and pushed Amy onto her back, pinning her with his own body weight. "Ah love you, Amy." He whispered then planted kiss from her lips to her chin, to her neck, and lower still.

Amy's breath increased in anticipation of his mouth on her chest. "Jazz." She moaned breathlessly, but the feeling never came. She looked down, and she lie completely naked on a stone slab. "No." She tried to move her arms, but they were bound out to the sides by metal clamps that dug into her wrists. She jerked her feet, but they, too were held down with metal clamps.

A malicious voice cackled. "Don't worry," His horrific arachnid face came into view above Amy. "This is going to hurt you more than it will ever hurt me."

Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, and thrashed to free herself.

"Hold her down before she hurts herself!" Ratchet shouted.

Amy screamed, and thrashed, still in stasis lock, but somehow active.

Bumblebee held one of Amy's legs, Firestar held the other, and Jazz kept Amy's arms pinned down.

Ratchet removed the scanning peg from Amy's neural processor. "Release her, release her!" He exclaimed.

Amy's optics flared to life. "NOO!" She screamed, and pushed away, kicking Firestar, and falling off of the table.

Bumblebee offered Firestar help.

"I'm all right, Bumblebee." Firestar let Bumblebee help her up. "Is she out again?"

"Nah." Jazz walked up to the trembling, panting girl on the floor.

Amy stared up at the ceiling, a soft white light stared down at her. A shadow moved in front of it, and Amy's optics adjusted.

Jazz crouched over her, worriedly.

Amy gasped, and sat up away from Jazz.

"It's a'ight, it's a'ight!" Jazz reached out, and grabbed Amy's shoulders.

"Jazz?" Amy panted.

"Yeh, s'me." Jazz moved one hand, and placed it against Amy's cheek. "Ya a'ight. Ah'm here, girl."

Amy threw herself on Jazz, sobbing.

Bumblebee sighed.

Firestar patted Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Amy," Ratchet started. "What in primus happened?"

Amy cried into Jazz's shoulder.

"Jus give 'er a nano, 'kay doc?" Jazz lifted Amy into his arms, and stood up.

Amy clung to Jazz, her sobs starting to subside.

"I can't begin to imagine what that murderer did to her." Bumblebee looked down angrily. "Tarantulus will answer for his misdeeds."

Ratchet sighed. "Take her to your quarters to rest, lieutenant."

"What about Optimus? Ain't he gonna say she gotta go back down t' level six?"

Ratchet sighed again. "Let me worry about Optimus. Amy needs you right now. Bumblebee, give me a hand with this report."

Bumblebee nodded.

"Oh, and lieutenant?" Ratchet called.

"Yeh." Jazz turned at the open door of the infirmary.

"If anyone stops you, tell them to come to me." Ratchet ordered. "This is an order from your superior officer."

Jazz carried Amy out of the infirmary with a nod, and down the corridor.

As luck would have it, Ironhide lumbered around the corner as Jazz turned to carry Amy to his quarters for a few cycles while Ratchet sorted out his report for Optimus.

Ironhide's optics narrowed. "Where are you taking the prisoner?"

"Back off!" Jazz snapped. He'd had enough to of having to pretend Amy was a prisoner. "She ain't a prisonah no mo', an' if ya gotta probl'm wit' dat, ya can take it up with the doc!"

Ironhide, unfazed by the smaller Autobot's outburst, grunted. "I only ask, so I know what to tell Sarah and Will Lennox. They are concerned for their god daughter."

Jazz started. "How'd ya know it was Amy here?"

Ironhide grunted again. "No Decepticon would have the spark to kick _me_ in the leg, and not flinch. That girl has more guts than any Cybertronian I know."

Jazz smirked. "Yeh, but ah think she's at th' end of 'er rope." He looked at Amy, who he had forgotten was awake, and watching Ironhide. " 'Ey girl."

Amy tapped Ironhide's hip with one dangling foot.

Ironhide glanced at the foot then nodded to Amy. "I suspect Ratchet is conducting a plan to reformat Amy."

"Yeh." Jazz looked around. "Doc's gotta lot o' bots to convince."

"Put me down, my back hurts." Amy murmured.

"oh." Jazz set Amy on her feet, but kept on arm around her back.

Amy looked up at Ironhide, and sighed. "I'm sorry I kicked you."

"I bear no grudge against you, child." Ironhide patted Amy's head.

Coolant bubbled in Amy's eyes, and she hugged Ironhide.

Ironhide chuckled softly, and picked Amy up to hug her.

"Don' tell me ya got soft side, old man." Jazz teased, folding his arms, and smirking.

Ironhide set Amy down. "If any of the Autobots give you a hard time," He cocked one cannon. "I will terminate." He smirked.

XXXXX

I'm getting to like writing Ironhide more and more. A couple of you readers said you didn't like how I wrote Chromia, and I'm sorry. I meant for her to come out as a motherly, considerate type. Sort of the opposite of Ironhide. Well, I guess the opposite of Ironhide would be Barbie, but anyway. I know Chromia wasn't in this chapter, but...yeah...ANYWHO!

Thanks to EVERYONE who has contributed to my 200+ reviews. Love you all!

Zex

Clue to chapter 22! (scooby dooby doo!)

Sparking

(Maniacal laughter)


	22. Part 22

_Wow._ I think I cried a little writing this. Anyway, Toward the end of the fic is a song called "Goreki" by Lamb. I kid thee not. It's a British band. I love this song to pieces, and as I was writing, I was like "Hey, that song fits into what's happening". So i put it in. Very well if I do say so myself. Kinda oversees our main peeplesl. Will? Will who? he's in the military, he's off doing military...stuff... - - so yeah

Enjoy

XXXXXXXX

All That Jazz Part 22

_-They call me Sonic, 'cause I am faster than sound. I keep on jumping around. With incredible speed, I move with my feet!-_

A white iPod sat on the arm of the chair, behind the man's elbow as he wrote a letter to his parents about Amy, one earbud in his right ear.

"Sir, would you like anything off the cart?"

"There is no cart, now give me my beer." Adrian glared up at Angie.

Angie pouted. "Aww, you're no fun." She pouted, and set a silver can of root beer down on a lacy paper coaster on a glass table bolted to the floor in the middle of four chairs next to a wide observation window.

Adrian glanced at the can then at Angie.

"It's the only _beer_ they had." Angie lied, folding her arms as sat across from Adrian.

Adrian sighed. "Whatever."

Angie silently mocked Adrian by mouthing _whatever_ in a snide way.

"What are you even doing here?" Adrian asked as he folded the finished letter written in Japanese characters.

Angie shrugged.

"She's too embarrassed to say she cares." Sparkplug said, slouched in the seat diagonal from Adrian, his hood pulled far over his face, his arms folded with a rolled up magazine clutched in one fist.

Adrian shook his head slowly. "Fine. Whatever." He scanned the table with his eyes. "Where's my envelope?"

A small black hand raised from inside Adrian's satchel on the floor, holding an envelope twice the small iPod bot's size.

"Thanks, Rewind." Adrian took the envelope, and slid the letter inside. He looked around again. "Stamps?" He looked down.

Rewind dove into Adrian's satchel, and rummaged around for minute.

Angie sat forward, peering over the glass table to see, but couldn't. She could see the fly of Adrian's pants, though, and smirked.

Sparkplug hit Angie's leg with a resounding snap.

"AH!" Angie shrieked, and rubbed her leg. "Heey, that stings." She glared at the yellow bot.

Sparkplug snickered under the scarf wrapped around his mouth as he resumed his former pose.

Angie growled, and changed to scratching her leg. "What was that for anyway?"

"Keep your mouth shut, your arse in your seat, and your eyes on me if you have to look at someone." Sparkplug said blandly.

The trio sat in silence for a moment as Angie stared incredulously at the clothing with a voice.

"Do you get off ordering me around or something?" Angie folded her arms, and sat back in her seat.

"Yes." Sparkplug said sarcastically.

Adrian shook his head slowly, and slid the stamped letter down to rewind.

The small black robot took the letter, and held it protectively.

Angie held an arm out across the table. "Lemme see Eject."

Sparkplug hit her hand with the magazine.

"Ow! You sadist!" Angie growled.

"You're too loud." Sparkplug grumbled.

Angie rubbed her hand. "You're grumpy today."

Sparkplug didn't answer.

Angie groaned, and leaned her elbow on the arm of the chair, her hand on his chin. "So, where are we going anyway?" She whined.

Adrian's eye twitched. "_I_ am going home to Oregon, but I don't know about you." He grumbled, and looked at Sparkplug. "Why are you here?"

"Oim her keeper." Sparkplug pointed at Angie with the magazine.

Angie stuck her tongue out at Sparkplug.

"Ah." Adrian frowned slightly.

XXXXXXXXX

The yellow Camaro pulled into the Witicky driveway at quarter to 11 pm. Sam started awake, and listened for a moment then smiled, and got out of bed. He padded softly downstairs in his pajamas, and socks. The closer he got to the garage, he heard music playing softly.

_-I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you. I know you were right believing for so long.-_

Sam arrived at the garage, the door open, leading Sam's gaze out to the backyard where his yellow Camaro friend sat meloncholy on the gravel driveway. He rolled his eyes, and smiled as he padded along the gravel path toward the car, and stood by the hood.

A blonde man lie on the hood, his arms folded behind his head. He stared up at the stars, still as the night.

"Hey 'Bee." Sam zipped up his sweatshirt, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The music stopped, and the blonde turned his head to look at Sam. "Did I wake you, Sam?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I was waitin' up for ya." Sam shrugged slightly.

"I apologize." The blonde looked back up at the sky. "I hope I did not wake your parents as well."

"Nah, mom takes sleeping pills, and dad snores." Sam chuckled. "An Earthquake doesn't even wake 'em." He shook his head amused.

There was a short silence.

"So, what's with Westlife?" Sam said, gesturing with an elbow to the front seat of the car.

The blonde sat up, and sighed deeply. "Sam," He turned to his teenage human friend. "You pined for Mikaela despite her being with another human male, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Sam raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, you got a crush on someone?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, Sam. I have fallen in love."

Sam pulled himself up onto the hood, and sat next to the blonde. "Is it the same girl you told Mikaela about?" He asked.

"Yes."

" 'Bee, if you like her so much, just tell her. What's to say she doesn't have feelings for you, too?" Sam asked incredulously.

The blonde sighed. "I have told her, and she has confessed to having certain affections for me as well, but..."

"But what, 'Bee? Sweep her off her feet already." Sam insisted, shaking the blonde's shoulder.

"There's still one problem." The blonde sighed.

"What?" Sam's voice cracked in his frustration.

"She is with someone else." Bumblebee said.

Sam's face fell into a slight frown, and he slouched slightly. "Oh."

"As you can see that poses a certain dilemma." The blonde slid off the hood, and crouched on the ground a moment before standing, and rubbing his neck in thought. "I'm not sure how to approach her."

"How serious is she about this guy?" Sam asked.

The blonde gave Sam a sideways blue glance. "I'm not certain anymore. She seems distant now in light of certain events."

Sam rubbed his temples, and groaned. "Now you've lost me. Who is this girl? Is she an Autobot?"

The blonde shook his head, one hand still on the back of his neck.

"A human?" Sam asked incredulously. "Oh god, please don't tell me you're crushing on Angie!" He exclaimed. "Listen, if you like here I can understand that, but I will _pay_ you not to date her. Anything you want-"

"No," The blonde synthoid interrupted. "Your cousin is not, as humans say, my type." He said, giving Sam a wide-eyed, confused look. "And she _was_ human, yes."

"Oh." Sam said hesitantly. Now he was confused. Someone who _was_ human, not Angie, and not an Autobot? "Oh no, Bee, are you saying you're in love with a Decepticon? You can't be serious!" He jumped down off of the hood, and grabbed the blonde's jacket. "Dude, don't do this to me. I don't want to see you get your head blown off."

"Calm yourself, Sam." Bumblebee pried one of Sam's hands off of his jacket. "You're over-reacting."

"Over re-" Sam growled frustrated. "Decepticon, 'Bee! Are you insane? Those guys want to kill the Autobots, and rule the universe, remember?"

The blonde sighed, his blue eyes looking down at the ground. "There is information I am reluctant to give you."

Sam relented his grasp. "Really?"

"Amy was recently kidnapped by a Decepticon named Tarantulus." Bumblebee started slowly.

"Amy?" Sam gasped. "No, they couldn't-is she okay? Tell me you got her back!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing, and shaking Sam.

"Yes!" The blonde grabbed Sam's arms, and jerked them off of his arms. "Sam, there is no need to shake me so. Amy is safe in our base under Hoover Dam." He panted slightly, exasperated. "I assure you, she is...fine." He said hesitantly.

Sam sighed with relief. "Good."

"But," The blonde turned, and walked a few steps away to lean on the driver's side door of the car. "Tarantulus managed to inflict damage on her before I was able to..." He paused solemnly. "Detain her."

Sam was at a loss for words for a moment. "But..." He started, in shock. "I thought you said she was fine." His voice cracked again.

Bumblebee rubbed his neck, remembering how Amy threw him across the hallway. "She's fine, yes, but...different."

"How?" Sam demanded. "What is she part robot, or something?" He joked, nervously.

Bumblebee glared at Sam, unamsued.

"Sorry, man, I start jokin' when I get nervous. So she's different, but Amy's okay though, right?"

"Oh yes, she is quite functional." Bumblebee rubbed his neck again at the thought. "And strong." He sighed deeply, and shook his head slightly.

Sam chuckled. "So, what's the problem?"

"She has been transformed into an Autonomous robotic organism."

Sam started. "An Autobot?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes."

Sam looked thoughtful. "Dude, that's..." He thought for a minute. "That's awesome, but what does this have to do with that girl you like?"

The blonde groaned, and leand his head on one hand. He looked at the teen, and raised an eyebrow. "Sam." He said in a hushed voice.

Sam stared at the blonde for a moment, and just before it got awkward, it hit the teen like a thunderbolt. "Ohhh!"

"Yes, I am in love with Amy." Bumblebee sighed.

"Huh." Sam grunted. "And she told you she loves you?"

The blonde nodded.

"Well," Sam scratched the back of his head. "Just be persistent, I guess. I was, and now I'm dating Mikaela." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and sighed. "I have to get some sleep, man. I've got finals tomorrow."

"Very well." The blonde turned, and opened the driver's side door. "I'll stay until morning, and give you a ride to school."

"Thanks, dude, and hey," Sam turned as he was walking in the house. Bumblebee turned, and looked at the teen over his shoulder. "Keep tryin'."

Bumblebee nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's that?" Chromia asked.

Amy set down the Autobot-sized metal cup, and sighed. "Strange, but I feel a little better, thank you. I didn't know Autobots drank stuff."

"In a way, yes," Chromia smiled. "Primus forbid, we Autobots don't have a digestive tract. That liquid you just drank is Energon super-heated, and melted down into a liquid form. Your new Cybertronian body has an energy intake that will distribute the Energon to your power cells." The drab green Autobot female explained.

Amy blinked. "Wow, that's cool. Hey, you're good at explaining stuff; you should be a teacher." She smiled, fiddling with the empty cup.

Chromia chuckled. "I was, on Cybertron." She took the empty cup, and walked away.

Amy looked around the room, and sighed. "You guys sure changed Hoover Dam."

Jazz shrugged. "Jus' neef th' space. Mess hall n' a trainin' room ain't nuttin' special."

Amy looked at Jazz. "Did you just say mess hall?" She narrowed her optics in confusion.

As if on cue, Sideswipe tripped, and three cups of Energon liquid spilled out on the floor a few meters away.

Amy stared at the spectacle for a moment as Prowl helped the red Autobot clean up then looked at Jazz. "Mess hall." She murmured.

Jazz nodded. "Ya all finished den?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know how Cyberton bodies work, so I'm not sure if I'm full or not."

"Ah getcha s'mo' den we see." Jazz stood.

Amy started to get up. "You don't have to, I'm a big girl y'know. I can do it myself."

Jazz kissed Amy's forehead, and pushed her back down onto the seat. "S'wut ah do." He winked.

Amy laced her fingers, and gulped. "Okay." She felt her face get hot, and looked down at the table.

Sunstreaker whistled, and Sideswipe howled teasingly at Jazz.

" 'Ey, zipfile it!" Jazz held up a fist.

Amy giggled.

The door to the mess hall opened, but nothing or noone appeared to have triggered it.

"EE! EE!" Trigger squeaked as loud as it could.

Amy stood up, and saw the small eyebot on the ground, searching around desperately for its missing mistress. The protoform waived a hand, but Trigger turned to leave.

Amy groaned. "Trigger!" She exclaimed.

Trigger whipped around, and shrieked happily as it ran toward Amy.

Prowl sat at a table with Blurr and Inferno, all three staring at the fem Decepticon with hidden malice.

Amy sat down slowly, staring back at the special ops trio.

Each in turn turned his optics away as if nothing happened.

Amy turned her head away, and looked at the table, sighing despite herself.

Trigger made it to the table Amy sat at, and turned its eye upward. It was so much taller than the table back home, but determined to get up to its mistress, it extended its chord arms, and pullied its way up to the surface of the table.

" 'Ey tiny." Jazz said in passing as he set a cup down in front of Amy then picked Trigger up by its body, and set it down next to the cup.

Trigger squeaked, and flashed a red heart in its eye.

Jazz started, and sat down next to Amy with his back to the table. "Ah think tiny has a crush on me." He snickered, taking a sip from his own cup of Energon.

Amy shifted slightly, still staring at the table."Probably." She murmured.

Jazz turned sideways, and set his cup down. "Ya'ight, girl?"

Amy cupped her hands around her face, leaning her elbows on the table to hide her tears from everyone. "Fine." She said said. "Just tired." she lied.

Jazz leaned closer to Amy. "Amy."

"I'm so sick of this." She whispered for Jazz's audio receptors only. "I just want to go home." She said slowly.

Jazz sat up, and sighed. He happened to look up, and saw Blurr look away.

As luck would have it, Ironhide walked in to get himself some high-grade. Chromia, still playing waitress out of sheer boredom, handed him some high grade from behind the counter, and smiled, leaning on the metal surface. Their soft conversation continued for a moment before Chromia glanced in Amy's direction, just to make sure the girl-gone-robot was doing okay when she saw the small form bent over, her hands forming a visor over her face.

Blurr stood up, and walked over to the table. "What do you think you're doing here?" He demanded.

Ironhhide turned, and watched the spectacle over his shoulder.

Jazz smirked. "Jus' havin' a drink wit a friend."

"I was talking to _that_." Blurr leaned down closer to Amy.

Amy flinched slightly.

"Now why'd ya have t' go an say dat?" Jazz groaned, and stood up, slamming his cup on the table so hard some liquid spilled out.

Blurr glared. "This prisoner should be interrogated on level six, not given precious energon _we_ need to replenish ourselves!" He shouted.

"Ya got sum'in ya wanna say, Blurr?" Jazz put himself between the Autobot sniper, and Amy.

"I just said it." Blurr towered a head's height over Jazz, and glared. "But since you're way down there, I'll repeat myself." Blurr leaned down close to Jazz's face, and upped his glare a notch. "That slagging Decepticon whore doesn't belong here."

Blurr didn't thoroughly finish his sentence before being body-tackled by Jazz. The two Autobots fell to the floor throwing punches, shoving each other, and trying to get the upper hand before serious damage was inflicted.

Ironhide jumped up, and ran to split up the fight. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker made to pull Blurr off of Jazz, but the Autobot sniper shoved them away, and lunged at Jazz again. It was usually below him to pick fights with those like Jazz, but in this case he had it in his mind to make an example out of the slagging traitor.

Amy clenched her fists against her head. "There's that word again." She murmured, withholding sobs, and coolant, and stood up.

Prowl grabbed her arm, and clapped the same white restraints around her wrists.

Amy wanted to scream for Ironhide and Jazz, but somehow she felt it was just the way things were now. She was a Decepticon, and they would never believe her story anyway, so what was the use in fighting it?

Trigger however, would not stand for Amy being escorted back to level 6, and howled in distress as loud as it could, but it just wasn't enough above the din of the fist fight. It stomped its little feet, and ran around, hoping to catch the attention of someone before Prowl took Amy away, and locked her up.

"TRIGGER, STOP THAT NOW!" Amy shouted. Though Trigger was small, and half the mess hall occupants couldn't see the miniature temper tantrum, Amy's voice drowned out the quarrel, and all optics turned to the protoform.

" 'Ey! Letteh go!" Jazz stormed up to Prowl, and made to pry his hands off of Amy.

Amy placed a hand on Jazz's. "It's okay, Jazz," she sighed. "They're right."

Sideswipe's jaw hung open, and he slapped both hands to the sides of his face.

"Oh, for bootin' up cold!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. "You sure have a few nanoprocessors out of alignment!"

Amy gave a small shrug. "Maybe I do." She muttered. "But that doesn't change a thing. "Blurr is right. "I'm a Decepticon, end of story." She looked down at the ground.

"What?" Jazz started. "Ya ain't a 'Con! Yo jus'-"

"It's all right." Amy interrupted, and looked up with a slight smile. "Besides, even if I do tell them everything, I'm still scrap." She said softly.

"Ratchet is presenting his proposal to Optimus Prime at eighteen-hundred hours. All personnel are required to attend," The hulking black Autobot walked up to Amy. At such proximity, Blurr had to step back slightly to keep from dropping a washer. "Including you, child." He placed a hand on either of Amy's shoulders. "And until then," He scanned the bots all standing around. "The girl is under my protection. She is not to be harmed, or _imprisoned_," He upped his glare at notch at Prowl. "Until a final decision has been made _after_ the conference."

Prowl released his hold on Amy's arm.

Amy hesitated a moment then did what any terrified teenage girl would do. Hide behind the big guy.

Ironhide smirked triumphantly. "If this child sustains any damage," He looked around again. "From _any_ of you, and I hear about it." His cannon extended, and glowed. "I'm comin' for your transmetal skins."

Elita One walked in, hell bent on some high grade when she saw Irohide aiming his cannon at a surprised group, the small Decepticon prisoner ducked behind him. "Oh, for Primus's sake." She groaned, and walked up to the group.

Chromia noticed her first, and saluted. "Good afternoon, Commander!"

"At ease, Captain." Elita One gave her a quick, half-hearted salute, and turned to the group, and Ironhide. "Well? Somebot had better explain what's happening here, or there will be a very unhappy medic to question each of you _personally_."

You could almost hear the fearful gulps, but none of them felt like snitching today.

Trigger looked around then growled, and flew up to Elita One waving its arms, and squeaking most unhappily.

"I see." Elita One looked thoughtful. "Go on."

Trigger continued, made wild gestures at Blurr then re-enacted the fist fight, alternating parts, and dialogue.

"Interesting." Elita looked at the team. "Blurr you will be escorted, and confined to quarters for the time being."

Prowl escorted Blurr off as the sharp shooter started muttering in Cybertronian.

"Lieutenant Jazz." Elita One turned to the scuffed black and white officer. "Although you were defending an innocent, you are also confined to quarters."

Trigger wailed, and fell to the floor melodramatically.

Elita One watched the small bot with disturbed worry then looked back at the group. "As for the-protoform," She paused a moment as if expecting an answer. Amy started to say something, but moved further behind Ironhide. "I apologize for my mens' actions. You are granted amnesty for the time being." Elita One announced.

Amy gasped, happy tears forming in her eyes.

Sunatreaker patted her shoulder, and smiled. "Nice."

Sideswipe picked Amy up, and hugged her. "Alright! Awesome!" He grinned.

"But," Elita One interrupted. The room fell silent once again. "If and when your situation changes-"

"I understand." Amy interrupted.

Elita One, slightly perturbed, but relieved she didn't have to deliver any more bad news that day, sighed and nodded. "Very well. My only condition of this arrangement is you have an escort at all times. You are not, I repeat _**not**_ to wander the base without authorized personnel accompaniment, and you are not to enter the Command Center, or use personnel terminals for any reason. Do you understand the conditions of your amnesty?"

Amy nodded. "Perfectly. Don't be alone, don't go into the Command Center, don't use the computers. Anything else, ma'am?" She smiled. Despite the pink and white Autobot not giving the perfect first impression to Amy, the teenage girl-gone-robot felt like being extra polite for Elita One probably putting her aft on the line for the arrangement.

"Yes, please have Ratchet take a look at that endo skeleton of yours. I hate to see you so misshapen." Elita One sighed, and walked away wearily.

Amy sighed, and folded her arms.

Jazz clapped a hand down on Amy's shoulder. Amy looked up, and blinked. Jazz winked, and gave her a small salute as he walked out of the mess hall on his way to his quarters.

A few optics turned back to the cowering Decepticon protoform. Ironhide turned a firm gaze on the staring Autobots, and the mess hall returned to its previous events as if the quarrel hadn't happened.

Ironhide turned, and looked at the small Decepticon endoskeleton with a hidden worry in his blue optics.

Amy sighed, and gave a little shrug. "Don't worry about it." She murmured. "I should be happy."

Ironhide wanted to say something, but nothing seemed to be appropriate. "Excuse me." He turned, and walked back to where Chromia stood.

Amy's gaze scanned the mess hall tenatively, and finally fell on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. She shrugged slightly at Sideswipe then turned, and looked at Sunstreaker. "So...you guys busy?"

Sideswipe smiled. "Never!" He pounded his chest once with one fist, grinning.

"I need to go see Ratchet." Amy said.

Trigger landed on Amy's shoulder, and perched contentedly.

Sideswipe nodded. "Consider it done!" He beamed. "C'mon, Sunny, let's-"

"Are you joking?" Sunny interrupted. "I'm not a babysitter. Besides, my chassis needs buffing." Sunstreaker said indignantly folding his arms, and walking toward the exit.

Sideswipe groaned. "Whatever. Let's go, Amy." He took the protoform's hand, and led her out of the mess hall to the infirmary.

Ratchet sat at the console in the infirmary, his arms crossed, one hand holding a cup of coffee. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed a cup of hot energon while working, and how relaxing it could be considering his power cells were being re-boosted with every careful, savoring sip.

Sideswipe burst in, pulling Amy behind him, and grinning. "HEY DOC!" He exclaimed."I got a priority ONE for ya!" He shouted gleefully.

Ratchet started, the contents of his cup splashing onto his chest. "Slag!" He stood up, and glared at Sideswipe. His expression softened when he saw Amy standing behind Sideswipe, staring down at the floor. Trace lines from coolant made the rest of her face look dull and broken. "What happened?" Ratchet dropped the cup, and walked to Amy. He took her face in his hands, and tilted it up to look at him.

Amy's red optics were dull, and lifeless but still active. Coolant started leaking again at the sight of Ratchet's concerned face.

Ratchet turned, and glared at Sideswipe. "What did you do!?" He demanded.

"I didn't! She was-...!" Sideswipe stammered.

"Enough. Get out!" Ratchet snapped.

Trigger squawked and growled at Sideswipe, holding its chord arms in fists as if challenging Sideswipe.

"What the-?" Sideswipe narrowed his optics in a way that he would have been raising an eyebrow had he any.

Amy touched Ratchet's arm. "It's not Sideswipe." She murmured. "I'm just depressed."

"Liar!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "It was Blurr! Y'know he's got more of an attitude than I remember back on Cybertron."

Ratchet sighed. "Blurr does seem to have a negative affliction of some kind." The medic lead Amy by the shoulders to the seat he had been sitting in, and sat her down. He walked back over to Sideswipe, and grabbed him by one of the black fins on his head, and pulled him into the pod room. The door closed. "Where was she before you came here?"

Sideswipe scratched his head. "The mess hall."

"The..._mess_ hall?" Ratchet's optic shutters clicked as he blinked.

Sideswipe shrugged incredulously. "What? It's a mess in there?"

Ratchet hummed, and folded his arms. "I wonder who could have done that?" He asked rhetorically.

Sideswipe gulped. "A-anyway, Jazz and Chromia were giving Amy some energon to drink just because. I mean, not like she's gonna stay like this, you can fix her right?"

"What did Blurr do?" Ratchet asked, deliberately ignoring the question. Of course he _couldn't_ put Amy back into a human body. A few thoughts sparked, but it would have to wait until he could find what happened to his daughter-or rather-Amy. The medic paused at the thought then sighed. "Sideswipe!" He snapped.

"Whaaat?" Sideswipe groaned, scratching his head.

"Unless you tell me what Blurr did to Amy, I will have you convinced you are a spark-ling girl for the rest of your life cycle."

Sideswipe glowered skeptically at Ratchet. "Can you really do that?"

Ratchet's smirk was positively evil. "I will have Firestar replace your chassis."

Sideswipe looked horrified. "But-...!"

Ratchet held up his left arm, a saw folding out from the sides.

"Okay okay!" Sideswipe held up his hands defensively. "Blurr called her a 'Con whore, and said she doesn't belong here."

Ratchet swore in Cybertronian, and turned to leave.

"And...um..." Sideswipe said hesitantly.

Ratchet spun around to face Sideswipe, and his glare turned up a notch. "Something _else_?"

"Y-yeah," Sideswipe stammered. "About what Blurr said."

Ratchet held up the saw, the blades spinning. "Yes?" He growled.

"I think..." Sideswipe sighed, unfazed by the saw now. "I think Amy agrees with him."

Ratchet lowered his arm, and scoffed. "Preposterous!"

"So ask her." Sideswipe challenged.

Amy sat at Ratchet's console, fully aware that she wasn't supposed to be near it, tracing her right index finger over a single symbol on the closest key. She could still hear the last thought through her head the last time she could remember being human before waking up to the unmitigated hell she was currently housed in called a "protoform".

-_If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear-_

Jazz lie on his recharge station awake, his hands tucked under his head, staring up at the ceiling thinking of Amy.

-_For I've never known completeness, like being here-_

Bumblebee sped down the freeway with Sam's advice still fresh in his head. He would keep trying until his spark was no longer online.

-_Wrapped in the warmth of you, loving every breath of you-_

Ironhide leaned on the counter, not having to fake being entranced by Chromia, though no one would suspect the pair's placid conversation about past battles was their way of flirting.

-_Stole my heart this moment, Oh, it might burst-_

Elita One walked into Optimus's quarters where the Autobot leader was still reviewing parts of Ratchet's report. She approached him, and stood next to him for a moment then placed a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed gently.

-_Could we stay right here until the end of time, until the earth stops turning-_

Firestar walked into the infirmary upon Ratchet's request. The Decepticon protoform lie on the OR table, inactive. Ratchet stood next to a niche in the wall, a beam of ultraviolet disinfecting light cleansed his hands for working with the protoform's delicately misplaced parts. The red autobot female reached into the niche, and took Ratchet's hand assuringly.

-_Wanna love you until the seas run dry. I found the one I've waited for-_

At his house, Sam lie awake in bed. Something didn't feel right.

Mikaela was the same at her house, sitting up on her bed with no lights but the moon, staring up at the sky, her mind pre-occupied with Amy, and the horrible feeling she got like everything was about to change.

-_All this time I've loved you, and never known your face-_

Adrian sat on the railing of the second floor balcony at his house in Oregon. Down below, Twincast played the seeker of hide and seek in a hay stack with the smaller bots. He couldn't stop thinking about Amy, no matter how much it hurt.

"Hey." Angie walked up next to him, and leaned on the railing.

Adrian nodded then looked up at the sky, the moon full and bright that night.

-_All this time I've missed you, and searched this human race-_

Sarah put Annabelle down to sleep finally, tucking the infant under a pink Winnie-The-Pooh blanket. A slight chill drifted through the room. The curtain fluttered slightly, and she walked to the open window. She looked up at the moon, entranced for a moment.

-_Here is true peace, here my heart knows calm-_

Jazz tapped his foot idly, his door opening unexpectedly. He turned, and his optics widened when he saw the visitor.

"Hi Jazz." Amy, looking as human as she did three days ago stood in the doorway.

Jazz stood up off of the recharge station. He transformed into his alt mode, and a dark-skinned man stepped out of the car.

Amy smiled sadly, tears dripping down her cheeks. She ran to the man, and buried herself in his embrace, sobbing out everything from the past three days.

_-Wanna stay right here until the end of time. Till the earth stops turning.-_

Jazz tilted Amy's chin up, and leaned forward to kiss her. He knew she was just a synthoid for some reason or another, but it didn't matter. This was his Amy, and if he was dreaming; let him never wake up.

-_Gonna love you until the seas run dry. I've found the one I've waited for.-_

Bumblebee walked through the base, bound and determined. He started with the infirmary, and found Trigger sitting alone on the console. There was a Cybertronian version of a Do Not Disturb sign on the door leading to the OR. He walked up to the observation deck, and saw Ratchet and Firestar working on the protoform

-_The one I've waited for-_

Amy lie with her head on Jazz's chest, the synthoid's shirt open as if it was carelessly removed then put back on again.

-_All I've known, all I've done, All I've felt was leading to this-_

"You a'ight, darlin'?" Jazz rubbed Amy's arm with one hand.

-_All I've known, all I've done, All I've felt has been leading to this-_

Amy turned her head up, and smiled. "Yeah." She murmured.

Jazz leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

-_Wanna stay right here till the end of time, till the earth stops turning. I'm gonna love you until the seas run dry. I've found the one I've waited for.-_

Bumblebee sighed, sitting in the observation deck, his hands laced just below his optics.

-_The one I've waited for-_

The yellow Autobot watched intently, his mind going over what he was going to say to Amy. He had confessed his feelings before, but Amy was so in love with Jazz.

-_Wanna stay right here till the end of time, till the earth stops turning.-_

Bumblebee looked back at the protoform.

-_I'm gonna love you until the seas run dry-_

Trigger waddled sleepily up to Bumblebee, and fell down leaning on his leg, and slept contentedly. Bumblebee looked down at the little eye bot, and smiled.

-_I've found the one I've waited for-_

Amy sat up, and looked Jazz square in the eyes.

"Ya a'ight?" Jazz half smiled, trailing his left hand lightly along Amy's right cheek.

-_The one I've waited for-_

Amy took his hands in hers, and smiled. "Let's have a baby."

­-_The one I've waited for-_

_XXXX_

_...I got nothin'..._

_Zex _


	23. Part 23

Whew, took me long enough :P. Now I have to go back to typing 'cause I'm on a ROLE people xD.

Love you all R&R PLEEEEEASE

Zex

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Transformers. If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as awesome as it is today. :)

XXXXX

Silence overtook the room. Jazz stared at Amy, his half-smile on his face lost its loving warmth, but stuck as if someone had painted it there. His dark hand, almost the size of Amy's face stayed in its position on the girl's soft cheek. His eyes blinked once. Twice.

"Say again." Jazz gulped.

Amy scratched her head. "I know it seems sudden, but I've been giving this a lot of thought."

"Le's talk 'bout dis." His light blue eyes regarded his love with slight panic, and worry.

Amy sat up on her knees, and folded her arms. "Why are you freaking out?"

"Ah gotta get t' mah shift." Jazz said hurriedly, standing up.

Amy stood up, and narrowed one eye. "I thought you were confined to quarters for fighting in the mess hall."

The white and black Solstice transformed, and stared at Amy.

Amy batted her eyelashes. "Well? I'm right aren't I?" she asked sweetly.

"Ya got ta go, girl." Jazz said abruptly.

Amy started. "What? Why?" Before she could receive an answer, she was summarily herded out. The synthoid teen girl stared at the closed the door then shrieked. "What the _hell_ was _that_?!"

Now that Amy was thoroughly confused, she made her way through the corridors, intent on going to the infirmary, but lost in thought she found herself hopelessly lost, and unable to determine where she was.

"Great, I'm lost in a maze of hallways under Hoover Dam with no way of knowing which way I'm supposed to go." Amy muttered then looked around. "And I'm unaccompanied." _Not like I'm a minor or something, though by Autobot standards an 18-year-old is probably a baby or something_.

"Hello." A voice said behind Amy.

"I'm not a baby!" Amy shrieked.

"Very well." The Autobot behind her crouched down.

Amy turned. "AA! Ohh, hi Prowl. Dammit, you scared me!" She stormed up, and kicked the Autobot's foot.

"I myself am slightly puzzled as to how you have come to be here." Prowl narrowed his blue optics at the girl. "It is not in an Autobot's programming to hallucinate."

Amy waved her hands. "No no! You're not seeing things! It's me! Well," She looked down at herself. "Sort of." She looked around. "Uhh, will you come with me somewhere?"

Prowl nodded.

"Okay, but you have to keep a-_very_-open mind. Okay?" Amy said hurriedly.

Prowl nodded again.

"Follow me! Or rather, which way is the infirmary?" Amy asked, narrowing one eye in confusion.

Prowl pointed the door directly behind Amy.

"Oh! Haha!" Amy ran through the door as it opened. She looked around, but saw no one in the infirmary. "Oh! This way, it's this way!" She ran toward the stairs leading up to the observation deck. "Woah, big stairs." She muttered, and started to pull herself up onto on.

Prowl lifted the girl into one hand, and climbed the stairs. "I assume we are going to the observation deck."

"Yup." Amy smiled.

Bumblebee looked up to see Prowl step onto the deck, one hand raised with something settled in it.

"See? There. That's why you're seeing me." Amy pointed to the protoform on the operation table.

Prowl looked at the protoform then at Amy. "You are not Amy Miller."

"I am! It's me, Prowl! Really, truly me! Tarantulus did it! I swear I'm not making this up!" She exclaimed.

Bumblebee stood. "She's telling the truth."

Prowl sighed, and held the synthoid out to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee held out his hand for Amy, and the synthoid teenager reluctantly stepped onto the yellow Autobot's finger.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could believe you, but..." Prowl shook his head slowly, and walked away.

Amy sighed. "If I can't convince him, how is Ratchet going to?"

Bumblebee sighed. "I don't know, but I know with all of the overwhelming evidence, Optimus will have to believe us. That's the first step." He set Amy down on the bench next to the sleeping Trigger

Amy nodded. "I guess so, but you'll have to forgive me for not having as much faith in the others as Ratchet or you." She sighed, and pulled her legs up against her chest.

Bumblebee turned, and stared down at the protoform Ratchet and Firestar were making unsurpassed progress on. ""I imagine your endoskeleton will be fully rebuilt soon then you can choose and alt mode; maybe leave the base." The yellow Autobot made a slight humming sound, and turned. "It's strange to say that," He walked to the bench, and sat down. "I have to admit I'm not fully accustomed to your being Cybertronian. I'm so used to you being human, and smaller. Don't get me wrong; I really liked you despite your being a human. I'm sure several stellar cycles ago I wouldn't have given you a second glance. I love to learn, but I hadn't learned to love." He looked down at the synthoid, and sighed. "I know now only you could teach me that."

Amy sighed. "Bumble..." She murmured.

A short, awkward silence ensued. Amy shifted uncomfortably.

_I was never good with anyone bearing their soul...er...spark to me. He's sweet, he really is._ She sighed mentally. _I hate doing this to him, but I have to give him credit for persistence. A++, Bumblebee_. Amy looked up, and sighed.

"So, maybe you'd like to see the Lennox family after this? I know Elita One will let you leave the base; I won't lie, she doesn't want you here." Bumblebee rambled. Shortly after he realized he had probably upset Amy by ensuing he might not want her at the base either. "Amy, I think-"

"I thought about going to see the Lennoxs," Amy interrupted. She rest her head on her stacked arms, and blinked back tears. She wasn't sure how she could be crying when she wasn't even flesh and blood, but it was the best, and most normal, feeling she'd had all day. "I kind of wanted to see what's left of my past self," She looked up at Bumblebee with tear-stricken eyes. "And even though being human, and who I was is still fresh in my mind, the thought of going back to a life I considered relatively normal," she looked down. "All things considered," She pursued her lips grimly. "It's like wanting to see someone I don't know, or might have vaguely seen in a dream."

Bumblebee wanted to hold the girl. "Amy-"

Amy clenched her hands, and her voice shook from her sobs. "Who I am now may still feel uncertain, but it has more reality to it than any memory I could dredge up from any other time of my life."

"Amy, please don't cry." Bumblebee said softly.

"Why not?!" Amy cried. "What else am I supposed to do? I can't change what happened, and I can never be human again!" tears fell down her cheeks in veritable rivers, her nose turned red as well as her cheeks, and her throat and eyes started to hurt from the sobbing. "I can't go back to who I was because it doesn't exist anymore! I'm not the same person I was, Bumblebee! I'm not the girl you fell in love with! I'm not even the girl _Jazz_ fell in love with!"

"Then who are you?" Bumblebee tried to hold back the coolant flooding his optic cavities.

"I'm BROKEN!" Amy sobbed, slapping her hands to her face, and covering her eyes as she sobbed harder, and louder. "I-I'm a...s-stupid b-broken doll!" Her voice cracked.

Firestar held a long metal stick with a sealant on the end. She dropped it abruptly, and gasped.

"Be careful with that, Firestar, our supplies here are few and precious." Ratchet growled, working diligently.

"She's crying." Firestar placed a hand to her chest, and stared at the protoform's faceplate.

Ratchet briefly glanced at the endoskeleton's optic cavities. Despite the optics being inactive, and the body in stasis, the optics were indeed leaking coolant. The medic paused, and the surgical laser stopped for a moment.

"Doctor?" Firestar murmured, turning to look at Ratchet.

Ratchet pulled his arm slowly back. It shifted from a laser back to a hand, and her looked at Firestar. "Continue with the final seal on joints and servos. I'll be back shortly."

"If I finish before you return?" Firestar inquired, picking up the sealant stick.

"Activate her. It's all you can do." Ratchet muttered as he turned, and walked out of the O.R.

Amy sniffed, and hiccupped, and held her hands tightly to her face.

"Amy..." Bumblebee said softly, his vocal processor barely uttering the name like a sacred vow. "You're not broken."

"YES I AM!" Amy shrieked from behind her hands.

Bumblebee reached out a hand, but recoiled, and clenched it. Frag! How he longed to hold her, and assure her, but his power cells were dangerously low. To attempt his synthoid form now would risk imminent stasis lock, and a lecture from Ratchet when he woke up most likely several solar cycles later.

"No. You're not." Ratchet said firmly. The medic walked toward Amy, and crouched down. It seemed like ages since he had seen the girl in her native state, and small enough for him to hold in his hand. "You are _not_ broken, nor have you ever been. Your endoskeleton is complete, Amy, you"

"SHUT UP!" Amy turned sharply to the man.

Ratchet and Bumblebee started.

"Just shut up already, that's not _me_ down there! I'm me, right here! I'm not a robot!" Amy's voice became shrill with distraught.

Ratchet sighed, and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder.

Amy pursed her lips again to keep them from trembling, but only served to cause more trembling in her jaw. "I'm not going to live as a robot...I can't. It doesn't matter what I am, how I change, or what I go through..." She pursed her lips again as she hiccupped in an attempt to hold back her sobs. "He doesn't love me anymore."

Bumblebee started. "You can't be talking about the lieutenant."

Amy covered her face with her hands again, and sobbed some more.

Ratchet sighed, and walked back to the stairs. He came to the last step, and paused. "Hello, Prowl, please excuse me."

Prowl sighed, and cast his optics down for a moment, and didn't move. "I came as soon as I got word."

"About the protoform?" Ratchet inquired.

"No." Prowl sighed. "It's about the lieutenant."

"Jazz." Ratchet said.

"He has been ranting about something Amy said to him, and claims it was recently. I think the protoform may have been impersonating her to brainwash the lieutenant for Decepticon gain."

Ratchet's optics flared fearfully.

Prowl shook his head slowly. "I knew something was wrong with her from the very start."

Ratchet looked at the security guard skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"We received communication from Sarah Lennox six microns ago. She said Amy came home in a taxi, and has concealed herself in her room, and hasn't spoken, eaten, or slept since she arrived."

"How long ago was that?"

Prowl raised his optics from the floor. "Four solar cycles. The same time we found the protoform in the dilapidated base in Chile."

There were no words for the terror Ratchet felt. It was impossible. "Was she in good shape?"

"Certainly not. Her wounds were almost beyond human repair, but she refuses to come out of her room, or see anyone. Optimus dispatched Jazz and Ironhide to investigate." Prowl explained, sounding more formal now. "He wants you to take the endoskeleton to the brig."

Ratchet nodded slowly. "Certainly. Tell Optimus it's as good as done."

Prowl saluted, and turned. He walked out of the infirmary, confident in the medic's abilities.

Ratchet hurried into the O.R. "It seems I have started something I cannot finish."

"What do you mean?" Firstar gasped as Ratchet removed the stasis lock from Amy, and revived the protoform.

Amy gasped, and sat up in fear. "What the hell-"

"Not now." Ratchet set Amy upright. "Listen to me very carefully. You must do exactly as I say to the letter, or you. Will. Die."

"What?" The word came out on a whisp of breath.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet shouted, knowing the young Autobot was listening. "Amy, you have to stand." He helped Amy hop off the O.R. table, and stand on her feet.

"Hey, I don't feel off balance." Amy commented shakily, trying to forget Ratchet's urgency.

"Amy, listen to me very carefully. You have all my trust, but I cannot go with you."

"Go where, Ratchet?" Amy's voice cracked.

Ratchet sighed. "Please, listen. Bumblebee is going to escort you to the service elevator. Take it down to basement level 4."

Bumblebee ran in, and skidded to a stop next to Ratchet and Amy. "What's happening, Ratchet?"

"When you get to level four, get off the elevator, and follow the signs reading A1a dash C3b left here by Sector Seven. After 600 meters the sign will change to RT1 dash RT30. They will lead you to RT24." Ratchet explained.

"Ratchet-" Bumblebee started to protest.

"Listen to me, if you don't do exactly as I say, Amy will die." Ratchet grabbed Bumblebee, and pulled him close. "Do you understand what you have to do?"

Amy nodded.

Bumblebee was still confused. "You want me to break Amy out of the Autobot base?"

Ratchet nodded. "In a word, yes, now Amy there is one more thing you must do."

Amy nodded again.

"When you are out of the base, don't take the service ramp up the side of the cliff. Head for the roadway. Identify, and scan an alternative automobile form. Get as far away from Hoover Dam as you can. Go somewhere isolated, where no one can find you, not even me."

Amy nodded slowly, holding her arms. "Okay."

"Bumblebee." Ratchet turned the young Autobot.

Bumblebee looked at the medical bot, not sure what he was going to say. He was being asked to help Amy escape from the Autobot base, and he would most likely be escaping with her.

"Bumblebee, I guarantee you will be seen. I accept that you might not want to become an accomplice, but I need you to cover Amy at least for a little while." Ratchet said insistently.

"If I don't stay with her, who will?" Bumblebee said.

Ratchet sighed. "I admit, I've had a secret operative keeping an eye on things for me."

Bumblebee's optics narrowed.

"He'll meet you 50 klicks from here if you need an out." Ratchet explained.

"I don't care what you have planned, I'm not leaving Amy." Bumblebee looked at Amy. "I promise."

Amy gave a little smile, and tilted her head slightly.

Ratchet nodded. "Alright, you two." He looked back at Amy, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I would take you myself, but if I did who would be here to make the presentation to Optimus?"

Amy folded her arms. "Are you sure he'll still listen?" She scoffed.

Ratchet squeezed the protoform's left shoulder. "I will _make_ him listen if I have to."

Firestar hurried to the door, looked left and right then turned back to Ratchet. "They should go now." She walked to a shelf, and picked off a blue cube then walked to Bumblebee, and handed it to him. "This will give you a quick fix for any damage you may sustain in the next two orns. Now go, you can not linger, or we'll be suspected."

"Wait, who are we looking for?" Amy asked as Ratchet led her and Bumblebee to the entrance.

"You'll know him when you see him. He's with a team from Metroplex. They'll get you to safety, Amy." Ratchet assured the femme. "Now, Bumblebee should you suddenly change your mind, I have an alibi for you."

"I'm not coming back until the Autobots can accept Amy." Bumblebee said finitely.

Amy narrowed her optics. "What makes this Metro-whatsit team any more trusting than Optimus?" Amy folded her arms. "Optimus has met me in person, even Ironhide knows who I am."

"Do you remember those three little robots?" Ratchet asked.

Amy nodded.

"Well, they are operatives, all of them." Ratchet explained. "That's all we have time for, but trust me, Amy. You really are like a daughter to me." He gave Amy a hug. "Go."

Amy hesitated.

"Now!" Ratchet exclaimed. "And whatever you do, keep your true mission secret!"

"Come on, Amy." Bumblebee stowed the blue cube into a niche on his torso, and took Amy's hand. He pulled her out of the infirmary, into the corridor, and hurriedly toward the service elevator.

Sideswipe saw Bumblebee pass, pulling the protoform behind him.

"Amy." Sideswipe murmured, and jumped up.

"Okay, Swipes, let's go before 'Hide rips us each a new one." Sunstreaker said, walking out his shared quarters with Sideswipe. "Swipes?" He looked around. "Slag, where'd he go now?"

Sideswipe ran down the hall after Bumblebee. "Wait! Bumblebee!" He called after the yellow Autobot.

Bumblebee paused, pulling Amy behind him. "what is it, sideswipe?"

Sideswipe slowed to a stop by Bumblebee. "You're not taking Amy to level six, are you?"

"Yes, I am." Bumblebee lied, and led Amy on.

"You can't! She's Amy, I know for sure!" Sideswipe trotted alongside the pair. "Come on, we can work something out! Don't do this!" He pleaded.

Amy was truly touched by Sideswipe's attempts at saving her life. She wanted the red autobot to understand what as happening, but remembered Ratchet's words to keep it secret. Her optics glanced up, and saw a small camera aimed in her direction. _They're watching_. She fumed slightly. _That's why Bumblebee and I can't tell anyone. Being seen is one thing, but being heard?_

"Just go back to your duties, Sideswipe!" Bumblebee snapped, pulling Amy onto the service elevator. The iron doors slid shut, and Bumblebee pressed the button fourth from the top. "Forgive me, friend." He said after the elevator had started to move.

Amy looked around; no cameras on the elevator. "He'll understand, Bumble." She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

Bumblebee raised a hand, and placed in on the protoform's. Despite their being autonomous robotic organisms from space, Bumblebee's hand was still comfortingly masculine on hers.

Amy shook her head, and sighed. _Is it as easy for me to push Jazz aside as he has to me?_

-_You don't know that for sure!-_ A familiar tinny voice shouted.

_Trigger!_ Amy gasped. "Bumblebee! We have to go back! We have to!" Amy reached out to the console, not sure exactly what she was intent on pushing.

"We can't!" Bumblebee grabbed Amy's hand to stop the femme. "if we go back now, that will be increasingly suspicious."

Amy made a whimpering sound. "But we left Trigger."

A small squeak echoed, followed by a familiar fluttering. Bumblebee and Amy listened to the small footsteps.

"WAAAAAOOOOOOOH!" Trigger wailed, and fell down from the cable of the elevator.

"Trigger!" Amy beamed, and caught the little eyball.

Trigger twittered and wailed on and on about how the dome-headed Autobot tried to keep it locked up, and it was so hard to escape, but it missed Amy so much that it managed to escape after kicking its optic, and running away really, really fast!...except in far more words.

Prowl monitored the screens in the command center, Optimus at a different console. He glanced at the Autobot leader, and sighed. He himself felt a certain guilt for locking the femme away. He wanted to believe underneath the endoskeleton was in fact the core consciousness of Amy Miller, if not for Amy's sake than for another who believed in her. He sensed a coup coming on the femme's behalf, and feared for the lives of his men who he knew would side with her.

"Optimus, sir." Prowl started.

Optimus turned, but didn't speak.

"Permission to speak, sir." Prowl saluted the red and blue Autobot.

"Permission granted." Optimus nodded.

"The femme," Prowl began slowly. "The Decepticon, I mean, is it in fact necessary to imprison her?"

Optimus sighed. This subject had been on his mind as well. After just granting the femme amnesty, he orders her direct imprisonment. He turned his optics to an adjacent door where Elita One would be sitting. Did the white femme really have so much influence on him that he would condemn the life of an innocent? They had no proof she had killed Amy Miller. He had acted irrationally before, but this was fragging ridiculous.

"It may be." Optimus said, folding his arms.

Prowl started. "Sir?" He hadn't actually expected Optimus would agree with him.

"Excuse me." Optimus walked through the adjacent door, and saw Elita One sitting on a fabricated windowsill looking out over a holographic projection of Cybertron on a sunny day. The tops of the buildings glistened, and the sounds of busy Transformers below would leave any Cybertronian feeling nostalgic. Optimus started to speak when a security alert went off.

_Security Alert! Security Alert!_

Elita One jumped up off of the windowsill, and walked behind Optimus into the command center.

"What is it?" Optimus demanded.

Jetire and Sunstreaker were at the consoles now as well.

"We have a security breech on B-Level 4." Sunstreaker brought up the footage. "Oh, slag."

Jetfire shook his head. "It's Bumblebee, sir." He sighed. "Judging by the path they're taking, he's leading the prisoner to RT24."

Optimus thought for a moment, slightly frustrated. "I'll go."

"Sir, let me back you up!" Jetfire insisted.

Elita One jumped into the conversation. "I can support you as well, sir!"

"No." Optimus turned to the white femme. "Stay here, and monitor their progress. Jetfire, Sunstreaker, you're with me, and _no funny business_."

Sunstreaker tried to look as innocent as possible, and shrugged. "Me, sir? Funny business?"

"Where's Sideswipe?" Jetfire asked.

"In the mess hall, I think." Sunstreaker said.

"Retrieve him then meet us at the East blast doors." Optimus instructed.

"I can try, sir, but I doubt you'll get him out to go after that femme." Sunstreaker said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Why?" Elita One ask, squinting one optic.

"Tch, he's got this crazy idea that the femme is that Amy girl." Sunstreaker trotted away then to find his twin.

Optimus looked at Jetfire.

Jetfire shook his head slowly. "It's impossible...right?"

"Not entirely." Prowl said. "Ask any of your most loyal men, sir. They'll tell you the same thing."

Optimus felt at a loss. Was it true? Had he been suspicious of Amy this whole time? He knew knew one opinion he could trust above no other in this situation.

Ratchet started as Optimus burst into the infirmary. "Tell me the truth, Ratchet."

Ratchet blinked his optics. "Sir?"

"Your conference. It's about Amy Miller, isn't it?" Optimus said matter-of-factly.

Ratchet relaxed slightly. "Yes, sir, it is."

"Tell me what you know."

Ratchet nodded.

Bumblebee and Amy sidled against the cliff face next to the parking lot for tourists visiting the damn.

_-Okay, keep your face mask on, and don't speak outloud. We can't risk being seen by these humans.-_ Bumblebee transmitted.

-_I still don't get what the big deal is. The US Government already knows you're here, so why not the rest of the world?-_ The femme protoform folded her arms, and leaned against the rocky wall.

-_Someday, Amy.-_ Bumblebee turned, and looked at Amy. ­-_I hope to see the day when Earth and Cybertron are one.-_

Amy let her arms fall to her sides, and sighed.

-_Find an alternative form, and let's get out of here.-_ Bumblebee transformed into his Camaro form, and pulled out between the rows of cars as if he were just another patron leaving.

Amy searched the cars for a moment then spied a blue sports car sticking out like a sore thumb among the RVs, minivans, SUVs, and hatchbacks. Her vision turned blue as her optical scanners measured every micron of the car, including the small insignia related to the LOTUS Company.

Bumblebee waited at the entrance to the parking lot as cars moved past at a snail's pace as humans in all matter of vehicles tried to see and take pictures of Hoover Dam as they passed. A blue sports car pulled up behind the Camaro, engine purring. The two sports cars pulled out in a gap in the traffic.

"Hey!" A guy shouted. "That's my-" He looked to where his car was parked, but the shimmery blue car was still snug in its sparking spot. "Guess not."

-_Oh man, this is sweet-"_ Amy laughed. _-I've always wanted a snazzy car like this, but I never thought I would be one!-_

_-Keep your guard up. Remember Ratchet said we would be meeting someone.-_ Bumblebee transmitted over the radio.

-_Right.-_

"Target confirmed." A red-orange replica of Bumblebee grinned. He stood up, and transformed into a red-orange lower-rider truck with a black soft top, and black cover over the bed. The front of the truck had a red cross grate with an Autobot symbol on the middle of the cross.

-_Proceed with caution.- _ A gruff voice instructed. -_I mean it, Cliffjumper!-_"YEEEHAAAAW!" The truck sped out from an emergency ramp for runaway tractor trailers, and cut in front of Amy and Bumblebee. It power slid around them, whooping, and making a general ass of himself.

-_I am never giving you sugar-based fuel again.-_ The gruff voice sighed.

_-It was worth it to see Cliffjumper tweak out..- _ A second friendlier male voice laughed.

_Tweak out_? Amy would have given the owner of the voice an incredulous stare had she known where they were. Instead she sat in the middle of the deserted highway next to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee transformed, and watched the truck draw a donut around him and the blue Exige S. His face mask pulled back. "Cliffjumper!" He exclaimed. "You're-"

Cliffjumper stopped circling the pair, and spun around, creating a hurricane of dust.

"Out of your processor." Bumblebee said, cocking his head slightly. "Has Earth really changed you that much?"

Amy had been struggling with transforming into her bipedal mode since the truck had stopped them by driving circles around them. She felt something twist, and started.

_Uh oh_. Amy thought.

Her body twisted again, expanded, rotated, and shifted in a way that sent her upright. Tires shifted into her ankles, and shoulders, and the doors shifted to her back.

Bumblebee stared, two spots on his faceplate burning bright orange. "Amy?" His voice came soft, and almost breathless had Autobots any breath.

Where the blue Lotus had sat, now stood a blue Autobot femme with layered metal points in a fan shape on the left side of her head, the same blue gremlin-like ears as Jazz, narrow feminine shoulders with a tire at each shoulder blade, wing-like car doors jutted from her back, blue forearms with mounted blue canisters interchangeable between headlight and pulse cannon, silver hands with blue finger tips, silver chest, and blue abdomen, rounded blue hips, silver thighs with a blue spot on each of the inner thigh, and blue armor on the outside, blue shin guards, silver calves littered with wires and what looked like piping, and blue feet with a tire at each ankle.

Amy looked down at her hands, flipping them over and over. "Wow." She awed at her new body. "I'm-..."

"Beautiful." Bumblebee interrupted her.

"Mmm mm!" Cliffjumper hummed appreciatively as he transformed. He was the direct likeness of Bumblebee save for the two little antennae horns on his head stuck out instead of back, and his luminous blue eyes were slightly narrower, and the two doors on his back pointed down instead of out. "That is a fine piece of transmetal femme you have here, Bumble!" He whooped.

Amy sidled behind Bumblebee embarrassed.

"Aw, don't hide, cutie." Cliffjumper winked.

Bumblebee stepped farther in front of Amy, moving a hand behind him to Amy's hip.

"Oh man, this planet is awesome. Have you seen the ocean, 'Bee? It's amazing, like water going on forever, but of course it doesn't 'cause you eventually get to Metroplex...or another land mass." Cliffjumper rambled in his sugar based alcohol induced spur of energy.

Bumblebee nodded slowly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I heard you mention Metroplex."

Amy clutched Bumblebees arm, and stood on tip-toe to look over the yellow Autobot's shoulder. "What's a metroplex?" She asked, pulling her head up to the side of Bumblebee's head.

Bumblebee turned to the blue femme. "It's an Autobot...um...city." He said, slightly in shock.

Amy's optics widened. "Seriously?" She let herself to the ground, and turned her head away from Bumblebee in thought.

"Take us there." Bumblebee demanded.

Amy started. "What? Wait a seco-"

Bumblebee held up a hand. "We have to leave Nevada. Optimus has ordered Amy be imprisoned, and possibly executed."

"What?" Cliffjumper stopped bouncing, his sugar high interrupted by Bumblebee's tone.

Amy thought desperately for a moment, wishing silently she could worry at her fingernails, but she didn't have any. "Hold that thought." She said, and looked around to get her bearings. "There's something I have to do before I disappear off the face of the planet."

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper both gave Amy confused, expectant leers.

"I'm gonna find the bitch who's got you all thinking I'm not really Amy Miller." Amy snapped.

"And...?" Cliffjumper squinted one eye.

"Say you do find her, what are you going to do after that?" Bumblebee asked, fearing for his friend's safety if she did what he _assumed_ she was going to do.

"What does the girlfriend do when she finds her boyfriend with another woman?" Amy asked, watching the two over her shoulder.

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper continued to stare at the blue femme.

"What?" Cliffjumper asked, wincing slightly.

"She kicks ass. Hard."

XXXXXX

Kick ass, Amy!

xD


	24. Part 24

Woohoo! I loved writing this one. Why? Because I said so. Now, I don't want to ruin anything, so just jump right in:DDDD

XXXXXX

All That Jazz Part 24

-_Y'know,-_ Cliffjumper sighed, his sugar alcohol fuel wearing off. _-The lieutenant is not to blame for the girl's arrival.-_

Amy sighed, and wished she knew how to switch off her internal communicator. -_I'm not going to hurt Jazz.-_ She transmitted exasperated.

Bumblebee slapped Cliffjumper on the back of the head. "Leave her alone, we're two clicks away for a reason."

Cliffjumper turned, and squinted one eye at Bumblebee. "You really have it bad for this femme, don't you?" He grinned mischievously.

Bumblebee smacked the back of Cliffjumper's head.

"Hey!" Cliffjumper snapped, rubbing the back of his head. "Why do you keep hitting me?" He glared at his yellow twin.

"I missed my little brother." Bumblebee said, staring off toward the Lennox farm two kilometers away.

Cliffjumper dodged the hand swinging up to hit him then grabbed Bumblebee around the neck. "Who's the little brother now, _Bumble_?" He laughed.

Amy groaned, and rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered, and let her head fall into one hand. She heard a whining sound, and felt a cannon the size of her head pressed to left temple. She whimpered, and sulked slightly.

"Hello." Ironhide's voice rumbled.

Amy sighed deeply. "Hi." She frowned slightly as the large black Autobot pulled her to her feet.

Trigger popped out of where it was sitting on the tire on Amy's right shoulder, and started spitting at Ironhide, and twittering, centimeters from the weapons specialist's faceplate.

Amy gave a martyred sigh.

"Call off your sidekick, and I will not terminate it." Ironhide warned.

"It's not my sidekick, it's a defender of universal justice." Amy rambled. _Where did _that_ come from_? She thought wearily.

Ironhide grunted, and retracted the cannon from the blue femme's head. "You no longer bear a Decepticon signal.

Amy's optics widened. "I don't?"

Ironhide nodded, and half-smiled. "Ratchet is a force to be reckoned with when his family is crossed."

Amy sighed. "Luckily I've never been on the receiving end of his wrath."

Ironhide nodded.

Amy shifted, and folded her arms, suddenly feeling very awkward. The doors on her back shifted as she dug the toe of one foot into the dirt. "Why are you and Jazz here?" She asked tentatively, already knowing the answer.

Ironhide folded his arms.

"I understand if you can't tell me. Ratchet already kind of did. He said," She paused, and looked up at the large, black mech. "He said _I'm _here, or a girl who looks like me."

Ironhide hesitated to nod, or grunt, or give any kind of recognition to what the blue femme was saying. "She is afraid of me."

The metal lips of Amy's femme form shifted into an endearing smile. "S'right. I have the ball bearings to kick you."

Ironhide laughed.

"And I'll do it again if you treat me like an outsider." Amy frowned, pointing her finger in Ironhide's face.

Ironhide took on a solemn expression. "It would be best for you to go with Bumblebee."

"Do you know about Ratchet's plan to get me away then?" Amy asked, folding her arms, and taking a small step back from Ironhide.

"Yes. I helped him contact Metroplex." Ironhide sighed. "I only wish I could go with you. My comrades Hound, Brawn, and Smokescreen are there."

Amy gave a curt shrug. "I'll tell 'em you said hi."

"Go now." Ironhide turned Amy toward the road.

"No." Amy ducked under Ironhide's arms, and moved out of reach. "I have to ask Jazz something first."

Ironhide hung his head, and raised a hand to the bridge of his nose. "I was afraid you would say that."

Amy gave Ironhide a meaningful look. "It's just for a minute. I have to know something."

Ironhide looked up at the girl, and nodded. "Very well. Follow me, and do not speak to the Lennoxs. They are not aware of your situation, though all will be explained in good time."

Amy nodded. As hard as following orders was for her, she agreed, and continually repeated silently to herself that she would not speak to Sarah or Will, no matter how much she had missed them. She folded her arms, and kept her eyes downcast.

"Hey 'Hide! I'm just going out for some groceries!" Will called as he walked to his precious P.O.S Toyota truck he'd had since he was eighteen. "Cool, this another friend of yours?"

The blue Autobot femme nodded with a pleasant smile on her face.

Ironhide gave her a subtle warning glance.

-_What? I'm not talking-_ Amy transmitted through text, and gave a little innocent shrug.

"This is..." Ironhide paused. He looked at the blue femme, trying to think of an appropriate alias for the girl. She was straight forward, a bit of a cry baby, lovestruck, confused, but good to fend for herself...and she was a very attractive blue color. He turned back to Will. "This is Blazer."

Amy squinted one eye at Ironhide. Ironhide slid the girl a warning glance. She turned back to Will, and nodded, the fan on her left ear bobbing.

Will raised an eyebrow.

_-I like it-_

_Hush._ Amy pushed the voice away.

Trigger whimpered.

_Okay, I like it too. _ Amy "Blazer" grinned. _Feels like home._ She thought then felt like she would cry. _Maybe I'm not the real me. Maybe I am just a Cybertronian, and that's why this all feels so natural._

_-It's natural because of _him_.-_ Amy's little voice said.

Bright blue optics looked down at the small eyeball staring longingly up at the blue face of the femme.

"I know." She muttered, and folded her arms. _Super Autobot, and all._

"Cool. Nice to meet ya, but I have to go before Sarah starts going on about pickles eggs again." Will climbed into the beat-up truck.

Amy watched the truck thoughtfully. _Is Sarah pregnant again? Maybe she just likes pickled things. Primus knows mom liked pickled anything. Slag, am I talking like them now_? She rolled her optics.

"Take a look here." Ironhide led Amy around the side of the house. "You won't like what you see."

Amy stopped dead in her tracks before she cold completely come into view of the attic bedroom she had previously occupied.

Sitting on the window ledge was a 100 carbon copy freckles and all of Amy Miller.

Amy felt her chest tighten, and coolant start to leak cool trails down her cheeks. She held a hand up to her mouth, and walked slowly toward the white Autobot standing outside the window with his arms crossed, nodding lightly.

"-so you see how that makes me completely right." The Amy clone smiled sweetly. "Just for a minute?" Her lower lip jutted out.

"As humans say _When pigs fly,_ tho' ah had'ly think that'll eveh happen." Jazz grunted, and shook his head. He turned to say something to Ironhide, but was distracted by the beautifully built Autobot femme next to him, and his mouth hung lax.

Amy smiled, and shifted. "Hey stranger."

Jazz shivered. "H-hhh." The words were not processing like he had hoped. "Ah." He stammered.

Amy gave a little wave just as Ironhide slapped the back of Jazz's head.

"Get your head in the game, kid!" Ironhide snapped.

Amy stifled a giggled as the white lieutenant rubbed the back of his head, and approached the blue femme. "So..." She looked at the window where the human girl sat. _Crap, she really looks like me_. "What were you guys talking about a second ago?" She asked, trying not to look at the girl on the windowsill.

Jazz stared at the blue femme for a moment then grabbed her, and held her against him. "Ah thought you was s'ppose t' be goin' t' metro."

Amy hugged him back. "I had to see for myself what everyone was talking about."

Jazz chuckled slightly. "She ain't nothin' like ya."

Amy smiled, her head against Jazz's chest. "Really?"

"Yeh." Jazz smirked.

"How very astute, you honestly had me fooled." A voice that could poison you just from the sound of it hissed.

Jazz turned, standing in front of Amy.

A glowing green dart of sorts hit Jazz square in the chest.

"What the-AAA!" Jazz fell to the ground. His body twitched for a moment then his optics dimmed, and his whole form stopped moving.

"Jazz!" Amy shrieked, kneeling at his side. "Jazz!" She held his lifeless face. She turned enraged blue optics to the windowsill.

"Tarantulus, you conniving-!" Ironhide's speech was impaired by a green dart in the side of his neck, "You will not get away with this!"

"My my, they said you were tough, but I didn't think you were _stupid_." Tarantulus cackled, shooting Ironhide three more times.

As much as the black Autobot wished he could fight it, the green darts were too much, and floored him in microns.

Amy gasped. "What have you done?!" She demanded.

"Cyber venom, it's really quite potent," The black spider bot pointed the weapon at Amy. "Deadly to those who have no immunities." He hissed in amusement.

"NOOOO!" Bumblebee ran toward the window followed by Cliffjumper. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Amy turned. "No, stay away, Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee launched himself toward the window, his hand emitting a magnetic pulse to relieve the spider of his weapon.

"A moving target, how interesting." Tarantulus cackled.

A glowing green dart buried itself in Bumblebee's hand, causing Bumblebee's body to phase green for a moment then knocked him down the ground, his body sliding a few feet from his inertia.

Amy held Jazz's head on her lap, and glared at the spider. "What is_wrong_ with you?!" She shouted.

"What indeed." Tarantulus shot at Amy.

Amy felt a prick in the side of her neck. She tried to fight it, but the venom was stronger. "Cliff...jumper...get...heeeoooooorrrr..." Her voice ground to a halt as she fell onto Jazz's chest, her eyes dim and lifeless.

Cliffjumper hesitated, seeing his fallen comrades on the ground. He looked at the black spider bot shaking a cyber venom blaster at the red Autobot.

_-Cliffjumper!-_ Hound called through the radio. -_Cliffjumper, report!-_

-_What's taking you guys so long?-_ Smokescreen asked, his voice as demanding as any commanding officer, but still managed to maintain a lighthearted attitude.

"_We've got trouble with a capital "T" for Tarantulus! Four Autobots are down, somebody radio Ratchet!"_ Cliffjumper exclaimed.

Optimus sat on the table in the infirmary, his elbows on his knees, his hands laced together in thought. The proposal was plausible, and Tarantulus was the only Decepticon crazy enough to do it. "From what you told me," The Autobot leader started slowly. "The protoform could be Tarantulus himself in disguise."

Ratchet felt relief for the first time in the conversation. "I can guarantee you that is impossible. The chip is not compatible with Decepticon or Autobot programming."

"Then how do explain the Decepticon female we found in South America?"

"Tarantulus built an empty shell based loosely off of a Decepticon protoform. He had neither the knowledge nor the equipment to construct a protoform correctly. The illusion of a Decepticon was there, coupled with the almost guarantee that the appearance of a Cybertronian would engage a negative reaction considering the circumstances. The protoform had no definite Decepticon signal. Merely the insignia, and red optics to give the illusion of being a Decepticon."

Optimus started. When he thought about it, he had gone on the word of Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Jazz that the protoform was a Decepticon. "I see your point, but that still doesn't explain why you think it is Amy Miller."

"That is far more complex, sir." Firestar sighed. She looked at Ratchet, and the medic nodded. "You see sir, Ratchet discovered far before Amy was ever kidnapped that the Matrix Chip had assimilated parts of her brain. It had taken over all duties the human cerebral cortex performs. After it absorbed all essential functions, it moved onto non-essential functions such as likes, dislikes, memories...most of Amy's personality was stored away."

Optimus nodded. "Of course. I hate to say it, but this is starting to make sense."

"Once Tarantulus implanted the chip into a blank processor, the chip could start fresh, adding to what it had already taken. Tarantulus was counting on this, but forgot one thing. Amy was still inside the chip, and he could not control her free will. I can only assume this would have rendered her useless, but why he left the protoform alive I still don't know. She bore no audio or visual transmission devices, and her optics and audio receptors were not transmitting either." Ratchet explained.

Optimus folded his arms. "That can only mean Tarantulus will come back for her."

Firestar nodded reluctantly. "She still bears the chip, and therefore its power."

"I am more worried about T3X119. I have a feeling this has all got to do with _that_ power." Optimus said thoughtfully.

"Plausible." Ratchet nodded.

"I owe that girl an apology to start with. I ordered her destroyed, but it seems Bumblebee has taken it upon himself to take her away." Optimus sighed. "I could have him court-martialed." He frowned.

"Bumblebee was acting on my orders," Ratchet said. "Not to undermine you, sir, but I had orders of my own."

Optimus would ask later, he already had a lot to do at the moment, but no one could have predicted the communication they received next.

Under normal circumstances it would have been a joyous day to receive word from Hound and Smokescreen, especially considering the long-standing friendship they held with Ironhide, but the message they relayed was less than exciteable.

_"We've got trouble with a capital "T" for Tarantulus!"_ Cliffjumper shouted, on the verge of a complete neural meltdown.

"Cliffjumper, give us your immediate location." Optimus ordered.

_"Uhh, a human dwelling; white, peeling, out in a...desert I think it's called."_

"The home of William and Sarah Lennox is in such a location." Ratchet said. "It is plausible Amy would go there to investigate the appearance of the girl on her own."

Optimus nodded. "Agreed. Cliffjumper!" He exclaimed.

_"SIR!"_ Cliffjumper started.

"I will lead a team to your location. Do not engage Tarantulus." Optimus ordered.

_"Ah-okay, sir!"_ Cliffjumper stammered.

The channel closed, and Optimus turned. "Jetfire, you're in charge here at the base, this could be a rouse to clear out our defenses."

"Sir." Jetfire nodded.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, you're with me. Elita One." Optimus looked at the pink and white Autobot.

"Yes, sir?"

"Radio Jetfire's team, and tell them to lock onto Cliffjumper's position." Optimus instructed.  
"The objective, sir?"

"We're bringin' that spider in." Optimus frowned.

Fifteen minutes after receiving the message, Jetfire stood over the scene at the Lennox house. Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker stood on either side of him; speechless and staring down at the four Autobot bodies on the ground.

"Sunstreaker, check them for lifesigns. Sideswipe get that blue girl off of Jazz."

"Amy." Sideswipe murmured, and walked toward the blue femme.

Sunstreaker touched Bumblebee's head, and recoiled when he received a sting. "Frag!" He shook his hand to relieve the spasms. He stood up, and backed away from the bot.

"What is it?" Jetfired turned.

Sunstreaker looked at his hand. The plating fizzed green. "Cyber venom, and alot of it." He hissed in pain.

"This is bad." Sideswipe said shakily.

"They got it, too?" Jetfire asked, deep down knowing the answer was obvious.

Sideswipe nodded wordlessly. He pulled his hand back, and sighed.

Jetfire activated his comm., and turned to get better reception. -_This is Jetfire reporting in. My team has located the protoform.-_

-_Good work, Jetfire.- _Optimus answered. _-Do not engage force. Bumblebee is confirmed with her.-_

-_Y-yeah...-_ Jetfire said hesitantly. -_The kid's here, too. So is Jazz and Ironhide.-_

The tone in the Vice Commander's voice gave Optimus no reassurance as to the situation.

Jetfire continued when Optimus didn't say anything. -_Cyber venom, sir. It's flowing through their systems like a hot oil leak.-_

_-You get that, Ratchet?-_ Optimus transmitted.

Ratchet crouched inside the main body of Chromia's alt mode. -_Copy that, Optimus.-_

_-What's your ETA?- Optimus inquired._

_-one minute at 5 clicks.-_ Ratchet answered.

-_I have Jetfire's team, and the unconscious party in sensor range.- Chromia interrupted. -Ratchet, the protoform's lifesigns are almost too faint to query.-_

_­"That's enough!"_ Ratchet snapped.

Chromia gasped.

_"She will not die! Full speed, Chromia, or her life will be on __**you**_!" Ratchet roared.

Jetfire clicked off his comm., and sighed. Ratchet was _scary_ sometimes.

"Jetfire!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "Amy's spark is faint! She doesn't have the defenses against Cyber venom."

Sunstreaker grimaced, and looked down at the ground.

Jetfire approached Sideswipe, and grabbed his arm. "Come on, kid." He pulled the red Autobot to his feet. "We have to think about our teammates right now."

"Amy_is_ one of our teammates! She was forced into our war, and now you're going to let her die?!" Sideswipe jerked his arm away from Jetfire. "It's because of _us_ she's like this, and I'll be _scrapped_ before I just brush her off like some pile of molten metal!" He shouted.

The throbbing of helicopter blades sounded overhead, and the conscious trio looked up.

Chromia descended until Ratchet could jump out safely.

The C.M.O landed on the ground with a slight tremor, and ran to assist the fallen.

Sarah ran out of the house holding Annabelle, and gasped. "What's going on out here?"

Sideswipe reeled on her, hot coolant leaking from his eyes. "Amy is dying!" He roared. "Don't tell me, you could care less, too!"

"Amy?" Sarah gasped, her chest tightening. "I just saw her upstairs talking to that nice white robot." Her eyes widened. "Where is she now? What's happened to her?"

"She's there." Sideswipe ground out, pointing at the blue Autobot leaning over Jazz's unconscious body.

Sarah gasped. "But that's impossible."

"Improbably, yes, but not impossible." Ratchet said. He touched Amy's back, and received a shock. He recoiled his hand then grabbed both of Amy's shoulders, and pulled her up off of Jazz.

"Doctor!" Firestar exclaimed, attaching a pulsing red disc to the side of Bumblebee's head. "You'll be infected!"

Ratchet ignored her cries, and dragged Amy away from Jazz. Half his arms were fizzing green as he lay her down on the ground. "Don't you go offline yet." His right arm shifted into a laser, and he pointed it at Amy's body. The laser skimmed over her chest area, revealing a dimly pulsing orb attached to the edge of a larger glowing orb. "Oh no." His optics widened, and he retracted the laser.

Firestar walked up next to Ratchet. "What is it, doctor?" she crouched next to Ratchet.

Ratchet sat down gently next to Amy, and sighed. "She is carrying an extra spark."

Firestar gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

"Which means one of two things," The medic rubbed his head. "I need to run a thorough scan of the extra spark before I can come to any kind of conclusion."

Firestar lowered her hand to her chest. "It could be nothing."

Ratchet sighed. "Let's hope so." He got to work immediately on rendering the cyber venom inactive inside his comrades. It was an arduous task, but someone had to do it. Fourteen mega cycles later, he discovered the code for the anti-venom. After that, it was safe to move the effected Autobots; All except for Amy.

"Ratchet," Firestar said insistently. "The anti-venom is in effect, we need to get the patients back to a sterile facility." She grasped Ratchet's shoulder.

Ratchet nodded. "I would be more than happy to oblige, but Amy is in critical condition. I can't move her."

Firestar wrung her hands nervously. "How can you know for sure?" She gasped.

Ratchet folded his arms. "The second spark has started detaching itself from the mother spark."

"Mother spark?" Firestar's optics widened.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. Amy is now mother to a spark-ling."

It was well after dark when Amy came to. The overhead skylights in the ceiling depicted a clear night of glinting stars. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. _I don't remember skylights in the infirmary._ She thought, and tried to sit up, but her body was taxed to the point of exhaustion. _I remember now...Bumblebee was...taking me somewhere._ She squeezed her eyes shut. _Metro...something..._ She opened her eyes again, and stared out one skylight. _Wherever I am, it sure has a helluva view._

"Ah, you're awake. Wonderful." A male voice said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Can you hear me okay?"

Amy turned her eyes down, and saw a White bot with a red medical cross on his left upper arm, and red v-shaped crescent in the middle of his forehead standing near the foot of the bed, a panel of some kind resting in the crook of his left arm, a pen-like tool in his right.

"Mm-hmm." He hummed, and turned.

"Wait." Amy said hoarsely.

"That's what I thought he turned back to Amy, and hung the panel on the foot of the recharge station she lay on. A slot in his right wrist opened, a light slid out. "Follow the light."

Amy watched the light pass over her then squeezed her eyes shut. "Ow."

The light retracted, and he stood up. "You took a nasty dose of cyber venom, be thankful you're alive." He turned, and walked across the room to another station.

Amy turned her head, and saw three more stations in the room, and gasped.

Ironhide was attempting to stand up much to the white Autobot's dismay, Bumblebee was sitting up on another, a metal cup in one hand, and Jazz lay still unconscious on the third.

Bumblebee looked at Amy, and gave her a little wave. A tube was attached to his right wrist, an wiggled with the motion of waving.

Amy wanted to wave back, but she was too tired.

"Ironhide, back on the station." The white Autobot ordered.

"I don't have time for this." Ironhide growled.

Amy's optics had trouble staying focused, and wanted to shut down again.

"If you're still drained, go back into stasis." The white Autobot ordered, reconnecting Ironhide's wrist tube. "No use forcing yourself awake, you don't have any duties. All of you, rest." He grumbled, and walked out.

Bumblebee waited until the medic had left then turned, and sat on the edge of the station.

Previously perched above Amy, Trigger fluttered over, and unhooked a small bag from the wall, and carried it as Bumblebee walked over to Amy's bedside.

"Amy?" Bumblebee leaned closed to her.

Amy turned dimly lit optics to the yellow Autobot. "Hey." She whispered, tiredly.

"Hi." Bumblebee grasped Amy's hand in his. "How are you?"

Amy grunted. "You should go back to bed before that guy comes back." She murmured.

"I'm not afraid of Red Alert." Bumblebee smiled.

"You should be." Said medic stood in the doorway, glaring at Bumblebee. "Go back to your station before I force you, and strap you down. And _you_, with the little flippy head, stop helping them get up!" He exclaimed.

"Quiet, foo! Dis a hospital! No yellin'!" Jazz growled, his words barely comprehendable.

Amy smiled slightly. _Good. They're all okay_.

"Ratchet is on his way up. If you think I'm nasty about your health, wait until he sees you walking around." Red Alert grumbled, and walked away with his arms folded.

Bumblebee sighed. "Guess I have to go back now."

Amy smiled slightly.

Bumblebee toddled back to his station next to Amy, and sat up on it as he had been before.

A micron later, Ratchet walked into the room barking orders. "Lieutenant, don't lay on that tube. Ironhide get back on that station, or I _will_ sedate you. Bumblebee," He started then sighed, and waved him away. "You're fine, but don't get up again."

Bumblebee scratched his head with his untubed hand.

Ratchet walked over to Amy, and leaned over her. "And how are you, my dear?"

Amy wanted desperately to go back to sleep, and the strain was evident in her face.

"Rest. All of you, rest." Ratchet looked up at the three Autobots staring at him. He flicked off a switch, and walked out.

Amy sighed, and let her optics settle again.

"Psst." A voice hissed.

Amy's optics brightened again, and looked around.

"Pssssss-ow." The same voice snapped.

"What are you doing that for?" Sunstreaker walked into the dark room, shaking his head.

"I was being sneaky." Sideswipe frowned slightly.

Bumblebee looked over at the pair as they approached Amy's bedside. "Ratchet is going to melt you alive." He said.

Sideswipe frowned stubbornly. "That doesn't matter." He took Amy's hand clutching it in both of his. "I promise I'm gonna get the guy that did this to you."

Amy wanted to smile, but it was too much effort for her tiny body. "Whatever you say."

Sideswipe stood up, and ran out then.

"Swipes!" Sunstreaker stood up, and bolted for the door. "Uh, take care guys!" He exclaimed as he exited.

Amy shook her head wearily.

Bumblebee shook his head in disapproval. "Someday those two and their reckless behavior is going to get somebody killed."

"Don't say that." Amy murmured.

Bumblebee shifted. "It's true."

The next morning as livelier, the four patients seemed to be doing better, though the cyber venom hadn't been completely flushed from their bodies yet. Ratchet came in with a similar panel as Red alert had been holding the day before, and groaned at the sight of Ironhide standing by the window. "Do I have to repeat myself, Ironhide?" He grumbled.

"Ah, c'mon, doc! We all goin' stir crazy up in here!" Jazz folded his arms. "Leas' ya can do is let the man stand." He said forthright.

Amy giggled. "How long did it take you come up with that little spiel?" She grinned.

Jazz smirked. " 'bout fifteen microns."

Amy shook her head in amusement.

"I see you're all _feeling_ better." Ratchet sighed.

"Yeah, but we're still hooked up to the wall. When can we leave?" Bumblebee made big eyes at Ratchet, which Amy found creepy as all hell on the robot.

"Bumble, can you do me a favor?" Amy asked sweetly.

"Sure." Bumblebee nodded eagerly.

"Never made that face again." Amy grimaced.

Bumblebee laughed.

"Amy, there is a matter I need to speak with you about urgently." Ratchet said, grasping Amy's shoulder.

"Do I have robot cancer?" Amy pouted.

"No, you-"

"No! Don't go in there, come back!" A femme's voice called.

A small transformer, its proportions resembling that of a child ran in giggling gleefully, and crawled under Amy's bed.

"Hey." Amy said softly, and leaned over one side of the bed, but couldn't lean over far enough to see the little tyke.

"Da frag izzat?" Jazz half glared, half smiled.

Amy shrugged, and shook her head.

A femme about Amy's size appeared in the doorway, looking flustered. She looked around, her eyes falling on Ratchet. "Is she in here?"

"Under this station." Ratchet said, gesturing with his pen to the bed surface.

"Nobody move." The femme spread her arms out then crouched on the floor, and crawled up to the station.

The room went awkwardly silent.

"Wheeeere is she?" She called softly.

Amy leaned over to Ratchet, a hand cupped to her mouth. "Who is that?" she whispered.

"That is Moonracer. She has been gracious enough to watch after the newest addition to the Aubots since you've been unconscious." Ratchet smiled.

"Oh where, oh where, has the little femme gone?" Moonracer sang. "Oh where, oh where can she be?"

A small giggle was heard.

"Ahhh haha haha!" Moonracer dragged the little femme out from under the station by it little feet, and giggling madly. "I got her!" She sat on her knees, and started tickling the little femme.

All the little femme could do was laugh, and squirm.

"You like hiding, huh?" Moonracer laughed. "Huh? Huh?"

"Yes!" The little femme laughter harder.

"Alright, you two, that's enough." Ratchet smiled.

Moonracer stood, holding the little femme in her arms. "Alright," she looked down at the spark-ling. "Ratchet says it time to be _quiet_." She rolled her eyes.

"Rachee! Rachee!" The little femme wiggled out of Moonracer's grasp, and ran over Ratchet. She hugged his leg, her head barely coming up to his knee.

"Thank you, that's enough." Ratchet reached down, and picked the little femme up.

At the sight of Amy, the little femme squealed, and body tackled the blue Autobot femme, nuzzling her chest plate, and mewling softly.

Amy coughed a couple times.

"Might as well get used to it." Ratchet sighed, making a few notes. "She's your daughter.

"Yeah," Amy smiled then started, and looked up. "What?" She gawked.

XXXXX

I 3 Moonracer. She is like the best babysitter ever!


	25. Part 25

OO gawks No this is NOT how it ends.

Disclaimer: No own Transformers

XXXXXX

All That Jazz Part 25

Moonracer sighed, and folded her arms. "Brilliant, Ratchet. Next time you have to drop a bomb on her, why not make it a real one? The shock would be just the same, _and_ it gives you more work to do." She smiled condescendingly then frowned. "My point being you have no delicacy."

Ratchet turned disdainful eyes on the petite femme.

Moonracer smiled as sweet and innocently as she could.

Ratceht sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"What about the imprint? You figured it out yet?" Moonracer squinted one optic at the medic.

"Yes." Ratchet stopped by what could be called a nurse's station, and set down the panel he held. He raised two fingers to either side of his head, and rubbed in small circles creating a small static charge to ease the build-up in his head.

Moonracer stared expectantly. "And?" she moved to his side, and slid the panel toward herself. Her optics widened. "What? But-how did..._him_?" She gawked.

"It's not shock if you know the history of everything." Ratchet said, picking up the panel. "Besides, Amy will figure it out. The femme looks just like him."

"Just something else you did for her." Moonracer said sarcastically.

"Speaking of shock," Ratchet turned smugly to the smaller Autobot next to him looking quite pleased with his supposed guilt. "Where is the other child?" His smug smile grew.

Moonracer froze, and quietly excused herself before running down the hall at breakneck speed.

Chromia sat at the nurse's station, keeping an eye on things for Firestar, and making herself bored in the process. "How did they take the news?" She asked, glancing at Ratchet.

"Amy is a strong girl. She can handle it." Ratchet smiled.

"I can't handle this." Amy picked up the small femme, and held under her arms out over the edge of the station.

The small femme blinked big blue optics at Amy, and held her arms out, smiling wide.

"Oh god, every species has it." Amy let the small femme back onto her lap.

The young one curled up against Amy contentedly.

"Why god?" Amy looked up at the ceiling. "Why is she sooo cute?" She hugged the little femme, and kissed her head several times.

The little femme looked up with her large blue eyes that made Amy want to cry, they were so cute. She hugged the spark-ling tighter, and giggled.

Bumblebee watched with a smile.

Amy cracked one eye open, and looked up startled. "Oh!" She smiled at Bumblebee then looked down at the femme. _What am I supposed to call her?_

The little Autobot stared expectantly up at Amy, smiling wide.

Amy sighed. "Um," She said then took a deep breath. "I guess you need a name."

The little femme beamed, her mouth open excitedly, and clasped her hands.

"So..." She scratched her head, and looked across the room at Jazz. The lieutenant's head was turned to the side, staring at the wall. "Psst!" She hissed. "Hey, c'mere!"

"Can't." Jazz grunted.

Amy sighed. "Fine, jerk." She looked down at the femme, who stared up at her wide increasingly wide blue optics. She and the little girl stared at each other for a moment then it came to her like a nudge in the back. "Meister."

The little girl grinned wide, and hugged Amy's neck giggling.

"Guess it works. Meister it is." Amy hugged the femme tightly.

Jazz turned his optics to the small femme, and stared at her for a moment.

"Can you promise me something, Meister?" Amy asked on a sigh.

Meister nodded eagerly.

"Help me when I ask because I don't know how to be a parent." Amy felt bad for saying so, afraid she might hurt the little femme's feelings. "Not that I don't want to, because I do, I really do."

The little femme tilted her head, her smile falling slightly.

"Nevermind. I love you." Amy hugged her tightly.

Meister's smile returned, and she giggled.

Jazz sat up. "She aint' gonna undehstand half o' what ya say." He narrowed his optics not in anger, but reluctance. He was going to have to get involved. Amy didn't just _not know_ how to be a parent, she was _out of her mind_ to try. "Ah imagine she don't even know how t' talk."

"Well your grammar has much improved." Amy leered at the white Autobot.

Jazz sputtered then lay back, and folded his arms fuming.

Bumblebee wanted to say something, but knew he had to keep his proverbial mouth shut, and not speak for the moment.

Amy directed Meister's attention to the bed to her left. "See that Autobot there?" She smiled.

Meister turned, and looked at Bumblebee with barely mild interest.

"That's my friend Bumblebee." Amy smiled.

Amy had barely uttered "Bumblebee" when Meister beamed, hurriedly climbing down off of the bed, and scurried over to Bumblebee's side. She hopped up and down next to Bumblebee grinning. "Meister, Meister, Meister!" She chanted.

"Oh god, she's a pokemon." Amy stared.

Meister looked at Amy, beaming.

"She ain't a..whateveh ya said...is the only word she knows." Jazz said.

Amy turned her head slowly to where the white Autobot lay on his side, and bore a hole in his arm with her gaze. "What?"

"Warned ya." Jazz said.

Amy turned back to Meister. "Hey Meister."

Meister was at Amy's side before she could blink.

"New rule," Amy chuckled nervously. "Don't move so fast you creep me out, okay?"

Meister stopped hopping, and held her hands behind her back. She nodded, shuffling her feet.

"You're so adorable. I'm not mad, really I'm not." Amy cooed.

"The child is in need of a proper education." Ironhide put in, watching the little femme.

Meister turned, and looked at Ironhide.

The way Ironhide shifted told everyone in the room that even _he_ couldn't resist the immediate charm of the little femme.

"Er," Moonracer walked in. "I just-..."

Meister squealed, and disappeared around the foot of the station Amy sat up on. There was much happy sounds, and hopping. Meister re-appeared carrying another small Autobot awkwardly as if lifting it right from where it stood.

"Oh boy." Bumblebee gulped.

Jazz sat up, staring at the pair of small femmes standing next to Amy's bed. "Frag, no."

"Hoy crap," Amy gasped. "You're a twin."

The little Autoobt was a fraction shorter than Meister, and stared up at Amy with the same increasingly large blue optics.

"These things happen." Ironhide grumbled.

Amy huffed at the trio in the room. "Would you three stop? This is so cool! I mean, I'm scared as hell, but this is great! If you're gonna have something, why not have two?" she smiled.

_"Why not? Ah tell you why not!_" Jazz pulled the tube from his wrist, and walked over to Amy. The strain was evident in his slight gait, and the way he leaned heavily on the side of Amy's bed. "They _kids_! Mo' o' dem's like mo 'Cons."

"Jazz!" Moonracer stomped a foot.

"Lieutenant, how could you?" Bumblebee glared.

Ironhide grunted.

Amy's optics turned deathly angry. "Did you just group those two little darlings in with _Decepticons?_" Her voice remained calm, but practically dripping with Cyber venom.

Jazz leaned forward. "Nah, ah wuz wrong." He said with a condescending smirk. "Dey worse."

Amy planted her hand so hard into Jazz's face it sent him careening to the floor. "Shame on you!" She shrieked.

Meister shrieked sadly, holding the smaller femme against her. She stared at Amy with watery eyes.

Amy looked down at Meister. "No, baby, don't cry." She placed her head in her hands.

"Why you hit 'im like dat?" Meister cried.

"It just happened, I-..." Amy paused, and gawked. "You sound just like him."

"Jazz was talking." Bumblebee said, recognition dawning on him. "Maybe she imprinted _his_ voice."

Amy glanced at Bumblebee then at Meister. "I was just."

"You be mo' ca'ful." Meister pouted, pulling the smaller femme up.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me." Amy frowned.

Meister pouted.

"The lip isn't going to work this time." Amy frowned, folding her arms.

Meister sulked. "Ah'm sorry."

Moonracer helped Jazz to his feet groaning. "Don't everybody get up at once." She said, half-dragging him back to his bed.

Meister held up the small femme, but not nearly high enough. "Can ya take 'er? She's heavy."

Amy reached down to lift the femme, but two yellow and silver hands picked her up. She looked up, and smiled at Bumblebee. "Thanks."

"Sure." Bumblebee set the smallest femme on the bed on shaky legs.

"Sh' can' stand yet." Meister said. "Ya gotta hold 'er up." She said, grabbing the edge of the bed, and pulling herself up.

"You have quite the vocabulary for a newborn." Amy said.

"Ah know!" Meister giggled, her hands half-covering her face. "Iz em-bear-sing."

The smaller femme made a funny sort of smile, and tucked her chin against her chest.

"You guys are so darn _cute_!" Amy cooed, and grabbed the smaller femme.

"Sh' needs a name, too." Meister said, shifting to sit on her knees.

Amy looked thoughtful. "Your name should be." She looked at Jazz. "What do you think?"

Jazz didn't answer, but stared at the wall to his right.

"Suit yourself, but you can't say I didn't ask." Amy shook a finger at him.

Meister and the small femme mimicked the movement toward Jazz.

Jazz's eyes visibly narrowed at the all though the glare was directed at the three femmes.

"Last chance." Amy smiled sweetly.

Ironhide watched with increasing interest.

Jazz stayed silent.

"Fine." She turned to the small femme. "Bebop."

The little femme looked a little put out.

"No?" Amy asked. "How about Blues?"

The little femme gave a martyred sigh.

Amy thought for another minute, and glanced up at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shrugged.

Amy smiled, and looked at the little femme slyly. "How do you like," she started. "Goldbug?"

The littlest femme beamed so brightly, Amy thought the smile would make her go blind.

"Goldbug!" She exclaimed.

Mesiter clapped her hands merrily. "Goldbug! Goldbug!"

Bumblebee had something to say, but decided to save it until Jazz wasn't in proximity.

Jazz fumed.

Amy looked at Jazz smugly at first then her expression fell. While Goldbug continued to chant her name happily, and Meister clapped her hands excitedly, Amy wished silently that Jazz hadn't reacted the way he did.

"You have, as they say, a clean bill of health." Ratchet smiled two days later.

Amy sighed with relief, flexing the wrist the tube had been stuck in for five days, if Ironhide's word of her being unconscious for close to three days was anything. "Thanks, Ratchet." She said, looking over at Jazz.

In his agitation, Jazz had worsened his condition. He could hardly sit up, and slept most of the time.

"The lieutenant will recover after two days of rest." Ratchet assured Amy, grasping her shoulder.

Amy hopped off of the table, and walked over to Jazz's side. The white autobot watched the blue femme approach, his mouth quirking slightly in a smile.

"I know you're mad," Amy said, grasping his hand. "I wish you would at least talk to them."

Jazz turned his head slowly toward Amy, out of anger or weakness, the blue femme wasn't sure. He squeezed her hand, and shook his head slightly.

Amy looked relieved.

Jazz's mouth fought to move, but the small blue disc attached to his right hand that distributed a tranquilizer prevented him from moving much.

Amy looked a little put out from his silence.

Ratchet walked up to Amy, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "In short, he is tranquilized." He said.

"Oh." Amy smiled slightly.

Jazz wanted to apologize for how he'd reacted to the two small femmes, but the fragging tranqs were sufferingly debilitating

Amy leaned down, and pressed her mouthplate to his, and stood up again. "Alright." She sighed, and turned to Ratchet. "Call me when he's not so hopped up on cyber-drugs, okay?" she said, slightly annoyed, and walked out of the room.

Amy felt nauseous as he walked down the hall. She hadn't meant to sound so demanding, but she needed to talk to Jazz ASAP, and kick his ass for saying those things about Meister and Goldbug. Lost in thought, Amy almost missed a small eyeball hovering ahead of her, staring at her lovingly.

"Trigger!" Amy beamed.

Trigger squealed, and wrapped its chord arms around Amy's head, nuzzling her lovingly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot all about you." She sniffed. "Are you okay? I got hit by that venom stuff, and...I didn't even think where you were."

Trigger warbled, and mewled, and sobbed for a good two minutes before it calmed down, and twittered away about what it had been doing. It got really excited, and jabbered on and on about a robot named Bluestreak, and how happy he was to hear Amy was alright.

Amy paused. "Bluestreak?" She asked thoughtfully. The name rolled out of her mouth like she had said it a thousand times before, and then some. _Bluestreak._ She repeated inwardly a few times.

Trigger nodded enthusiastically.

"Hiyahiya!" Meister called.

Amy looked up and saw Meister seated on the lap of a red clone of Bumblebee, his arms around Meister to hold her on his lap. Meister poked his head as Amy neared, rousing the Autobot.

"She's here nah, you can go." Meister said, wiggling out of his grasp.

"Meister, that's so mean." Amy folded her arms.

Sideswipe raised his arms above his head with a resounding clank, and sighed. "Heya _Blazer_." Sideswipe teased.

Amy shifted uncomfortably.

"Cute kid, she's got your stubbornness." Sideswipe rolled his optics.

Meister stomped her foot, balled her hands on her waist, and puffed out her chest. "Ah'm not stubbo'n."

"Yeah you are." Sideswipe chuckled.

"Am not!" Meister exclaimed.

"You are too." The red Autobot's smirk fell slightly.

"Am not!" Meister folded her arms, and pouted stubbornly.

"Are too." Sideswipe said calmly.

"Am Not!" Meister exclaimed.

"Are Too!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"Are Too!" Meister shouted.

"Am Not!" Sideswipe clenched a fist at the small femme.

"Are Too!"

"Am Not!"

"You are _too!_" Meister shrieked, and stormed away.

"Why that little!" Sideswipe stood up.

Amy folded her arms in amusement. "What are you guys arguing about?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm not stub-..." Sideswipe looked at Amy, who nodded slightly. "She pulled the old switcheroo on me, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Amy snickered.

"See? Just like you." Sideswipe teased.

Amy gasped, chuckling. "Are you saying _I_ would do something as sinister as _that_ to you? Moi?" She laughed.

Sideswipe nodded. "Yeah."

"You're probably right." Amy shrugged. "so where's the other one?" She asked, looking around.

Sideswipe looked confused. "Other...what?"

Amy's face fell into a frown. "The other girl. There are two of them."

"Primus help us all." Sideswipe said, tapping his foot idly.

"I'm serious, her name is Goldbug." Amy said, looking around frantically. "Goldbug!" she called.

Sideswipe had a comment about the name, but decided to keep it to himself. "I saw a little kid following Bumblebee around."

Amy turned sharply to the red Autobot, and grabbed his arms. "Where?" She demanded.

Sideswipe gulped at the sheer ferocity of the beautiful young blue autobot. "Uhh," He stammered. "You-sh-she...they were headed toward the hydroponics bay."

Amy kept her hold on Sideswipe glaring squinting one eye in confusion. "Hydroponics?"

Meister walked up carrying a floppy doll that mysteriously looked like Jazz in his silver solstice form. Amy did a double take, pushing aside the thoughts of (A) Why it looked that way, and (B) How it came into existence.

"In th' floweh gawden." Meister said.

Amy looked back at Meister. "Can you take me there?"

Meister nodded, smiling. She reached up for Amy's hand. "Ah show ya."

Amy grasped Meister's hand, and let the little femme lead her out the front of the hospital, Sideswipe behind them.

The sheer size of the Cityscape before them took Amy's breath away. The hospital seemed to be set back from everything else, and slightly higher, setting the city below at a perfect angle should one want to just stand and stare at some point. Amy made a mental note to stare_fervently_ at the Autobot-size city after finding Goldbug.

The Hydroponics bay was not just a flower garden, but a whole setup of seemingly endless rows of carrying plants, all of them tagged, and monitored by white orbs.

Trigger landed next to one orb, and engaged it in conversation.

Meister pulled Amy enthusiastically down one isle, and turned a corner into a row of differing vegetables.

Bumblebee was crouched in the middle of the isle behind Goldbug as she watered a cabbage the size of Bumblebee's hand.

"That's a big cabbage." Amy said.

Bumblebee looked up. "Good morning." He smiled.

Goldbug set down the sprayer, and hugged Amy's leg with a delighted squeal.

"Wus dat?" Meister asked, pointing at the cabbage.

"It's an Earth vegetable. I'm monitoring it for Chromia." Bumblebee explained softly.

Amy lifted Goldbug onto her hip, and stood next to the crouched Bumblebee. "How did it get so big?"

Bumblebee stood up, Meister peeking curiously over the top of the planter, her eyes barely able to see over the edge of the table. "With the right conditions, you can grow a plant indefinitely."

"So Chromia's the one with the green thumb?" Amy asked, and realized a second later as a smile spread across Sideswipe's face that Chromia was, in fact, green. "No pun intended."

Bumblebee let out a laugh. "Apparently, yes. Believe me, I didn't take her for nuturing in the least."

Amy gave Bumblebee an incredulous look. "After the way she was fawning all over you in the hospital? She spends so much time babying you, it sucks out everyone else's energy to be around it."

Bumblebee's gaze fell then he looked at the cabbage awkwardly.

Chromia walked up the aisle, and paused next to the table holding the massive cabbage. "Ratchet let me of the hook. Bumble, dear, is everything-" Her optics grew wide, and she was on Amy like white on rice. "AMY! Oh my goodness, we've all been so worried about you!" She took Amy's hand that wasn't holding up Goldbug, and held them up. "Oh my, sweetheart, you're so beautiful! You make such a perfect Autobot!" She pushed her face in Amy's and scrutinized her face happily. "I knew Ironhide was right about you!" She beamed. "Oh! That Tarantulus is going to pay for trying to impersonate you." She growled, jerking Amy's hands down.

Bumblebee snickered.

Amy glared. "It's..." she cleared her throat, and looked at Chromia. "Ah." She ducked away. "It's nice to see you too, Chromia, and thanks for saying so. I don't find myself particularly attractive-"

"Oh, poppycock!" Chromia spat.

Amy mouth _poppycock_ then shook her head.

"You're as beautiful and radiant and an energon crystal." Chromia smiled.

"More so." Bumblebee muttered.

Chromia turned. "Ohh, I think someone has a short for you." She eyed Amy gleefully.

"Speaking of which," Amy slid her hand from Chromia's grasp. "Would you mind watching my two girls for a second while I talk with Bumblebee?"

"Two?" Chromia gasped. "I met little Goldbug here," She took a minute, and did a little wiggle that had Amy questioning her mental capacity. "She was just so eager to help me that I left the two of them to look after my botanicals."

"Well, that," Amy pointed at Meister. "Is her sister Meister."

Chromia turned, and looked down. "Awwhhoohhh." She cooed. "Aren't you just darling? You look like that handsome lieutenant Jazz, yes you do."

"Mama says ah talk like 'im, too." Meister giggled.

"Oh, you sure do little lady." Chromia took her hand.

Amy set Goldbug down. "Okay girl, I need to chat with Bumblebee about something, so you two stay with Chromia, okay?" She smiled.

" 'Kay!" Goldbug hopped over to Chromia, and hugged her leg.

"A'ight." Meister gave a little wave.

Amy grabbed Bumblebee's wrist, and pulled him out of the Hydroponics bay.

Once out the door and a few meters away from the building, the blue femme released the captive wrist, and folded her arms.

Bumblebee rubbed his wrist a bit. "Is everything alright, Amy?"

Amy shrugged, and shifted from one foot to the other. "I think Jazz isn't happy about the girls."

Bumblebee never in his time of knowing her, had taken Amy to be slow on the uptake, but everyone has their day, and on that day there is really only one response to such a declaration. "Y'think?" He said.

Amy started, and looked up at the yellow Autobot.

"Sorry," Bumblebee said. "But after the display in the infirmary, I think most everyone in the city knows his initial reaction was less that pleasant."

Amy nodded. "I suppose so," She sighed. "But..." She placed hand over her mouth as she thought briefly then took it away, and let it hang at her side. "I didn't think he would just start yelling like that." She started tapping one foot nervously. "I thought..." She sighed. "I thought he would be happy.

Bumblebee nodded slowly, not sure if there was anything he could say.

"And then there's another thing. If I had those two then how long exactly have they been inside me? I was not pregnant when I first met the Autobots." Amy said matter-of-factly. "And I don't _think_ I-..."

Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably.

"Y'know," Amy said, making an unreadable gesture with her hands. "Anyway, I haven't been an Autobot for nine months, either!"

"Nine months?" Bumblebee started. "What does nine months have to do with it?"

Amy groaned. "Well, that's how long it takes before babies are born."

"I don't see why. Once two sparks have merged, or become imprinted then a body can be built at any time for the spark-ling." Bumblebee explained.

Amy looked confused. "Really?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"Oh," Amy shifted, and folded her arms. "So...what were your parents like?"

"Most Cybertronians are created from the Allspark." Bumblebee gave another little shrug, and scratched his head idly.

"Oh," Amy nodded. "But I had Meister and Goldbug."

Bumblebee stopped scratching a sensor cluster on the back of his neck, and made a mental note to talk to Ratchet about it. "About Goldbug."

Amy smiled.

"Can you give her a different designation?" Bumblebee asked.

Amy folded her arms, and frowned. "Something wrong with my baby's name?"

Bumblebee took a step away from the fuming femme. "N-no, it's not that, but..."

"But what?" Amy leaned forward, glaring at the yellow Autobot.

"I've had four bots say it's sweet that you named her after me." Bumblebee said.

Amy was silent for a moment then she smiled. "Maybe I did."

Bumblebee started, and looked at Amy. "But," He stammered. "But why?"

"I already told you." Amy rubbed one arm. "I love you," she pouted slightly. "Not as much as I love Jazz, but I still hold you dear to me, Bumble."

Bumblebee stared at Amy for a moment.

Amy shrugged. "You're really good with Goldbug anyway, and Meister seems to like you a lot, too." She dug her toe in the gravel, and stared at the hole.

She saw Bumblebee's feet in her line of sight, and looked up.

Bumblebee wrapped his arms around the blue femme, and held her.

Amy immediately hugged him back, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"I wish I could go home." Amy hiccupped.

Bumblebee released her, and stepped away.

Amy looked at Bumblebee, and started. "Are you okay?"

Bumblebee smiled. "Yeah," He thought for a moment. "I have to go."

Amy sulked. "I didn't mean...I'm sorry."

"No, no!" Bumblebee wiped the small coolant tears from Amy's eyes. "I'll be back," He started to walk away. "Keep me up to date on the lieutenant, alright?"

Amy nodded.

Bumblebee gave a little salute, winked, and jogged off.

"Waaaaait!" Goldbug ran out of the hydroponics building sobbing. "Bumble, wait!" She hiccupped.

Bumblebee turned, and crouched down at Goldbug approached him. She hugged him tightly, and sobbed in to his chest. "Don't go-ho-ho-ho!" she sobbed.

Amy walked up to them, her arms folded, and smiling slightly.

"I have something I need to do, but I'll be back, I promise." Bumblebee lifted Godlbug up, and held her.

"Really?" Goldbug heaved sadly.

"I'd have to be fragged to not come back and see such a cute little femme like you." Bumblebee leaned his forehead against Goldbug's.

Goldbug nodded, pouting.

Bumblebee gave the little femme a squeeze then handed her to Amy.

Amy smiled, and gave Bumblebee a little peck where his mouth would be. "Come back soon, okay?"

Bumblebee started. "Y-yeah."

Amy sighed. "Good, so I guess I'll find some way to get in contact with you."

Bumblebee nodded.

"Amy!" Chromia called out from the Hydroponics bay. "Come see what Meister's doing!" She exclaimed eagerly.

Amy turned. "I," She cleared her throat. "I gotta go."

Bumblebee nodded. "Okay."

"Take care." Amy walked back into the Hydroponics bay.

Clilffjumper smirked when Bumblebee walked into the security office. "Hey little bro, your face plate's lookin' a little orange."

Bumblebee rubbed his cheekplates then groaned, and gave up. "I need your help, Cliff."

"Intriguing." Cliffjumper rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What is it? Need to blow up something big? Ooh! I know, you're gonna fry Starscream's ass! I'll get my launcher!"

"NO!" Bumblebee stopped Cliffjumper. "Uh, no, I'm building a house."

Cliffjumper slumped. "But that's boring."

"So stay here and do _nothing_." Bumblebee said, and turned.

It didn't take Cliffjumper a split second to respond. What Bumblebee hadn't counted on was his red twin throwing him to the floor. "Waaait ahhh second!" He growled. "I'm going outta my head in this office, but we're gonna need some hydrolics." He grinned.

"No." Brawn frowned.

Cliffjjumper started. Bumblebee stood behind him shaking his head.

"But-! C'mon, big guy!" Cliffjumper grabbed Brawn's arm.

"Aahh!" Brawn shrugged the small red bot off. "Go bother your buddy Hound. I'm busy, kids." He grumbled, and walked off.

Bumblebee sighed. "Cliff, I already have someone who I _know_ will help." He patted the red bot's shoulder.

"What?! Why didn't you say so before?" Cliffjumper grabbed Bumblebee by the neck.

Bumblebee's optics flared blue, and he grabbed Cliffjumper's wrist, and jerked him away, throwing him to the floor.

Cliffjumper stared up at Bumblebee in shock. "Lil'...bro?"

"Don't grab my neck." Bumblebee said then walked away.

Cliffjumper scrambled to his feet, and ran after Bumblebee.

Ratchet placed a translucent green strip over Jazz's left optic, and sighed. "how you managed to cut yourself sleeping is beyond me."

"Yeh." Jazz mumbled sleepily. The tranquilizers had begun to wear off, and he felt his body aching from the fall earlier. "Whe'ahs Amy?" He asked shakily.

Ratchet nodded knowingly. "I knew you would ask that." He grunted.

Jazz rolled his optics, and groaned. "Don' staht."

Ratchet smirked. "I have it on good authority that certain little femme have convinced mommy to come see you while Bumblebee's away."

Ratchet expected some kind of snarky comment about Bumblebee, but what came out of Jazz's mouth was the last thing he expected _ever_ hear.

"Dey deserve each otheh." Jazz muttered.

Amy walked down the hall of the hospital with Golbug on her hip. A few nurses walked around, and she gave a curt hello to Red Alert, who seemed too busy to take not, but people were not always what they seemed.

"I hear your name is Blazer." Red Alert said.

Amy chuckled. "Did you hear that from a certain black weapon's specialist?" She asked, having to look up at the doctor.

Red Alert nodded, and turned back to the desk.

Amy's optics traveled to the desk.

Moonracer gave a little wave. "Oh, hey, c'mere!" She whispered giddily, and pranced out from behind the desk with her hands behind her back. "I have a present for you girls." She grinned.

"Ooh!" Goldbug wiggled, and slid down from Amy's arms. "What is it?"

"Izzit a pet animoid?" Meister smiled.

"No, better," Moonracer grinned, and held up two off-yellow translucent lollipops. "Ta-da!"

Amy blinked. "How is it I keep getting surprised by you people?"

Moonracer laughed.

"What do you say when someone gives you something?" Amy asked, smiling.

Meister, and Goldbug looked at each other. "Uhhmm."

"You say thank you." Amy sighed.

"Oh!" Goldbug gasped.

"Thank you." Meister smiled.

"You are both very welcome." Moonracer smiled.

"Okay girls, lets go." Amy ushered the two girls toward the room Jazz was in.

"Yaay!" Meister ran in, and climbed onto the bed.

"Das mah girl, c'mere!" Jazz held Meister, and pretended to chew on her shoulder.

Mesiter squealed. "No-oh! Don't eat me!" She laughed.

"But ya taste so good!" Jazz said, chewing her arm.

Amy sighed, trying not to smile. "I thought you were tranqed?"

Jazz let Meister lay on his lap, giggling madly. "Ah wuz."

Amy walked up to his bedside. Her eyes shifted to Ratchet for a moment as he checked the bag of liquid energon on the wall. "Um." She started, looking down at her hands.

Ratchet smiled slightly. "Have you two little femmes ever seen an artificial pulmonary respirator?" He asked.

Meister and Goldbug beamed.

Ratchet took the hand of each girl, and led them out.

"A what?" Jazz narrowed his optics in confusion.

"It's not a real term, he was just trying to get the girls' attention." Amy said quickly.

"Dey beautiful. Good job, baby." Jazz winked at Amy, and grasped her hand.

Amy pulled her hand away. "Good job?" She felt her chest tighten, and coolant leak from her eyes. "Where was _good job_ when you first met them, huh?"

Jazz looked down. "So we ahgue, it happened befo'."

"No, Jazz, before we flirted, and got frustrated because we didn't know how the other felt. This was you being real." Amy said, holding back her sobs.

Jazz could only stare wordlessly.

"You said they were worse than Decepticons, _in front of them_." Amy hiccupped. "You-..." she started then raised her hands to her face, and stomped a foot. "Dammit!"

"Darlin'." Jazz turned, and held his arms up to take Amy's hands from her face. "C'mon, don' cry."

"I can't..." Amy sobbed. "I can't be the wicked step-mother."

"Ya ain't a step motheh." Jazz sat up on the edge of the station, his legs on either side of Amy. "Dey love you."

"But they don't understand." Amy moved away from Jazz, and lowered her hands. "They don't get what you said, but someday they will, and then they'll ask questions like _why_, and I don't know how to answer them." She wiped a hand across her eyes, smearing the tears more than wiping them.

Jazz's eyes widened.

"I need to know, Jazz. Can you do this?" Amy asked.

Jazz didn't know how to answer. Was he capable? Yes. Did he have the capacity? He hated the thought of Amy on her own with the tykes. She had tiny to help her, too.

"What happened to you, Jazz?"

Jazz looked up.

"When I was human I couldn't go anywhere without you there. True, I needed a ride, but anyone could have given me a ride. _Bumblebee_ could have given me a ride, or Ironhide, or Ratchet for that matter! Now I'm an autonomous robotic organism who can transform into an upscale sports car, and you seem to be working 24-7." Amy babbled. "I only ever see you when you're off duty, or _here_ for that matter."

"Ya didn' 'zactly have a good rapport wit' Optimus, so ya eveh think that maybe ah _couldn't_ see ya, was even _forbidden_ t' see ya?" Jazz exclaimed.

Amy gasped. "Is that true."

"Yeh dat's true!" Jazz snapped. "Ah had to sit in th's ecurity office fo' fo'teen megacycles 'cause I wuz surveyin' yo conduct!"

Amy folded her arms, and looked at the floor.

"Ya feelin' bad now, thinkin' ah'm jus' gonna walk outta he'ah on a bad word." Jazz jumped off the table, the tube popping from his wrist. "Well guess what? Ya wrong."

Amy looked up.

"Th' diff'rence 'tween you an' me is ah _always_ fo'give ya!" Jazz shouted, standing almost nose to nose with the blue femme. "Ah could handle th' petty ahguements 'cause you was a human, an' we didn' undehstand each otheh. Now ya an Autobot, an' we _still_ don' undehstan' each otheh. Ya jus' too uptight fo' me, girl!"

Amy gasped. "What are you saying?"

"Ah'm saying loosen up den we'll talk. But 'til den," Jazz's voice cracked slightly. "Ya got to go."

Amy took Meister and Goldbug on the first transport away from the city, and with synthoid forms from Ratchet's assistant Wheeljack, the trio arrived at the one place Amy had missed more than any other place on the planet.

Sarah Lennox stared at the girl on the porch, Annabelle on her hip. She glanced worriedly down at the two little girls hiding behind Amy's legs then back at the young woman's face.

Rain poured behind Amy, and had plastered the girls' bangs to her face. The three were soaked through, and shivering slightly, but after what had happened before, Sarah wished she could just trust a face again.

Amy's lower lip trembled as she tried not to cry. It was understandable. Tarantulus had deceived them, who's to think he wouldn't try it again?

"Sarah, it's okay." Will jogged up to the door. "Ratchet called, and said the _real_ Amy was coming."

"Oh thank god!" Sarah wrapped an around Amy's shoulders, and hugged her. "You're always welcome here." She almost cried. "Come on, get out of the rain before you all catch cold." She directed Amy in then ushered the two girls in. "Where have you been?" Sarah asked worriedly as she handed Annabelle off to Will.

In the living room sat Will's war-buddy Epps, and his wife.

Amy gave them a little shrug then turned. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"No, sweetie, you are soaked, and your...girls...are welcome also. What about that nice man you were with last time?" Sarah asked as she busied herself leading Amy upstairs with the two girls on her heels, and got them dry towels.

Amy stopped in the middle of the staircase, and collapsed into manic sobs.

"Woah." Epps blinked.

"You have no idea, man." Will sighed.

"Poor girl, I'm gonna go give Sarah a hand." Epps's wife walked to the stairs.

"Amy, it's alright, you're really not interrupting." Sarah held Amy's shoulders, and look at her sobbing eyes. "Good grief, you really let the water run, don't you?" She dabbed at Amy's eyes.

"Sarah." Amy sobbed, pushing the towel down. "He..." She heaved. "Jazz..." she sniffed hard.

"What is it, girl? We're here to listen." Epps's wife smiled.

"He kicked me out!" Amy exclaimed.

XXXXXX

I'm shocked. looks at Jazz

How could you?! grinds my teeth

Jazz: You made me!

Amy: Jerk! xp

Goldbug: Meanie! Dx

Meister: $&$#!

All: o.O

Zex: That wasn't me...

Check this out - made it o.o


	26. Part 26

Part 26...sigh folks this is coming to a close within the next few chapters.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but it's hella fun to manipulate

XXXXXX

After two hours of sobbing, and a gallon of hot chocolate, Amy sat in the attic bedroom with Sarah and Mrs. Epps. Goldbug and Meister had long since gone back downstairs to play with Epps's two little girls.

Amy sniffed, and set the mickey mouse mug in her lap then pulled the blanket farther around her damp shoulders. Luckily Amy's things were still at the Lennox house, and hadn't been packed up or thrown away. She sat on the bed in an Applejack screen Tee, black pajama shorts, and white socks. She took a deep breath, and looked up at Sarah.

"I can't do this alone." Amy choked on a sob.

"Hey now, don't start the faucet again," Sarah smiled. She brushed Amy's bangs from her face, and stared at the shimmery locks. "Did you know your hair is blue?"

Amy sniffed, and shook her head.

"It was all wet, and looked black, but that's here nor there." Sarah said.

"This man who booted ya, he isn't worth whatever he was givin' you." Mrs. Epps said, and stood. She walked over to the small round table where Trigger was kicking around a ping pong ball. The ball fell to the floor, bounced under the bed, and got stuck inside an old, discarded sneaker. Naturally the little eyeball went after it like white on rice.

Amy sighed. "Maybe you're right." Her chest tightened when she said that. "Oh who am I kidding?" she sobbed.

Sarah sighed. "Come on Hope, let's leave Amy alone for a while."

Mrs. Epps followed Sarah, and the pair walked out of the attic.

The door closed with a soft click, and a small light burnt out in Amy's head. She sat up, and looked at the far wall ahead of her. She looked down at her hands then at her legs.

Trigger fluttered up to perch on one bed post, and squeaked at Amy.

Amy nodded.

Sarah looked up as Amy padded into the living room doorway. "Hi Amy, feeling better?"

Goldbug crawled up to Amy, and hugged her legs.

"Ohh, that's sweet." Sarah cooed.

"I'm," Amy cleared her throat. "I have to go talk to someone...can you watch the girls until I get back?" she asked.

Sarah nodded. "Sure, but where are you going?"

Epps and his wife exchanged a look.

"I'm not sure." Amy said. She crouched down, and picked up Goldbug. "That is, I don't know where he is right now."

"Who?" Will asked.

Amy sighed. "Bumblebee."

"Frag, watch that beam, Cliff!" Bumblebee growled, ducking as a 2x4 at least 30 feet long that had already clipped his right antennae twice.

"Oh, sorry little bro, didn't see ya there." Cliffjumper teased.

Bumblebee shook his head, and stepped on a nailhead, pushing it into the baseboard. "Okay, the baseboards are down.

"Beams are up!" Cliffjumper announced, his hand looking like a drill of some kind.

Bumblebee ducked out of the wooden skeleton of a house, and stepped back. "Okay, where's that plasterboard?"

"Wait on that." Cliffjumper said. "If we're here, what's to stop anyone from seeing us?" He asked smugly, figuring he had Bumblebee in a corner, and violating their secondary directive. Don't let humans see you.

"This neighborhood was evacuated because the American government thinks there is residual radiation." Bumblebee said.

Cliffjumper frowned. "Plasma cannons don't leave residual radiation. Ion traces maybe, but nothing to phone home about."

"Humans don't know that. They assume everything is dangerous, and should be cordoned off." Bumblebee said.

"So what are we doing here?" Cliffjumper asked.

"We're building a house." Bumblebee said, lifting a piece of plasterboard to his shoulder.

"Yeah, but why?" Cliffjumper held up a hand as Bumblebee tried to pass the plasterboard over to him.

Bumblebee paused a moment. "Because she wants to come home."

Cliffjumper accepted the plasterboard.

In an hour they had the outside of the house finished. In two hours they had to revert to human synthoid form, and put up the inside plasterboards. Three and half hours later a blue Lotus pulled up outside, and a young woman stepped out with a look of astonishment on her face.

"Oh my god." Amy gasped breathlessly. She walked around the side of the car in a short jean skirt, and blue sweatshirt. Her blue flip flops padded against the damp grass as she walked slowly toward the house.

The front door opened, and three figures stepped out.

First a blonde in a yellow jacket with black stripes up the sleeves, and baggy jeans. The second a man with spiked red hair, wearing a worn black jean jacket, leather pants, and a red tee. The third a white-haired girl with small green barrettes in it, wearing a white peacoat, the edge of a teal dress sticking out the bottom, and light green converse.

"Thanks for comin' out so soon, Moonracer. Not to bug ya or nothin', but would you like to get a little celebratory high grade with me?" Cliffjumper's voice floated over the yard.

"Oh, sorry Cliff," Moonracer scuttled behind Bumblebee. "I'm already going somewhere." She walked ahead.

"Aww, where?" Cliffjumper called.

"Somewhere!" Moonracer called then looked ahead, and saw a girl standing on the grass. "Um," she started then looked back at Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. "Are you expecting someone?"

Bumblebee looked up, and gasped. "Amy!"

Moonracer turned back, and stared with wide-blue eyes. "Oh." She shifted awkwardly then walked up to her and hugged her. "He's not good enough for you."

Amy sighed, and patted her back. "Don't." She gently pushed Moonracer away smiling. "I'm fine." She said as sweetly as she could although inside she was breaking apart. She looked up at the sight of her house almost completely rebuilt then looked at the blonde standing on the dilapidated walkway. "Did you do this?" She asked, and walked toward him.

Bumblebee nodded. "I did it for you."

Amy gasped, and covered her mouth with one hand.

"You expressed that you wanted to come home, so," Bumblebee gave a little shrug. "I re-built your home for you." He held out a hand.

Amy jumped on the blonde, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" She sobbed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Bumblebee hugged her back, smiling.

"This made my day, and I need to talk to you." Amy said, stepping away from the blonde.

Bumblebee nodded. "Sure, anything."

"Okay," Amy glanced at Cliffjumper who was sitting on the hood of his alt mode trying to impress Moonracer somehow. Amy looked back at Bumblebee. "But not here." She took his hand, and let him down the walkway.

Moonracer, and Cliffjumper watched the pair of sports cars as they left then looked at each other.

Cliffjumper grinned. "Wanna follow 'em?"

Moonracer frowned, and folded her arms.

"What?" Cliffjumper shrugged.

Moonracer slapped him then grinned. "Last one there's a greasy axel!"

Cliffjumper rolled his eyes, and pixilated until he disappeared into the dark. The truck's headlight turned on, and the engine revved.

A mint green Neon drove past ahead of the truck.

Goldbug stopped in the middle of charades as one of her new friends tried to mime to each other, but her Autobot eyes were off somewhere else. She stared at the black clouds, heavy, pounding rain, and thunder drowned out by laughing and playing. Just like her eyes, her mind was off somewhere else; somewhere far away, somewhere in the rain where no human could imagine, and in that place was someone she barely knew, but dearly wanted to see.

Thunder clapped overhead, and gale force winds howled outside. Black clouds blocked the skies, and rain pounded against the windowpane. The lights inside seemed dimmer with the heavy weather, and with every bolt of lightening to the tall antennae that could be seen out the window of the security office glowed blue.

Jazz turned as the antennae flashed blue followed by another loud clap of thunder. The blue reminded him of the blue Exige that was now his girlfriend, and the two girls who he barely knew.

"Ehem!"

Jazz turned abruptly, and looked at the doorway. "Evenin' doc."

Ratchet gave a little nod. "Lieutenant."

Oh frag, 'ees gonna kill me. "Befo' ya say anythin'," Jazz stood.

"Before I say anything, I will say this," Ratchet growled, holding up a hand, and directing it toward the smaller white lieutenant. "That young girl has done everything short of worshipping you."

"Worship?!" Jazz snapped.

"No, she leaves that to Trigger, but she loved you! All she did was love you, and I can not to the depth of my spark imagine what in the pit came over you to repel her as forcefully and abruptly as you did!" He roared.

Out in the hall, Firstar jumped about five meters from the door, her optics wide. She placed a hand to her chest, and sighed.

"In one week, she has suffered more than we Autobots! So much that now she is forced to live her life as one against her will!" Ratchet shouted. "I don't know what you said to her, but she is not talking to anyone except Bumblebee!"

"Bumblebee?!" Jazz shouted. "Da frag ah ya talkin' 'bout?!"

"Bumblebee, the youngest of the Autobots second only to YOUR TWO DAUGHTERS!" Ratchet shouted.

Firestar burst in before oil and lubricant started flying. "Doctor, we need you!" She exclaimed, grabbing the C.M.O.'s arm.

Ratchet growled, and stormed out.

Jazz looked at Firestar, and nodded. "Thanks."

"Don't get me wrong, lieutenant, there is an emergency, but so help me if you don't at least make amends with that girl, I will not restrain the doctor again." Firestar walked out of the room, and paused a moment to quell her tears, and slight sobs.

"Nurse!" A small orange femme slid out of a room down the hall.

"Coming." Firestar cleared her throat, wiped her faceplate, and walked down the hall. She reached the door, and glanced over her shoulder a loud slam that was the security door closing, and the form of Lieutenant Jazz walked down the hall.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Bumblebee asked as he followed Amy into a park, and towards the swing set.

"Jazz." Amy sighed.

Bumblebee frowned slightly. "Oh?" He shifted, and folded his arms. "What has the lieutenant done now?"

Amy sat down on the swing, and twiddled her thumbs. "He broke up with me."

"Unlikely." Bumblebee grunted.

Amy looked up, her hands grasping the chains. "Why do you say that?" she leaned her head on one chain.

"Because lieutenant Jazz is infatuated with you." Bumblebee leaned against one of the slanted poles supporting the swing set.

Amy looked down at the ground, and shook her head. "Not anymore. You heard what he said about the girls."

"He had no forewarning about Meister and Goldbug." Bumblebee said. "Which brings me to my next point; Why didn't you tell the lieutenant?"

"Because I didn't know!" Amy exclaimed.

Bumblebee started.

"Don't look so surprised. If I knew I was going to have kids, I would have told him! We discussed the possibility of having cute little spark-lings of our own, but do you know how he reacted?" Amy almost shrieked in her frustration.

Bumblebee shook his head.

"He freaked out, and avoided the subject all together! He acted like I just pulled a gun on him, or something." Amy rolled her eyes, gesturing outward with one hand.

Bumblebee gave her an incredulous look.

"It's an analogy, Bumblebee." Amy groaned, placed her outstretched hand to her face.

Bumblebee nodded. "I sincerely hope so."

"It wouldn't be an analogy if it were true." Amy growled.

"No necessarily." Bumblebee turned to Amy, leaning his left side against the pole.

Amy moved her hand from her face and frowned up at the blonde. "You're changing the subject."

"The lieutenant loves you, there is nothing to discuss further other than how you intend to make amends." Bumblebee said pointedly.

Amy glared. "I'm not the one who insulted the children by comparing them to Decepticons!" She shouted.

Bumblebee opened his mouth to say something then closed it, and sighed.

"He's so...so..." Amy growled, clenching her hands into fists. "Irritating!" She roared. "Infuriating, actually. God, I can't believe he said something like that!" She stood up, and stormed around in a circle, rambling angrily in Japanese.

"Amy, I am not trying to insinuate that you are at fault, but," Bumblebee walked up to Amy, and stopped her mid storm. "Perhaps you should use better judgement than the lieutenant, and not let him out of his responsibility so easily."

Amy wiggled her right foot in agitation. "Say again?"

"Make up with him." Bumblebee said. "Whatever he said to you, forgive him, and let him think you are moving on. Believe me, he will speak to you if you insinuate you are moving past your relationship."

Amy's leg stopped wiggling, and she looked up at her friend. "What if he just brushes it off, and plays the "I hope you're happy" card? Hmm? Did you think about that?"

"If he dismisses the insinuation, he is not the right sparkmate for you." Bumblebee said, his grip softening on her arms.

Amy continued to frown. "What if he doesn't catch the insinuation?"

Bumblebee chuckled. "He will. The lieutenant is boisterous, and at times a bit aloof, but he is not ignorant or unattentative when it truly matters." He gave a slight smile.

Amy took a deep breath. "I hope you're right."

"You don't have faith in Jazz?" Bumblebee asked, looking slightly amused.

"No!" Amy yanked her arms away. "I mean," She growled, and stamped a foot. "That's not what I meant. I mean I do have faith in him, but...I..." Her face fell into a sad frown. "I'm afraid that he won't notice, or care. He's been so distant lately, ever since I showed up back at the base in that new body. Sure, he was happy to see me, but since the very beginning there was this distance between us that only got bigger, and damn near killed me. Then he goes off to Sarah and Will's the first thing he hears about that little spider bastard taking my place."

Bumblebee laughed. "You-" He doubled over. "You think the lieutenant intentionally left to see the rumored girl?" Small tears sat at the corners of the hologram's eyes. "You...you talk abou-about him being unattentive?" He fell on his back, laughing so hard, Amy's face grew red in embarrassment.

"So what do you know that I don't?" Amy folded her arms indignantly.

"He was dispatched! As in, he is first lieutenant to Optimus Prime, not to mention the head of security to the Autobots." Bumblebee said, managing to quell his amusement.

Amy's frown deepened. "And?"

"It's his job to investigate such instances!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "He was ordered to go, not that it helped your predicament any."

Amy held her head. "Don't take an attitude with me Bumblebee, I don't know about these things. I'm not an Autbot." She groaned.

"I thought you were comfortable with it." Bumblebee said, standing up.

"I guess I'm not as comfortable as I thought I was." Amy sniffed.

Bumblebee hugged Amy. "Please don't start crying again, it dims my spark to see you upset in any way." He leaned his head on Amy's.

"I'm not crying." Amy said. "I swear, my nose is running though."

Bumblebee's brow furrowed, and he stepped back from Amy. "What did you say?"

"My nose is running." Amy sniffed again.

"I was afraid of that." Bumblebee sighed.

"Why? What does that mean?" She asked, wiping her nose with one hand, and coming back red. "Eh?! Am I bleeding?" She shrieked.

Bumblebee examined Amy's nose. "A synthoid's condition is derived directly from the bipedal mode's condition when active."

"Meaning...?" Amy droned.

"When an Autobot is in stasis, but the synthoid is active the point is moot." Bumblebee said.

"What's happening to me?" Amy asked, her vision swirling. "I'm getting dizzy.

"It's the cyber venom." Bumblebee caught Amy as she swooned. "Your body isn't properly vaccinated."

"But..." Amy swallowed hard. "Ratchet...got it...it all...cured it." She stammered.

"Apparently not enough. I'm no chief medical officer," Bumblebee lifted Amy into his arms. "But I'm willing to bet you're still poisoned, and now you've been moving around, and the venom has had time to spread." He carried Amy to her alt mode, and laid her on the hood then tapped into his internal, narrow-beam transmission systems to contact all Autobot frequencies.

-Are there any Cybertron agents in the field on or off duty-

The dark-skinned hologram driving the white and blue Solstice accelerated as his long-range sensors swept for the signal origin.

"Jazz he'a what's ya sitch, Bumble?"

-Lieutenant!- Bumblebee sounded startled. There was a minute of silence.

"Bumblebee, ah ya receivin'?"

-Yes- Bumblebee said slowly. -Amy needs immediate medical attention. Her body is not properly vaccinated to counteract cyber venom; her systems are locking one by one.-

Jazz wanted to slam on the breaks so he could think, but he didn't have that kind of time. "What is her current status?"

There was a short pause.

"Bumblebee!" Jazz shouted.

-She's still active. Her optical sensors, and audio receptors are operating at approximately sixty-three percent. Her vocal processor is offline. The rest of her systems show eighty percent and higher on my sensors.-

"A'ight stay de'a, ah contact Ratchet. Don' move 'er 'cause th' cybeh venom'll only spread,"

-Affirmative.- Bumblebee said shakily.

"An' fo' her sake, don' panic, kid. I'm thirty-fo' clicks away, ya jus' stay whe' ya ah. I got ya on mah sensors." Jazz assured him.

-Understood.- Bumblebee said.

"Look at that, it actually stopped raining." Sarah smiled at the quiet night. She closed the kitchen door, and walked into the living room to turn out the few lights the little girls had left on.

Sitting up on the windowsill, staring off into the darkness was Goldbug. She turned, her black hair pulled haphazardly into two ponytails, and looked at Sarah. "She's not coming back, is she?"

Sarah started. "Who?"

Goldbug sighed. "I dunno her name, but I like 'er alot." She sighed.

"You mean Amy?" Sarah whispered. She walked to the windowsill, and stood next to the little girl. "The girl who brought you here."

Goldbug nodded. "I dunno what to call her 'cause she didn't tell me."

Sarah smiled. "You can call her mommy."

Goldbug looked back out the window, her palms pressed against the glass. "Is mommy gonna come back?"

Sarah stroked goldbug's head. "Yes. Mommies always come back."

Goldbug briefly caught a glimpse of her reflection in window. Her big blue eyes stared back at her through lightly browned skin. She didn't recognize herself, but she supposed that was the point. Blending in is was what Cybertronians did best.

"Since you're up, can I brush your hair?" Sarah asked.

Goldbug nodded, still staring out the window.

"Unless you're tired, you can go to sleep." Sarah said, leaning over the girl.

Goldbug shook her head. "I can't sleep until mommy comes back."

Ratchet's optics dimmed against the transmission. This wasn't happening; he had cancelled out the cyber venom. There was no reason for this, none. NONE!

-ANYONE!- Jazz transmitted. -She's dyin', ya gotta help 'er!-

Of course Ratchet was going to help. He was already sitting inside Jetfire's alt mode cargo bay with Firestar.

"Calm down, Lieutenant, we're on the way." Ratchet transmitted.

-Get he'a fasteh!- Jazz shouted.

Oh, so many things Ratchet wanted to say, but none of them appropriate for the moment. An argument would do noone any good, especially Amy. None of this should be happening. He thought bitterly. I should have been paying closer attention to the pod then I could have stopped Tarnatulus from taking her. She would still be human, and happy, and there would be none of this messy business to clean up.

Amy could feel herself sinking slowly into darkness. She tried to scream herself away, but her voice did not come. Her synthoid had long since disintegrated, and now the headlights of the Exige showed on the white solstice in front of her. There was someone calling her name, but she could barely hear it...no, she could barely detect the sound vibrations, let alone convert them into an actual voice.

Whatever happened to just hearing your name? Amy thought. Wish I could cry...not that cold stuff... Her brain was starting to shut down now. I'm scared, mom. She shifted what little of her sensors she had around her peripheral vision, and saw a blonde crouched next to her right headlamp, his hand braced on the blue exterior of the car. His mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear anything anymore. Did you know... I really did name Goldbug after you... She felt a part of her shudder.

The blonde's eyes widened, he turned, and shouted something to someone nearby. Another figure ran into view, sliding on the slick pavement as the rain poured down; the same storm from the ocean. The new figure had a dark complexion, and was almost impossible to see against the blackness behind him.

I...I never...stopped... Amy was nearly out now. N-never...stopped...love...you...

"No, no!" Jazz shouted as the headlight went out.

A thunder other than clouds rumbled overhead.

"No!" Jazz hit the side of the car.

"Lieutenant!" Bumblebee gasped, and ran over to Jazz. He grabbed the taller man's arms, and pulled him away from the blue sports car. He fought against Jazz trying to get back to Amy, but there was nothing either of them could do anymore.

Jazz turned on Bumblebee, and grabbed his jacket. He stared at Bumblebee with tears streaming down his face, mingling with the freezing rain. "She...she's..."

Bumblebee shook his head. "No."

Jazz released Bumblebee, and fell on his knees to the ground. His hands splattered the small puddle beneath him as he barely managed to keep himself up.

A siren howled through the night as a yellow search and rescue truck skidded to a stop next to the cars. A red pick up truck stopped with more care a few meters away.

A middle-aged man wearing a light brown rain coat over a dark brown suit, brown loafers, and a dark fedora jumped out of the truck. He ran around the front of the vehicle.

"Ratchet?" Bumblebee's voice cracked slightly. "She's not...is she?"

Ratchet looked at the blue Exige. "No. Help me!"

XXXXXX

OO


	27. Part 27

I've decided this story will not break past 30 chapters, so this means 3 chapters left at most

Disclaimer: I do not own TF blah blah blah

XXXXXX

All That Jazz Part 27

Amy could only see black around her. "I know this place." She sat up slightly, and looked at the walls of her bedroom. She pulled back the down comforter, and slid off the cotton sheets. Her blue panda slippers sat at the end of the bed, placed neatly together as if expecting Amy to place her feet right into them as she stood up. "I left these at the Lennox's." She looked around again then stood, and walked to the door. She opened it, expecting something grotesque to appear, but nothing did. There was a small red flashlight sitting lamp down on the bookcase right outside her room, and she picked it up. Turning the lamp slightly to the right, a small circle of light appeared on the carpet where the flashlight was pointing.

A dull creak made Amy jump in the hallway. Maybe there was something grotesque in the house. A zombie? No, Amy didn't believe in zombies. An angry, mangled person? Amy shook her head. "Stop thinking she told herself."

"Stop talking to yourself." Adrian said, shining a black maglight on his weary cousin.

Amy gasped, and flicked the light up.

"OW. SHIT!" Adrian dropped the maglight, clapped his hands over his eyes, and fell backward onto the staircase. "OW, FUCK!" He coughed.

Amy shuffled over to where Adrian was writhing against the white, carpeted stairs. She stared at him for a minute then let the flashlight fall, and reached for the switch on the wall.

Click.

Nothing.

Click...click...clickclickclickclick

"Stooooop!" Adrian growled. He sat up, and swiped Amy's hand with a flick of his wrist. "There's not electricity. Since it's your subconscious, that's really saying something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, exasperated.

"The light are off, but surprisingly-" Adrian rambled as he stood up then retrieved his flashlight.

"Adrian!" Amy snapped.

He smacked the side of the flashlight, and shook it then it turned on again. "Everyone's still home." The long-haired man looked over his shoulder, sighed, and shook his head. "Why do I end up having to explain everything?" He grumbled as he climbed the stairs. "I know! Let's leave it all to Bluestreak, that'll make everyone happy."

Amy gawked. "Blue-what? What are you going on about?" She followed him. "Adrian, talk to me!"

Adrian sighed deeply, and turned. "First, my name is Bluestreak, Blue, Streaky, or anything else your brain can come up with that pertains to Bluestreak. No offense, but I'm kinda sick of being called Adrian, not that you would know any better." He growled.

"But-!"

"And secondly," Adrian gestured around the room with his fingers. "We're in the dark."

Amy glanced around. "Yeah, so?"

"I'm uncomfortable with the dark." Adrian said, his face close to Amy's, his flashlight under his chin. "It's creepy...like spider creepy."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Have you tried to breakers?"

"Oh yeah." Adrian moved Amy to the side with one hand, and walked down the stairs.

Amy followed. "Adrian."

"Bluestreak." Adrian corrected. "I was coming down here to check the breakers when you finally decided to wake up."

"Am I dreaming, or is this really happening?" Amy asked.

Adrian, or otherwise claiming to be known as Bluestreak, gave a confused shrug as he tried to flip switches. "I don't get you humans and you reality, persay. What's real, what's a dream? For me, it's all smoke and mirrors."

"Flip this one." Amy pushed a large switch marked "Main", and the lights flared to life.

"Huh," Bluestreak looked around, his mouth forming a relaxed "o" shape. "I swear I flipped that one."

"Am I dreaming?" Amy asked again, folding her arms.

"I guess you're the only one who can turn on the light in your head." He continued to ramble, and avoid the matter at hand completely.

"Adrian." Amy said, starting to get annoyed.

"Bluestreak." He gave a little salute.

"So you keep telling me. Where am I?" Amy asked as her cousin passed her.

He turned, a satisfied smile on his face. "See? Was that so hard?" He patted her head.

Amy squinted one eye.

"Oh, right. Where are you? Uhhmmm." He looked around. "Same place I am?" He gave a little shrug.

"You mentioned my subconscious." Amy said. "And if you keep dodging my questions I'm going to cause you serious physical harm."

Adrian sighed, and turned off the flashlight. "Okay, here's the thing." He placed his hands together in a prying gesture. "We as a group are located somewhere in your subconscious. I'm technically not real considering I'm a figment of your imagintion oooooooh." He waved his hands around then turned, and walked away down the hall, which had mysteriously turned into a highceiling corridors supported with flying buttresses. "Okay, that's a very cute trick. I HATE YOU!" He shouted to the ceiling.

Amy pulled her fingers away from her ears. "Who are you talking to?"

"Spider-man. Who do you think? The guy who has us trapped in your head, that's who!" Adrian shouted.

"Don't yell at me, I didn't do it." Amy frowned. "You won't even answer my questions."

"We're. In. Your. Sub. Conscious, and I am not happy." Adrian started to walk away then turned, and walked back to Amy, and hugged her. "I'm really happy you're not dead, and I am in no way mad at you, but if in the instance I happen to take my rage out on you. Please," He held her at arms length, and stared at her meaningfully. "Strike me."

Amy really wanted to. "Just tell me how we got here."

"Dunno." Adrian shrugged.

"Then tell why you're calling yourself Bluestreak." Amy walked after the man.

Adrian paused, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay." He whispered, and turned back to face Amy. "I am not human. I never have been. Don't you think it's a little odd that I haven't changed since you met me? Hmm? It's been eighteen years, Amy. I'm still 18. Explain that for me."

"You eat organic food?" Amy gave a little shrug.

Adrian gave her an incredulous frown. "I know you're not stupid."

"Don't expect me to get bent out of shape because I'm so done being surprised." Amy scoffed, waving her hands in the air.

"Yeah, right," Adrian snorted then abruptly grabbed her. "LOOK OUT!" He pushed her to the floor as a black blur shot past.

"What the-!" Amy looked again, but it was gone.

"Dammit, he found us." Adrian got to his feet, pulling Amy up with him. "Come on." He pulled her behind him.

"What?" Amy's voice cracked.

"RUN!" Adrian shouted.

Amy ran after her cousin, an eerie kind of clicking noise behind her.

"Shitshitshit!" Adrian cursed as he skidded around a corner, and kept running.

"Adrian, wait!" Amy turned a corner, hoping it was the right one, and stopped when she was faced with an endlessly high wall. She turned, and saw an endlessly long corridor ahead of her. "What is going on here?" She braced her back against the wall, but fell backwards instead.

Her landing was soft, and she did not see flying buttresses above her, but fluffy white clouds, and a couple of flying white birds.

"Alice, you are officially in Wonderland." Amy sat up to see she was sitting in a field of pillows. The ground was pillows, the stream was pillows, even the leaves on the trees were pillows. "And Wonderland has been committed." She stood up, and looked around. There was a bridge over the stream that appeared to be just a blue sheet rippling of rocks that were (What else?) pillows.

Standing on the bridge were two young men. One with short, slightly wavy black hair, wearing a red sweatshirt, long black swimming trunks, and black rubber thongs on his feet. The other man has long, straight, silky black hair pulled into a neat ponytail with a white string tying it, wore an outfit that appeared to be made of PVC material, all shiny and leathery including a black gloves, turtleneck yellow tank top, black pants, and shiny black leather boots.

Amy walked more toward the man in sweats, and eyed the shiny man skeptically.

The shiny man turned, and rolled bright blue eyes. "Finally."

The man in sweats turned. "Shut up, Sunny."

"Shut up, Sunny." The shiny man mocked. "Give it a rest, Swipes, she's just gonna freak out, and stuff."

The man in sweats shook his head, and sighed. "Dah. Whatever."

Amy got closer. "Excuse me." She leaned toward the man in sweats.

The man in sweats leaned closer.

"Who's the pornstar?" Amy gave a little shrug.

"Who's the-?" He turned then laughed at the shiny man.

"I'm not a porn star! My name is Sunstreaker!" He growled.

"You look like you belong in a BDSM shop." Amy frowned slightly.

"You're just jealous because I'm beautiful." Sunstreaker leaned against the railing, and turned his face toward the sun.

Amy shook her head. "Anyway, so if he's Sunstreaker, you must be...Sideswipes?"

"Sideswipe, actually. Glad you remembered my name...kind of, oh, and sorry for screaming at you that first time we met. I was kinda nervous."

Amy opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. "Sure." She shrugged. "Um, maybe you guys can tell me what in the worlds is going on?"

"Buying you time. Deadbeat." Sunstreaker frowned.

"Stop!" Sideswipe growled then sighed, and looked at Amy. "He's actually jealous that your Autobot form turned out so beautiful."

"Oh, please," Amy groaned. "I do not need any more Autobots hitting on me thank you very much." She rubbed her forehead.

Sideswipe's eyes shifted back and forth. "Back on track, we have to-..."

"GET DOWN!" Sunstreaker pushed Amy to the ground, but somehow managed extremely poor trajectory, and sent her careening into what she thought to be a waterless stream.

Try as she might, she could not reach the surface, and watched overhead as a black blur circled the twins then disappeared. She flailed in the water, gasping for breath.

A hand reached in, and pulled Amy out of the water. She stood ankle-deep coughing and sputtering.

"You alright, kid?" Ironhide asked.

Amy nodded. "Y-yeah." She sputtered. "M'okay." She accepted a towel Ironhide offered her, and pulled it around her shoulders. She looked down at the shallow water then around at the bookcases higher than the empire state building. "Wow. I could get lost in here."

"You could, but I know you won't." Ironhide said, and hobbled away slowly.

"Why do you walk like that?" Amy asked, trotting to catch up to him.

Ironhide grunted. "Do I walk strangely?"

Amy gave a little shrug. "Kind of like you should be limping, but you're trying not to, and you're favoring your right side." She said, pointing at his right hip.

Ironhide gave a slight half-smile. "You're very observant."

"Thank you." Amy sniffed slightly then exhaled sharply through her nose into the towel.

"I've had to repair my right hip in the field without medics. It's been so long that I don't notice the change anymore." Ironhide said.

"You walk crooked." Amy said.

"Doesn't matter." Ironhide shrugged, and looked at Amy from under the brim of his hat. "I can still walk."

Amy nodded. "True." She half-trotted next to the large man, unable to keep normal pace with his wide gait.

"Why were you in the water?" Ironhide asked, nodding to the vast pool of water between islands of tall bookcases.

Amy shrugged. " 'Cause Sunstreaker pushed me, I guess."

A rusty-looking pistol with six opening spun around in his hand.

"Nothing to call home about, I think he saved my life." Amy grinned. "You saved it, too. Thanks for pulling me out of the water by the way."

Ironhide raised the pistol, and equally rusty pistol in his opposite hand.

"Really, you don't have to-..." Amy started to say.

"He's here." Ironhide rumbled. "Go! Run away, Amy! Don't look back! Run until you can't run anymore!"

"Why? What's happening?" Amy grabbed his right arm. "Please, tell me."

"GO! NOW!" Ironhide's voice echoed off the bookcases.

Amy hesitated. She took a few steps then looked back at the man.

"GO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, KID, I SAID GO!" Ironhide ordered.

"I'm sorry." Amy dropped the towel, and ran away. She heard gunfire, and that awful, eerie clicking sound again, and dared not look back to see what it was; mostly because she couldn't stand to see if Ironhide... "No," She ran faster until all she could hear was her breathing, and the sound of her bare feet on the floor. "Barefoot!" She exclaimed, and stopped. "I'm barefoot now." She looked down at her feet, and realized she was in a bikini, and standing on the beach, but there was no ocean. "A desert?" She tilted her head, and turned. Behind her was the ocean, and as she continued to turn, she saw the ocean all around her. "An island." She mused then clasped her hands behind her back. "Who would I want to be stranded on a deserted island with?" She smiled mischievously.

She felt a tug on her arm, and turned. "Oh, hello honey."

"Hi mommy." Goldbug gave a little wave. She wore a yellow sundress with a big sunflower in the middle, and yellow sandals. Her hair was in little braids, and she was grinning. "For a minute I thought maybe you got out already."

"Out?" Amy gasped. Finally, some answers! "Out of where? Where am I sweetie?"

Goldbug sighed. "You're a prisoner inside your mind, but it's not your fault. The spider man wants you to stay here." She touched Amy's face, and smiled sadly.

"Can I get out?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Yeah, but you gotta make the spider man let you go." She wrinkled her nose. "He's not very nice. He already took out some of our friends."

Amy squinted. "Are they dead?" She winced slightly.

"No, they just got pushed out 'cause the spider man doesn't like them."

Amy relaxed, and opened her eyes. "Oh? So...they came in?"

Goldug nodded.

"From where?" Amy asked.

Goldbug tapped her cheek. "From where Ratchet is. I'm here now too."

"Won't you get hurt in here?" Amy worried. "He could hurt you."

"No, he doesn't want me. Just you." Goldbug took Amy's hand. "But we gotta hurry before he finds out. Meister is distracting him, so we have to get to the exit."

"Is it the way out?" Amy asked.

"It's just the exit." Goldbug said cryptically.

Amy let Goldbug lead her off the island. The water went still, and turned to glass so the pair could run across. Ahead, built into the horizon was an exit sign above a wooden door.

"This is really strange." Amy groaned.

"Okay, now go through the door." Goldbug opened it.

"What? Can't you come with me?" Amy asked.

"Uh uh, I gotta go now. If I stay too long, you'll get containerated." Goldbug said.

"What?" Amy gulped as Goldbug pushed her through the door by her butt.

"Bye, mommy!" She called as the door closed.

"Wait!" Amy grabbed the door handle, but it didn't do anything then jiggle, and came off in her and. "Great, the doors of my brain are broken."

"Only if you want them to be."

Amy jumped slightly, and turned slowly to face the blonde man perched on the table behind her. A solitary overhead light swung above him, and two chairs sat at the table.

"Is this some kind of interrogation room?" Amy asked. "Am I being tested? What is going on here?"

"Didn't Goldbug tell you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, yeah, she did...kind of." Amy placed her hands on her hips. "I'm apparently running from something, but at what expense? Every time that thing shows up, I end up on the run (or pushed in a river) and my friends are gone. POOF!" She snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

Bumblebee nodded. "Well, our core consciousness can only linger for a certain amount of time, and re-integration risks contamination." He explained.

Amy stared at him for a moment. "What?!"

Bumblebee scratched his head. "I know it sounds strange, but it's true. No, you're not dreaming. As far as your core consciousness is concerned, this is really happening. This place," Bumblebee knocked on the wooden table. "Is very real. You can get hurt here, but I can't, and neither can Godlbug, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, or Bluestreak."

"Yeah, what is with him?" Amy asked. "My cousin Adrian was the first shmuck I ran into , and I use that term lightly, not like the rest of you are shmucks, or anything, but-"

"I'm sorry, Amy I really am. I love to listen to you talk, but now isn't the time. We only have thirty seconds left." Bumblebee hopped off the table.

"Left until what?" Amy asked.

A thunder bang was heard followed by the room shaking, and dust falling from the ceiling.

Amy looked up. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure, but it could be him." Bumblebee he took Amy's hand, and walked her across the room.

Another loud bang, and more dust, and shaking.

"Yeah, that's him." Bumblebee gulped.

"Tarantulus?" Amy inquired.

"Slag." Bumblebee hissed. "He's getting faster. "Go through here." He directed Amy to a mirror.

"Go where? It's a wall." Amy looked at the mirror, and saw herself reflected in a night club setting wearing a blue a-line dress, and high-heeled blue sandals. She placed her hand toward the mirror, and it rippled. She pushed her hand through then her other hand until she was up to her shoulders.

"Amy." Bumblebee called.

Amy turned. "Yeah?"

Bumblebee smiled. "Nice bikini."

Amy blushed, and pushed through the mirror. Her hands were braced against a broad cehst covered in a white silk shirt. She looked up, and smiled. "Hey handsome."

Jazz held Amy, leaned down, and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm." Amy hummed as he pulled away. "Let's never fight again." She snaked her arms around his neck.

Jazz smirked. "Yeh a'ight, I can live wit dat. Ah had a talk wit Meisteh an' Goldbug." He rubbed his hands along the silky blue dress.

"That's good." Amy sighed, and leaned her forehead against his chest. "So, are you gonna tell me to go through some door, too?"

Jazz held her tighter. "Yeh."

Amy whimpered. "Can't you stay? I don't care if I'm contaminated by you." She looked up. "I love you."

"It aint' like dat, baby." Jazz pursed his lips. "Contaminated means we'd be each otheh."

"Oh." Amy's lips thinned. "I don't love you that much."

Jazz laughed. "Ah musta been a foo' t' go pushin' ya away like dat."

Amy stuck out her tongue. "Musta been." She grinned.

Music started playing around them, and Jazz smirked.

"Do you think maybe we have time for just one dance?" Amy bit her lower lip.

"Ah dunno." Jazz started to move slowly back and forth. "Nothin' too involved, mebbe." He leaned forward, his forehead resting against hers.

"Whachu thinkin' 'bout?" Jazz murmured.

His voice alone made her heart beat faster and slower at the same time. "You." She sighed, pressing her cheek to the smooth fabric of his shirt. Her hands slid down around his waist. "Only you."

-Only you, Can make all this world seem right,-

Jazz kissed her forehead.

-Only you, Can make the darkness bright,-

Amy inhaled him slowly, her face buried against his chest.

-¬Only you, and you alone, Can thrill me like you do-

He smelled like walking into the Sears tire center, and something like hot oil as it's cooking tortillas, but not as odd, and nauseating as it sounded. "You smell like my grandma's car." She chuckled.

Jazz frowned. "What?"

"I love the smell of her car. It always smelled like somebody had just made tacos." She looked up.

"Shh." Jazz discarded the fact that Amy said he smelled like tacos (Whataver that was), and listened intently. "You hear dat?"

"No." Amy sighed, and leaned against him. "Now you smell like men's cologne, which is what I would expect you to smell like." She giggled slightly. "Wait, who stopped the music."

"Oh, how sweet."

Amy felt chills run up her spine. "Oh god."

"I'm afraid your time is up, and I've won our little game of chase."

An empty space occupied where Jazz had been standing.

"Oh, how predictable that bumbling medic is."

Amy turned slowly, preparing herself for the sight of the ugly mug that was Tarnatulus. She gasped at the thing sitting on the floor mere feet behind her. "Trigger?" She gawked.

Trigger looked around then made a distressed whimper.

Amy frowned. "Where's ugly?"

Trigger turned a 360 then squeaked when it came back to looking at Amy.

"If that was you, why did I hear spider-butt's voice?" Amy glared.

"Nooooo! I am not spider butt! I am feared in one thousand sectors! I-" It stopped.

Amy shook her head. "No." She backed away from Trigger. "It's impossible."

"Clever, but not quite astute." Tarantulus stood behind Amy.

"AA!" Amy jumped away from it, rubbing her arms, and doing a little dance. "E-he-he-heeeeewww Yeee-uch!" She batted at her hair.

"I can only assume you find me repulsive." Tarantulus cackled. "How positively delightful." He made a sound like smacking lips.

"Oh gross." Amy covered her mouth.

Trigger fanned her with its little frayed hands, and whimpered.

"Now you're mine." Tarantulus pointed a gun bearing a glowing green orb on the end.

"Don't I get a last request?" Amy asked, thoroughly disgusted.

Tarantulus placed a claw and to his chin, and rubbed it. "Hmmm. An intriguing human tactic." He said thoughtfully. "I don't see why not."

"I have to pee." Amy said.

"Disgusting human habits. Fine then." Tarantulus kept his weapon poised on Amy as she walked across the floor to a door with a stick figure woman on it. "You could have had anything, and you ask for a bathroom break."

"A'kay. Buh-bye now." Amy grabbed Trigger, eliciting a surprised squeak, and entered the bathroom. She found herself standing in the gymnasium of Tranquility high school. "Aha!" She laughed. "Ha ha ha! Whoo! Oh my god, I can't believe that worked!" She cheered.

Trigger cheered, and fluttered around happily.

"Wait a second." Amy turned. "How come you didn't disappear too?" She raised an eyebrow.

Trigger whipped out a drawing pad, and permanent pen from nowhere, and scribbled on it. It showed her the picture, which was of Trigger inside an outline of a girl.

"Oh right, inner voice." Amy waved a hand, and nodded. "I getcha." She trotted across the wood floor in her high heels gleefully. "I outwitted a spider, I outwitted a spider!" She chanted.

"AAG!" Jazz woke up suddenly, alarms and sirens going off all around. Two hands held his head as he thrashed on the table. "No! NO!" He shouted.

"Lieutenant, calm down! You have to stay calm!" Ratchet shouted over the din.

"Why'd you push her?" Sideswipe growled, shoving Sunstreaker with one hand. "You could have killed her, and then we would've gotten trapped!" He shouted.

"She's fine! Jazz came back, so nothing happened!" Sunstreaker shouted.

"BOTH of you, SHUT UP before I lose my temper, and scrap you!" Ratchet roared.

The twins stared at Ratchet silently.

Goldbug sat on Ironhide's lap mewling softly from the noise.

"-zat noise?" Jazz slurred.

Ratchet switched off Jazz's console. "You." He frowned.

Jazz coughed, and sat up. "Slag."

"Lieutenant, are you alright?" Bumblebee asked, sitting on the floor nearby.

Jazz nodded. "Yeh."

"Trigger has finished integrating, and is leading her around Tarantulus's traps." Ratchet said as he walked back to his console. "I can't believe it's come to this."

"Wus happenin', doc?" Jazz climbed off the table, and walked over to stand next to Ratchet.

"Tarantulus is still integrated into Amy's neural net. We have to keep her core consciousness away from his signal." Ratchet sighed, and shook his head. "But there are only so many places we can go in her world."

Jazz held his head for a minute. "A'ight, so who's in there now?" He asked.

"Firestar. She only has fifteen seconds left." Ratchet said, walking hurriedly to a closed pod.

"What ya doin', doc?" Jazz followed him.

"I have to prepare to bring her out."

"Den what?" Jazz exclaimed.

"I'll go!" Moonracer volunteered.

"I need you here!" Ratchet protested. "Firestar will be disoriented, and I only have two hands. "Cliffjumper!" Ratchet called.

"What?" Cliffjumper acting as stand-in nurse, stumbled in the door. He quickly stood up, and stood by the pod.

"You're next, she's not out of this yet."

"So what shut down 'er systems?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet rubbed his head. "Tarantulus implanted a spider-bug virus-no pun intended-and it was programmed to shut her down if the cyber venom failed to do so."

"Yeh, but why?" Jazz looked over at another pod with an outline of Amy's form projected above it. "Why's he doin' this?"

"To gain control of the Matrix chip in Amy's processor." Ratceht explained. "When she's active, her free will is too much of a blockade, but when her processors are all shut down-"

"She's mo' susceptible t' suggestion and influence 'cause her sub-systems are do'mant." Jazz finished.

Ratchet nodded. "I'm impressed."

"Believe it o' not ah did pay attention in training school." Jazz smirked.

Ratchet nodded then turned back to the matter at hand. "Cliffjumper, I'm sending you in!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but I have to go now." Firestar hugged Amy. "You can do this, it's not much farther...I think."

"It's okay, Firestar," Amy hugged the red-haired woman. "It's my head, so I'm not too bent up about this, but I am very very confused." She sighed.

"I don't have time." She squeezed Amy's hand.

Amy nodded, and took a step instinctively away, but misjudged the distance between her foot and the staircase outside the school, and thought for a minute that she was going to fall. Her back pressed against something hard, and cold, and she turned slowly.

"AAAAA!" She jumped away from the giant mammoth face, and pushed herself along the ice. "Creepy, creepy, creepy!" She exclaimed, shivering. She stood up, and looked around.

Ice dotted the mostly likely freezing ocean. She stood on a glacier in full winter parka and snowboots. "Neat." She said, looking at her feet.

"It's not neat, it's freezing!" Cliffjumper barked, huddled on the ground in a dark red parka.

Amy walked over to him, and crouched down.

Cliffjumper glanced at her through dark goggles. "What? You think I did this?"

Amy stood up, and saw sunny skies, and a meadow; this one actual grass, not pillows. "Maybe my acid trip is over." She joked.

Cliffjumper stripped off the winter clothes, leaving him in metallic red jeans, and a black t-shirt. "Hahh, better." He sighed.

Amy wrinkled her nose. "I guess, but aren't you going to shove me into some other non-real reality in a few minutes?" she asked.

"Minutes? Tch, no." Cliffjumper scoffed.

"Oh, thank you-" Amy sighed.

"Second." Cliffjumper threw Amy to the ground as a black blur whizzed by.

Amy fell into darkness then, and closed her eyes.

Tik...tik...tok...tik...tik...tik...tok

Amy stretched her fingers then clenched them slowly. "Ow." She rasped. "Ow, my head...ow..."

"Just lie still, it'll all be over soon." Tarantulus cackled.

Amy's eyes flashed open, and she tried to sit up.

"Good evening." Tarantulus held what appeared to be a martini glass full of a gooey off-white liquid.

"Ew." Amy frowned disgustedly. She tried to turn her head, but something metal rubbed sharply against her neck. She raised a hand, and her fingertips touched metal. She dug her fingers against the collar. "Ew, ew, ew!" She stood up.

After two minutes her fingers were bloody. After two hours she lost her voice, and sat on the ground glaring at the spider.

"Finished?" Tarantulus asked, eating the olive from his drink.

Amy stuck out her tongue. Asshole. She thought bitterly.

"Since you're here, please," He was in her face before she could blink. "Do tell me how our little offspring are doing."

XXXXXX

Ew.


	28. Part 28

Yes, this WILL basically wrap up in two chapters.

Zex

XXXXXXXXX

Meister woke up suddenly, and sat up. She looked over at the window, and saw her sister staring out at the dim light of pre-morning. "Gol'bug." She whispered.

Goldbug turned her head, and looked at Meister. "He's got her."

Meister smiled, and stood up wearing an adult t-shirt that hung to her ankles. "Les' go." She whispered eagerly, and held out her hand.

Goldbug slid off the windowsill in a yellow tank top and shorts, and the two girl ran out of the house hand-in-hand.

"Okay," Meister paused outside the house. "Gimme yo' otheh hand." She held out her free hand.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Goldbug pouted, curling her arms away from Meister.

"It ain't gonna hurt, but is fo' mama, so we gotta do it." Meister said insistently.

Goldbug gave Meister her hands. "For mommy."

Meister nodded.

Tarantulus stood up. "What is that?" His optics narrowed, and he looked around.

Amy felt like she was being torn in half from her head down, and all she could do was scream.

"NO! Stop this! You can not defeat me!" Tarantulus roared.

The pain in Amy's head grew exponentially, and she found herself once again slipping away. _No..._Amy thought, forcing her eyes to stay open, and focus. _Not again._ She heaved, her breath escaping her. _Not again. Not now._ Amy panicked as she fell into an involuntary sleep.

Above her, blurry figures, blending colors, and muffled voices zoomed around her head like a swarm of flies.

_Stable...Venus!_

_Sir, she's conscious!_

_Wuz happen..?!_

_Amy!...Hear me?_

_Move back...!_

_I couldn't...want to._

Amy saw a mix of yellow and white above her head as several figures hurried back and forth, or perhaps they were moving very slowly...? She closed her optics again, the colors dizzying, and the sound not making enough sense to pay attention to.

Were those birds chirping? Amy sighed then gasped, her eyes snapping open. "I hear birds." She said, and sat up.

"Amy!" Bumblebee sighed with relief, and hugged her from her left side. "Thank the matrix, you're awake." He chuckled slightly.

Amy turned her head, and looked at the yellow mech hugging her. "This is real." Her optics widened.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes, you're active now."

"Bumblebee!" Amy threw herself on Bumblebee, and felt like she could cry, but stopped herself, and gave Bumblebee a disturbed stare as she sat back. "I had the worst nightmare."

Bumblebee nodded. He wanted to tell her it was all real; the confusion, the running for her life, even seeing her friends, but it wouldn't do any good. He only had to partially force a small smile as he grasped her shoulder. "Why not tell me about it over some hot energon? You look dehydrated."

"I_feel_ dehydrated, and why do I hear birds?" Amy turned, and glared at an open window. "I demand to know where I am!" She exclaimed. "Oh my god-" she started. "Goldbug! I saw Goldug in that crazy nightmare. I have to call Sarah." She started to get up, but Bumblebee stopped her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Goldbug and Meister aren't there." Bumblebee said. "They're not..." He sighed, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Not?..." Amy grabbed Bumblebee's head, and turned it to look at her. "Not what? Tell me, Bumble!"

Bumblebee averted his eyes then looked back at Amy slowly. "They're not...the same."

Amy started. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bumblebee gave a little shrug. "They're older."

"What?" Amy's vocal processor squeaked. She pushed Bumblebee, and hurried toward the door, and would have gone out had it not been for a small mirror, or coincidentally reflective surface that hung by the door. Amy abruptly turned her attention to the mirror, dodging the door, and standing in front of the piece of metal. "My optics." She gasped, grabbing the mirror. "They're green."

Bumblebee's optics narrowed then chuckled slightly. "Ohhh, yeah, I think it's a nice change."

Amy looked at Bumblebee. "How did it happen?"

"Well, your body isn't accustomed, or properly vaccinated against, cyber venom in any form, and this is a rare side effect. In fact, you're unique, but there's something more pressing I need to talk to you about." Bumblebee said calmly, but fumbled with something in his right hand.

"Something more pressing?" Amy hung the mirror back on the wall.

"Let's talk in the mess hall." Bumblebee took Amy's hand smiling.

Moonracer ran into the security office, tripping over her own feet. The light blue mech went down like a sack of potatoes falling off a shelf. "Oof!"

" 'Ey now, don' go breakin' yoself." Jazz chuckled.

"-And then I told him "Wheeljack, you could make a neutron bomb out of a rusty can and a wristwatch"! The look on his face was so funy-hey Moonracer-,but back on track. I hope Amy's okay in the infirmary, she has-hrrmfrrm."

Jazz held his hand over Blustreak's audio processor, and smiled slightly. "s'up, moon?"

Moonracer stared at Bluestreak. "Wow, that's the most I've heard him talk since we got to Earth."

"Yeh, an' is aroun' me. What. Do. You. Want?" Jazz asked again.

Prowl glanced over his shoulder at Bluestreak.

The lightly blue-silver mech gave a shrug, his mouth still covered by a surprisingly edgy lieutenant. Jazz was always easy going, and listened to Bluestreak without a word...or had he been ignoring him? Bluestreak pondered this.

Moonracer realized she was lying on the floor, looking up at lieutenant Jazz. "Oh!" She gathered herself to her feet. "She's awake." Before Moonracer could fully get the word "awake" out, Jazz was running out the door.

Moonracer gave a little flick of her wrist, and started to leave when she realized Bluestreak wasn't talking again. She turned, and looked at the blue mech, and sighed. "You should just go see her if you're that worried."

"No, I don't think so." Bluestreak shook his head, and turned awkwardly back to his station. It was quintessentially strange that work and what he considered his home life were coming together inevitably soon. He had things to tell certain female humans, and a relationship to manage, but all in all it could make for an interesting day.

As if reading Bluetreak's mind, Moonracer folded her arms, and said as exasperatedly as she could. "You have to tell her eventually."

Bluestreak shook his head, and gave Moonracer a quick glance. "No, Amy hates surprises."

Moonracer's mouth gaped. "Well she's okay so far!" She exclaimed. "That girl has had more surprises thrown at her than you can find in a grab bag on the strip!"

Bluestreak opened his mouth to say something then closed it, and sighed.

"WOOOOOO!" a tiny voice passed the security office.

Bluestreak leaned out the door, looking around half panicked. Even Prowl got up to look.

"Look! Look at it!" A bemused femme shrieked giddily.

A sombrero slid past on the floor. It paused momentarily then squeaked, and hopped. A small white robot ran past carrying a maraca over its head, followed by a black robot of similar design carrying the mate maraca. A drum rolled by as the sombrero continued to slide past. Overhead a Mexican poncho fluttered by, tassels and all, holding a guitar somehow underneath.

Bluestreak and Prowl exchanged a glance then Bluestreak took off after the small gaggle of even smaller robots.

What could only be called a Mexican fiesta paraded down the hall with a giddy sombrero in the lead.

"Primus, what is that?" One startled autobot jumped out of the way.

Another exclaimed in cybertronian, and jumped aside then stared as the fiesta passed.

The sombrero bumped into the hell of a mildly surprised Elita One which turned into the white with pink flames femme jumping aside, and gawking.

"Ee ee!" The sombrero hopped, and turned a corner.

The maraca carrying robots followed the drum, and the poncho faltered slightly as it turned the corner with an indignant shriek.

Elita One shook her head slowly at the retreating band of tiny robots.

The group of tiny robots came into the mess hall just as Sideswipe tripped over himself, and four cups of hot energon spilled onto the floor.

The garden outside the hydroponics bay was beautiful, but untouched by Autobots except those sentimental enough to walk its narrow paths in human synthoid form.

"Thanks for humoring me." Amy said, her arms folded over a short blue jean jacket. She crouched on the ground, her dark hair catching slightly blue in the sun. She leaned forward, and smelled a daffodil, but her mind was not on the flowers. It was nice being with Bumblebee like this. Her silly inconsistent human heart had been rendered calm by her autobot mode, and she felt like she could get along with Bumblebee as a friend again instead of confusing himself as a potential suitor.

Amy stood, and turned, a single, wide-bloomed red rose held out to her.

"Here." Bumblebee smiled. "For you."

Amy felt her resolve crack slightly.

"They're called _Scarlet Carson_." Bumblebee said.

Amy took the rose, and held it up to her nose. She smiled, and looked up at Bumblebee. "Thanks, Bumble."

Bumblebee took Amy's hand, and walked her down the path between various blooming flowers. Amy felt happy and guilty, and made her think of a song that would stick in her head for a good long time.

Bumblebee would pause by a flower, and tell Amy all about it genus, species, and whatever else technical details he could before Amy would gape at an unusual tropical flower, and totter off.

Amy crouched over a patch of variously colored tigerlillies. Bumblebee leaned over her, the warm, manufactured breath of his synthoid brushed her ear, and made her shiver slightly as he talked about its properties.

Bumblebee squeezed Amy's shoulder. "Are you cold? You could wear my jacket if you like." He said, unzipping the jacket.

"Do synthoids get cold?" Amy chuckled slightly, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde.

"Yes." Bumblebee said, smiling slightly. "It's a complex system of light molecules, and sensor clusters." He chuckled. "I'm sure Wheeljack would be overjoyed to explain it to you if you like."

Amy swallowed again. His smile was so sweet, his slight laughter was too much, it was getting difficult to hold her resolve of a strictly platonic relationship with Bumblebee.

"Oh hey," The teen girl said, trying to change the subject, and distract them both. "What's-AA!" As Amy fell, Bumblebee tried to steady her, and they both ended up in a heap on the ground.

Bumblebee pushed himself up on his elbow, and shook his head. "Are you...o...kay?" He stared down at Amy, his body going still yet soft at the same time.

Amy stared up at Bumblebee, trembling slightly. _Don't_. She thought, blushing. _Please don't._

Bumblebee's body seemed to move on its own as he leaned forward.

_Because I won't stop you._ A small tear ran down Amy's cheek.

The kiss was too sweet for Amy's heart, and it began to break. Amy pushed Bumblebee away, and stood up. She ran down the aisle, still holding the scarlet Carson in her hand.

It was all too much now. Amy had dug herself into the wall instead of just pushing past her uncertainties, and now she was falling for Bumblebee...hard.

His smile was still fresh in her mind, her eyes stung with tears of heartbreak and guilt. She had worked so hard to keep her relationship with Jazz steady, but it didn't help that the white mech was mysteriously around less than he was before. His objections to the to little femmes that had sprung to life weren't nearly enough to keep him away if he cared abot Amy as much as he claimed to.

Bumblebee had been there when she was trapped inside Ratchet on the highway. Jazz had already run away.

During Barricade's rampage in the shopping district, Bumblebee had attacked alongside Jazz, but where Jazz stayed to fight, Bumblebee had whisked his human friends to safety.

He had stayed by her side the whole time she was in the hospital. Jazz had come, made an objection about Trigger, and left again. Bumblebee had also sacrificed several minutes of his time to allow Ironhide and Chromia to lead Amy to safety.

He was the first face she had seen after waking up as a Decepticon. Albeit he was angry, and accused her of being a Decepticon whore, but he had come after a human he thought was dead.

Amy paused, and screamed up to the sky. "WHO THE HELL AM I TRYING TO DEFEND HERE?" She sobbed, and threw herself onto the hood of her alt mode. She slammed her fist into the white surface, and paused. White...? She pushed herself up to see a blue "4" on the hood of the car.

"Da frag I do now?" Jazz synthoid frowned, standing in the open driver's side door.

Amy's expression softened slightly.

"Baby, why you cryin'?" Jazz closed the door, and walked over to Amy. He engulfed her in his embrace, and leaned his head on her hers. "Ya a'ight?"

"Take me away from here." Amy sobbed.

"Wus wrong, what happened?" Jazz held Amy at arms' length, and bent down to try and see into her green eyes. "Amy, talk t' me."

"I don't want to fall out of love with you." Amy hiccupped, coiling her arms around Jazz's neck. "I love you, I love you so much."

Jazz, stupefied, but not sure what to say, held Amy.

A shrieking alarm went off, echoing around the garden.

Bumblebee ran past the pair at full speed. "We have to go, Jazz!"

Amy's heart raced. "What's happening?" She gasped.

"No time! Jazz, now!" Bumblebee grabbed Jazz's arm, and pulled him toward the driver's side door.

"What's happening?" Amy exclaimed.

"Go, go, go!" Bumblebee shoved Jazz into the door.

"A'ight! Get off!" Jazz pushed Bumblebee back.

"TALK TO ME!" Amy screamed.

Jazz and Bumblebee both paused and looked at the girl standing at the front of the solstice.

Bumblebee ran into the hydroponics bay, the synthoid hologram fizzing as he did.

Jazz walked up to Amy, grabbed her shoulders, and before Amy could say anything, locked their lips in a fierce kiss. Amy sighed softly under the kiss, and raised her arms around Jazz's shoulders. Their lips parted, and Jazz took a deep breath.

"Been wantin' t' do dat." Jazz murmured, capturing Amy's lips briefly again, his hands clasping behind her back. "Otheh things ah been wantin' t' do."

Amy smiled, raising her hands to his face. "Likewise."

Jazz leaned his down, and Amy stood up on tiptoe.

"Lieutenant! Thank the matrix, I found you!" Moonracer ran into the garden, towering over the two synthoids embracing next to the white solstice. "Optimus wants you to get that little blue girl out of here!"

Jazz nodded slowly, his hands combing through Amy's lightly tinted blue-black hair.

Amy blushed. "Moonracer is talking to you."

"Mmhmm." Jazz pressed his lips softly to Amy's.

"EHEM!" Moonracer interrupted.

The pair was startled apart, and Jazz looked. "Yeh, ah got it." He gave a 1ittle salute to Moonracer then turned to Amy. "Get back to yo alt mode."

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide shouted, taking position on the room of the command center with to equally dangerous looking Autobots named Hound and Smokescreen.

Below, in the command center, Optimus kept a close eye on the screens showing five Decepticon signals closing in on Cybertron City.

Five Decepticons flew in a pentagon formation with a strange, alien craft in the lead. Just behind to the left was an F-22, to the right of the F-22 was an f-18 blue angel, behind the angel a black helicopter, and bringing up the back two flanks an F-16 falcon.

Bluestreak had given up, and taken the long way through the atrium to find his missing mini companions. Now, he stared up in horror as the F-18 broke ranks, and headed in a downward spiral towards the atrium.

"Go! MOVE! EVERYONE OUT!" Bluestreak herded several civilian Autobots out of the atrium.

The F-18 transformed into robot mode, two cannon mounted on his forearms. "Here I come, Autobots!" He laughed maniacally, shooting two missles into the glass.

The explosion shattered the ceiling, and threw Bluestreak back against the wall. The blue-silver Autobot crouched as an automatic extinguishing system doused the flames.

The Blue Angel's feet crunched glass, and trampled the plants collected by a science team from hundreds of different worlds, and supplemented through painstaking hours, now destroyed in a matter of seconds. He stared down the Autobot as he stood.

"Hello,_Bluestreak_, still playing house with that pathetic little Prowl?" The blue and black Decepticon hissed.

"At the risk of sounding cliché, I never thought I would see _you_r ugly blue mug again." Bluestreak glared as he stood up, and faced the Decepticon.

Thundercracker smirked. "And miss out on you losing your Cybertroninan spirit as you fail your assignment."

Bluestreak laughed. "You'll never find the little marble, it gets into places not even Frenzy can go."

"Oh it's not the little one, I'm here for the girl.." Thundercracker's mouth spread in a malicious grin.

Bluestreak scoffed. "Funny how you can't even keep your hands on a human girl." He sneered.

"Oh no, Bluestreak, Funny will be the look on your face when I slowly cut out her spark." Thundercracker's eyes gleamed with insanity.

Bluestreak couldn't help the look of terror on his face from the mere thought of Amy's body being desecrated again. "You won't harm one micron on her head."

"Just try and stop me, _Adrian_." Thundercracker jeered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tense, dude

R&R!

I hope it hits the spot!

Zex


	29. Part 29

It took me a long time, but I made it AWESOME! I love it, and I hope you guys love it too! So here it is, only one chappy left after this! OMGAWD!...i might have to write an Epilogue, too...O-o

DISCLAIMER: sigh I do not own Transformers, and I probably never will 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

All That Jazz Part 29

The black helicopter, Blackout landed on the main street of the city, and flicked out the small propeller weapon.

"Prepare yourselves, Autobots!" Blackout roared.

"NO WAY, UGLY!" A female voice exclaimed.

Blackout looked around.

"Doesn't your head turn up, Decpeticon?" The voice jeered.

Blackout growled, and looked up.

Angie stood on the top of the nearest building, arms folded, an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Humans." Blackout smiled maliciously.

"Human, that is." Angie winked.

Sparkplug jumped up over Angie as the girl crouched. He wasn't clad in layers upon layers of clothes. A small transparent red targeting scanner lay over his right optic, which glowed so light it was almost white. He jerked his right arm, and an energon blade exposed itself with a metallic _shink_noise. The small, dark yellow Autobot landed on the black Deception nearly four times his height, the blade digging deep into his chest.

Blackout growled, and ripped Sparkplug away. _"You will pay for wounding me!_" He threw Sparkplug with force that would kill a human being.

Sparkplug crashed into the side of a civilian living complex.

"SPARKPLUG!" Angie screamed.

Blackout lumbered over to the building, his propeller weapon spinning still.

Sparkplug stood up, his right arm hanging off of its hinge as low as his knee. He saw Blackout's blade coming at him, and rolled to the left, dodging the attack. He ran at the wall, and thre himself through a window. With his good arm, blade still attached, he slowed his descent by thrusting the blade into Blackout's leg.

Blackout roared furiously, and swiped his arm over Sparkplug, shredding his right leg, and severing his dilapidated right arm entirely.

Sparkplug fell immediately in the street, but continued to pull and push himself along with his good leg and remaining arm. He could feel his body going into stasis to preserve what energy he had left, but knew if that happened Blackout would kill him.

Blackout wanted to preserve the death of the infiltration commander for as long as he could, but the black Decepticon's flare for dramatic murders gave a sizeable adversary just the opening he needed to rescue his small compatriot.

"Hang on, Sparkplug!" Optimus fired his plasma cannon at Blackout, knocking the large munitions Decepticon back with a direct hit to the lethal spinning blade.

Blackout fell to the ground, roaring.

"Yeehaw!" Jetfire landed on Blackout's chest, crunching the Decepticon into the pavement.

Sparkplug smirked just as he went into stasis lock.

"I got this, sir!" Jetfire gave Optimus the o.k. signal.

Optimus nodded, lifting Sparkplug from the pavement.

A cannon folded out from Blackout's chest, and glowed red.

"JETFIRE!" Angie, Sparkplug, and Optimus shouted.

Jetfire turned back to Blackout, and his optics grew wide.

The cannon whined. "If I am going to the pit, I am taking you with me!"

Jetfire drew his weapon.

The chest cannon sputtered, and Blackout convulsed.

By the time Jetfire had aimed his cannon at Blackout, the Decepticon had gone lax, the red optics dimming into cold, dead black.

"The outer hull has been breeched by Decepticon Devastator!" Ironhide exclaimed, turning from the console in front of him.

"Shields at thirty-six percent, and falling. Orders, sir!" Chromia turned to Elita One.

"Re-enforce the blast doors! Protect the civilians at all costs!" Elita One barked.

Ironhide ran from command central down the hallway. Chromia sprinted after him. The pair ran along the upper catwalk, down the stairs, past the mess hall, and into the corridor leading to the main blast doors.

Two beams on either side of the door were buckling.

Ironhide threw himself against the door, adding his weight to the re-enforcement.

Chromia did the same, supporting the lower half.

"Go back to the command center!" Ironhide snapped.

"You can't hold it by yourself!" Chromia exclaimed.

"Move! Coming through!" A dark muddy orange colored Autobot ran up to the pair. He pushed Chromia to the middle, and supported the right door. "Where are all these Decepticons coming from?" Smokescreen growled.

Ironhide grunted in response as the door jerked.

"Now they have a ram?" Chromia exclaimed exasperated, pushing her weight into the door once more.

The door jerked again.

The three Autobots moved with it, but their balance didn't falter.

"We could really use Brawn about now." Smokescreen chuckled slightly.

"Don't push against their attack. Re-enforce the door in their pause!" Ironhide ordered.

"What are they after?" Chromia exclaimed as the door jerked again.

"We need more hydrolics!" Smokescreen's voice ground out.

Hound and Brawn ran down the corridor toward the door.

"We were just talking about you!" Ironhide grunted. Pushing his weight against the door by bracing one foot on a beam.

"What kind of hydrolics are they packing?" Hound exclaimed.

Chromia strained to answer. "I can't push any harder!"

"We need a new plan!" Brawn growled.

"Ironhide!" Smokescreen called. "Do we have enough firepower to set them back?"

Ironhide thought for a minute. There were five of them, and five constructicons. If they each fired at a different part, they would never make it, but concentrated fire on the spark area. Brutal? Yes, perhaps even a bit Decepticon, but necessary. It was down to live or die.

"Alright!" Irohide bellowed as the door jerked again, harder this time. "At then next pause, move into position, and concentrate your fire on the chest plate on my mark!" He instructed.

"Let's do it!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

The door heaved then relaxed.

"Now!" Ironhide bellowed.

Brawn, Smokescreen, and Ironhide stood behind Chromia and Hound crouched on the floor. All aimed their weaponry at the door.

Ironhide's to arm cannons, Chromia's plasma missile launcher, Smokescreen's cannons, Hound's shoulder cannons, and high-power-explosive cannon, and Brawn's cannon's resembling that of Ironhide.

The door buckled, and imploded. Before them stood a drab green Decepticon five times their size.

"FIRE!" Ironhide roared.

All firepower rained on Devastator's chest, exploding, and creating a back draft that threw the five Autobots back away from the blast doors.

Jazz looked around the corner for Decepticon intruders then turned back to his blue femme crouched next to him. Amy held her head in both hands, muttering in Cybertronian. Since when did Amy speak Cybertronian? The white lieutenant shook his head, and made a mental note to ask the femme about it later. He placed a black hand on Amy's shoulder, and squeezed gently.

"HAH!" Amy threw her back against the wall, the doors flattening against the surface so as not to get damaged.

"Wus wrong wichu?" Jazz glared. "Ya scared the lube' outta me!"

Amy stared at Jazz a moment then winced. "Aaaaoowwww." She held her head, and let it fall back on her knees.

"Amy?" Jazz shifted, coiling an arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Myyyy heeead." Amy half sobbed. "It's hurts so bad, but I don't know why."

Jazz placed his free hand on Amy's head. It was hotter than a smelting pool, and he quickly retracted it. "Baby, wus happenin'?"

Amy shook her head slowly. "I don't know." She mewled. "It won't stop." Her own voice reverberated in her ears, increasing the pain with no relief when she stopped talking. "It keeps building." She felt the pain throb, and start to spread down her neck to her shoulders.

"Amy." Jazz pulled the blue femme against him, and held her tightly. He wanted to help her, to take her pain. He hadn't treated her as he should have the past few weeks since she had arrived back at the Hoover Dam base in the protoform. He talked about merging with her, and staying with her always, but at the first sign of his love's compliance, he had panicked. Never again. "I'm so sorry, Amy. Dis all mah fault." He leaned his head against hers. "Ah jus'...ah can't..."

Amy felt her headache starting to subside. Was it Jazz? What had caused it in the first place? What was going through her mind? Why was there even a contest between the lieutenant and Bumblebee? Amy had always wanted to preserve feelings and friendships with others, but at what cost? Her happiness? Her love for Jazz? Fate had dealt her some cruel hands in the past year; her family's deaths for one, the car accidents, the kidnapping, but it seemed now what would be the cruelest hand of all was her greatest gift...or was it? Amy looked down at the floor again.

"Tell me what dat look means, Amy." Jazz said.

Amy looked up. "What look?"

Jazz nodded. "That look. The one ya givin' me right now."

Amy averted her optics. "It means..." She murmured then looked back at Jazz. "It means I don't know what to think anymore."

Jazz's optics narrowed. "Wachu mean?"

Amy felt her headache subside, and understood why it had risen in the first place. "It means I'm in love with both you and Bumblebee." She confessed.

Jazz stared at Amy a moment.

Amy sighed guiltily.

"Ah already knew dat." Jazz said.

Amy started, and looked up at Jazz. "You what?"

Jazz nodded. "Ah ain't Ratchet, so I wasn' gonna say nuttin'." He scratched the back of his head. "Can't say ahm too happy 'bout it, but ah jus' let ya be."

Amy's face shifted as if she were raising an eyebrow. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" She folded her arms.

Jazz smirked. "Jus' kep' it in too long, ah guess."

Amy nodded, and touched her head. "Yeah, I know how that is."

"Amy," Jazz grasped Amy's shoulders. "Ah won' stand in ya way if ya wanna be wit Bumblebee. He a good match fo' ya, an' 'ees good witthose..." He paused. "Ah girls."

Amy hated to admit Jazz was right. "Are you breaking up with me?" She pouted.

"Ah ain't breakin' ya." Jazz started.

Amy chuckled slightly. "N-no. I mean, are you telling me you don't love me anymore?"

Jazz shook his head. "Ah always love ya, girl. Ah ain't neveh loved anyone like ya."

Amy smiled.

"Ahm sayin', ah ain't gonna stop ya if ya wanna be wit-"

"There's no contest." Amy sighed, placing her hands on Jazz's face.

Jazz nodded slowly. "Ah get wat ya mean." He looked away.

"No you don't." Amy turned his head back to look at her. "It means kiss me,you dumb robot."

Jazz smirked, and leaned toward Amy.

Amy felt a slight shock then hers and Jazz's mouths were drawn together like magnets (in fact, it felt _distinctly_ like magnets). The shocking turned to pleasant tingling passed between what could be excused as an Autobot mouth, but did not stop there, but extended down through her neck into her shoulders, and only started to dissipate around her chest area where a slight humming had started. It was the single most dizzying, arousing, pleasurable experience of her entire teenage/Autobot life that she didn't notice she was now halfway on her back with Jazz knelt over her.

The magnetic link broke, and Amy lay back against the floor. "That was incredible," Amy wished like hell she had breath to pant with. She looked at Jazz, who was smiling very much like the cat who ate the canary. "What was that?"

"Said kiss ya." Jazz said.

Amy nodded. "Yeah I did, but that was," she leaned her head back. "That was like...I can't even describe it." She shook her head slowly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Then don't." Jazz leaned his head down to Amy's neck.

The same magnetic feeling pulled on a part of Amy's neck. The little tingling shocks were much closer, and stronger as they reached her chest, and made the blue femme gasp, and grab Jazz's shoulders. "You know how you're always talking about merging?"

"Mmm." Jazz hummed against Amy's neck.

"Show me." Amy gripped the white Autobot's shoulders tighter.

Jazz looked up. "Now? Here?" He looked around.

Amy sat up. "Here," She pulled Jazz closer to her._"Now_."

Jazz smirked, and placed a hand on Amy's chest. Her armor moved aside, and something deeper than that shifted.

Amy looked down, and saw her chest glowing slightly. She looked up at Jazz as the white Autobot lieutenant gently pushed her onto her back. His chest grew closer to hers, and opened up to reveal a glowing blue orb.

"Y'know dis also called Sparkin'." Jazz winked.

Amy felt her faceplate get hotter.

Jazz leaned forward toward Amy.

Bluestreak hit the coolant tank, crunching in the side like a rock into a piece of tin foil. He growled obscenities in Cyertronian, trying to focus his vision on the dark blue Decepticon ahead of him.

Thundercracker's insidious cackle filled Bluestreak's audio receptors like acid syrup, or was that power cell acid dripping out his audio receptors?

"_Slag_." Bluestreak cursed. Either way, the laughter, or damaged power cells, the blue-silver Autobot was about to get very weak, very fast. He had to think of something soon, before Thundercracker realized just how much damaged Bluestreak had taken from that last plasma blast. The beam had grazed his right Audio receptor, probably knicking open a power cell; no matter how it happened, he was still leaking energon fluid. Exposure to the oxygen in Earth's atmosphere created a chemical reaction in the concentrated, normally clear fluid, turning it a sickly red color similar to that of human blood.

"Give up, Bluestreak, and your death will be quick and painless!" Thundercracker cackled, swinging his weapon with arrogant ease.

Bluestreak aimed one shoulder cannon at the dark blue Decepticon. "Give _this_." He growled, firing the weapon.

Thundercracker reeled backward, his head cracking painfully. He fell to the ground, merely stunned...for the moment.

Bluestreak groaned, and held the left side of his face with his left hand. He could feel his strength draining, and took the opportunity to leave his wounded adversary to find an emergency med kit until the head wound could be properly tended.

The kit was meager as emergency always were. A small porous pad held onto the side of Bluestreak's head with aluminum tape was all the Autobot could do for his wound.

"_Bluestreak on emergency channel two-twenty, Thundercracker is unconscious in the atrium,"_ He winced, and hissed in pain as the dark red liquid started soaking through the pad.

-_Bumblebee and Cliffjumper en route, what's your status Bluestreak?- Bumblebee transmitted._

"_My head...fraggin' 'Con grazed my left audio receptor with a plasma blast_." The hallway in front of him started to sway. "_Getting dizzy."_

-_We're almost there, buddy! Keep it online!_- Cliffjumper exclaimed.

Bluestreak leaned his back against the wall. "_So...tired...just need to shut down..."_

-_Negative, soldier!-_ Bumblebee snapped. -_This is priority one! Stay awake!-_

"_Everything's dancing..."_ Bluestreak squinted slightly.

A white coolant tank ahead of him spun like a top.

He could see her white dress spinning, her arms outstretched, her head turned up to the sky smiling.

Bluestreak smiled at the apparition. "_You're gonna get dizzy."_ He murmured.

_Never!_ Amy laughed, and fell on her back in a pile of hay next to him.

Bluestreak's smile faded weakly.

_You're my favorite, cousin, Adrian._ Amy's smile beamed like the sun.

"_M'yer...only cousin._" Bluestreak's optics faded for a moment then glowed blue once more.

_Oh yeah._ The Amy apparition chuckled. _But I could hate you._ She said pointedly.

"Yeah." Bluestreak's head fell forward. He stared down at the floor. "Sorry...I didn't tell you..."

_Tell me what, silly?_ The apparition faded.

Two figures ran up to him.

"Bluestreak, hang on!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Never...told her..." Bluestreaked babbled in his pain-induced half-conscious state.

"Told who?" Bumblebee asked for the sheer purpose of keeping the Autobot thinking, and active.

Bluestreak's head rose slightly, and fell to the side. "Tell...Amy..." He muttered.

Unfazed, Cliffjumper hoisted his comrade onto his shoulders. "Sure, buddy, just keep talkin'!" He strained slightly at the taller Autobot's weight. "_Cliffjumper to Ratchet, I have a code nine, on my way to ya!_"

Bumblebee watched Ciffjumper carry Bluestreak a little ways. "Tell Amy what?" He wondered aloud.

Twincast peered over the top of the crate to where Frenzy was peering out from behind the pillar. Frenzy fired furiously, and Twincast ducked back down behind the crate.

"I can tell this will be trifling should I not act soon enough." Twincast looked at Eject and Rewind standing before him with Ramhorn, and Lazerbeak. "I wish I knew where the interference was coming from." The wiry white Autobot risked another glance above the crate, and almost took a plasma bullet to the upper right optic. "Very well, if we can't get to Frenzy from here, we'll just have to go around. Lazerbeak."

The silver bird cocked it head.

"You see that vent up behind Frenzy?" Twincast pointed to said vent.

Lazerbeak nodded.

"All vents lead to the outside, which means a nasty fall for our four-armed friend." Twincast mused for a moment, hearing Bluestreak insist on a tongue twister. He sighed. "You four get him into the vent. There is a junction between this room and the arms room."

Eject and Rewind twittered simultaneously.

"There is a junction, not an opening, the only way to get there is to go past our fiend Decepticon attacker."

Rewind sulked, and Eject shook a fist at Twincast.

"Don't blame, my friend, I am not the architect of this fine city." Twincast chuckled. "I'll meet you four at the junction, and we shall all rid this city of Frenzy once and for all.

There was much running, screeching, weapons fire, and general havoc as Eject and Rewind settled for running madly, and making noise while Lazerbeak and Ramhorn opened the vent. Frenzy tried to destroy the little bots, and chased them into the now open vent.

Unfortunately for Frenzy, Twincast was waiting at the junction just as he had promised his little friends.

"Uh oh." Frenzy would have turned pale.

Frenzy flew out the adjacent vent out of the city, a white foot lingering for a moment as the small Decepticon fell several hundred stories into the ocean.

Twincast peered over the edge just as Frenzy hit the water, winced slightly, and shook his head. The white Frenzy clone pulled his rounded head back inside, and crouched in the vent.

"Good job, my friends." Twincast nodded.

The little robots all cheered.

The vent shuddered, and all five bots froze.

"But our fight is not over yet." Twincast sighed. "With Frenzy gone, it seems the interference is starting to clear up. Lazerbeak, locate Bluestreak. Relay Audio to Rewind, video to Eject. Ramhorn," He turned to the small, but bulky robot. "There is a rather nasty clog in section 12A vent, do you think you can unclog it?"

Ramhorn saluted, and ran off through the vent system.

The clog was not a clog at all, but ratbat spying on the command control room.

"What's the status of area Gamma?" Elita One demanded.

Ramhorn peered around the corner as any good Autobot would do then transformed into a small rhinoceros with part of a GPS screen on its back, and barreled toward the offending Decepticon spybot. Strangely enough, Ratbat remained unfazed by the tracker, and continued to survey.

Within inches, Ramhorn let out a growl. A black paw reached out, and batted Ramhorn away suddenly, sending the bot transforming in mid air back to its small bipedal form. Ramhorn slid across the metal vent surface groaning. The vent was dark, save for the slight light coming from the command center.

"Did you hear something?" The command center went quiet for a moment save for alarms.

"Ma'am?"

"It's nothing." Elita One shook her head.

A black panther crouched over Ramhorn, and raised a paw. Transmetal claws extended, and it thrust them down into the bot's chest.

Twincast jumped down from the vent then convulsed, and fell to the floor. He clutched his chest, his optics burning blue with pain. "Ramhorn." His voice strained.

"Ravage has intercepted your infiltrator. He will not be returning in this life cycle." A robotic voice echoed near Twincast.

The white bot looked up to see a black bot twice his height, a solid grey mask over its mouth, and a red visor over its face. "You will be terminated, Autobot Twincast." The black bot thrust a fist down, but Twincast rolled out of the way.

Twincast stood, his cooling vents releasing hot air in a way that sounded like panting. His vents calmed, and his two hands transformed into small plasma cannons. "You're not welcome here, Soundwave!"

Soundwave would have smirked. "Your past attempts to delete me have failed. This attempt will fail."

Twincast's optics burned blue with rage. "I will slay you, then I'm going to slay your pet cat for what it has done to my friend.!"

Soundwave chuckled condescendingly robotic. "Challenge accepted, prepare to be offlined." A black hand swiped down, a small blade attached to it.

Twincast jumped, and flipped backward. He used his momentum to slide back further away from Soundwave. Soundwave quickly caught up to the white Autobot, and threw him against a hard, metal wall fifty feet away. Twincast hit the wall with a sickening crunch. He was built as a communications bot, and he _knew_ it would come back to bite him in the aft someday. Today was someday.

Soundwave held out his hand, a plasma pistol gripped in it.

A plasma burst hit Soundwave's right shoulder.

Soundwave turned, expecting to see someone.

Twincast took the opportunity to take cover. He stood up, and limped away behind a metal crate, and sat behind it.

Soundwave scanned the area, but there were no Autobot's in firing range. Another blast hit Soundwave in the right shoulder again.

"Show yourself!" Soundwave demanded.

A barrage of fire bombarded Soundwave to the ground in mere nanoclicks.

A blue blur moved along the wall. Blurr stood above Soundwave, and looked down at the black infiltrator.

"Blurr!" Twincast limped out from behind the crate, Eject and Rewind curled up in their iPod forms on Twincast's shoulders.

"You're damaged." Blurr said needlessly.

"I'm still functional." Twincast said. "But Ramhorn..." He sulked slightly.

"I detected Decepticons in this area. Soundwave's here, so are his underlings. I'm guessing they're utilizing the vent system." Blurr informed him. "Go to diagnostics, get yourself fixed up."

Twincast nodded.

Amy sat against the wall, legs hugged to her chest, chin on her knees. She could hear an explosion from somewhere, and general war sounds. It was all very terrifying, but Amy found herself completely calm. She turned her head, and looked at Jazz sitting next to her looking very smug, and satisfied.

"I have to help them." Amy murmured. She felt her head start to throb slightly.

Jazz looked at Amy, and his smugness fading slightly. "Ah knew you was gonna say dat." He sighed.

Amy turned, tucking her legs under her. "I can do it." She said softly to quell her headache. "I don't know how, or if I have any really useful weapons, but I can help. This is all partly my fault anyway."

Jazz shook his head. "Dis ain't yo fault." He grabbed Amy's shoulders.

"But the Decepticons are after _me_." Amy insisted. "Or rather, the chip in my head, and Trigger is in trouble, too! I can't just leave it here, do you know how hopeless the little guy is without me?" She persisted.

Jazz placed on hand over his optics.

"Please," she grasped Jazz's hand. "I can do this, plus if anyone should be out there fighting, it's me." Amy leaned forward slightly. "Jazz."

Jazz made a grinding noise that Amy took to be some kind of Cybertronian curse word.

"I know you don't want me to, and if I were you, I'd stop me, too, but this is something I have to do! If ever there was some-"

"A'ight!" Jazz exclaimed, exasperated. "Ah ain't gonna stop ya, but please tell me ya have a plan."

"Nope. No plan, no idea what I'm doing." Amy grinned.

Jazz shook his head, and let his hand fall. "Ah'm gonna get my aft fried fo' dis."

"Not if we take out Decepticons." Amy beamed.

Jazz looked as martyred as any one Autobot could.

Amy kissed his mouth plate. "I knew you'd understand."

The corridor rumbled, and the pair exchanged a glance.

"What was that?" Amy looked around.

"Ah dunno, but it came from th' blass doors." Jazz stood. "Come on!" His visor and mask slid over his face.

The pair ran into smoke near the main blast doors, temporarily choking some of their systems.

"What is it?" Amy's vocal processor strained from the smoke as she waved a hand in front of her face as if to clear it.

"Explosion." Jazz's vent expelled smoke like coughing. "Big one."

Amy tripped, and fell onto a body on the floor. "Ahh!" She sat up quickly. "Ironhide!" She called out.

Jazz made his way over to Amy. He'd complained about infrared before, but this was one of those days he was happy to have the bland, red vision in his systems. " 'Hide!" Jazz made to run over to Amy, but tripped himself on Smokescreen. "Ah, man, dis ain't good."

Amy looked at Jazz, and shook her head. "Are they?"

"Nah, dey online, just got knocked 'round a bit." Jazz scanned the area. "Hound an' Brawn ah here, too."

Amy stood up. "What did all this?" She glared at the smoke starting to leak out, and clear the hallway.

Smokescreen groaned, and started to come to.

"'Ey, Smokescreen!" Jazz cheered. "C'mon big guy, get ya aft up!"

Amy turned to walk back to the waking Smokescreen, smiling.

A loud groan like metal on metal echoed around the dilapidated corridor.

Jazz looked up, his infrared detecting heat, and Decepticons.

It got up of the ground slowly, its parts groaning as well as its vocal processor. It towered behind Amy, but the blue femme didn't seem fazed by the sounds.

"LOOK OUT!" Jazz shouted.

Amy turned just in time to see a hand even giant compared to her swing down. "AA!" She held up her arms to block it, feeling foolish until she didn't feel it impact. With her optic casing squeezed shut, and dimmed, she kept her arms up, and her head down.

"What in Primus?" Smokescreen sat up, his body okay, but his optics _had_ to be playing tricks on him.

Amy could hear the impact of the giant Decepticon's hands, but couldn't feel it.

"Amy." Jazz slowly stood.

Amy opened her optic casings, and her optics glowed green again. She slowly looked up to see the giant Decepticon Devastator slamming it hands simultaneously into a shimmering blue surface above her over and over again.

Jazz shook his head, suddenly realizing they were still in a dangerous situation. "Ah dunno how ya doin' dat, but keep doin' it!" He shouted.

_You're tellin' me._ Amy watched the hands slam into the surface. No cracks, no sign of strain. The only indication the Decepticon was hitting anything at all were the blue patches that would flare to life at the giants hands' touch. _This is weird._ Amy's optics were locked on the scene before her. _How am I doing this?_ She wondered then realized her headache was gone. Not just gone, but she felt great! Better than great, it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. _Protect them_. She thought of the unconscious bots behind her.

She could feel the surface expand to fill the corridor, blocking Devastator from her injured friends. Amy backed away slowly, and the barrier remained. _If only we could contain this thing..._ She thought. _A cage..._

The impenetrable, invisible surface made a cube around Devastator.

Smokescreen stood up, and walked up to Amy. "How'd you do that?"

Amy shook her head. "I don't know."

Jazz heard shouting, and turned to see a medical team led by Ratchet running up to the unconscious Autobots on the ground.

"Form a defense line! Keep Devastator back!" Ratchet barked.

"No, wait! Don't waste your ammo!" Amy turned, and held up her hands.

"Amy!" Ratchet ran up to Amy, and hugged her. "Thank the Matrix you're alive." He lifted the blue femme a couple meters off the ground then let her back down again.

Amy turned, and looked at the contained Devastator. "You have no idea how right you are."

"Stand back." Ratchet stepped in front of Amy.

"It's okay." Amy patted Ratchets arm. "I think I'm the one doing this. So," Amy stepped out from behind Ratchet. "Help Ironhide and the others."

Ratchet found himself smiling, and nodded.

Amy looked back up at the behemoth Decepticon.

Smokescreen sighed. "Y'know, we can't leave him alive, kid."

Somehow the information made Amy sulk. "I know." She sighed. _I wish there were a way to make it easier. Maybe...maybe he could be an Autobot._

"Hold your fire!" Jazz exclaimed as a couple security trainees enlisted for the battle raised their weapons.

Amy sighed, looking down at the floor. _We could use a big guy right about now._

Devastator glowed green, banging on the invisible walls of its prison.

Amy turned and gasped.

Devastators eyes grew dark, and it held its head. It color changed from green to white, its parts fused to become one giant Cybertronian, and it opened its optics to reveal brilliant blue.

It stood up, the invisible walls fading.

"What in the pit...?" Ratchet's optics narrowed.

The white Autobot looked down at the group.

"Wow." Amy awed.

"Are you crazy, kid, get that wall back up." Smokescreen shouted, aiming his weapons.

"I don't think I need to." Amy craned her neck back to look at the Autobot giant in comparison to her.

The bot stood, its head hitting the high ceiling. "Down right cramped in here." It said with a Scottish accent.

"Sorry." Amy said.

"You're a bonnie wee lass, aren't you?" The giant transformer said.

Amy nodded. "Yeah."

"What'm ah doin' here?" He asked.

"I think..." Amy made a face like raising an eyebrow. "I was just thinking that we could use a big guy to help us out. See, the Decepticons are attacking. They're...looking for me." Amy sulked slightly.

"Doont get yerself doon yet."

Amy looked up. "My names Amy, but...a few bots call me Blazer!" She called up.

"The name's Metrooplex, an' ah'll be happy t help ye, Blazer, lass!" Metroplex winked.

A smile slowly crept across Amy's face. _I'm beginning to like this chip in my head._

_XXXXXXX_

_Amy, we love your chip, too._

_Vincent: Lame, with the super powers._

_Zex: She doesn't have super powers._

_Vincent: She turned Devastator into Metroplex_

_Zex: frustrated I can't explain that to you_

_Vincent: Why not, 'cause it's a super power?_

_Zex: No, because it's in the last chapter!_

_Vincent:... _


	30. Part 30

Ladies and Gentlemen, All That Jazz...

Does not end here. I have at LEAST another chapter in me, yes relevant to the storyline.

Anyway, part 30 of what will hopefully be 31

Vincent: I predict 32

Zex: HUSH! .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The command center is surrounded!" A red bot with orange flames on his arms, chest, and legs ran into the infirmary.

"What?" Red Alert's blue optics narrowed. "How many Decepticons _are_ there?" He walked away from where Bluestreak was reviving, and followed the red and orange mech out of the main infirmary, down the hall, and into an adjacent room.

Screens lined the walls patching through video feed in certain parts of the city.

"Stream current feed from Alpha section!" The red an orange mech ordered.

One screen zoomed, and filled the view of the screens around it as well.

"By the matrix." Red Alert said breathlessly.

Standing outside the entry to the command center were two Decepticons.

"That's Cyclonus and Demolisher." Red Alert said, trying to hide the worry in his voice. He turned to the mech next to him. "Hotrod, are there any casualties?"

"No sir, Optimus ordered the area evacuated." Hotrod folded his arms. "Prime's still inside, though."

Red Alert's optics dimmed, and he held a hand to his head.

"Sir?" Hotrod turned.

Red Alert sighed. "Why, Prime?" He murmured.

"Optimus did say something else, sir." Hotrod said matter-of-factly.

"Not one of his honor and glory speeches, was it?" Red Alert half-joked.

"N-no, sir," Hotrod hesitated to chuckle at the remark. "Prime said he'll buy time for...the key to escape." He looked at Red Alert.

Red Alert looked up at nothing in particular, his optics glowing blue again. "That blue femme." He murmured.

"What?" Hotrod squinted an optic.

"He wants that irritating blue femme to leave Autobot City," Red Alert grabbed Hotrod's shoulder. "Find her, she's either with Lieutenant Jazz, or Bumblebee. You can't miss her, she's always accompanied by a small eyeball robot named Trigger."

Hotrod started to say something.

"What in the pit?!" Sunstreaker leaned forward noisily onto his console, and gawked at the screen. "Red Aleert!" He called hesitantly.

"What is it, you fool? This is no time for-" Red Alert looked at Sunstreaker's screen, his face taking on the same expression. "What in Primus _is_ that thing?" He demanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roaring through the empty streets at back-crushing pace was a large, white demolition vehicle that could both carry and tear apart any known Cybertronian who got in its way.

The ground shook under the guard Decepticons' feet. They aimed their respective weapons at the street ahead as the massive white demolition vehicle came into view.

"S-stop!" Cyclonus panicked. "Th-this is a restricted area!"

The demo-vehicle stopped.

Demolisher inched toward it, weapons raised.

A blue femme trotted around the side of the demo-vehicle, and leaned one hand on the surface. "Howdy!" She grinned.

Demolisher turned his weapons on the femme.

"I woont be doin' tat if I were ye." A deep voice said.

"Wh-who said that?!" Demolisher stammered. "Show yourself!"

The demolition vehicle transformed much to Demolisher's dismay.

Metroplex smiled mischievously down at Demolisher. He leaned down, reaching one hand out to Demolisher.

"S-stay away! I'll rip out your optics! Lord Megatron will rule over Autobt City, and you'll wish you-"

"Away, and bile yer heid ya numpty!" Metroplex flicked the offending Decepticon away. "Ye dinnae ken whit yer talkin' aboot!"

A satisfying splash made Amy's smile grow. "I like you." She looked up at Metroplex.

Metroplex looked at Cyclonus.

Cyclonus almost discharged an energon cube.

Metroplex reached down.

"AAAA!" Cyclonus transformed into his helicopter mode, and tried to make an escape.

Metroplex grabbed the tail end of Cyclonus, and swung him around.

Amy watched the Decepticon as Metroplex swung him in circles, and threw the helicopter in the same general direction as Demolisher.

"An dinnae come back!" Metroplex bellowed, shaking one monsterous white fist.

Amy smiled, pleased with the results. She patted Metroplex's leg.

Metroplex crouched down. "Aye, lass?" He smiled.

"You rock, Metroplex." Amy placed a tiny kiss on Metroplex's cheek.

Metroplex chuckled. "Thankee, Blazer." He stood up, rubbing the side of his face, and smiling.

Jazz ran up with Smokescreen. "Doc's got 'Hide an' his crew back at th' hospital."

Amy sighed. "Good." She looked at Smokescreen. "Nice to see you're still with us."

Smokescreen laughed. "It'll take more than _blowin' me up _to keep_me_ down." He patted his chest with one fist.

Amy giggled. "Good to know." She looked at the building ahead, and felt a slight twinge. "They need our help in the-..." She paused. Her head started to throb mercilessly, and she clutched it in one hand, the other grappling for Metroplex's leg to steady herself as she fell to one knee. _No, not now. Not now, don't do this to me!_ She saw a brief vision of Bumblebee pinned down behind a pillar with a smaller yellow femme ducked behind him.

"Amy! Wus wrong?" Jazz held the femme's face. "Amy!"

_I have to help them_. Amy thought.

-_Are you willing to pay the ultimate price?-_ A voice, not usual, seemed to merely echo with the faintest hint of comprehendible words.

_I don't care what happens to me!_ Amy shouted.

-_Get up, Amy.-_ The voice instructed.

Amy looked up at the light blue visor of her sparkmate.

_-Get. Up.­-_

Amy stood up slowly, her body tingling. "I have to go." She took Jazz's hands off her face.

Jazz stared, speechless at the girl's tone. "Amy?"

The tingling formed into blue energy surrounding the femme's entire form.

Jazz took a step back, shaking his slowly in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just stay close, we'll get out of here!" Bumblebee called over the sound of plasma fire, and explosions.

The smaller yellow femme ducked, and shrieked as a missle hit to the right. "Why isn't anyone coming?" She sobbed slightly.

"We're fine, this is nothing!" Bumblebee tried to assure the femme, but in fact they wer _not fine. _Brawl and Bonecrusher, with Starscream leading the charge, had ambushed the pair and now Bumblebee was fighting for both their sparks.

The yellow femme put her hands together, and prayed. "Primus, help us!" She sobbed.

The sound of weapons' fire, and a shot flying from behind the pair into Brawl's left shoulder startled the pair of Autobots. Both Autobots turned, and looked behind them.

A glowing blue form flanked by three other Autobots, and a white behemoth stood not fifteen meters away.

"Fire!" Starscream shouted. "Fire _everything!"_

A barrage of fire came at all Autobots like a wall of red and white.

Not a single blast hit.

Instead the plasma rounds, bullets, and missles hit an invisible barrier around the Autobots like an everything-proof safety net.

The three Decepticons paused, speechless by the shield. They knew what kind of firepower the Autobots had, and this was nothing like it.

The Decepticons' fire broke, and the three looked between each other for answers, but all were stricken speechless.

The glowing blue form held up one arm, fingers spread as all the energy surrounding its body was sucked into the appendage.

Bumblebee slowly stood, optics fixated on the femme. His vocal processor, barely above a whisper, managed to push out a single word in his shock. "Amy."

The shorter yellow femme held against his side now looked up at the mech then at the blue femme. "Mommy?" She murmured, her adolescent voice wavering slightly.

As if hearing the familiar term, Amy turned, optics burning green, and looked at the yellow femme, and a smile spread across her face. She looked back at the Decepticons, and glared. "You attacked my child, and my friend!" She roared.

The Decepticons all took a step back.

"Now_I'm_ going to attack _you_." Amy's arm cannon glowed with the energy, and she pointed it toward the Decepticons. A ball of blue energy shot out at the three, landing in the middle of their defensive semicircle, and exploding inside an invisible cocoon created by the same power that had transformed Devastator into Metroplex.

"Not too shabby." Amy smirked, her eyes dimmed to a normal green glow, and turned to look at the two by the pillar. "Bumblebee." She smiled, and ran over to the yellow mech. She jumped onto him, and hugged him, wrapping her leg leg around his right. "Dammit, I was so worried about you!" She almost sobbed.

"Sorry, I was a little busy." Bumblebee chuckled, his arms firmly holding the blue femme's form.

Amy set down on her feet, but kept her hands on Bumblebee's shoulders.

Bumblebee gazed down at Amy, his hands hovering near her waist, hesitating to hold her. He looked up, and saw Jazz turn away. The yellow mech let his hands fall to his sides. "Thank you, I mean, for worrying." He stammered slightly, and folded his arms.

"Mom?" The yellow femme next to Bumblebee stared up at the taller blue femme.

Amy turned, and looked at the yellow fembot. She stared at her big, blue optics for a moment then tilted her head. "I know that look. My girls gave me that look."

The yellow femme smiled, and clasped her hands behind her back. "It's me, mom, Goldbug." She giggled, and spread her arms wide.

Amy hugged her, and lifted her up a little off the ground. "Oh baby girl, I'm so sorry I left you!" She exclaimed. She let the giggling femme down, and held her face. "Look at you, you're so grown up! How long have I been gone?" She looked at Bumblebee. "Where did you find her?"

Bumblebee shrugged, and shook his head cluelessly. "She found _me_, actually. Ran up to me, and started babbling on about Vector Sigma, and Tarantulus."

"Woah, wait, Vector what?" Amy squinted one eye.

"Uh, Sigma." Goldbug cut in. "It's a long story, mom, but don't worry, it's not bad. Just...well..." She looked at the black, Decepticon-less pit ahead where the energy had exploded. "Powerful."

Amy glanced at the pit then at Goldbug. She shook her head, smiling. "Oh, whatever, I'm just glad you're alive." She hugged Goldbug again. "Where's your sister?"

Goldbug hesitated for a moment. "I lost track of her. We got split up after coming into the city, so I tracked down the first friendly body I could. Been here ever since, but I was too afraid you wouldn't recognize me."

Amy had lots and lots of questions, but knew now wasn't the time. "Okay, we'll have to talk later, and I'm sure Meister is okay. Don't worry too much."

Goldbug nodded tentatively. "'Kay, but shouldn't I be saying that to you?" She giggled slightly.

Amy placed a hand on Goldbug's back, and started to walk back toward Jazz. "Probably." She winked.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad!" Goldbug ran up to Jazz, and hugged his waist.

"Da hell you jus' call me?" Jazz crouched down next to the yello femme.

"Dad." Goldbug smiled. "It's an Earth term William Lennox taught me, I hope it's okay." She pouted slightly.

"Tch," Jazz shook his head. "'Ey, ya can call me whateveh ya want." He hugged an arm around Goldbug then lifted the femme little more than half his size into a hug. "Ah wuz thinkin' 'bout ya." He set her back down on the ground.

Goldbug smiled sheepishly, sitting on Jazz's arm. "You were? I was afraid you didn't like me."

"Heh, heh, dat makes to o' us." Jazz chuckled.

"It's okay, I still love you, dad!" Goldbug hugged his neck.

"Aww," Amy cooed. "That's sweet." She looked at Bumblebee next to her, and the yellow mech chuckled. She looked back at Jazz and Goldbug, and folded her arms.

-_With the sweets, comes the sours.- The unfamiliar voice cut in._

Amy tilted her head in confusion, but not at the pair. _Sours?_ She wondered.

Instantaneously, it felt like Amy had been stabbed through her chest, and she fell to her knees screaming. She could hear everyone run to her aid, but by the time she realized what was happening, it was too late. She was paying the ultimate price. _No. No! Don't do this to me!_

"AMY!" Jazz held Amy in his arms. "AMEEEE! BABY, ACTIVATE!" He shouted, coolant leaking from his eyes. "ACTIVATE! OPEN YA OPTICS!"

Bumblebee took a step away, staring down shaking his head slowly. "No...she...was just laughing."

Goldbug's hands covered her mouth as she leaned closer to Smokescreen, unable to stop the rivers of coolant leaking from her eyes. "Mom, no."

Metroplex knelt down, and started praying in an unusual Cybertronian dialect.

"Lieutenant." Bumblebee crouched next to Jazz. "We can't stay here. Offline or not-"

Jazz turned optics, white with rage on Bumblebee. "She ain't offline! Don' you eveh say dat again!" He shouted.

"She needs to see Ratchet." Bumblebee placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "There's still a battle going on here. We have to move quickly."

"Daddy." Goldbug squeaked.

Jazz turned slowly to look at his spark-ling he barely knew.

"We hafta try." Goldbug hiccuped.

Jazz stood up, holding Amy. "Metroplex, transform!" He barked.

"And then what?" Bumblebee asked.

"We roll." Jazz said, streams of coolant still falling silently.

Bumblebee nodded.

Metroplex transformed into his vehicle form, and a rear hatch opened. Jazz set Amy inside, lying on her back.

"A'ight, bots, we need a clear way t' th' hospital. Dere too few ah us, but we gotta do dis." Jazz looked down at Goldbug as she stood by his side, and took his hand. "I don' wanna hear you say _try_, we ain't gonna try, we gonna do."

Smokescreen nodded. "That kid's all right, be a shame to lose her now."

"Amy's much more than a friend to Autobots. She gave her human life for us, we can't let it be in vain." Bumblebee said.

Goldbug looked up at Jazz. "She's gonna be okay, right?"

Jazz nodded. "Les' go."

Metroplex started off, Jazz, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee on the roof for cover. Goldbug sat inside by Amy's side, holding her hand, and watching her still face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"INCOMIIIIING!" Sideswipe shouted, diving to avoid a missile overhead. He rolled, and hit a wall, but it was better than a plasma missile to the head. He covered his audio receivers, and ducked.

The missile hit an Autobot anti-aircraft launcher, sending several Autobots flying to the sides.

One mech, dark purple with light blue accents pushed himself to his feet first, and disappeared into thin air.

"Get 'em!" Sunstreaker shouted just as a plasma bullet zipped by.

"Man the last cannon, Sunstreaker!" Prowl shouted. "Sideswipe! Get behind the barrier, NOW!"

Sideswipe scurried behind the barrier eagerly, but not before a plasma blast clipped his right hip. "GAH!" He rolled behind the white median, holding his hip, his mouth wide open in a soundless cry.

"Come on, bots, give Mirage cover!" Prowl raised an arm. "FIRE!" He thrust it down.

Anti-aircraft missiles, and Autobot weaponry shot up at Blitzwing and Skywarp overhead. The two broke away as a slightly dilapidated Thundercrakcer fired off a barrage of plasma blasts, clipping Prowl's shoulder. One plasma bullet hit the backof Wheeljack's hand dead-on, causing him to drop it, and clutch his hand now leaking dark lubricants onto his foot.

The only field medic on hand, Moonracer, ran to the Autobot's aid, immediately dousing the wound in a stinging clear liquid, and wrapping it.

"Where's our air striketeam?" Prowl roared.

_YEEEEHAAAAW!_ Jetfire's voice echoed over Prowl's head.

"About fragging time. Where have you _been_?" Prowl shouted.

_Gettin' reinforcements!_ Jetfire laughed.

Prowl looked up to see the very air stirketeam swoop low, and fire on the ground line of Decepticon grunts. The security captain shook his head then smirked.

"Sky batallion, attack the Autobots on the ground!" Thundercracker screamed, infuriated.

Blitzwing and Skywarp nose-dove down toward the line of Autobots. At the last second, they dropped plasma bombs in the middle of the squadron, and split off.

Thundercracker cackled madly, transforming in mid-air to his robot form. "Take that, Autobots!" He shouted down to the dilapidated batallion.

The unharmed pit of Autobots continued to fire as if nothing happened. It fizzed like a badly constructed hologram, and the team disappeared a moment later.

"WHAT?"! Thundrcracker's vocal processor became shrill. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

"Hey ugly!" A voice drifted from the building next to Thundercracker.

Thundercracker turned, and gasped. "WHO-HOW DID YOU-!"

The purple Autobot held a missile launcher on his riht shoulder. Thundercracker barely got off a round of cybertronian curses before he was asphalt.

Mirage smirked, and hooked the launceher onto his back. "One down, four to go."

_Mirage, status!_ Prowl called over the comm..

Mirage touched a plate on the side of his head. "Thundercracker is down, Blitzwing and Skywarp are headed your direction. They damaged my holoprogram, so I can't hide you for much longer.

_Understood. Get back here as fast as you can.__Prowl out._

Mirage slid down a drainpipe to the ground, and started back toward the batallion's fixed position. A hand reached out, and grabbed Mirage's leg. Mirage leaped back, and looked down at the hand.

A short, black and white femme was lying on the ground. She looked up at the Autobot with optics flickering from blue to gold to green. Her head fell onto her arm. Sparks popped out of her right side, and neck joint.

"Slag. Prowl is not going to like this." Mirage lifted the femme onto his back, and carried with him back to the dug-out.

As if the femme wasn't enough for Mirage, a large, white demolition vehicle rolled up the street at devastating speed. It was going full thrust, but still barely enough to keep up with any vehicle. Mirage ran alongsisde the vehicle, able to catch up, but not by much.

"HEY!" Mirage shouted to the vehicle.

Jazz's head appeared over the edge of the roof. "Mirage, hey mech, how ya doin'?" He grinned.

"Er-" Mirage looked around. "In the middle of a war, can I get a lift?"

"Hey, Bumblebee! Gimme a hand hee!" Jazz lay on his chest on the roof, and held out a hand.

A tether reachd out, hooked around Mirage's right elbow, and pulled him up with the femme still on his back with ease.

"There ya go, Mirage." Smokescreen smiled, his tether reeling back in.

Jazz jumped to his feet, and scanned the sky for Skywarp, Blitzwing, and Thundercracker. "I don't see Decepticon Arials anywhere." He turned to Bumblebee. "You see 'em, 'Bee?"

Bumblebee searched the sky through an infrared scope. "I can detect Skywarp and Blitzwing's ion trails heading toward the command center, but they're not in weapons range." He removed the scope from his optics. "We can't risk letting our guard down though."

"A'ight." Jazz's right hand transformed into a shield gatling. He glanced at Mirage, and saw the femme on the crouching mech's back. "Da frag ya find 'er at?" His optics widened.

_Daddy!_ Goldbug shouted through the comm.

Bumblebee ran to the edge of the white vehicle's roof, and looked over.

"We hee ya, Gol'bug, go ahead." Jazz said.

Mirage glanced at Bumblebee then looked at Smokescreen.

_Her eyes are fading, I think she's dying! Daddy, we have to hurry!_ Goldbug sobbed. _Please don't let mommy die!_ She cried.

Jazz growled in Cybertronian.

"Who's dying? Jazz!" Mirage exclaimed. He heaved to his feet, the black femme still on his back. "Who's Gobug?"

"Goldbug." Smokescreen corrected. "She's one of the lieutenant's little sparks. Ain't that somethin'?"

Mirage started. "Spark? Then she's here, too, isn't she? That blue femme!" Mirage exclaimed.

Smokescreen nodded. "She's in bad shape."

Bumblebee turned, knelt at the edge of the roof. "She's dying, we have to move! Metroplex, can't you go any faster?"

The white vehicle stopped. "Ah can cover more groond if ah walk." He said.

Jazz nodded. "Then that's what you do. Take Amy, and go!"

The mechs all jumped off of the roof of the demo-vehicle.

Bumblebee retrieved a still crying Goldbug out of the back of the vehicle.

Smokescreen lifted Amy into his arms, and all stepped back.

The rear doors closed, and the car shifted into several pieces.

Mirage jumped back, staring incredulously at the vehicle.

The vehicle shifted, and clicked, and stood up to reveal a giant white Autobot.

"Primus beat all." Mirage gaped.

"Metroplex!" Smokescreen exclaimed. "We don't have much time, you have to hurry!"

"I'm going with them!" Goldbug pulled away from Bumblebee.

Metroplex knelt down, and held out his left hand palm up. Smokescreen set Amy on the white surface, and stepped back.

Goldbug climbed up, and sat by her mother-bot's side. "Just hang on, mama."

"Wait!" Mirage ran up to Metroplex. He hesitated a moment then turend, and set the black femme on Metroplex's hand. "She's hurt bad."

Metroplex nodded. "Aye."

Goldbug pulled the black femme up close to Amy, and gasped. "Meister!" She touched the femme's face.

"Go! We got company!" Jazz shouted, firing at a grey F-22. "It's Stahscream! Get 'em outta here!"

Metroplex stood, holding his left hand close to him, and started to run. "Ya have to direct me, lass!" He called.

"Okay!" Goldbug shouted. "It's a big white building, out away from the city. You can't miss it!"

"Aye, big white buildin'!" He scanned the buildings, and spotted a big white building with a red cros on it. "Do it have a red mark on it?"

"YES! YES!" Goldbug beamed.

The F-22 veered off mysteriously.

"What be that manner of flying bot?" Metroplex asked.

Goldbug looked up, shading her sensitive optics from the sun. She squinted then gasped. "Holy scrap! That's a human news helicopter."

"Be it Decepticon?" Metroplex asked.

"Forget it! Get to that white building!" Goldbug exclaimed.

Sam, Judy, and Ron Witwicky watched the television intently as the unearthly scene played out on the screen.

-_John, this mysterious, giant city is in chaos!-_ A blonde woman exclaimed as the camera panned over the warring city. -_We've witnessed everything from fighter jets to sports cars running around this city, but the most trifling spectacle of all appears to be this city is inhabited by giant robots of some kind!- _

"What in god's name..." Judy gasped breathlessly.

Ron shook his head slowly in disbelief.

-_Again, we are two-hundred sixe miles south east of San Diego bay. Recent earthquakes, and strange flashes brought the attention of this unindentifiable city to the US coast guard.-_

_Now, Jean, can you tell us what is happening out there today?_

Sam jumped up, grabbed his jacket, and ran out the door.

"Sammy!" Judy called, not looking away from the t.v.

Sam's cell phone rang as he ran across he father's grass toward the driveway. He checked the garage, and Bumblebee was surely gone. "Shit." He whipped out his cell, and dialed Mikaela's number. It rang a few times then a sweet voice answered. "Mikaela! Did you see it?"

_See what?_ Mikaela asked.

"Go turn on the t.v!" Sam exclaimed.

Mikaela stood up from her bed, and walked down the short hall to living room. "Mind if I turn on the t.v?" Mikaela asked.

Mikaela's mom looked up from needlepoint, and smiled. "Go ahead, sweetie." She said.

Mikaela clicked the old t.v. on, and curled up on the couch. "Yeah, Sam, I'm watch...ing..." she dropped her sidekick, her mouth opening wider by the second.

-_...seeing, John, is the giant robots that appear to inhabit this city. They are at war, it appears, but I'm not sure what side is winning, or if we should be worried.-_

"What is that, Kay, some kind of sitcom?" Mikael's mom asked.

Mikaela shook her head slowly. "No...that's happening...right now."

Sarah Lennox dropped the small spoonful of mashed bananas, and stared at the small white television on the kitchen counter. "Ironhide?" She murmured.

Annabelle started crying as if sensing something was wrong with her beloved mechanical friend.

Will ran into the kitchen, remote still in hand from the living room. "Baby, turn on the-..." He looked at the small scree. "Teevee."

Sarah looked at Will.

Will looked at Sarah then at the screen.

Sarah looked at the screen. "Amy's there...isn't she...?" She placed hand to her chest, and gulped. "Those two little girls, Ironhide, is this really happening?" She grabbed Will's sleeve.

Will shook his head, and shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

-_Right now we can see a large white robot, larger than the others, and it appears to be carrying something.-_ The camera zoomed as far as it could, revealing three small forms, one blue, one yellow, and one black. -_I have no idea where it's going, but I'm sure it won't be good once it gets there.-_

The screen switched back to a newscaster in Nevada. "We're still tracking the Los Angeles news crew who are giving us constant updates on this phenomenon off the coast of California. Hopefully, it won't come here. Stay tuned for updates."

XXXXXXXXXX

In my opinion, one of the most AWESOME chapters yet, only barely overpowering the one where Jetfire and his team showed up.

It doesn't end there. I have on more chapter in me. Plus, the last chapter would have been like 30 pages, and it seems a littel extreme to me.

Zex


	31. The End

Okay! I'm serious this time! This is the END!

There's not much else I can say...

I love you all **sobby sobby**

Everyone get in on this R&R action!

I will respond to everyone, I swear!

Final chapter, and I still DO NOT own TF. XP

XXXXXXXX

All That Jazz-Final Chapter

Amy felt jostled, and opened her eyes. She looked around, and found herself inside her father's white SUV. She jumped slightly, and looked down at her lap. She could hear Trigger snoring in her hood, and felt the seatbelt hugging her torso. A DS sat in her lap, a little blue-clothed boy standing in the middle of the screen while a yellow-clothed one ran around her.

"Come ooon, Aims. I don't have all day." Amy's sister groaned. "Are we gonna crack this level or not? I could be playing Pokemon."

"Haruka?" Amy gasped, tears beading in her eyes.

The teen girl started. "What?" Her eyes widened.

"Amy dear?" Amy's mother turned in her seat. "What's the matter?"

Amy shook her head slowly. "Mom."

"Peaches, something wrong?" Amy's dad asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"No." Amy chuckled slightly. "Just..." She looked down at her DS, and the small stylus in her left hand. "Just happy to see you, dad."

"Oh, yeah, I know. Workin' hard, or hardly workin', right?" He winked at her in the mirror.

Haruka turned, and looked at the brunette man. "Glad you got back form Iraq in one piece."

"Almost." He chuckled. "Took a chunk outta my ass before I got back. Literally."

"Oh, stop Peter." Amy's mother giggled.

Haruka shook her head, and looked at her DS. "Hey! You took my triforce piece!"

"You left it sitting on the ground." Amy snickered.

"No! The circle piece is mine!" She shirked at her DS.

-_I HAVE YOU NOW!! -_

"Run away!!" Both girls exclaimed.

The SUV climbed a ragged dirt road up toward where several tents, and a large white telescope was set up on the edge of the overhang. A bonfire burned in the middle, and a few people sat around the fire as children ran around laughing and playing.

"Hi girls!" Sarah Lennox waved.

Amy stood by the door, and stared at the blonde woman walking up to the SUV.

"Mika, I haven't seen you since college, how are you?" Sarah beamed, walking with Amy's mom back toward the fire.

Amy slowly walked up toward the fire, and looked around. Faces she knew sat around the fire. Ratchet talking to Bumblebee, Ironhide helping Jazz set up the telescope.

"Boo!" A small, black-haired girl wearing a long, yellow jacket ran away from Amy before she could say anything.

"Goldbug..." Amy whispered.

"Mimi! Mimi!" The yellow-clad girl joined a girl in a black velvet dress, and white & black striped tights. The two ran around the fire, and tackled Ratchet from behind.

"Oh no, ambush! Ambush!" Ratchet laughed.

Amy couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

The familiar blonde in a black t-shirt, and black leather pants turned. He smiled, and stood, setting a tin mug down on his yellow leather jacket.

Amy searched the campsite, and saw a yellow Camaro tucked behind a grey tent in the corner.

"Amy!" The blonde ran up to the Asian girl, and hugged her, lifting her off the ground.

Haruka walked past, and scoffed. "I wish _I_ had a boyfriend who greeted me like that." She grumbled. "Hey Bryce, share the love."

"I am." The blonde set Amy on the ground, and kissed her cheek.

"I meant with me." Haruka rolled her eyes, and trudged after her father.

"Bryce?" Amy murmured.

"Hey." Bryce whispered in Amy's ear.

_He looks like Bumblebee. _Amy thought, letting one arm hook around his arm, her hand grasping his bicep. _These people..._ She looked around the bonfire again. _Their faces..._

The man who looked like Ratchet's synthoid waved at Amy. Two black-haired teens snuck up behind the man with graying hair, and dumped a thermos of water on him then ran away laughing.

Bryce shook his head. "Those two are gonna get theirs someday." He chuckled slightly.

Amy glanced at Bryce then at the twin boys running from the gray-haired man. "This is all really familiar somehow." She muttered.

Bryce laughed. "Should be, they do it every year." He kissed Amy's head then walked back toward the fire.

"Hello little rice ball." A woman with dishwater brown hair carried a platter of quesadillas. Bryce snagged one, and promptly burned his mouth. The woman shook her head smiling, and walked toward Amy. "Careful, these are hot." She said, handing Amy a paper towel.

Amy took a triangle piece, and the woman moved on.

"Hello Leonard!" The woman called.

The Ironhide look-alike waved then went back to adjusting the telescope.

Amy stood awkwardly by the white SUV. She knew their faces, but felt so out of place at the campsite. What was going on? Why was she here? What happened to the battle in Autobot City? She reached a hand behind her head, and felt a round object nestled there. It stirred, and crawled out of its cotton hammock onto Amy's shoulder.

Trigger made a squeaky yawning sound, and perched comfortably. It gasped, and leaned closer to the quesadilla wedge. If it had a mouth, it would have drooled.

"You can't-..." Amy started, rolling her eyes.

Trigger grabbed the wedge paper and all. It tilted back, a large opening with sharp triangular teeth opened up, and it stuffed the quesadilla in.

Amy eyeballed the eyeball. "What...the...?" She gawked. "You have a_ mouth_?!" She shrieked.

Everyone turned, and stared at Amy.

Trigger burped, and rolled back into Amy's hood to sleep.

Amy turned, stunned among other things to the campsite. Her face grew hot as all eyes scrutinized her. She gestured to her shoulder, chuckled nervously, and sidled behind the SUV to be embarrassed out of sight. "Geez." She sighed, and sat down with her knees against her chest.

Footfalls crunched across the dirt toward Amy, and a form stood next to her, one foot crossed over the other.

"'Ey, girl." A deep voice said.

Amy slowly turned her eyes up, and smiled at the dark-skinned man.

"You got cramps ah som'in?" He asked.

Amy shook her head. "No. I just..." She leaned down, and saw the campsite had resumed its relaxed pace. "That was a little embarrassing." She chuckled slightly.

"Yeh ah heard dat. You got dat lil' guy wit' ya?" He asked.

Amy nodded. "Follows me everywhere." She shrugged helplessly. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Figgered dat. You gonna come up on outta der', o' do I hafta carry ya?" the familiar smirk dawned his face, and made Amy's heart twinged with pain.

Then it twinged again.

Amy gasped, and clutched her chest as an electric shock nearly paralyzed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Once more, clear!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Electrical shock pads were attached to Amy's chest and head. With every cleared shock, the blue femme's form would jerk. Her optics blinked, but ultimately blacked out again.

"Again!" Ratchet's voice wavered slightly.

Red Alert hesitated. "Sir, she-"

"No!" Ratchet roared, a single drop of coolant falling down the left side of his face.

"Ratchet." Firestar gasped

"Sir, I'm sorry." Red Alert averted his optics, and sighed. "Her spark is fading faster."

Firestar walked up next to Ratchet, hugging her arms. "Ratchet." She gently placed her hand on the C.M.O.'s shoulder. "Sir."

Ratchet turned, and hugged Firestar, his head against her shoulder.

Firestar sighed. "I'm so sorry, Ratchet."

Red Alert stepped back. He looked at the blue femme then looked around for the little eyeball usually accompanying her. It was strange not to see it; the little robot was a nuisance, and it was eerie for it to be so absent. The white bot walked out to the hall.

Several faces looked up at him. Red Alert shook his head.

Goldbug covered her face, and started crying again. Jazz wasn't the best at consoling, but he had to at least try for his spark-ling's sake.

"'Ey, Red," Jazz looked up at the medic. "Wut 'bout th' otheh femme."

Red Alert sighed. "She sustained heavy damage, but..." He gave a slight shrug. "She is online."

Jazz nodded.

Goldbug stood. "Can I see her?" She asked.

"Yes," Red Alert nodded. "She's in the room behind you."

"No, I mean mom." Goldbug hiccupped.

Bumblebee looked up.

Mirage sat next to Bumblebee, not sure what was happening, but it never helped wartime to hear of ally casualties.

Red Alert started. "I suppose so, but just you." He led the young femme into the room, and she hurried to the blue femme's side.

Ratchet stood solemnly by Amy's side, slowly unhooking the shock pads.

Firestar stood by the readout screen, taking down any last minute adjustments. The red femme sighed deeply, glancing at the power readouts. She looked down at her charts then did a double take. "Ratchet!" She exclaimed, grabbing the C.M.O.'s shoulder, and directing his attention to the screens.

"What is it?" Ratchet looked up slowly then saw what had gotten his assistant into such a tizzy. "By the matrix."

"I should say _so_!" Firestar beamed.

"What is it?" Goldbug gasped, holding the blue femme's lifeless hand.

"Her core consciousness is still functioning." Ratchet turned, and looked at Goldbug. "Amy is still alive." He looked down at her body.

"What does that mean?" Goldbug asked. "She's dead, but she's not?"

"I wonder..." Bumblebee mumbled, leaning against the wall next to the E.R. "Did she know that would happen?"

Jazz and Mirage looked up. Smokescreen stood silently, his head tilted down toward the floor.

Bumblebee continued. "I know Amy; she would do anything to help her friends, but I had no idea she was willing to risk her own life."

"Den ya didn' know 'er dat well." Jazz said, leaning back against the wall.

"None of you did." A voice cut in.

Four pairs of blue optics turned, and looked at the Autobot standing in a nearby open door.

"Bluestreak!" Jazz exclaimed. "'Ey mech, whe' you been?"

Bluestreak walked out, half his face wrapped in an aluminum mesh bandage, his left eye covered, a slightly rust-colored stain on the left side of his head.

"What happened?" Mirage stood.

Bumblebee nodded to the mech. "I'm glad to see you up." He said absently.

Bluestreak walked out into the hallway. "None of you knew Amy." He stumbled slightly, and Jazz caught him. "Not like I did."

"'Ey Blue, ya need t' rest s'mo'." Jazz insisted, supporting the slightly taller mech's full weight.

"I'm fine, but Amy," Bluestreak's right eye dimmed as his optic casing squinted then brightened as he opened it again. "I couldn't protect her; that's all I had to do was protect her."

Bumblebee approached Bluestreak, and stared at him for a moment. "You talk about Amy as if you're in love with her." He narrowed his optics.

"Keep your processors outta the scrap heap. It's not like that; for the past 18 years, I've been posing as Amy's cousin Adrian." Bluestreak said. "It was an undercover assignment," He winced, gasping slightly at the pain in his head. "Prowl sent me...said I couldn't tell anyone where I had been at, or what I was doing." He panted slightly.

Bumblebee started. "Amy's cousin?" He gasped. "She talked about you with high regard."

Bluestreak smirked painfully. "Did she now? Guess she got attached to me after all."

Jazz hooked Bluestreak's right arm around his shoulders, and held him around his middle with his left arm. "Den you her only fam'ly?" He asked.

Bluestreak shook his head. "Like I said, you guys don't know Amy at all. I know every mech who ever gave a slag about her, she considers closer than family."

Ratchet walked out, and frowned at Bluestreak. "Ensign, you should be back in that room resting."

"Yes, sir, after I pay my respects to Amy, sir. I failed my mission; the least I can do is-"

"Amy is not dead." Ratchet interrupted.

A chorus of gasps emanated from the small group in the hall.

"What happened?" Bumblebee demanded, reaching up, and grabbing Ratchet's shoulder.

Ratchet patted Bumblebee's hand. "It's alright, Bumblebee."

Jazz growled. "Like frag it is! If she ain't offline, why is she still in der'?"

"Amy is in a coma, and like all comatose patients, time is the only healing device we have." Ratchet explained.

"Coma?" Jazz squinted one optic. "Whassat mean?"

Bluestreak sighed, and winced slightly at the pain in his head. "It means, lieutenant, that Amy is so deep asleep she probably doesn't realize she isn't' awake."

Ratchet nodded. "A coma, but human medical definition, is a profound state of unconsciousness. A comatose patient cannot be awakened, fails to respond normally to any stimulus of any kind, does not take voluntary actions, and results from a variety of actions including metabolic abnormalities, central nervous system diseases, acute neurological injuries, stroke, or severe head trauma." The medic explained.

All stared confused.

Bluestreak groaned. "Okay, you even lost me." He hung his head.

"I have a theory," Ratchet started. "Goldbug believes the chip in Amy's head is the key to Vector Sigma."

"What?!" Mirage exclaimed. "That's impossible, Vector Sigma is a myth."

"Or so we thought," Ratchet sighed. "If Goldbug is right, the power Vector Sigma controls could put even Optimus Prime out of commission. I believe when Amy used the power to resurrect Metroplex then again when she rescued Bumblebee and Goldbug, her neural processors could not take the strain of so much energy, and essentially she suffered what is the first Autobot stroke. She will not suffer the same after effects, but the trauma her body and spark have endured is essentially the same."

Smoke screen looked up, and spoke for the first time since arriving at the hospital. "Will the kid come out of it?" He asked. "_Can_ she wake up, Ratchet?"

Ratchet shook his head slowly. "I have no way of knowing. Like I said before, all we can do is wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy's eyes fluttered slightly, and her vision spun. "My heeead." She groaned.

A voice sighed with relief. "Thank god. Amy dear, are you all right?"

Amy's vision slowly cleared, and she saw Trigger staring with a wide, dilated eye at her. "T-Trigger?" She started.

"Move now, little one." The brunette who had given Amy a quesadilla sat over her along with her mother on her right side.

Trigger wriggled out of the brunette's grasp, and fluttered back to its perch right over Amy's face.

"Come on, Trig, get off." Bryce picked up Trigger, and set it on a cooler next to him on Amy's left. "You okay, Amy?" He leaned over slightly, and touched Amy's forehead. "Doesn't feel like a fever."

"Thank you, _doctor_ Bryce." Amy's father, Peter, nudged the blonde boy aside. "Now let's see what the real doctor has to say."

"That's doctor _Beecher_." Bryce joked.

_Beecher?_ Amy thought. _Bryce Beecher_. She looked at the blonde. Bryce winked at her, letting Trigger walk over his hands in an endless loop. _B.B.-Bumblebee_. She looked up as her mother said something, but Amy missed it, and heard her father's reply

Peter smiled. "I still know a fever when I feel one." He placed a hand to Amy's forehead. "Well I'll be." He smirked. "Light bulb-head is right. You're not feverish."

Mika, Amy's mother, put her hands together, and thanked whatever gods she could in Japanese.

"We was worried sick." The dark-skinned man said, sitting at Amy's feet.

Amy tried to sit up, but her head spun. "Woah, bad idea." She lay back down, her head hitting a rolled up sleeping bag. "What happened, anyway?"

"You fainted." Peter sighed. "That's what you get for not eating."

"I get car sick if I eat." Amy answered automatically. "Carsick...?" She repeated softly. She sat up slowly, her father's then Bryce's arm supporting her back. She looked at the blonde, and smiled. Whoever he was, all she could see was Bumblebee's face, and all she could hear was the same, loving voice. "Thanks." She said.

"Hm. You be a'ight." The dark-skinned man stood.

"Jaaaaaames!" A shrill female voice called.

The dark-skinned man winced. "Dang, what does that woman want now?"

"James!" A pink-haired girl with black roots stormed up to the man a head and a half taller than her. "Mimi took my diary, and won't tell me where she put it!"

James rolled his eyes. "Damn." He walked off somewhere in the campsite, calling out for the girl called Mimi.

"Well, I'll fix you something up right away," The brunette winked. "If my husband hasn't eaten all those quesadillas already." She stood up. "Oh, Bryce honey, take out the trash from the RV."

Bryce rolled his eyes, and helped Amy to her feet. "Right, mom."

"Ah! Carol-san!" Mika stood, and trotted after the brunette.

"Carol?" Amy muttered.

"Yeah." Bryce reluctantly moved his arm from Amy's back, as the girl seemed to be steady enough. "My mom, remember?"

Amy looked at Bryce. "Not really." She said cluelessly.

Trigger dove into Amy's hood, and rustled around until it settled, to feet sticking out the back.

Bryce chuckled. "Come on, I'll refresh your memory, silly." He took Amy's hand, and they walked to a big, silver RV that made Amy think of a giant bullet.

"This is your RV?" Amy raised an eyebrow, staring at the chrome exterior.

Bryce sighed. "Yeah, but hey, Leonard likes to get noticed." He rubbed the back of his neck as he climbed up into it.

"And Leonard is?" Amy leaned over the steps, peering into the depths of the camper.

"My step-dad. I know you only met 'im a couple of times." The cloned pulled a trash bag out of a cabinet, and tied off the top. "Hey, Cliff!" He called.

Amy started. _Cliffjumper. No way_.

"Dammit. Cliff, get up already!" Bryce walked past the door to the front of the trailer where there was a couch/bed with a redhead sleeping, his face covered with a Japanese comic bearing a naked girl on the front. Bryce grabbed the comic, and hit the redhead face with it.

"What?" Cliff opened one eye with much effort.

Completely ignoring the situation, Amy gawked at the inside of the bullet-like trailer. "Geez, it's like a hotel lobby in here!"

Cliff sat up with what he hoped as cool, sexy face, but was actually amusing, and exhausted. "Wassup, Ames?" He stretched.

Amy looked up as Bryce extended his hand. "Want the grand tour?" He winked.

"Mom's gonna kill you if you go past the door with her." Cliff snickered.

Amy kissed the outstretched hand then back out of the doorway. "I'll pass anyway, thanks." She turned then touched her lips. She had just kissed the blonde's hand, but...she looked at the dark-skinned man chasing two familiar little girls around...she didn't feel anything looking at him

Trigger hiccupped, and shifted then resumed its fiftieth nap for the day.

The campsite seemed to come alive as the sun sank down behind the horizon. Carol was sitting next to the one called Leonard, and all Amy could think of was Chromia and Ironhide. Her mom and dad cuddled by the fire talking and smiling. Her attention, however dying to see her family, was dragged away to one figure.

He was crouched by the telescope with the little yellow dressed girl in his lap, looking at the sky. Amy tucked her hands in her pockets, and walked toward the telescope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Decepticons are attacking the command center!" Elita One shouted. "We have to evacuate!" she turned to Optimus Prime.

Before Optimus could answer, Blurr ran in a lightning fast speed much to all the occupants' surprise. "DecepticonsDecepticons!Inside!WhatcanIdo?HeyOptimuswhatcanIdo? WhatcanIdo?HuhHuhHuh?"

Elita exchanged a glance with Optimus, and the blue and red leader was speechless.

The white Autobot femme shook her head slowly. "_Some bot had _better_ explain why Blurr is speaking a thousand clicks a nano, and who is responsible_?!" She roared.

"Icanhelp! Icanfight!" Blurr rambled at the speed of light, and ran around the room checking consoles, and pacing nervously.

Optimus sighed, and held his head. "What else could possibly go wrong?" He muttered.

"OPTIMUUUUS!" A familiar yet unfamiliar voice shrieked as it drew nearer, rapid footsteps running toward the command center.

Optimus turned. He was afraid to ask. After seeing Blurr, he worried for his men, and wanted to know what exactly had changed the normally stoic soldier.

The entry door opened, and a red mech pushed through, blue lights blinking furiously on the top of his head. "OPTIMUS! OPTIMUUUUUS!" He wailed. "Decepticons! Decepticons are everywhere, we have no hope! They're infiltrated the main citadel, and the blue girl is dead!" He bawled.

"What?" Elita One gasped.

Without missing a beat, but missing anything and everything said around him, the red mech continued. "She's dead! We're deeead! They're getting closer, and we're _dead_!" He moaned in distress.

Optimus watched the panicking mech for a moment then looked at Elita One. "Get Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Perceptor down here, and don't let them leave until Red Alert and Blurr are repaired!" He barked as he ran out the door.

"Sir!" Elita One called, but Optimus ignored her pleas.

The room was quiet for a moment. Blurr's hurried insistence could be heard in the background somewhere, moving faster than any normal Autobot. Red alert continued on his panicked rants, but only one fact stayed with the occupants of the room.

Arcee knew exactly where she wanted to be, who she wanted to comfort, what she had to do. "Jazz." She murmured, knowing the lieutenant would be grieving, and partial to a soft spark. Arcee stood.

Elita One pointed at the security guard. "Stay at your station, lieutenant!" she barked. "That's an order!"

Arcee sat back down, staring at the white femme.

Elita One stared back.

The room was silent now; all of the Autobots in the command center thought of the same thing at the same time.

The girl. The human girl who had lost her last family at the hands of Starscream, been handed a death sentence by the leaders of the Autobot Earth forces, suffered at the hands of a notoriously sadistic Decepticon scientist, and later been wrongly accused of murdering_ herself_. Not even coming to grips with her new existence. She was still...

"So human." Elita One gasped softly. She slammed her hand angrily down onto a red button on her console. "Perceptor, Ratchet, and Wheeljack come to the command center _now_." Her voice wavered. She released the button without receiving an answer, and had to force herself to be calm. "The rest of you get back to your posts."

Several hours had passed since Amy was admitted to the hospital. Ratchet had been called away to the command center, Moonracer was still assisting the barricade team, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Smokescreen had gone to assist the barricade team's efforts, leaving no one in Amy's recovery room except for Trigger.

Goldbug had returned half-heartedly, and sat by her mother-spark's side. She stared at the lifeless features, the darkened optics, and the murmuring screens. She turned worried blue optics up to Trigger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy sat at the telescope with Ratchet, and the little Goldbug look-alike, both laughing. The black-haired girl looked around, a slightly frown to her face.

"Wassa matter?" The little black-haired girl asked.

Amy looked back at her smiling worriedly. "I lost my friend."

The little girl smiled knowingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can bring her back." Goldbug's expression could smelt steel. She kept her optics on Trigger, if not narrowed in an accusatory way. "You're to blame." Coolant leaked from her optic ducts. "You did this to her!" She exclaimed.

Trigger lowered its head from Goldbug to the blue femme on the station bed. The little eyebot mewled, and looked back up at Goldbug.

"I know she looks dead, but she isn't. Mom is okay, and you can fix it!" Goldbug snapped, clenching er fists on the edge of the station. "You can help her."

Trigger twittered.

Goldbug gasped. "What do you mean _power_? I don't have-"

Trigger fluttered up in Goldbug's face, shrieking indignantly.

Goldbug stood up, staring at Trigger in disbelief. "I...what?"

Trigger landed on Amy's chest, staring up at Goldbug. _**I**__ need __**your**__ help._ It transmitted in text.

Goldbug hesitated, her optics wide. She hugged her arms, and looked at the barely blipping screens. She wanted Amy back more than anything in the world. No, anything in the whole _universe_. She looked at Trigger, and nodded. "Just tell me what I have to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good as new." Ratchet sighed, tweaking Red Alert. He stood, his arms transforming from a medical laser back to a hand. "Elita One," He turned. "How's the situation with the Decepticons?"

Elita One sighed. "They are holding at the communications tower."

"Survivors?" Ratchet would have held his breath had he any.

"Thankfully, Twincast relayed a message then disappeared off our screens." Elita One sighed.

A small screen on Ratchet's arm blipped, and the C.M.O. looked at it. He pressed a red square then gasped. "Amy." He ran out of the command center.

"Ratchet!" Elita One shouted after the chief medic.

Goldbug held her hands left over right palm down above the blue femme's chassis. Her optics were dim as she concentrated.

_Don't think so hard!_ Trigger's text blipped in her audio receptor.

Goldbug faltered slightly. "I've never done this by myself. Meister always helped." Her blue optics brightened slightly.

Trigger growled, and sat on Goldbug's hands. It started glowing blue.

Goldbug felt a presence coaxing her to help; a familiar, warm presence she knew too well, and hoped would grow stronger.

Across the hall, Meister's body started to glow blue.

Goldbug felt her sister-bot's spark, and her blue light grew in intensity.

Static filled the air, and a magnetic field started to form. Tools lifted off of trays, the screens floated off the walls, and both Amy and Goldbug hovered a foot off of their respective surfaces.

_Let it go!_ Trigger squeaked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything froze as if someone had hit the off switch for time itself. Then as quickly as it had come, the field visibly imploded into Amy's chest like water being sucked down a drain.

Amy sat at the fire, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Her eyes were strangely drawn to the little girl in yellow, who fixed her gaze back on Amy.

"Amy?" Bryce placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy looked at the blonde, but somehow his face was out of focus, as if looking through fogged glass.

"Bryce?" Amy stood up slowly. She looked around as the comforting scene started to blur like running a paintbrush full of water across a painting that wasn't quite dry yet. The color, the sound, the smells, all swiped away from one spot.

A blue light flowed through like water on air toward Amy.

Amy watched it with terrified interest. She raised one hand out to it, letting the blue light wrap around her arm. It slipped down to her chest, and seemed to connect to her heart. Amy looked down at the light then up at the spot in the fabric of space itself. _It's pulling me_. Amy thought, taking a step forward. The blue light surrounded her, and the camp scene slowly melted away.

Amy turned her head sharply, and looked at the dimming fire. She wanted to call out, but deep inside knew it was over; her time in this peaceful place had ended. It was time to go back to her _real_ home.

"Not quite, lovely thing." An all-too-familiar voice cackled. "I'm not finished playing with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AA!" Goldbug almost fell back as she felt a darker energy push back on her, demanding dominance of the link.

_Tarantulus!_ Trigger wailed, its clawed feet digging into Goldbug to keep her mind in reality. _Don't get sucked into his world! You have to save the mistress!_

Goldbug panted, coolant leaking in streams from her eyes. "It hurts," She gasped. "It's pushing me away." She shook her head as if it would make the facts any less true.

_Ah get 'im._ Meister's voice flashed through Goldbug's mind. The black femme's presence seemed to grow far away, but still close to Goldbug.

"Meister!" Goldbug gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus approached the medical center, and saw the whole building suspended in a blue light. "What in Primus?" He muttered, and ran inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy choked on a scream as she was pushed against the wall, one clawed, robotic hand grasping her throat painfully. She kicked at the ugly arachnid attempting to strangle her, but her strength was waning fast.

"The pain will be gone soon, and you will be forever my slave. You and that pretty key to Vector Sigma." Tarantulus hissed in his sadistically delighted way.

Amy tried to speak, but her throat was al but crushed under the spider-bot's grasp. She instead spit on the mottled black face, and glared. Her vision started to turn black, her mind shutting down soon from lack of oxygen, or some equivalent. Up, Down, left, right, diagonal, sideways, upways, slantways, longways, downward, spin, fizz.

"Hey ugly!" Meister shouted.

"Geee-oh no!" Tarantulus wailed as he was pulled backwards.

Amy's vision returned, and she took deep breaths. She found herself weakly on her knees on the floor of the awful nuclear power plant in South America. The walls still morbidly decorated, the floor wet, and reeking of god knows what...or who.

Tarantulus cackled. "Well, well, if it isn't my little pet." He hissed delightedly.

Meister glared. "Ah ain't yo pet!"

Amy looked up to see a dark-skinned girl wearing a black leather jacket cut off at the chest, a white tank top, a tight, thigh-length leather skirt, and thigh-high black lace-up, stiletto boots. "Meister." She murmured.

"Ya ain't gonna take 'er again, spitface!" Meister pointed a black-nail finger at the spider. "Yo mine now, ugly." She glared.

Tarantulus cackled yet again, as if he had an amusing secret no one else would know. "Are you so sure, my little offspring?" He chuckled, big white optics narrowing suspiciously.

Meister felt a sharp twinge in her chest, and gasped, falling to one knee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goldbug screamed, pain ripping through every finger, joining at her wrist, shooting up her arms, shattering her elbows, and traveling to her chest. The now armless femme fell back on the floor.

Optimus Prime pushed the door open, the door flying off of its track, and sliding far down the hall away from the room. The blue energy was still intact without Goldbug; the yellow femme now seemingly offline on the floor. The Autobot leader moved quickly to the young Autobot's side, and scanned her vital points. He sighed with relief; she was only in stasis lock. He stayed on the floor, shielding the young femme as the magnetic field threatened to tear them both apart; moving the young femme would only bring about such tearing quicker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of battling Decepticon ground troops, Jazz paused. His chest felt like something as trying to push out, and his attention was immediately turned toward the medical building. Although not visible from the command center's front street, he could still fell it. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy grabbed her chest, and screamed. She felt as though a part of herself had been torn away with a metal claw, but her body was still fortunately intact. She looked at her hands, bleeding and raw, but ignored it. Her attention was drawn once again to Meister. "MEISTER!" She screamed.

"Da frag...didja...do to 'er!?" Meister growled as she pulled herself to a standing position. Her arms bled from the shoulders, her mouth leaking blood as well.

Tarantulus cackled. "I took away her instrument, of course." He jeered. "Pity the fool did not concentrate through her spark." His voice dripped sadistic poison.

Meister winced, holding her arms. "Ya ripped her fraggin' arms off." Her voice became ragged. "You slag, Tarantulus." She looked up maliciously, her arms lowering.

Tarantulus knew their game. Their pathetic attempt at harnessing the borrowed power from that disgusting blue Autobot femme had led the sadistic scientist to Amy's core consciousness. From here he could control the movement, speech, actions, and whatever else of Amy's he found to be amusing in a macabre kind of way.

But Meister still had her trump card. The dark-skinned girl looked at Amy, all but slumped on the floor. She looked up at the ceiling, and called out. "You gotta get mama outta he'ah!" She exclaimed.

Tarantulus started. "You fool!"

Meister took a satisfied chuckle. "I ain't lettin' you get 'er." She moved her hands from her arms, and held them out.

Trigger resonated, its squeaky language turning into a humming form of ancient Cybertronian. Optimus looked up, dumbfounded. The small bot grew brighter to a blinding white light.

Meister smirked, her body glowing the same white light. The light latched onto Tarantulus, and threw him to the ground.

"YOU FOOL! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I MADE YOU! I CAN-" Tarantulus protested feebly.

Meister shook her head slowly. "Not anymo' foo'." She smirked.

Amy felt like she was being pulled out of her skin. She kept her eyes on Meister even as the girl disappeared into a blinding white light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is THAT?!" Elita One gasped, staring at the power readouts.

"It's coming from the medical building!" Arcee exclaimed. "Energon readings, Magnetic field, it's all out of control! That place is gonna rip apart at the rivets!" She panicked.

The white sub-commander stared at the red bars on the screen, the sensors strained enough as is to detect the levels as is. Optimus had gone there, Elita could feel it. He had confided in feeling responsible for the events surrounding Amy Miller's needless death and rebirth. Her optics dimmed, and her optic casing closed, and she clasped her hands together.

"Ma'am?" Red Alert asked, most of his wits back, but a few still absent somewhere. "What are you doing?"

"Praying for a miracle." Elita One replied.

The sky filled with the white light, taking over every shadow, every surface, every Autobot, and every Decepticon. The light could be seen from the California coast all the way to New York City. Teenagers in Japan took pictures of the light, news casters in Germany dropped everything, and interrupted all programming for their special bulletin.

No one knew what the light had done, or if anyone was left alive to tell about it, but deep down everyone feared the worst.

It was over. Good, bad, innocent; everything was gone.

Or so they thought.

Moonracer's optics slowly fluttered to life, and she sat up slowly. The light was gone; all normal spectrums had returned, but something was still missing. She looked around, and saw her comrades waking as well.

Everyone was unharmed, but better yet, wounds were healed, limbs replaced, plasma burns cooled.

Wheeljack unwrapped his hand to find it all there, with no trace of the plasma shot. He looked at Moonracer, astonished. "That's some talent." He chuckled lightly.

Moonracer shook her head. "Don't look at me, I was gonna chop it." She said robotically, as if she wasn't all there at the moment.

"Gwaaaaah!" Sideswipe turned on his side, wincing with expectant pain, but nothing came. "Hey! My leg!" He jumped up. "Wow, Moonracer!"

Moonracer shook her head once again, and shrugged.

Prowl stood up slowly. "Where's the plasma fire?"

That was it! Moonracer looked to the street where a Decepticon ground force had previously been. She marveled at the absence of plasma holes, cracks, or any damage to the street at all. In fact, the barricade had been removed as well. In the unlikely event no one knew what had been happening mere nanoclicks before, it would seem fifteen or so Autobots had all decided to take a nap in the middle of the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bluestreak sat up from his station, and gasped. His left audio receptor was no longer damaged, and he had a visitor in his room. "Twincast?" He gasped.

The small white Autobot looked up, and brightened. "Bless you, you're awake!" He climbed up next to Bluestreak. Eject, Rewind, and Lazerbeak scrambled up around Twincast as well.

"What are you doing here?" Bluestreak asked. He touched his previously damaged audio receptor. "How did I recover so quickly? I was sure I would be deaf in one side for the rest of my lifecycle."

"I saw Soundwave!" Twincast blurted. "In the munitions sector! He-" The white Autobot paused. "Ravage..." He muttered bitterly. "Ramhorn is..." He trailed off.

Bluestreak sighed. "I'm sorry, friend."

Twincast looked up, his faceplate brighter. "We have allies in the command center; should we not assure them of our vital signs?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah, Twin, lets go see our friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All sectors check in!" Elita One ordered over the comm. Her answers were swift, but a relieved uncertainty accompanied each voice.

-_Alpha Sector...um...one hundred percent-_

-_Beta Sector fully operational.-_

_-Gamma Sector all clear-_

_-Delta Sector,- there was a pause. -Tch, all fine.- they chuckled._

"Communications, report!" Elita One demanded.

There was a short pause.

-_Blaster up here in comm. We okay. Anyone heard from my little buddy Twincast?-_

"In due time, Blaster." Elita One said softly.

-_Command Center come in!- _Jazz exclaimed. -_This is First Prime Lieutenant Jazz at special ops barricade!-_

Elita One was slow to respond in her confusion.

_-Roger me, wilco me, hello command center, do you copy?-_

"Y-yes!" Elita pushed a button on the console in front of her. "We hear you lieutenant."

-_What da frag happened?-_ Jazz demanded incredulously. -_One minute we fightin' Decepticons, da next we all wakin' up from some freaky stasis nap!-_

Elita One shook her head despite the Lieutenant being on audio only. "I can't tell you what I don't know." She said simply, and released the button.

"Lieutenant Arcee," Elita One said slowly. "Any sign of Decepticon intruders?"

Arcee shook her head at her readouts. "None, but I am picking up trace ion trails from short-range transportation."

Elita One leaned forward slightly. "Can you get a range?"

Arcee sighed. "Far enough to be anywhere on planet Earth, or as far as the 5th planet from the sun."

Elita One leaned back again, speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Optimus slowly sat up, looking around the room. The yellow femme below him slowly woke up. Her arms had returned, and even Optimus felt better than he ever had before. He sat back in a crouched position. "Are you damaged?"

"YES! I-" Goldbug started, pointing a hand at the blue femme on the station then gawking at the limb. "Never mind." She muttered.

Optimus stood, offering the young femme a hand, and pulling her to her feet.

The screens on the wall all blipped calmly; reading everything from spark activity to core consciousness to joint pressure, and general miscellaneous vital signs.

"Amy Miller is alive." Optimus murmured.

Goldbug gasped, mid-stretch, and jumped to the blue femme's side. She took a sharp gasp, and placed her hands over her mouth.

On Amy's chassis sat a black ball, rocking slightly back and forth.

Goldbug hesitantly reached out, and tapped the ball. One flap popped up, and swiveled around before snapping back down again. The ball rose up on two silver legs. The front spiraled back like a camera shutter, and a bright blue optic adjusted along with a little yawning sound.

Goldbug smiled. "You made it."

Trigger looked up, and squeaked happily.

"Yeah, you did good, tweaky." Goldbug chuckled.

Optimus looked at the small black ball then at Goldbug. "Why do I get the feeling you know more than one would assume you do?"

Goldbug chuckled. "About mom? I'm an encyclopedia. Ask me anything." She murmured.

"What was that light?" Optimus asked.

Goldbug smiled slightly, holding her hands out for Trigger. "That, Optimus Prime, was Vector Sigma's power unleashed. As powerful as the AllSpark itself." She held Trigger up. "Coupled with little T3X119 here, and you have yourself a good ol' fashioned Cybertronian atom bomb."

Optimus shifted. "Were that true, the whole of this solar system would be destroyed."

Goldbug's smile only grew. "Yet here we are."

"What did the energy produce?" Optimus asked.

Goldbug shrugged, and looked at the Autobot leader. "We may never know for sure, but I can guarantee machines on this planet are gonna be running a lot smoother, and longer."

Optimus nodded slowly. "But what if-"

"No more questions." A voice moaned.

Goldbug beamed. Trigger body-slammed the blue femme's chassis.

"I got a splitting headache." Amy groaned.

Goldbug laughed, and hugged Amy. "Mommy!" she giggled.

Amy wrapped one arm around Goldbug. "I'm so glad to see you, baby girl."

Goldbug sat back. "Mom, you don't have to call me that."

Amy nodded. "I know." She teased, shifting green optics to Optimus.

Goldbug rolled her blue optics.

"So," the blue femme started. "is the city leveled?" she asked.

Optimus shook his head. "I do not believe so." He walked to the window. "In fact, the city is fully repaired. No damages that I can see from the battles."

Amy frowned slightly. "Hope it isn't 28 days later, and we're the only survivors."

Goldbug laughed. "No way, come see for yourself!" She grabbed the blue femme's hand, and tugged slightly.

The city looked beautiful in the twilight of the setting sun. There was no weapons' fire, no shouting, no smoke, no fire, and thankfully no casualties strewn about covered in tarps.

"Lass!" Metroplex walked a couple steps then crouched down over Amy, Optimus, and Goldbug. "Thank Primus ye still live!" He exclaimed.

"Metroplex!" Amy beamed. "You're still here!" She laughed more from relief than amusement.

Metroplex looked at Goldbug. "An the wee lass is here as well." He smiled.

"What did you see?" Goldbug asked.

Metroplex started. "See? Dinnae see anytin!"

"No, I mean, did you see the light?" Goldbug called.

Metroplex nodded. "Oh, Aye, wee one."

Optimus was stricken speechless by the presence of the ancient warrior.

"Where's the wee black lass?" Metroplex asked.

Goldbug sulked slightly. "She saved mom."

Amy patted Goldbug's head then hugged her. "I am so proud of you."

Goldbug's optics narrowed sadly.

"We best get to your command center." Metroplex leaned down.

"Thanks," Amy patter his hand. "We'll just walk from here."

The streets were mended, the buildings stood tall, and a small group of Autobots milled around in confusion outside the command center.

Jazz turned toward the command center then sprinted toward it. Bumblebee started to follow, but stopped, and turned his efforts toward figuring out what had happened. He turned just as Mirage materialized from thin air.

"Mirage!" Bumblebee started.

Mirage looked at Bumblebee. "I think I have an idea about what transpired."

Jazz ran as fast as he could toward the medical building. He could see Metroplex, and prayed Amy was with the behemoth Autobot.

"JAZZ!" Her sweet voice called.

Jazz increased his pace, and could soon see the blue form approaching.

Amy let Goldbug's hand go, and ran toward the lieutenant. "Jazz!" She collided with the white Autobot, raining Autobot kisses all over his black head, coolant falling happily from her eyes.

"Amy!" Jazz held Amy tightly, lifting her off the ground. He spun her around, both laughing.

Goldbug walked up with Optimus.

Jazz and Amy opened her arms up the yellow femme.

Metroplex smiled down at the trio.

Optimus nodded. He approached, and stood before the family.

"Sir!" Jazz saluted, one arm hugging Amy's shoulders.

"Lieutenant." Optimus held out a hand.

"Good to see ya Optimus." Jazz smirked.

Optimus nodded. "I was afraid the Autobots had suffered the loss of your spark again."

Jazz smirked. "Gonna take more n' a lil' Decepticon trouble t' get_ me_ offline."

Optimus turned the blue femme, and nodded. "I misjudged you, and mistook you, Amy Miller. You have my gratitude, and my respect."

Amy shifted. "You don't have to say that." She twiddled her thumbs.

"Aye, lass," Metroplex interjected. "Ee does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Head back to your stations, mechs!" Prowl ordered.

"Ahem!" Moonracer growled indignantly.

"And femmes, respectively." Prowl sighed, and shook his head. He glanced briefly to the side, and saw a grey form walking up the street. His optics widened, and he walked toward the figure.

Bluestreak waved, smiling. "Hey Prowl, some cleanup job you did!" He teased.

"Bluestreak, you fool!" Prowl shouted, meeting Bluestreak in the street.

Bluestreak scoffed, and folded his arms. "What a way to greet me. I'm not hurt anymore, thanks for asking."

Prowl held out a hand. "I'm glad to see you up, soldier."

Bluestreak hugged Prowl. "Thanks, Prowl! Glad to know you have a spark in there somewhere!" He laughed.

"Captain, contain yourself!" Prowl exclaimed.

"Aww, c'mon, y'know you like it!" Bluestreak laughed.

Prowl's scowl softened slightly, but he still pushed free of Bluestreak's grasp, and stood up. "Lively as ever, I see." He muttered, stepping away from the grey mech.

"Adrian!"

Bluestreak turned, and gasped. "AMY!" He beamed, and ran to meet the blue femme. He hugged her, lifted her up by her waist, and spun her around. "Slag, you look hot!" He laughed, setting her down on the ground.

Amy playfully punched the grey mech's left arm.

"Oooh," Bluestreak rubbed his arm. "I just got _out_ of the hospital, you loopy!" He grumbled.

Amy folded her arms. "That's for keeping the _real_ you a secret." She growled jokingly.

Bluestreak made little bowing gestures with his arms. "Alright, alright, I give." He laughed.

Moonracer pushed through the crowd that had formed, and beamed. "AMY!" She ran over to the blue femme. "Oh Primus, I'm so happy to see you!" She squealed, hugging Amy.

Amy had no more words to greet her loved ones. She was soon surrounded by the barricade platoon, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Cliffjumper leading with questions, and claps on the back.

Through the din, Amy looked around, and saw a yellow mech leaning against Metroplex's foot, arms folded. Amy excused herself through the crowd, and walked toward Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked up, his faceplate rising in a smile. "You're back."

Amy looked down at her Autobot body, shrugging slightly. "Guess so." She looked back up at Bumblebee. She saw over his shoulder, three munitions bots walking up the street, and sighed with relief. "I'm not the only one."

"Amy," Bumblebee stood inches from the femme. "I..."

"I know," Amy smiled, taking the yellow mech's hands. "But I'm back now." She winked. "Can't get rid of me that easily, y'know." She said, leading him back toward the crowd.

Bumblebee chuckled. "Wouldn't want to."

Amy looked thoughtful then smiled. "Y'know, what with Jazz probably getting back into a routine, and Goldbug definitely going to school, I'm gonna need some help with my new little one." She said.

Jazz gawked. "Whaju say?" His optics widened.

Amy placed her hands over her middle instinctively though the spark-ling would separate from her chest. "I predict..." she paused for dramatic effect. "A boy. Bebop, maybe?" She shrugged slightly.

Jazz clapped his hands. "Yes! A'IIIIIGHT!" He cheered, and picked Amy up. "I love ya, girl, we gonna do dis right dis time! Ah promise ya!" He set Amy back down.

"Hey now, I'm still here y'know!" Goldbug folded her arms.

Jazz started. "We'ahs Meister?" He asked.

Amy hugged an arm around Goldbug.

Jazz nodded. "Ma brave girl." He smiled slightly.

Optimus walked in the command center to be nearly pummeled by Elita One hugging him. "Sub commander?" He murmured.

"Just stop it, I was worried sick about you!" Elita One exclaimed.

Optimus patted her head, and smiled. "Thank you." He hugged her.

Arcee stood on Red Alert's shoulders, digging in the vent. She pulled something out, and held it up. "Ma'am!" She called.

"What is it?" Elita One turned.

"Look what I found!" Arcee smirked.

Twincast crouched on the ground by Eject, Rewind, Lazerbeak, and Trigger all running around his ankles happily.

Bluestreak glanced down at his friend then looked at Arcee as the pink lieutenant ran up to him.

"Here." Arcee held out the object she had found in the vent.

Bluestreak accepted it, took one look at it, and smiled. "Twincast." He knelt down, and set the object on the ground.

Twincast looked over, and saw none other than bipedal Ramhorn running toward him. "Ramhorn, my dear friend!" He exclaimed happily.

The green and black recon bot joined his fellow minibots on the ground, running around happily.

Twincast looked up. "Thank you."

Bluestreak nodded, smiling.

Optimus turned back to Jazz from talking to Prowl. "Come see me in the command center; we have much to talk about."

Jazz nodded. "Yeh, ah be der in a click." He waved as his leader walked away. He looked at Amy, and smiled. "Well, duty calls, girl."

Amy folded her arms, smiling. "You know you can call me Amy, right?"

Jazz chuckled. "Yeh, ah he'ah ya, Amy." He placed a small kiss on Amy's mouthplate. "Ah gotta go work now. Could take a while to get everythin' straightened out."

"Right." Amy shifted from one foot to the other. "That's okay tho."

"Think ah some'in we all can do afteh. I be needin' some leave." Jazz smirked, and shrugged slightly.

Amy's smile grew. "I think I have something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OO

speechless

Vincent: Well I'll be damned. Anything else.

Zex: Read the epilogue, dopus.


	32. Epilogue

Still don't own it

XXXXXXXXXX

All That Jazz-Epilogue

The campfire burned calmly in the middle of a ring of cars. A white-haired man set up a rather powerful-looking white telescope, a curious Cliffjumper next to him.

Ratchet and Firestar talked about human camping, and the interesting vantage point taken from human synthoid form.

Sunstreaker, wearing a yellow jean jacket, and sideswipe in a ratty red sweater each tried to impress a mocha-skinned teenage girl with a zillion braids in her black hair, by catching M&Ms in their mouths.

A synthoid with mint green hair, Moonracer, sat with a taller synthoid with red hair sat with an infant synthoid, smiling.

A synthoid man in a blue trucker hat helped a white-haired woman wearing a pink jean jacket set up a picnic table. Eject ran across just as the red and white checked tablecloth settled, carrying a bowl of potato chips. Rewind followed with onion dip. Lazerbeak carried a six-pack of soda overhead. Ramhorn brought a keg of beer. Trigger carried a tray of quesadillas on its head, held one small bowl of guacamole wrapped in one chord arm, a bowl of sour cream wrapped in the opposite arm.

Ironhide synthoid stood off with Will and Annabelle Lennox exchanging war stories while their wives talked about raising kids, and how much of a wonderful hassle it was.

Sam and Mikaela sat with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper talking about normal teen stuff while a pink-haired Arcee pretended to be interested.

A small toddler boy ran past the group giggling toward his destination much to the teens' amusement; even Arcee had to smile. The toddler latched onto a white pant leg and giggled madly.

"'Ey, ey!" Jazz laughed. "Ah'm bein' ambushed!" He cried jokingly. "Aah! Goin' down!" He picked up the toddler then rolled onto his back. "Ah, ya got me." He set the toddler on his chest.

"Haha! Daddy funny!" The little black-haired toddler laughed.

"Alright, boys, give mommy a hand!" Amy called, pulling one side of a cooler out of the back of a red SUV.

A blue blurr took the cooler then came back for 4 sleeping bags, 3 thermoses of coffee, a keg of hot chocolate, and four homemade pepperoni pizzas.

"Thanks, Blurr." Amy chuckled.

The blue-haired synthoid paused next to Amy, and saluted, winking. "Noproblem! Heretohelp!" He sped away then.

Amy chuckled as she closed the back hatch. "Thank you, too Red Alert!" She called.

From across the dirt campsite a red-head waved then looked back an Asian looking man with short, almost cropped black and white striped hair.

Amy walked up to Jazz, recovering from his toddler ambush. "You two," She chuckled, picking up the infant. "Come on, Bebop, I think daddy's had enough punishment."

"Yaay!" Bebop clapped.

"Hey, looks like we're right on time!" A kindly brunette with orange brown, and Ironhide's stature walked by with what looked like a bucket full of bottle rockets in one hand, and miscellaneous fountains in a bucket in the other.

"Wow, Smokescreen, did you buy out the whole tent?" Amy chuckled, hefting Bebop higher on her hip.

Jazz took the toddler, and lifted him onto his shoulders.

"Just about." Brawn walked by wearing a tattered green fatigue jacket, and fatigue pants, a few honorary medals on his left lapel.

Hound brought up the rear with three large boxes of assorted fireworks on one shoulder, and three plastic bags of miscellaneous cute fireworks for children's' amusement, and enough sparklers to cover any Autobot's head.

Amy chuckled. "This is gonna be interesting."

"Sammie!" Sam's mother called, helping the small robots set the table. "I think this one's drowning!" She pointed at the Rewind, flailing in the ambrosia salad.

Adrian walked up, and picked the little robot out by its foot. "Er, no, that would be the backstroke." He chuckled, and walked over to Twincast, one of two human-sized robots seated next to a synthoid with red hair, ear-encasing headphones over his head, scrolling through a non-transforming iPod. Next to the iPod scrolling man was another red-head in a red leather jacket, yellow flames embossed licking up from the hem.

"Oh. Jello swimming." Judy mused, looking at her husband.

"Mikaela, honey, where are the salad tongs?" Mikaela's mother called.

Lazerbeak presented Mrs. Banes with said tongs.

"Oh, thank you." Mrs. Banes chuckled slightly, and took the tongs.

Sparkplug walked up clad in jeans, t-shirt, sunglasses perched on the end of his shapely nose, and a black beanie bearing the Autobot symbol. "Need another pair of hands?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr.-um..." Judy fumbled.

"Sparkplug is fine." He said.

"Sparky then!" Judy beamed.

Mojo barked at Sparkplug's feet.

"Don't let that rodent get too close to your foot!" Ironhide called from across the fire.

Sparkplug stepped away from the Chihuahua.

Amy walked up to the table holding her sidekick to her ear. "Don't sweat it, see you in August." She clicked the phone off. "Man, I'm popular."

"Oh yeah?" Sarah smiled. "Getting calls from boys?"

"No, friends I haven't seen in ages. Maggie Madsen, Violet, Estelle, and Emily Spring. Sheesh. Maggie's working at the pentagon, and can't make it to our little shindig, and the Springs are gonna be in town in a few weeks." Amy sighed. "I need guest rooms."

Bumblebee walked up then. "Rooms? We could add-on to your house in Tranquility." He said helpfully.

"Oh yeah, great thinking!" Amy beamed. "Thanks, Bumblebee!" She kissed his cheek then whispered. "For everything."

"Okay everyone, grab a nice spot of sand, we have fireworks!" Smokescreen announced.

Rewind lit on bottle rocket, and it shock off with a blue "pop".

"Woah, hey! Not yet!" Smokescreen chuckled, waving away the eager robot.

"Here, mom!" Goldbug passed Amy a root beer then sat down with a plate of varying delights. "Hey dad, try this!" The teen held out a pizza roll to Jazz.

Trigger stole a cheetoh, and consumed it.

Amy gawked along with anyone else watching. "You really _do_ have a mouth."

Several bottle rockets popped into the air, attracting everyone's attention, and applause.

Blurr set up twelve pinwheels in a split-second, and set them off a second later. The multicolored wheels spun, spraying blue, gold, red, green, and purple all over the sand below.

After that a fireworks car race where each team lit a small car, and released it. Most swerved, sending a couple synthoids diving for cover. A small yellow car made it to the designated finish; Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Mikaela, and Sam cheered.

The three firework hunters set up M9s, and lit them off, throwing them into the air in bipedal form.

"Pwetty, mommy!" Bebop reached out to the lights.

Amy smiled. "Yeah, pretty fireworks!"

The faces of the spectators lit up with every color imaginable as the fanciful explosives burst into their decorative array of color. It was a curious thing, The Fourth of July, but somehow for one night it erased all the worries of those attending.

Sparklers were lit, creating a small array of multi-colored stars among the crowds. Ground flowers danced, and a mischievous smokebomb traced back to you-know-who and his twin brother sent Ratchet chasing the pair with a nasty-looking wrench, cursing the twins' existence, and eliciting well-needed laughter from everyone in the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I want to thank EVERYONE who keeps up with my story, and kept me going. I'm excited to start on the sequel, but I hafta settle a few things first with certain people. O-O You know who you are RAWR! coughVINCENT!cough

R&R Everyone!

Name that commercial!

I heart you all!

Check out the original story I posted on DevArt, and tell me what it needs/doesn't need...ah, you know the drill. R&R, peeps.

Zex OUT!


End file.
